Don't tell Chuckie
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: Both Tommy and Kimi have feelings for each other and they both don't want to hurt Chuckie, but they are slowly growing closer, Will a relationship form? And if it does will it last with Chuckie around. (Main plot continued)
1. Where to start

Hello readers  
My name is Superkamiguru  
Or SKG for short

For those that know me,  
I am an impulsive writer  
I write what hits my fancy  
What has hit my fancy today is nostalgia

And the topic is Rugrats.  
Obviously you know this since this is a rugrats fanfic.

As a fan of the series, I felt it could have improved.  
I think they either needed to make the kids at least in the teens (14-15)  
Or at least expanded on Tommy and Kimi,  
(Seriously we got one f***ing episode, no one cares about f***ing Rachael! (No offense))

So this is my story I how I would have continued the series,  
Ages:  
Dil:14  
Tommy:15  
Kimi:15  
Lil and Phil: 15  
Chuckie: 16  
Angelica and Susie: 17

So let's set the mood

* * *

Tommy's POV

It's 4:30, I finished all of my homework, and I'm waiting for my friends.

Ever since high school, We always kept our tradition of hanging out on Fridays. Today's activity was going to the carnival . My brother Dil, suggested we go since, it is half off for teens tonight only. Me, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi have all been friends since we were babies. It's funny how things change. Chuckie is now the head of the Sewing, Chess, and Theater arts clubs at our school. Lil is the varsity soccer captain for two years (which is impressive since she was a freshman when she became captain), Phil is exercising hygiene (I know it is horrifying) and is in the Vice President of the cooking club. Dil started his own club, the Alien investigation club. (It is currently the 4th most popular club (non athletic) in the school.) he is planning some field trip to New Mexico, something about Area 51. Kimi is also rather busy, she took up several clubs, Dance, Choir, Art, (she says she is tapping into her Creative side) she is also part of theater arts. As for me, I have been working on my movies as usual, I joined a couple of film making clubs and also I started to work out. I can honestly say, I think I'm getting good results.

Although I can't say I have been having luck on the field. I have remained single since middle school.  
Not because I can't get a girl, (some just throw themselves at me) it's because I have one girl stuck in my head.  
My best friends sister, Kimi.

I couldn't tell you when I started feeling this way, but I can tell you that she is in my head. In my dreams, my thoughts. It is almost nuts.

At first I thought it was hormones. I mean she was quite an Asian beauty. She had silk like long dark hair, flawless skin, beautiful eyes, and a curvaceous body, (that a blind man could see) and I know that there is someone up there because of the gift that he gave Kimi. She was like a model (she was only 15! When she reaches 18, I think I might die from a heart attack)  
But it wasn't just that, it was the way she carried herself, she wasn't stuck up, or snooty. Kimi was kind, sweet, stubborn, smart, witty, a little kooky, creative, and above all else, Bold.

But the crazy part about her was she had a crush on me once when we were kids. How I wish I could have known that back then.

I guess only three things keep me from making a move.  
1. She is one of my friends.  
2. She is completely out of my league  
3. Even if i can work around rules one and two. Chuckie would kill me.

Chuckie is like a brother to me, he is the closest of my friends. He is also not as much of a weakling as he was before.

He took up karate about 3 years ago. He is already two belts away from Black.

About two months ago, some sleaze all hit on Kimi, Chuckie knocked him out in one punch.

Chuckie is still a bit scrawny, and usual carries a passive demeanor, but, Karate gave him some sort of strong, impulsive side. I'm not saying I'm afraid of what Chuckie might do, but i am a little more hesitant to make a move because of it.

I sighed at the thoughts that went through my head. My brother comes bursting through the room.  
"Come on Bro! The guys are outside, we have got to go!" Dil said with a rush.

Dil was wearing his trademark Sherpa hat, that seemed glued to his head. He was wearing a green shirt that said "Aliens among us" and blue jeans, he was wearing flip flops despite the fact it was 30 degrees outside.

"Alright I going." I reply he nods and sprints out the door. I slip on a red hoodie and put my hand through my short dark purple hair, (make sure my hair is spiked)

I walk down the stairs and see my mom in the kitchen.  
"Bye mom, Me and Dil will be back later!" I say as I pet my dog spike and walk our.

Outside I see Chuckie's car, it's basically a puke green mini van that got for 1000 bucks since an old friend wanted it gone.  
It's about 12 years old and smells like a mix of wet dog and air freshener.

I make my way into the back seat with Kimi. Phil got shotgun, Lil and Dil took the Middle.

"Alright guys, buckle in." Chuckie said as I got inside. "I just got my license and i don't plan on losing it."

I got into the car and looked at Kimi. She smiled as I took a seat.

One big pro about having your best friend having a car means your mobile. The one downside, Chuckie drives much slower then a grandma. (I should know since my grandma actual drives Over the speed limit).  
The ride should of taken 10 minutes.  
By the time we got there it was almost half an hour later, and we left at 5:00!

While normally I would have hated it, I was fine with it because during the ride, Kimi fell asleep... On my shoulder. Kimi was wearing a simple baby blue t shirt that showed wasn't revealing skin, but still showed her "Girls" and tight blue jeans, that defined her "assets". She had her hair in a ponytail, since we were going to be in casual fun mode

Chuckie started to park, everyone was getting out. I sighed sadly, I nudged Kimi awake. She woke up on my shoulder. Once she realized what she was napping on. She shot up and blushed (from embarrassment)  
"Sorry... I was tired and Chuckie was driving so slow..." Kimi whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you got to rest. Because now we are off to an adventure!" I say like a cliche actor.

Kimi giggled at that. (Man I love that laugh)  
"You have been watching way to many movies." Kimi said. We both laughed at that like dorks.

"Come on you two hurry up!" Dil said killing the mood.

We both compose ourselves and get out of the minivan.

Phil smiled as he stared at the carnival entrance. "I am going to eat so much cotton candy." He says as he sprints to the entrance and we follow after. Little did I know what was in store for me.

* * *

And scene,  
Merry Christmas (unless your reading this after Christmas or don't celebrate it)  
Please review and tell me what you think  
Until next time


	2. Lines

I'm back once again my faithful readers.  
And I would just like to thank you guys for the reviews (you know who you are.  
So let us continue, today's POV will be... (Rolls dice) Kimi!  
Let us Begin.

* * *

Kimi POV:  
I can't believe I did that!? I fell asleep on Tommy's shoulder, I feel so embarrassed! I compose myself as we enter the the carnival. And of course, there is a huge line of High schoolers. This was expected since today was half off for students (high school to college), but the park doesn't open until 6:00! I sigh in frustration. I am not the only one frustrated though, it seems that Phil and Dil are far more upset.  
"Great job Chuckie, thanks to your slow as molasses driving, we not only have to wait an hour, but now we have to wait in this F***ing line!" Phil said obviously pissed. (Thank the public school system for Phil's new vocabulary)

"Hey it is not my fault. Every kid in the high school was planning on coming here, and even if we came earlier, it wouldn't make a difference, we still have to wait." My Brother argued back.

While Chuckie isn't my biological brother, I still consider him my brother, since we were babies. Chuckie still wears his dorky glasses that suit him and he still has his mop of orange hair, but he isn't too much of a nerd anymore, I guess the years of hanging with Tommy gave him a backbone.

"Alright guys chill! Phil, Chuckie is right, we are still gonna have to wait, but we already knew that since we were planning to come early! So let's just drop it and relax. Okay?" Tommy calmly explains in his usual cool confident demeanor.

Phil and Chuckie both relaxed and Phil apologized, and Chuckie forgave him.

That's what I really like about Tommy, he always knows how to take charge of a situation. I guess that's why he is pretty popular. He is also VERY good looking. His spiked dark purple hair, his kind but firm eyes, and from what I can see he has been hitting the gym, because he is looking defined. (Probably why girls are throwing themselves at him, which just makes me what to crush them like a grape.)  
I guess that's also why I really like him.  
I use to think it was a small crush, like when I was 9, but it came back right around that Halloween two years after that, and has only been growing stronger. Not just a physical attraction, nope, I have fallen for his personality (but his looks are definitely a plus). Tommy was always calm, confident, patient, adventurous, kind, loyal, brave, really funny and of course Bold.

I wish I could just tell him but I can't bring myself to do it for 3 reasons.  
1. He is one of my friends.  
2. There is way too much competition. (Have you seen these girls, I'm plain in comparison)  
3. Even if i can work around 1 and 2, if my brother found out, it would be catastrophic.

But I won't have to worry about that since he doesn't think about me like that. He said "he didn't find me remotely attractive to him" back when we were 11, (still sorta stings)  
So we will never be a thing.

"Kimi, earth to Kimi!" Lil said waving her hand in front of my face.

I step back in surprise. My girl best friend Lil was trying to get my attention, she had her brown hair and her one color hair streak of the day was mint green. She was wearing a jean jacket over a mint green tang top that said, "minty and sassy" (she always had an interesting fashion sense,) she also wore tight Jeans, and mint green and white sneakers.

"Huh, oh sorry, I kinda just zoned out, guess I'm still tired." I said apologetically.

Lil smiled at the tidbit. She slowly walked over and whispered.  
"If you could stop daydreaming about Tommy for more then 5 seconds that would be much appreciated."

I stepped back and looked to see if the guys were listening. Fortunately it seemed they were focusing on Dil, he was doing a handstand and burping the alphabet, boys.

"I have no idea what your referring to." I say calmly, trying to suppress my blush.

"Really? So how comfy was Tommy's shoulder?" Lil said holding back laughter.

My cheeks felt like they were glowing, it may have been mid November, but my face felt sunburned.  
"Shut it, I just turned in my sleep, not because I wanted to!" I say trying to stop my self from over reacting, and failing.

Lil just smiled. "Why don't I help you out. I think you can get tommy. You two would be adorable together."

The thought crossed my mind. It would be nice holding hands with Tommy, having him hold me in his strong arms. Kissing his lips and maybe even...

I snap myself out of that thought bubble, I definitely don't want to do something brash. Chuckie would freak the freak out.

"Alright you got me, but it is just a crush. Besides, the most popular girls at school are practically throwing themselves at him, how can I even compete?" I whisper sadly.

"That's what your worried about, those slores (slut/whore) don't have a 1/100 of your personality, and charm combined. Plus they are as shallow as a puddle. Give tommy some credit, he turns down those girls without a second thought." Lil said assuringly.

Lil always knew how to give me some confidence.  
But I still wasn't convinced.

"I will think about it Lil, but for now, please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

Lil did the lock and key routine. So for now I'm safe.

We then decided to join the guys just as Dil finished.

"X... Y... Z!" Dil burped and then stood up.

"Alright Chuckie, Phil, pay up!" Tommy said with his trademark smile.

Chuckie and Phil mumbled something about being tricked and handed tommy each 10 bucks.

"Told ya I could do it, next time I will do the countries of the world." Dil laughed at his own statement.

We all cracked up with him. As if fate would have it the line started moving.

"Looks like they are starting early, it's only 5:30!" Chuckie said looking at his watch.

I grabbed my brothers arm. "Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" I shout happily.

We all got to the front, and paid the cheap admission and went inside.

"Come on guys let's gets this night started!" Tommy yelled while smiling.

* * *

And scene, I think this is a good stopping point. Please tell me what you guys think.  
Please review  
As for now, SKG signing off


	3. Houses and exhibits

Hello my friends,  
It is your favorite author (or not) SKG  
Here to bring another update.  
Why you may ask?  
Because I was bored.  
So let us lead off with (rolls dice)  
General POV!

* * *

General POV:  
The 6 friends enter the carnival, just as the sun is setting. The carnival was huge. Bigger than a normal carnival, smaller then an amusement park.

As they began looking around. Phil took notice of the House of Screams.

"Hey guys look! The house of Screams, I heard from some guys that last year, this thing traumatized a couple of people. We have to see it!" Phil said ecstatic.

"Not a chance!" Chuckie yelled. "I would rather eat dirt then go in there!"

Chuckie maybe older, but he is still a total spaz when it comes to scary stuff.

"I kinda agree with Chuckie, that place looks stupid." Lil said slightly bored as she walked to Chuckie's side.

"I'm in." Tommy said walking to Phil.  
"Same here" Kimi said going to the other side of Phil.

"What about you Dil, you in or out?" Phil asked waiting for the freshman's answer.

Dil looked around and noticed something.  
"Guys look!" Dil said pointing to a rather large looking exhibit known as aliens and abnormality.  
"That's where I'm headed." Dil said walking towards there.

Phil looked shocked. "You would rather see some stupid exhibit then see the sickest haunted house in the state?"

Dil smiled. "It has the two nose man signing autographs."

That won Phil over. If there is anything Phil loves more then horror gross stuff, it was Body gross stuff, even with his new hygiene. The guy loved filth, (he only showered for the ladies).

"What about the house of screams?" Tommy asked as Phil and Dil ran to the exhibit.

"You guys go ahead, we have a nose to get to know!" Phil yelled as he ran from view.

Lil sighed. "I better go get him. Knowing him, he might get banned from the park if I don't keep him in check. Want to come with Chuckie?"

"Hmmmm, go see an exhibit that will at most gross me out, or go see a house that will give me nightmares, what do you think?" Chuckie said sarcastically. "Tommy what about you?"

"I will stick with the house, thanks to Dil, I have seen MORE then enough stuff of that nature." Tommy replied

"Kimi, what about you?" Chuckie asked.

"I think I will go to the house to. It sounds way more interesting." Kimi replied with a smile.

"Alrighty then, will meet you back here in about ten minutes." Chuckie said, kind of like a parent.

If it was any other guy alone with his sister, Chuckie would have sucked it up and stayed with her. But since it was tommy, he was fine. Afterall, Tommy had no interest in Kimi, he said himself way back in that Halloween about 4 years ago. Plus, Tommy will keep the grease balls of Kimi for him.

"Okay dad!" Kimi said in a teasing voice. "We will meet up as soon as your done."

The response was good enough for him. Chuckie left and headed to the exhibit.  
Lil followed, but before leaving gave a quick wink, to Kimi.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
And just like that Tommy and I were alone.

I have to give Lil credit, she was good at subtly playing Chuckie.

I guess I owe her at least one good try.

I grab Tommy's hand and star running.

"Come on tommy, the line is still short, if we hurry we can get inside!" I exclaim while pulling him towards the house.

Tommy seemed not to mind and started running along.

We got to the entrance and I quickly let go of his hand.(I can't seem to clingy, that's an off put for guys.)

The door opened allowing us in, the door closed immediately after. This was where I came up with a plan.  
I will pretend to be scared and jump on him. Of course I have to make it believable, but this is the spookiest house in the state, it should have one or two believable scares.

* * *

General POV:  
Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Dil were looking around the exhibit.

"Hey guys check this out, this guy had a third eye, where his nipple was supposed to be." Phil said smiling like a kid in a candy store, except that it was a museum for freaks.

"No guys check this! This guy sassy that aliens kidnapped him for two years and dropped him off at the arctic." Dil exclaimed with joy.

"Guys, you do know that this stuff is probably just lies to get attention?" Lil said with certainty.

"I wouldn't be so sure Deville." Said a blonde haired 17 teen year old girl with slightly pale skin.

Lil turned around in surprise.  
"Angelica! What are you doing in here?"

"I kinda saw you guys walk in here and dragged her here to say hi." Said another 17 year old girl, who had really dark brown hair and light brown skin who had appeared right behind Lil.

"Susie!" Lil said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey Lil, long time no see." Susie said, she then turned to see Chuckie. "And how have you been my fellow actor?" Susie said pulling into a hug.  
Susie had joined theater arts to se what it was about, she juggles that with choir, dance, world language honor society, and tutoring.

Chuckie smiled at Susie nervously.  
He actually had a small crush on her that has yet to go away.  
"I am fine, it is great meeting up with you, I will be back in a second I'm just gonna go see where Dil ran off to." Chuckie said as he quickly escaped, out of sight.

"Finster at his smoothest." Angelica said while laughing at her quip.

"Angelica, would it kill you to be nicer. Just because your a cheerleader does not mean you can act like a..." Susie said in a condescending tone before being interrupted by Lil.

"No need to fight, so when did you guys get in here?" Lil asked curious of her friends endeavors.

"We actually got in here about a half hour earlier then everyone else." Susie smiled slyly. Lil looked shocked by the statement.  
"Really how?" Curiosity dripping from Lil's words.

"I went on a date with the owner's son and he gave me these VIP tickets." Angelica said with no emotion.

"Oh cool" Lil's curiosity now quenched.

Susie suddenly realized that two were missing from the group.  
"Hey Lil where are Tommy and Kimi I want to say hi to them." Susie asked, now it was her turn to be curious.

Lil could barely hold her glee in, she had managed to push her friend in the right direction.  
"Oh, they weren't interested in the exhibit so they went to the house of screams."

Susie quickly picked up on Lil's wavelength. "You mean they are alone?"

Even Angelica gained interest in this.  
"What is the deal Deville?"

Lil knew she promised Kimi she wouldn't tell anyone about her crush on Tommy. Angelica is definitely on the list of people who shouldn't know.

"What do you mean? They are just at the house of screams. There is nothing else." Lil said straight face.

Now bored with this Angelica shrugs.  
"Whatever, Susie I'll meet up with you later, I'm gonna go searching for cute guys." Angelica said now on a mission.

Susie waited until Angelica was out of sight before saying anything.  
"Alright girl spill! What is the deal with Kimi and Tommy?" Susie gave the "you can't fool me" look.

Lil gave in. "Okay, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone."

Susie put her pinkie up. Pinkie swears were for kids, but Susie always meant it when she did it.

"Kimi has a crush on Tommy, so I'm trying to help her get him." Lil blurted out, then quickly looked to see if Chuckie or anyone else was near by. Fortunately they were talking to the guy with two noses.

"Oh, that was kinda obvious Lil. But if you need extra help count me in." Susie gave her (count me in smile)

"Well right now I hope Kimi is taking advantage of what I have given her!"

* * *

"Meanwhile back at the house"

Kimi and Tommy have trekked through most of the house and were sorely disappointed.

"This house is pretty lame, fake blood, cheesy ghost and vampire decorations, obvious pop up scares. It's really boring." Tommy said with a yawn.

Kimi sadly agreed, not a single thing could even genuinely scare her, so much for her plan.

Suddenly a hand popped out from another obvious spot. Tommy stopped and started to shake hands with it. Kimi stifled a laugh.

"Nice to meat you mr. Cheesy prop, my name is Tommy, I'm so sorry that your house couldn't scare us, maybe you will get a kid who is afraid of his own shadow." Tommy grinned as he insulted the house.  
Kimi's stifled laugh transformed in to her laughing loudly, her sides were hurting from it. Tommy let go of the hand and joined in.

* * *

"In the House of screams control room"

"Are you kidding me? That is the 3rd person to do that today! I knew that this house couldn't scare a mouse. But the boss is like, "we can't traumatize kids anymore," so we are stuck with this cheesy piece of s***."  
Said a red head employee who was in his mid-twenties and obviously frustrated.

"Tim calm down, it doesn't really matter, it's not like you could really scare high schoolers anyway." Said a brown haired employee who looked greasy, like he was a little too much of a creep. He then went to go get more snacks, leaving the Frustrated Tim by himself.

It seems that Tim was furious, he was the manager of this ride. Last year he made the ride Traumatize 8 people. He made this crappy carnival famous. And today, he was gonna do it again.

"Let's see how the kiddies like the Basement." He laughed to himself.

The basement was sealed off, and was considered the area that dealt the more scary parts of the house of screams last year, it was sealed off, by all entrances except the trapdoor slide at the end of the ride, and a glass window that was low to the ground.

* * *

(Back to the duo in the house)

"Hey look it's the exit." Kimi pointed out.

"Cool, I was kinda getting bored of this place." Tommy replied.  
The two were just about to open the door until, the trap door opens under their feet.  
"Whooooooaaaa" they scream as they fell, and slid down the slide.

After a few seconds they were in the basement. Tommy had landed on top of Kimi, his left hand on her breast, (thank God for accidents)

Tommy quickly notice the position and moved off of her.  
"Sorry." He blushed, thankfully it was too dark for his blush to be seen.

"It's alright, it was an accident." Kimi reciprocated the blush.

Tommy, was mentally on the extreme of I just Groped Kimi, I'm a terrible person and my gosh that was awesome.

Tommy quickly composed himself. "Looks like we are in the basement, personally this looks a lot better then the previous part of the house. This part actually looks abandoned!" Tommy said, trying to break the awkward tension.

"I don't think this is part of the experience." Kimi said nervously.

"What are you doing in My domain? LEAVE NOW? yelled a mysteriously sinister and almost possessed sounding voice.

Kimi found that this was surprisingly eerie. She even unwittingly grabbed Tommy's hand.

Tommy blushed at the sudden contact. He would admit even he was a little spooked. But right now he felt absolutely fearless.

"Come on Kimi, let find an exit." Tommy said with a reassuring smile.

Kimi blushed slightly and nodded. The two began to look for an exit.  
The two didn't realize though, the trouble that would soon follow.

* * *

Scene. I actually like how this one turned out  
Please tell me what you think.  
I am a huge review junkie  
I need my review fix.  
Tell me what you guys think, I really want to know.


	4. Hot To handle

Hello once again  
It is I, the one and only SKG.  
I am ecstatic about how fast this story is getting views and reviews.  
And I would like to say thank you for your support.

So back to the story, let our story begin.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
Things have taken an unexpected turn in the house of screams. Tommy and I seem to be in some basement. Scares are piling up, but you know what, I don't even feel scared, with Tommy holding my hand I just feel safe. Kind of like how someone feels wrapped in blankets, snug and safe.

I honestly have to give the guys credit, the pop scares are coming out of nowhere. They really stepped it up.

I guess I unwittingly tighten my grip, because Tommy quickly turned to me. "Don't worry Kimi, this place is all gizmos and fake blood, just like before." Tommy said flashing a smile showing his strong white teeth.

That really made my heart beat.  
I was now more scared of Tommy seeing my blush then anything in here combined.

* * *

(Back at the control room)  
Tim's POV:  
Unbelievable! I am pulling out all the stops and I haven't even gotten a scream. Okay that is it! I mess with the controls and set all the power and scare meters to 10. (5 was enough to traumatize. It was set to 7 in the basement before this).  
Suddenly the machines start short-circuiting. And all of the props are going haywire. Oh crap! My boss is going to kill me. I quickly flicked the alarms and slowly walked out of the control room, praying I will still have a job after this.

* * *

(Back to tommy and Kimi)  
Tommy's POV:

Suddenly the place is going nuts everything is showing electricity and moving insanely fast. At first I thought that this was fake, but after hearing the alarms. Kimi and I knew that there was something wrong.

"Tommy hurry! We have to get out off here!" Kimi yelled as she is pulling my arm.

I am trying to keep calm, but right before I can say anything, a part of the ceiling falls right for us. I shove Kimi out of the way, and took the debris alone.  
"Tommy!" I heard her yell. My eyes start going fuzzy, and I can't move my legs much, they were trapped under the ceiling. And of course, just to add more danger, one of the pop out hands catches fire and it starts spreading.

"Kimi... Fire... Go!" I say weakly, I tried to do my best to pull out but stopped as everything starts fading to black.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
"Tommy!" I yelled. Crap, he is out cold. I have to get him out of here. I pull with all my strength (adrenaline works wonders) and manage to move him just before more stuff adds to the pile.

Crap we are still trapped in here. I heave tommy up on my shoulder and drag him forward. As I looked for an exit. Great! We are stuck in a basement and are going to die from suffocation or by fire!

We were doomed. Suddenly, hope seemed to just beam through a small window. It was too high up to reach, but if I could break it, maybe we can get some help. I carefully place Tommy down and go ahead with my idea.

I looked around quickly to see if anything could be used to break the window. Thankfully I noticed a discarded skull decoration, Hopefully it will work.

As I was about to throw, the smoke overwhelmed me, I was inhaling too much, I couldn't stand it, I started to lose consciousness, right before I hit the ground, someone caught me, and I was out like a light.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
Talk about timing! I came too just in time to see Kimi about to pass out. I quickly get to my feet and catch her.  
I lay her down so she doesn't breathe more smoke. I look to see she had a fake skull in her hands. I pull the tab on my hood covering my nose and mouth, (prevent smoke inhaling) and tried to figure out what she was doing.

I quickly put two and two together.  
She was trying to break the window!  
I quickly look to see a shiny metal ball, probably part of a prison theme ghost that got thrown down her, it would definitely bust a window.  
Using all of my strength, I threw the ball, shattering the glass. I sit back down trying to help Kimi.

She is passed out, she needed air.  
It came to me, she needed CPR.

I took a deep breathe, pressed on her chest just like we learned in health class. I pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth.

I noticed right away her lips we as soft as I thought. Damn it Tommy focus. I performed the action a few more times until she started coughing.  
I think she is coming to. And as luck would have it, a fire man came to our rescue. Thank God.

* * *

(General POV:)  
The sirens were blaring outside. The people in a nearby area crowded around. Phil, Lil, Dil, Susie and Chuckie ran outside.

They all looked to see the house of screams on fire.  
Chuckie suddenly sprinted through the crowd. He need to see if his sister and best friend were okay.

A fire man putting out the flames took notice of the red head sprinting towards the entrance.  
"Stop him!" He yelled.  
Two police officers had to hold the reckless teen.  
"My sister is in there!" Chuckie yelled going into hysterics.

"We are doing our best to get everyone out safely." One of the officers said trying to calm him down.

He submitted and started to weep.  
The rest of the gang caught up to him.  
"Don't worry Chuckie, like my bro would go down because of a house on fire!" Dil said, trying to instill hope into Chuckie and failing.

"Dil's right, Kimi and Tommy are gonna be fine. They probably are out right now." Phil said as he gave a reassuring pat on his buddy's back.

As if there hopes have been answered.  
"Guys, I found two more in the basement, I'm going in." Yelled a large fireman right before he made a bigger hole near the basement window then jumped in.  
In a few seconds he came out carrying a boy and a girl who the group of friends knew.

Chuckie's tears of sorrow turned to joy seeing his Sister and friend not dead. He sprinted to the fireman.

"Don't worry my man, they are just fine, but in gonna have them checked out at the medical building." The fireman bellowed in a husky voice carrying the pair on each shoulder.

The group followed behind the large man amazed at his speed despite being a muscle bound 6'6" colossus.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
Kimi and I were checked out at the Medical building. Aside from a couple bruises, Kimi's fine. As for me, aside from a slightly sprained ankle and a nasty bump on the head (thankfully not a concussion), I will be right as rain.

The doctor checked us both out.  
"Alright your both clear, your friends are worried sick about you, I told them to give you 5 minutes to compose yourselves before I let them in. She then closed the door behind her.

I couldn't help but stare at Kimi. She looked so relieved but also looked worried (how was that even possible).

"Are you okay?" She said worried.

"Yea, and you?" I ask just as worried.

"Yeah.." She said, relief filling her eyes.

I couldn't look her in the eyes. My mind kept flashing to the moment I gave her CPR. I know that it doesn't count as a kiss, but man did it leave me jumbled like one. The way she looked so peaceful, the softness of her lips, coupled with the taste of mint (she probably had a mint earlier)

She was staring at me curiously. I force myself back to reality.  
"What you thinking about?" She asked confused.

I could feel my face burn red. I try to think of something off the top of my head.  
"I was just thinking about how worried the guys must be." I manage to say.

"Oh, right. And before we go see them..." Kimi said as she walked over to the bed I was sitting on.  
"I just want to say. Thanks for protecting me." She said quickly, she gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and quickly went back to her side.

My face could not feel any hotter. It feels like my brain is having a meltdown. I can't think.  
"No...no ... Problem, I mean... You did ... The same for me so...it was the least I could do." I stutter.

Wow, real smooth pickles. I'm surprised I didn't just drool. Damn it brain function.

Kimi giggled at the bit. "Even after we almost die, you can still make me laugh." Kimi said still smiling.

The guys then walked in to see if we were hurt.

* * *

And scene  
Tell me what you think, I really want to know.  
Please review  
And I will see you next time


	5. Slow ride

Hello my friends, followers, and/or Readers.  
It is I SKG.  
I'm here to deliver yet another update.  
I'm on a streak so let's ride it.

* * *

General POV:  
The air of the room was filled with relief and chatter. Heartfelt hugs of joy and relief were exchanged generously.

"I am so glad your safe Kimi." Chuckie said grinning like an idiot.

"Yea, me to. But I think we have already established that, 11 times already." Kimi said with a joking smile.

She knew her brother was worried but she was fine. Although if it wasn't for Tommy, she would probably have been dead underneath the house of crappy effects. She glanced over at Tommy to see how he is dealing with the barrage of worriers.

Tommy also glanced in Kimi's direction at that exact moment. The two looked away embarrassed.

But thankfully, Dil, Susie, Phil, Lil and Chuckie turned their heads to the door.

In walked in Angelica, her mascara running.  
She walked up to tommy and Slapped him.  
"You Idiot! You almost got yourself Killed! Do you think I want to be the one to tell Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu you kicked the bucket in a fire!?" She yelled as she broke down in front of Tommy.

The rest of the group was shocked. Angelica got up and hugged tommy, with surprising strength.  
"I'm glad your okay." She said now relief filling her voice.

She got up, and returned to the Angelica the group could understand.  
"Now if you excuse me, I am going to go fix my makeup." Angelica said composed walking out of the room to find a bathroom.

Susie smiled at that. "Told you she has a heart."

Deep down Tommy and Dil knew this. The others were more in shock by the statement.

"Whelp, that's all the shock I can take, let's call this a bust and go home." Phil said throwing his arms up in the air."

Lil, Chuckie and Dil nodded in unison.  
Chuckie turned to Susie.  
"Susie, you drove here right?" Susie nodded.  
She had taken Angelica  
"Okay, can you take Kimi straight home? I will take Phil and Lil back, but I need to stop for gas, can you take Dil and Tommy too?"

"I will take Kimi home, but I only have one more seat, I have to take Angelica back to." Susie frowned.

"Then take T back, he probably is just as tired, and it would be better if he got home first. That alright Tommy?" Dil said looking at his Brother.

Tommy nodded, both Kimi and Tommy got up and grabbed their stuff.

Susie and her two new passengers left the tent.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
Susie quickly texted Angelica.  
"Alright, let's head to the parking lot" she said as we were walking out of the entrance.

The whole fire fiasco caused the carnival to close down. Personally I don't blame them, if people died in that haunted house, they could be sued for millions and even closed down.

But right now I was focused on Tommy. He was limping. He told the doctor that he didn't need crutches, but he did look like he was in pain.  
I quickly go up to him.  
"Tommy, are you sure you don't need help? Because you look uncomfortable." I ask feeling bad for how he got that sprain.  
Tommy looked away. "It is alright Kimi, I don't mind it. I will feel better in the morning." Tommy smiled shyly, not looking me in the eye.

I guess he feels awkward because I kissed him on the cheek... Did he hate it that much?

"Oh... Okay." I say trying not to seem down.

As we got to the car, Susie opened the car door, it was a red Mercedes Benz. It was her dad's old car but it almost look knew. The Father-daughter trust must be astronomical.

"Alright get in." Susie motioned.  
As Tommy and I got into the back, Susie got a text.

Susie shrugged.  
"Lucky for you two, Angelica got a ride from another friend. So it's just the three of us.

It seemed that we picked a bad time, because EVERYONE was leaving now. I was so tired, from the whole thing, I popped my earbuds to listen to some music and I unwittingly started to fall asleep.

* * *

Susie's POV:  
After about five minutes, I look through my mirror for a second to see Kimi dead asleep.  
Man that girl can sleep anywhere.  
I try to focus on the road but we are backed up by what seems to be hundreds of cars.

I look back to see Kimi had shifted in her sleep, right on to Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy smiles at this. He looks to the blanket I keep right behind the passenger's seat and covers her with it.  
I pretend to still be watching the road and watch as something unexpected happens.  
He gives her a kiss on her forehead, and smiles, Kimi's Sleeping face suddenly smiles.  
I unwittingly utter an "Awwww" as the scene unfolds.

Tommy then turned to me blushing as red as a tomato.  
"You saw that didn't you." Tommy said more as a statement then a question.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I push the question, my eyes on the road.

"It's not that simple. I... I mean..." Tommy tried to state his point but was too flustered to think.

"I can see that you like her, and I have a hunch she might like you too." I said, trying not to let on what Lil told me, but still trying to instill confidence in my friend.  
"You never got so flustered when you asked out a girl before."

Tommy sighs.  
"It's because Kimi..." He stops to make sure she is still asleep. Thankfully she had been listening to her iPod before falling asleep, so she probably couldn't hear the conversation.  
Tommy now sure it was safe continued. "Because Kimi isn't just some girl. Kimi is one of my closest friends. What if me dating her ruins that?"

"Okay, now tell me the real reason?" I say not buying the crap reason.

"What about Chuckie?"

Now I was stumped. His other reasons were just bull, but Chuckie is a good reason.  
How would anyone feel having their best friend date their little sister?

"While that is a good point, compared to the other guys Kimi could be dating, wouldn't he want someone he could trust with her?"

"Don't you remember back when 4 years ago? Chuckie wouldn't even speak to me for almost a week because of a carving! He would freak out if I even asked her out." Tommy said sadly.  
"Besides, I won't have to worry about that, Kimi is way out of my league." Tommy said shyly

That last phrase caught me off guard.  
Tommy has never (ever) lacked confidence in anything, he always believed in himself.  
I'm starting to think that Tommy doesn't just have a crush... Could he really be...

"Can you please not tell anyone about this? I kinda don't want anyone knowing about this." Tommy said, interrupting my Train of thought.

"Your secret is safe with me, now why don't you get some rest. We are gonna be here for a while and you had a long day." I say with my reassuring smile.

"Okay. Wake me up when you drop me off." Tommy said closing his eyes.

After a few minutes he was out cold, snoring softly.  
I drove for a bit longer.  
After being traffic till 11:00 at night. I finally made it to Kimi's house.  
As I got into the driveway. I parked the car and noticed how they were sleeping.  
I couldn't resist, I pulled out my phone and took a picture.  
Afterwards I woke Kimi up.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
Susie woke me up, I quickly realized I was in Susie's car, and once again was sleeping on Tommy's shoulder, this time however, he was also asleep, I took notice that I was wrapped in a warm blanket. I put the blanket on him.  
"Night Tommy." I whisper softly, I quickly kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my stuff and exited the car.

Tonight was definitely interesting.  
"Thanks for the ride Susie." I say gratefully.  
"Anything happen when I was out."

Susie just smiled. "Let's just say, you will find out later.

I would have pressed her for more but I was too tired to pry. So I pulled my keys from my bag and enter my house

* * *

And scene.  
I originally was gonna have Angelica not know about the whole fire, but it just seemed right.  
I also hoped that Susie came off like a nice big sister, because that's what she always reminded me of.  
Please tell me what you think.  
Reviews are like drugs to authors and I need my fix  
And I pay with quicker updates  
But enough drug references.  
SKG signing off, until next time.


	6. Parties and clubhouses

Good day my fellow sexy readers  
It is I, the super special awesome SKG.  
And I am here to deliver the next chapter.  
So let's get it on.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

I woke up around 7:00 in the morning, I had a pretty tough night.

When I got home, my mom and dad hugged me the instant I walked through the door. Chuckie had told them what happened. After explaining that I was fine. I walked upstairs to my room, changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and dropped dead on my Bed.

My brother got home shortly after I had fallen asleep, but he didn't wake me up.

After I got out of bed, I decided to get some breakfast. I quickly went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs into the kitchen.

I looked through the fridge to see if we had any eggs. Fortunately we did.  
I pulled out the pancake mix, and got started.  
Shortly after, I had a stack of delicious chocolate chip pancakes.  
I took two from the stack, slapped them on a plate and drenched it in maple syrup and turned on the Tv.

Unfortunately there is never anything good this early, so I just settled on some Spanish soap opera, ( I think Dil likes this one) and started chow ing down.

As I was munching down my brother came down stairs.  
"Do I smell pancakes?" Chuckie said sheepishly.

"Help yourself." I say not tearing my eyes from the screen.  
I really can't tell what's happening, something about an evil twin that was really the main character's uncle, I could not tell you.

Chuckie went and served himself, then plopped himself right next to me.  
"Whatcha watching?" He asked as he was digging into the pancake-y goodness.

"I am just flipping channels, here." I say as I give him the remote.

"So... How was your ride home?" Chuckie asked, not even trying to transition it subtly into conversation.

"I don't really remember, I just slept through it." I say stuffing my face.

My mind suddenly flashes to when I was sleeping on Tommy's shoulder.  
I quickly shake the thought out of my head and proceed to eat.

Chuckie seemed satisfied with the answer, posed another question.  
"Do you still want to head to the party tonight?"

Apparently There was a party being thrown by some popular and rich senior at Windmill Manor (a rich neighborhood not far from the school)  
We heard about it from Susie a couple of days ago.

"Of course, do you know how rare parties are in this place?" I answer with a rhetorical question.

"Alright, but just... Just be careful okay?" Chuckie said, slightly worried.

I understand that he wants to protect me, but he isn't the only one who took self defense courses, I can handle myself.

"Alright. I'm gonna go to Lil's at 10 to decide what to wear, why don't you go talk with the guys and see what time we should meet up to go?" I suggested, as I finished my pancakes.

"That is actually a good idea, I'll go text them now." Chuckie said, as he finished his last pancake.  
"Take care of the mess," Chuckie said as he ran upstairs.

I sighed as I picked up the plates, maybe I can talk to Lil about yesterday, maybe she will know what to do, I say, the memory flashing of when I got of the car.

* * *

(Hours later, at Phil and Lil's House)

I am sitting in Lil's room and I had just finished explaining what happened when I left with Tommy and Susie.

"Are you dense? Of course Tommy is into you. He cared enough to not mind that you were on his shoulder, he even threw a blanket over you, because he thought you looked cold." Lil exclaimed trying to convince me of her Headcanon.

"Lil, Tommy just did that, because he is a good friend, it's not like he made me a five course meal." I say, pointing out the flaw in her argument.

"Geez and you call me delusional. Why don't you just tell him?" Lil retorted.

"We have been over this Lil." I say not wanting to continue.

"Been over what?" A familiar voice said through the door.

I look to see who it is.  
"I'm glad you showed up Susie, now convince Kimi that she needs to tell Tommy she Likes Him." Lil pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" I yell slightly betrayed.

"Oh I figured that out a whole ago." Susie said like it was no big deal.  
"All you need is a boost of confidence. Which is best given with a make over." Susie said holding her make up bag.

I give in, "If you guys drop the whole thing, fine. Go right ahead, it is not gonna work."

"Trust me, when we are done, Tommy will feel like Cupid dropped an anvil on his head." Lil said with her creative comparisons.

The girls then started to get to work.

* * *

(At the Pickles residence)  
Tommy's POV:  
After playing Call of duty ghosts for 5 hours straight ever since Chuckie and Phil got here at 11:00. We decided to go up to the treehouse in my backyard that we made a while back during the "Tv ban".

In the old Treehouse, Phil, Chuckie and I were passing around a baseball we found up there.

"Man this place is old, why haven't we been up here in a while." Phil said as he passed the ball to Chuckie.

"I guess we have just been so busy, how's your leg been tommy?" Chuckie asks as he threw the ball to me.

I catch it lazily with one hand.  
"Thanks to my grandma's old country remedy, it feels like new. So I'm going to the party." I say passing it to Phil.

"So, any plans to pick up girls? I feel like I am gonna get lucky." Phil smirked as he caught the ball.

"We will see where the night takes us. I just want to make sure no jerk tries to take advantage of Kimi, then I will worry about the ladies." Chuckie said, as he motioned to Phil to pass the ball. Phil complied throwing it quickly to him.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about Lil, I feel sorry for the guy who tries anything on her." Phil joked as he watched Chuckie pass the ball to me.

"We all do need to be carful though, just because it is a party, we can't get too crazy." I say agreeing with Chuckie.

"Thank you tommy, glad to see you are starting to use your head more." Chuckie joked.  
I then threw the ball slightly harder to him.

He caught the ball with an "ow" and then placed the ball down.  
"We should probably start getting ready. We are supposed to meet Susie and the Girls at 6." Chuckie said staring at his watch.

"Alright then, I will be back in 10 minutes." Phil quickly runs and jumps on to the zip line and zips passed the pool. He let's go and safely lands on his feet. As he starts running home.

"Great, now I have to bring that back up." I say in mock frustration.

Chuckie laughs at my expense.  
"I guess I will take the ladder." Chuckie says as he quickly climbs down.

He soon runs home, and I'm left alone on the Treehouse.

I decided to look at the view, it was beautiful, the way the light hit the horizon, Kimi would love this view.  
I stop my thought train and try to shake Kimi out of it, but sure enough memories of yesterday came flooding back. Like when she kissed me on the cheek in the infirmary, or when she was a sleep on my shoulder on the ride back. But the most prominent was the softness of her Lips during the CPR I gave her during the fire. I am so glad that only I know about that.

I sigh loudly, I should probably start getting ready. I quickly climb down the ladder and head inside my house.

* * *

(Transition to the party because, the prep for it is boring and nothing plot significant happens except that Dil decides to go but now you know so yeah. They do this crap in the show so I should be able to do it here.  
Okay fine this is the last time I do this, this much okay? Happy? Good.)

Still Tommy's POV:

Despite Chuckie's old man Driving, Phil, Chuckie, Dil and I managed to get to the party at six.  
We promised to meet up with the girls before we went in.

Chuckie parked near the line of cars and we exited the car.

As we walked out I noticed the Susie, Kimi and Lil by the entrance, waiting for us, we all ran up to them.

Each one of them looked really nice. They were all wearing make up.  
Kimi however just felt like she was on a whole other level.  
She looked beautiful. She was wearing a light pink lip stick and a bit of eye shadow, that brought out her eyes. Kimi was wearing a pink button down long sleeve shirt, that didn't reveal skin but showed, "definition" and she was wearing tight black jeans that really showed off her legs, and pink high heels. I was thankful for my jeans, or else I would have a "big problem".

I managed to compose myself and bring myself back to reality.

"And right on time boys. You sure know not to keep such fine girls as is waiting." Susie said sassily as she looked at Chuckie.

"Damn, you gals look good." Dil said with a smile.

"You guys aren't bad yourselves." Lil returned the compliment.

"So are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna party?" Phil said impatiently.

"I agree with Phil, let's go!" Kimi said excitedly.  
Man, I could not stop myself from staring, she just looks so amazing.

We each went into the party, which was already at full swing.  
People were grinding on the dance floor, doing stupid drinking games, the up stairs room "doing the nasty"  
And the sunset less then 30 minutes ago.

"About time you guys show up!" We heard a familiar voice. It was Angelica, who was already a bit tipsy.

"Nice to see you two, Angelica." Lil said with no emotion.

"I will go hang with Angelica, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Susie whispered to us before she joined the Blonde.

Lil looked around and saw some cute guys by the dance floor. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go dance."  
Lil then ran off to the group of guys.

"I'm going to head to the roof." Dil says as if it's normal. Just like that he was gone in the crowd.

Phil took notice of a couple of sluts walking upstairs.  
"If you guys will excuse me." Phil said leaving Chuckie, Kimi and Me alone.

"I'm gonna go see what they have to drink." Chuckie said walking to the kitchen, (where the drinks are.)

Now it was just me and Kimi.  
"So... Want to dance?" Kimi offers shyly.

Just before I could answer, I was interrupted by a guy with Spikey, neon green hair. The only person who I knew had this was Z.  
"Long time no see Kim." Z said with a smirk.

"Z! Oh my god, it's been like two years! How have you been, where were you?" Kimi said ash she hugged her friend.

During 8th grade, Kimi and Z were still good friends but, rumors were flying that he was hanging with a bad crowd. I didn't tell her this because, Kimi believes in the don't judge a book by its cover deal.

He one day just vanished, last I heard he was in Juvie for selling Pot, but it could be just rumors.

"Oh, I went with my dad to Russia to help him with some business stuff, no big deal, why don't I get you a drink and we can catch up." Z said smoothly, almost as if it was rehearsed. I didn't want to say anything so I just silently decided to keep an eye on them.

I just stood there and watched as kimi walked into the kitchen with who I am sure is a complete asshat.

* * *

This seems like a good place to stop.  
What will happen next?  
What did you guys think of this chapter.  
Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Punch drunk

Alright guys, It's SKG  
And I want to just say sorry about how rushed the last chapter was.  
I had this huge plan for the Party arc  
But I lost the pages that covered the transition to it, so yea sorry.

I hope that I still have your attention, because this is where the s*** gets real.  
Now it's gonna get real dark, also for those of you who like Z, (I don't know why, but hey everyone has opinions) I'm sorry.

Alright, let's get started.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:

Alright, I'm in the kitchen. It seems there is a huge assortment of alcohols, and the "spiked" punch.  
I look to see a few bottle of soda and smile.

I couldn't drink because I was driving.

I poured my self a cup, and took notice of A green haired punk talking up a girl.  
It took me 6 seconds to realize it was Kimi.

I couldn't interrupt the interaction, (Kimi would just Get mad, and probably storm off with the boy.)  
I just slyly watched and listened to their conversation. It was tough with all the drunk teens everywhere, but that is what also helped me stay hidden.

"I'm glad I bumped into you here. It's great seeing you again." The green haired punk said as he offered her a beer.  
Kimi pushes the beer away.  
"It's great seeing you too Z. How was Russia?"  
She smiles as he hands her a glass of punch.

What she didn't notice, was he dropped something into the cup, when she declined the beer.

Wait, did she say Z! What is this bull about Russia? I know for fact he was in Juvie for selling Pot. I should know because I was the kid who gave the anonymous tip, that he was selling.

I never told Kimi, or anyone that, not even Tommy about the whole thing.

I had to save her. It was killing me not to interfere.

I then noticed while I was lost in thought they were gone.

S***, I ran out of the Kitchen and started moving throw the crowd. Like hell am I gonna let that son of a bitch get to my sister.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

I was left alone as I watched Kimi and Z walk into the Kitchen. I slowly walk not trying to alert them, until I was interrupted by a pretty girl.  
The Girl, had blonde long hair, she was wearing makeup (not too little, not too much) she was slightly skinnier then normal, but still had nice curves.  
I knew right away, it was my ex that moved away a while back. It was Racheal.  
"Racheal?" I ask surprised.  
She smiles as she hugs me.  
"I'm glad you remember me, cause I couldn't forget you." She said gleefully.

She grabbed my hand,  
"Follow me, I know a good place we can Talk." Racheal said seductively.

In all normal circumstances, I would said no and dropped her right there.  
Maybe I was just Jealous of Z hanging with Kimi, or maybe it was my hormones.

"Sure, why not." I answer as she lead me upstairs.

As we walked up the stairs there were several rooms, some kids were just so drunk, (or horny) they were getting to work on the floor.

Apparently some kids were Selling rooms, they established guards here, I was disgusted and surprisingly impressed by the idea.

Racheal, went to talk to one of the Room bouncers, (probably seniors that wanted cash).  
I looked around trying to wait, but I suddenly took notice of a Familiar green haired boy giving a piggyback to a semi conscious girl.  
I watched as he handed money to the bear-like bouncer, as he opened the door.

I glanced at Rachael, she was flirting with the guy to let us in.  
I quickly texted Chuckie,  
"SOS, Kimi is upstairs with Z! Hurry!"

I put my phone back in my pocket and run to the guard.  
"Wow wow wow! This room is occupied." The obviously drunk teen said covering the door.

I just pulled out all the cash on me, (roughly 40 bucks)  
And I threw it down the steps. He sprinted to go get it, He stumbles down the steps, knocking himself out.  
I then opened the door. And my blood began to boil.

* * *

General POV:

Z had just laid Kimi on the Bed. After spending two years in Juvie. Kimi didn't look good to him, she looked amazing.

She drank the Roofied punch, (which was spiked) and she was out like a light.

He slowly unbuttoned her pink shirt, to find a pink lace bra underneath.

Z was dazed slightly,  
"Damn" he murmured to himself, who knew she had some knockers.

He was just about to unhook the Bra, but a voice interrupted him.

Z looked up in shock. It was Tommy.  
"Hey, haven't you heard of Privacy." Z yelled at the purple haired kid.

That, was the last straw. Tommy rushed Z.  
He knocked him to the floor. The two boys tumbled, attacking each other like animals.

Z eventually got the upper hand, getting on top of Tommy, his knees pinning Tommy's arms.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Z said as punched Tommy, leaving the kid with a bloody nose.

"You roofy my best friends sister, so you could do whatever you feel like and you ask what my problem is?!"  
Tommy says as he spat in Z's Face.  
Catching the Green haired punk off guard, he used his free legs to knee Z in his back, knocking him off of his arms. Tommy then got up and Nailed Z square in the jaw, knocking two teeth right out of his jaw.

Things turned to Tommy's favor, until Z pulls a switch blade.  
"So, ready for round two?" Z said with a dark chuckle.  
Tommy suddenly took a step back, he was facing the Door, while Z had his back to it.

Tommy's eyes suddenly changed as he heard a large knock on the door.

Tommy smirked at Z.  
"Are you?"

The door was kicked off of his hinges by a Red headed kid. The kid was furious! Z turned around just in time to see a full force round house knock him out cold right into the closet door, (which received a massive dent from the collision)

"About time!" Tommy said dropping on the floor gasping.

Chuckie ran to Kimi, who was still knocked out.

"What did he..," Chuckie said steaming with rage.

"I got here right before he unhooked her bra, she should be fine." I say, these slightly eases Chuckie.  
Chuckie quickly buttons he sister's shirt.

Suddenly Phil runs in. His shirt off, covered in Lipstick kiss marks, (all of different shades. The kid has got game).  
"I heard smashing what is going on?"  
Phil said slightly excited.

Phil quickly looked to see, Chuckie and I glancing at him, and pointing to the knocked out Z.

Phil looked at Z and sighed.  
"I will text the gang,"  
He says pulling out his Phone.

Chuckie also pulls out his phone.  
"Chuckie who are you gonna call?"  
Tommy asked curiously.

"The police, because I just found some of their trash."  
Chuckie smirked at his joke.  
"Now Carry Kimi to my car, I will be out in a minute."  
Chuckie said motioning to the door.

Tommy picked Kimi up bridal style and, Phil and him left the room.

Chuckie quickly told the police everything then hung up.

Chuckie then picked up the unconscious Z.  
He threw him on to the bed.  
"Your lucky Tommy stopped you. Because if he didn't, I would have Ended you." Chuckie said to the knocked out punk.  
He quickly scribbled on a sticky note that said  
"Arrest me, I violated my parol, By trying to date rape a innocent girl, check my pockets."

He then walked out the door leaving it open.

* * *

And scene.  
I hope I did a good job capturing Chuckie as a caring Bada**.  
I made the fight between Tommy and Z more even out because, I wanted it to seem more real.  
Anyway please review and tell me what you think.

Because reviews are like drugs to an author

and I am a junkie.

anyway until next time.


	8. Cars and starships

Hello my fans,  
It is I, the super Kami Guru  
Or SKG for short.

I must say I was touched by a fanfic by Crocy98, I decided to update.  
I'm not a huge Kimi/Phil fan, but this made me actually feel emotion.

Anyway back to my story.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

So here I was carrying an unconscious Kimi through a crazy party. I passed by Racheal, (completely ignoring her, I had something more important than a hook up right now)  
I avoid teenagers as Phil puts on his shirt while texting the others to go outside.

We quickly make it out the front door as we pass more teenagers entering the booze filled Mansion.

Eventually Phil and I got there.

Now that we were safe, and outside the neighborhood, (curse Chuckie for parking so far away). I place Kimi carefully on some grass and lean against the van and Phil joins my side.  
Phil finally asked his Question that I can tell was bugging him.

"So what happened with Z?" Phil asked, not knowing the full situation.

I sigh slowly, I guess I should tell him what happened.  
"Right after you guys left, Kimi and I were alone for about 5 seconds then Z shows up, and talks her into going with him to the Kitchen. I tried to follow but I was cut off by Racheal, you know my ex from a while back?" Phil nodded and motioned for me to continue.  
"So she comes up to me and basically asks to "catch up" and I, in the heat of the moment said sure. So she leads me upstairs where some guys are renting out rooms. While Racheal is haggling with one of the door bouncers, I noticed Z carrying a semi-conscious almost completely unconscious Kimi upstairs literally about 5 minutes from when I saw her walk off with Z. So I watch him pay off a bouncer and enter the room, I text Chuckie to come upstairs, I then go to the guard, I trick him, then enter the room. I catch Z undressing Kimi. I attack him, get a few punches in, he busts my nose, and pulls out a knife. Right before he charges me, Chuckie swoops in and knocks him out cold with a kick to the head. Then you showed up."  
I finish explaining and took a breathe. I didn't realize I explained most of it in two breathes.

Phil just stood there with his jaw dropped.  
"Aw man. That is the frikken tits! I would have killed to see Chuckie Chan in action!" Phil exclaimed.

"Phil, it was a close call, if Chuckie hadn't gotten there when he did... I would not like to think what could of happened." I snapped at him, trying to convince him of the seriousness of the situation.

Phil looked at me and frowned.  
"Phil.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just the whole situation has me kinda on edge." I say apologetically.

"It's cool Tommy, if my dream girl almost got date raped by some punk, I would be edgy too." Phil said nonchalantly.

I feel my face burn at the comment.  
How did he...

"Before you go, how do you know about it. It is so freakin obvious that you got a thing for Kimi, at least to me anyway. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Phil said positioning his hand for a fist bump.

I bump it, and smile. Phil may be a big mouth, but when he says he will do something, he does it.

"So... You gonna tell her when she wakes up?" Phil asked jokingly. He knew better then anyone it wasn't the time for that.

"Only if you tell me how your luck with ladies was." I joke back.

Him and I start cracking up like a bunch of idiots at our own jokes and then stop as we hear people approach us.

Thankfully it was Chuckie and the rest of our friends.

Susie and Lil ran up to where Kimi was Lying. Angelica went to the bushes and barfed, (she was so drunk.)

"Is she okay?" Lil asked extremely worried.

"Aside from being Roofied, she is fine." I say reassuring her.

"Well you definitely can't take her home like that." Angelica said from out of the bushes, surprising us with her logic. She then went back to covering the ground with puke.

"Angelica's right, my parents would ground Kimi and I for life." Chuckie said at the realization.

"I could take her to my place. My parents went to Spain for a my dad's business trip, he won't be back till Tuesday. Just tell your mom she is staying over my house." Susie said, coming up with a solution.

"Oh thank you Susie." Chuckie said, pulling Susie in for a quick hug. I actually saw a faint blush from her face appear for a second. But it vanished when he let go.

"I will take her in my car. Tommy, be a dear and carry Kimi to my car." Susie said with a smile.

I quickly go and scoop Kimi up and follow Susie, who grabbed Angelica, and Lil to Susie's car.

It was only about a minute away, and Susie readily unlocks the car.  
As Lil opens the door, I gently place her in her seat and buckle her in.  
I move away from the car and Lil closes the door. Angelica got in the car and passed out.

Susie got into the car and lowered the Window.  
"Don't worry Tommy, we will take good care of your Kimi." I heard Lil say as they drove off.

Was my crush that obvious!?

I sigh loudly as I head to Chuckie's car.

I get there just in time to see Phil teasing Chuckie.  
"So Chuckie when are you going to go for that hot Chocolate." Phil said teasingly.  
Chuckie looked flushed by the comment.

"That's enough Phillip, or do you want me to tell Miss. Lungo about your little crush." I yell as I run towards them. Phil shut up there, causing Chuckie to sigh in relief. Dil was laughing in the front seat of the van waiting to go.

We all got into the car and Chuckie started to drive us home.

"So Dil, what were you up to for the 10-15 minutes you were up there." I asked breaking the silence.

"I just hung out on the roof with some chick I met up there." Dil said practically bored.

The three of us looked at him with shock, Chuckie turned back to the road barely avoiding and accident.

"Yea, her name was Kat. She seamed cool. We just watched for starships, she gave me her number so we she can let me know if she sees one." Dil explained leaving us more shocked.

My brother scored a girls digits in under ten minutes.  
The rest of the ride remained silent as we contemplated what was wrong with that girl.

* * *

And scene.  
I think this is a good place to take a break.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
And seriously check out Crocy98's story  
"Taking a risk in Paris" it is pretty good if I do say so myself.


	9. Flash backs and reveals

Happy New Year's Eve eve! (Unless you read this at a different time, then you know)  
It is I, the 100th Superkamiguru  
Or the one and only SKG

I am here to say we have another update.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

It was around midnight when I woke up. I drowsily look at the sheets i was under and realized that I the bed was not my own. I quickly look around and see this isn't my room.

I tried to rack my brains to figure out where I am.

I closed my eyes and focused on what I last remembered.

(Flashback)

I remember that I had just gotten to the party.  
All of my friends left to do something differently.  
It was just me and Tommy left together.  
I tried to take advantage of the situation.  
"You wanna dance?" I ask tommy shyly.  
Before I could hear his answer, My old friend Z came out of nowhere.  
"Long time no see Kim." Z said with a smirk.

The kid had been gone for almost 2 years! Without so much as a why or a reason. I remember how we use to hangout and he would show me the coolest stuff.  
His trademark hair hadn't changed, he looked, slightly paler then last time I saw him, but he was definitely beefier then I remember. He was wearing a leather jacket over a enslave the mollusk T-shirt. He was wearing torn denim jeans and large black boots. Even I had to admit, he had quite the charm.

I guess in my head, I never held it against him for leaving because I was happy to see him.

"Z! Oh my god, it's been like two years! How have you been, where were you?" I said as I hugged my friend.

I was so taken back by Z's Presence I completely forgot that Tommy was even there.

"Oh, I went with my dad to Russia to help him with some business stuff, no big deal, why don't I get you a drink and we can catch up." Z said smoothly, now that I think about it, it seems a little fishy, but at that moment I was completely oblivious to it.

I happily agreed. Z and I made our way to the Kitchen to get a drink.

We passed by several drunk teens drinking more, and unconscious teens who drank too much.

We made it to the table, and we picked up talking.  
"I didn't even think I would see you here." I said still on the buzz he was here.

He picked up a beer with one hand and offered it to me.  
"I actually just got out last week. My buddy Drake said that the party was a nice way to get back into my old life. I honestly wasn't expecting to see you here. I'm glad I bumped into you here. It's great seeing you again." Z said,

I push the beer he offered away.  
"It's great seeing you too Z. How was Russia?"  
I ask curiously,  
He pulls out a glass of punch and I happily take it.

"Oh it was actually kind of dull, it was like everyone spoke a different language." Z said jokingly. "Personally, I would rather not talk about right now, how about you tell me about what I missed, anything worth noting?" Z asked softly.

I ponder his question, I had unwittingly flashed back to when I kissed Tommy's cheek in the carnival infirmary, I blush and try to calm down as I gulp down my punch to rid my blush.

For a second everything seemed different, I felt sluggish, my mind starts feeling fuzzy.

I don't remember much after that except that Z started kissing me suddenly.  
I tried to push him off me, but I couldn't find my strength. I start to black out, but before passing out completely. Z stopped kissing me and carried me upstairs where everything looked really blurry.  
The last thing I say with straight sight was a purple haired boy and a beautiful blonde.  
I tried to yell for help, but my voice failed me.  
I knew then that the boy was tommy. I sadly watched him for my last seconds of consciousness.

(End of flashback)

I put the pieces of my jumbled memory, and realized that Z drugged me.  
Oh s***, I was raped!

I started to scream my lungs out. I began sobbing uncontrollably.  
I had trusted Z. And he took advantage of me!

Suddenly I see Susie and Lil run into the room.

"It's okay baby, your safe now!" Susie said holding me gently, as she and Lil held me.

I realized I wasn't at the party anymore and I was confused.  
"Susie... Lil! What are you doing here? What is going on?" I ask slightly less hysterical.

Susie sighed and started explaining.  
"I don't know all the details, but according to Chuckie.  
Tommy found Z trying to to take advantage of you and the two got into a huge fight.  
Things got bad when Z pulled a knife, but Chuckie knocked Z out with a fierce round house. So Chuckie called the cops, and Chuckie told us to take you here so you wouldn't worry your guys' parents. So Lil, Angelica and I took you here to my house so you could wake up so we changed your clothes into one of my pajamas and put you in my older sisters are pretending its a sleepover. But on the plus side you are okay. Tommy got to him before he unhooked your bra." Susie explained quickly in one breathe.

I stopped being hysterical and my tears turned from horror to relief.

Lil hands me a couple tissues to clean my face, which I take willingly.

I wipe my face.  
"I... So I'm guessing Z is getting arrested." I say emotionless.

"Well he did have on him an illegal weapon, illegal substances, harassment, attempted rape and murder on his list. I'm pretty sure that violates ones parole." Lil answered as a matter oh factly.

I frown at the statement.  
"So he lied about Russia, figure! I just don't understand what turned Z into such a incredible douche." I say saddened at the fact that Z changed so much.

"It's alright Kimi. He won't hurt you again." Susie said reassuringly.

"Okay... Wait, you said Angelica was with you, where is she?" I ask curiously.

I suddenly heard a huge puking noise coming from the bathroom.  
"Oh, never mind." I say.  
At that moment, we all started laughing. I guess the relief hit me fully.

"Alright Kimi, you should get some sleep." Susie said motherly.

"Goodnight." Susie said as she kissed my forehead. "And please take care of my pajamas, I really like those."  
It took me a second to realize I was in a white silk night gown that went to my shins, like a dress.  
"Will do Susie." I say as she walks out of the room.

Lil gave me a hug  
"Sleep tight Kimi." She said before leaving the room.

The door closes and I am all alone.  
I don't know why I had to do it at this moment, but I had to see Tommy.

I quickly look through the room to find socks and I find sneakers in the closet, which are size big but I didn't care. I put them on and opened the window. Thankfully I was on the first floor. So i grabbed my phone and climbed out of the window.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I look at the clock. 12:12.  
Great! I have just been laying my bed for a while.

Chuckie got us home around 7-8 and I just went upstairs. Thankfully Mom and dad were asleep already.  
My parents and Mr. And Mrs. Finster were going to Paris together for a third honeymoon. They had to wake up at two in morning so, I don't blame them for turning in so early.

So I didn't have to deal with a "where were you" parent stuff.  
Spike was content chewing on his bone to bother with saying hi.  
He was an "old Dog" that the vet said it was amazing he was living this long, the Vet said with his health he could probably still be living even when I go to college.

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up my face and nose. Which was caked in blood from my fight with Z.

Now clean, I plop onto my bed not bothering to change out of my clothes and I pop in my earphones, to listen to music. The song "Counting Stars" by One Republic comes on. (Authors note: I can't type lyrics since the copyright or some s*** like that).  
It seems to fit the mood. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop worrying about Kimi, as I set it to repeat I stare at the ceiling.

I look at the clock again. 12:20.  
At that moment, I got a text.

[come to the Clubhouse. (^_^)]

I knew right away it was Kimi.

I couldn't have gotten out there fast enough.

I got outside and climbed up the Ladder.

"You know how to keep a girl waiting Pickles." Kimi said slightly teasing  
There she was sitting in my dad's old office chair we brought up years before.  
She was wearing a white silk nightdress that you would see in some old movie.  
Her hair was down passed he shoulders. Her face looked radiant despite not having make up.

The moon shone on her skin making her look so beautiful. I would kill for this shot on a camera.

"Kimi... You're okay!" I say happily, my worries melting.

Kimi at that moment got up and smiled.  
"I am.. Thanks to you." She says as she walked over to me.

I look away shyly.  
"I am sorry I couldn't stop him when I first saw him." I growled at the thought of Z.

"Well I wish I realized he was scum earlier. That bastard stole my first kiss." She frowned at the thought.

I suddenly flashed to the carnival,  
"Actually ..." I hesitated.  
I wasn't sure if it counted, I would like to think it did.

Kimi looked at me confused.  
"Actually what?"

"Well... At the carnival, when we were in the basement, and you passed out. You ... Needed air... So I ... I mean if it is any consolation."  
I said feeling completely ridiculous.

Kimi quickly put 2 and 2 together.  
"Oh.. OH. You mean that you..." Kimi said. Maybe that drug was still in her system because she looked really red in the face.  
(Author's note: really Tommy!? Estupido!)

Suddenly Kimi got really close. Her face was inches away from mine.  
"Looks like that's three times you saved me this weekend." She smiled.  
"I guess... But it was not that big of a deal. Chuckie was the one who knocked out Z. All I did was stall and get beat up." I say taking a step back nervously.

"You know Tommy, I just need to know something." Kimi said calmly.

"What is that?" I ask curiously.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend right now? Your so cool, kind, funny, good-looking and Girls practically leap on you. You're not gay are you?"  
Kimi asked completely serious.

I was taken aback from the question.  
I don't know what possessed me to do it but I just let it all out.  
"No Kimi, I'm not gay. And just so you know, I am not as cool or as charming as you say, I am just me. The girls that throw themselves at me are shallow and I have no interest in them. No, not even a little bit. Personally I wish I did, but no i can't, Because my brain said nope, my brain says You have to fall in love with the one girl you can't have, who is smart, funny, Independent, drop dead gorgeous and overall amazing. And because God thought it would be funny, let's make this girl one of your friends. Also let's really stick it to the poor kid and make this Girl his best Friend'a Sister!" I ranted leaving Kimi absolutely speechless.

"Oh crap... I mean... I." I say feeling my face burn so red it hurts. I was kicking myself for exploding like that. I sigh softly, the awkwardness was floating in the air.

"I'm just gonna go in..." I say before I was cut off by Kimi's lips.

They were just as soft, no even softer then I remember. The Kiss started slow, it was like a billion times better than any kiss I have ever had. Her lips tasted of punch, everything just then clicked when our tongues met. Talk about putting a fork in an electric outlet! I felt all of my being flow to the tip of my Tongue. One would think something such as this would be gross, but man was it glorious, just like in the movies. At that moment, I didn't care about what happened before, or care about anything that was stacked against me, there was only Kimi and me.

We eventually broke the Kiss, for the need of air became to great.  
We stared into each other's eyes as we gasped for air.

"Wow!" We breathe simultaneously.

As we catch our breathes, Kimi started to speak.  
"If you couldn't tell, I feel the same way." Kimi said teasingly.

We laughed for a good minute until reality caught up to us.  
"You do realize we can't do this? Chuckie would Kill me!" I say now grounded in reality.

Kimi looked into my eyes and cupped my cheek with her hand.  
"Yes we can T, we just Don't tell Chuckie." Kimi whispered.

The concept of lying to everyone weighed on my mind. Kimi and I were like something you would see in Romeo and Juliet. Since this was me being with her, I would go through with. I knew she felt the same.

And that moment was the start of Our secret relationship. We swore not to tell anyone, Especially Chuckie.

We would worry about the consequences later.  
To that I was happy to agree with.

* * *

And that ends the party arc.  
Man this has to be my favorite chapter to write.

also who ever can get "what Z's shirt is a reference to gets a shout out in my story)  
Please review and tell me what you think. Also stay tuned because, now the story really begins!  
Until next time, I'm SKG signing off.


	10. Phone calls

Hello my friends.  
You know who it is.  
Today I bring to you, yet another chapter.  
Also congrats to Crocy98 for figuring out the reference.  
(I ain't spoiling the reference, look it up)

Without further ado let's go to the chapter.

* * *

General POV:  
Tommy and Kimi had just decided to keep their relationship from everyone, especially Chuckie.

"So we are agreed? No one can know." Tommy said reaffirming his talk with Kimi.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean you can date other people because no one knows about us." Kimi emphasized by pointing at him in mock anger.

Tommy grabbed the hand that was pointing at him and pulled Kimi close to his body.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." He said flirtatiously, as he brought her in for another kiss.  
This kiss was shorter, but still had as much passion as the previous one.  
After he broke the kiss, Kimi blushed brightly as Tommy stared at her.  
"I can get use to doing that." Tommy said with a goofy smile. He was about to go for another but Kimi blocked his lips with her finger.

"That's enough lover boy. If this keeps up. We will never get any sleep." Kimi said flirtatiously.  
"We will do some more tomorrow okay?"  
She removed her finger from his mouth.

Tommy sighed, "Okay, good night Princess." He said pecking her on the cheek. Tommy then watched Kimi climb down from the Treehouse and watched her until she disappeared.

Tommy couldn't stop himself from smiling. He slowly climbed down and went up to his room. He needed to be rested for his lady.

* * *

(The Next Day)  
Tommy's POV:

I was sleeping soundly in my bed until my phone started ringing.  
This ticked off me off.

It was Sunday and for the first time ever, my parents were not home to make me get up early.

To add insult to injury, I was having a great Dream about my new secret girlfriend Kimi, which happened to involved us kissing on the top of a Ferris wheel, the make out session was working up to more until the interruption.

I picked up to see it was his friend Chuckie.

"Hello?" I yawn sheepishly.

"Tommy? Glad to hear you are awake, Listen I need to talk to you."  
Chuckie said with seriousness.

I sprung up, now fully awake.  
Did he know about Kimi and I? I took a deep breathe, I had to play it smart.  
"About what?" I said as emotionless and calm as I could muster.

"That incident with Z was way to close for comfort. I realize that, I can't be with Kimi all the Time. And now that we are in High school, I don't see her as often, plus with the school play coming up in about 5 weeks. I can't drive her home for the rest of this year. And I know what I am about to ask you may sound unreasonable and a huge burden, but can you watch over Kimi? Since you two share the most classes and get out of activities roughly at the same time, I need someone I trust to get her home safely and keep the guys off of her. But mainly I don't want to violate her trust, so you can't tell her about our deal if you agree. Please! I will owe you majorly." Chuckie explained with complete seriousness.

My thoughts filled with relief. This opportunity actually feels like a universal freebie. I get to spend more time with Kimi and Chuckie won't suspect a thing because it was his idea! Man talk about answered prayers.

"Alright Chuckie... I will do it, because you are my best friend." I said being partially truthful.

"Thanks Tommy, your a true friend. Also while I have you on the Line, everyone is going to go mini golfing at 1:00, you in?" Chuckie said now relaxing more.

"Yea sure, also how's Kimi, is she okay?" I asked curiously. I knew the answer but I had to act like I didn't, if I learned anything from movies it's that it is all in the acting to make a movie believable, so I have to act like there isn't anything going on.

"Yea she just got back about an hour ago, she is in such a good mood, she was humming as she went upstairs. I guess she was so happy nothing happened despite all of the crap with Z. She is in her room now painting her nails. Alright I will leave you back to your sleep cycle. I will see you at one." Chuckie said happily as he hung up.

I put his phone down and looked at the clock. It was 11:00.  
I knew I was now lying to my best friend. It hurt, but I know it will hurt him far more if he found out.  
I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

(Meanwhile at the Finster residence)

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
I am absolutely ecstatic, I have the guy of my dreams! I still can't believe he likes me! While the only downside to out relationship is that no one can know. (It was something we both agreed on, If Chuckie found out he would freak.)  
After that night, I woke up at Susie's house.  
Susie was the only one up at 8:00, she was working on some AP calc homework. (I don't envy that at all)

She made the two of us some eggs. After I scarfed the delicious goodness down, I told her I was going to go check on my Brother.

So I went home, Chuckie was snoozing on the couch, he had not changed since last night. (Probably worried himself sick.) I decided to wake him up, to tell him I was okay.  
He literally jumped up after seeing me.  
He crushed me in his embrace with his karate strength without realizing it.

"Now that you know I'm okay, can I breathe now." I said being crushed.

He let go and smiled, but tears started to form on his face.  
Chuckie dropped to his knees.  
"I'm so sorry Kimi! I am a terrible big brother! I should have been watching you more closely... I should of known that something like that could have happened. I am just..."

I shushed him as I lowered my self to eye level.  
"Enough! Chuckie you are not a bad big brother, in fact you love and trust me enough to let me live my life. You keep the creeps that I tell no off of me. You are the brother that always tried his best for me. So don't say such stupid things okay?" I say feeling just as emotional. I give my brother a hug and he starts to go back to normal.

"It's a good thing our parents are out, they would be curious as to why their kids are crying on the floor." Chuckie says laughing at the sudden realization.

I get a laugh out of it to.  
"Alright, now that your better I'm going to go do my nails. My nails need a touch up." I say heading upstairs.

As I get to my room a close my door and go right to my diary that I keep under my dresser.

I pull out the red and pink book and grab a pen and write down last nights event.

I picked up this habit a while back, the diary is the one thing I trust more then any person.

My mom bought it for me on my 13th birthday, it has a lock that you would need a hammer to bust open.

I started writing down all that had transpired in the last 24 hours.  
The party, the truth about Z, my near breakdown at Susie's house, the passionate kiss I had with Tommy (I went into extreme detail on that one)  
You know the big stuff.

Just as I finished writing, I got a phone call from Lil.

"Hey Lil," I say happily.

"Where are you? When I woke up you weren't in the house." Lil said very worried.

"Didn't Susie tell you? I went home to check on Chuckie. I am in my room right now." I explained as I put my book in its secret location.

"No she is in the shower, so I couldn't ask. That's a relief. Anyway how's Chuckie?" Lil Asked now calmer.

"Oh he is fine, he is happy I'm safe and sound, I think he is calling the guys to go mini golfing, you should probably getting a text soon." I say as I start to pull out my nail polish, I decided on sky blue, (Tommy really likes that color) as I sit down on my bed.

"Hey Kimi, shouldn't you go see your knight in shining armor!" Lil said teasingly, back to the lil I know.

I nearly spill my nail polish over my lavender bedsheets but stopped before it did.

I couldn't tell Lil about last night, it hurt but both Tommy and I agreed no one could know.  
"I guess I will thank him when we are golfing okay? I mean knowing him he won't make a big deal out of it." I lied slyly as I tried applying the first coat on my pinky toe.

"Geez, this is the second time he saved you, honestly if he was anyone else he would be asking for you to put out." Lil said laughing at her own joke.

My face turned red at the thought. I mean, it's not like I haven't considered "that" but I still couldn't Tommy and I were just started officially yesterday. Not that anyone knows.

"Kimi, you there? I was kidding." Lil said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought." I answer zoning back in.

"Okay, well I gotta go, I have to start getting ready for mini golf, I'm changing my hair streak, I'm thinking either Purple or Rosemary." Lil says changing the subject.

"Go with purple."

"Alright see you then." Lil says ending the conversation.

Kimi put down her phone and sighed.

Kimi wanted nothing more at that moment to tell her best friend about her new Boyfriend. But they both agreed no one could know.

She sadly sighed and continued painting.

* * *

Alright and scene.  
I know this one wasn't action-y  
Or anything, it was just sort of a transition Chapter.  
It gives the reader a little insight into the minds of our star crossed lovers.  
Don't worry there is plenty of drama abound.  
Now Please review and tell me what you think, I would really love to here from you guys.  
Because like many authors I try to strive to get better. I would appreciate your time you take to tell me what you think.  
Alright I'm SKG signing off  
And happy New Years Eve.


	11. Texts and Action

Hello once again my fellow fanfic fans  
It is I, the fantastic mr. SKG  
And I am here with another update.

enjoy!

* * *

Dil's POV:

I get a text from Chuckie as I'm watching TV.

[go wake up Tommy, we r going to go mini golfing, in 15 mins. C]

I sigh as I turn off the TV. I walk up the steps counting each one as I pass them.

I approach Tommy's room and open the door.

My brother laid there dead asleep snoring softly.  
I took a minute to contemplate how to wake him up. I decided the simple method.  
Scare awake.

"Oh no! Z is outside with a gang of hoodlums!" I scream loudly, pretending to be genuine.

Tommy shot up like a rocket falling off the bed in the process.  
"Crap, Dil call the cops!" Tommy yelled as he got up.

"Chill bro, I'm messing with you. I just wanted to wake you up." I said reassuring my brother.

"You are such a..." Tommy started to say but stopped as soon as he looked at the clock. It read 12:50.

"You're lucky I have to get ready. Now get out." My sleep deprived brother yelled.

I happily walk out knowing I had finished my duty as the annoying kid brother. I walk down the stairs and sit down on the couch. I now have to wait for him to get ready.  
I decided to text Kat, the girl I meet last night.  
My brother always said to wait three days but forget that, I wanted to see what she was up to.

[hey Kat, it's Dil from last night, wanted to say what's up]

After about a minute I got a text back.  
[Dil, wow! I'm happy to hear from you. For a sec, I thought u were one of those guys who w8s 3 days, like a tool. I'm fine, just at my job. Hbu ;)]

I quickly text back.  
[just about to go Mini golfing with my Friends. Don't get why it's called Mini though. It's Played with normal size clubs.]

Almost instantly I received her text.  
[ikr, I always thought that was weird. Anyway, wish you stayed at the party got real dull on the roof without you, is your friend okay? :( ]

I replied,  
[Yea, wish I coulda stayed to, but c'e la vie, Kimi is fine, she is going mini golfing with us]

The texts continued to go back and forth, until Tommy got downstairs.  
His hair styled in its trademark style, he was wearing a purple hoodie with a pair of jeans.

"Alright, and I have 3 minutes to spare!" Tommy said looking at the time on his phone.

Tommy looked to see me on the couch.

"Hey Dil, who you texting?" He asked curious of my interactions with humans.

"Kat, the girl I met yesterday." I say as I reply a text back to her.

"Dil! You don't text a girl you just met yesterday, you wait 3 days!" Tommy said irritated that I disregarded his advice.

"Look T, Kat is cool with it. In fact she was ecstatic I texted her. And no offense T, but you have been single since 6th grade, you're not exactly one I would call a woman's expert." I say with a surprising amount of Bite.

"Well I'll have you know I ha..." Tommy's mouth went dry after that.

"Have what?" Now completely invested in my brother's answer.

"Forget it, let's just go meet Chuckie." Tommy said rather solemnly like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

I was about to push on it further but I got a text from Kat at that exact moment.  
[sorry, wish I could keep texting, but my boss is being lame, ttyl :) ]

I texted her a "k" and got up from the couch.  
I went outside to see Chuckie's car and Chuckie motioning for Tommy and I to get in.  
I jump in to my usual spot, and we all head off.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I was way to close in spilling my secret, and it was only a day.

I guess it didn't matter as I secretly held hands with Kimi in the back of the minivan, where no one could see us.  
Kimi had her nails painted sky blue, (one of my favorite colors). Her hand felt warm and soft, it just felt right.  
"By the way Tommy, thanks for saving me yesterday." Kimi said for the gang to hear. She gave me a huge hug.

Kimi and I had the "real thank you" much earlier, but this one was needed to get the guys from being suspicious, (I actually didn't think of this, it was Kimi's idea).

"Oh it was nothing, all I did was stall, Chuckie was the one who really saved you." I say genuinely. (Thankfully this was all true, so I ease the guilt of holding the secret)

"Tommy, you take too little credit. If it wasn't for your stalling, who knows what would have happened." Chuckie replied not moving his eyes from the road.

"Hey check it out we're here." Dil said pointing out the course to our disbelief.

"Chuckie drove us to a place that's 5 minutes away from our street and it actually got there in 5 minutes? I think I still might be dreaming." Kimi said laughing.

"Hey! I guess I just decided maybe I should start driving like a regular guy." Chuckie said sternly.

"Are you sure it's not because the cop stopped you for going too slow?" Phil said barely holding in his laughter.

Yesterday, when we left the party, Chuckie got stopped by a cop because he was going 5 miles in a 30mph zone. They thought he was drunk. They made him go through the walking on the line test, and even pulled out the breathalyzer. If Kimi hadn't been roofied earlier. We would have been cracking up.

But now that we were not under grave circumstances, we all laughed hysterically as Chuckie blushed in embarrassment.

I can honestly say, the mini golf was just as interesting as the ride there.

Lil and Dil were being super competitive. They made a side bet that whoever got the better score got to make the loser do one thing the winner wanted, each hitting in par or one lower then par (except for hole twelve, the windmill pissed them off. Which was hilarious.)

I hit mostly 4 for each hole, Kimi followed suit. We secretly shot flirtatious glances to mess each other up, (love, am I right.)

Phil was just swinging at the ball full force, he got his ball confiscated by hole 8, when it hit the manager in the Groin. Surprisingly Chuckie was doing the best, he hit 5 of the holes in one shot each,

At the end, Chuckie won with a score of 28.  
Dil's 42 beat Lil's 43  
Kimi's 50 beat my 53, (in my defense, at hole 14, she moved her body very seductively, at one moment distracting me and causing me to hit the ball into the water hazard.)  
Phil just nonchalantly shrugged at it, he hated mini golf.

As we put our clubs and golf balls back to the main desk, we walked to Chuckie's car.

"In your face Lil! You are now under my power!" Dil said smiling evilly.

"Yeah, yeah you won, so what is my order?" Lil asked cringing at her loss. She just wanted the whole dare to be over.

Dil then grabbed Lil and whispered in her ear the dare.

None of us heard it, we just saw Lil's face turn to dread.

"Well Lilian, you agreed to do any dare I say." Dil looked absolutely malicious. I made a mental note to cast him as a villain in my next film.

"Lil, what was the Dare?" Kimi said as she looked at her friend curiously.

Lil walked up to Kimi.  
"I am so sorry." Lil said solemnly.

"Sorry what could you be sor.." Kimi was interrupted by Lil's lips meeting her own.

Chuckie's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor.  
Phil just stood there in awe. Dil was laughing on the floor.

I was in absolute shock! I was watching my secret girlfriend being kissed by her girl best friend! At that moment, I realized that I had the coolest little brother ever.

After half a minute, Lil broke the Kiss.  
"There! Happy you little troll!" Lil said with a weird mix of rage, embarrassment and relief that it was over.

"Very ... Very much... So!" Dil laughed.  
"Dude, you are twisted." Phil said fist bumping my brother for his dare.

Chuckie looked like he was about to pass out.  
"Let's just go." He murmured, not sure how to comprehend it.

Kimi then chimed in causing me to lose it. "If it's any consolation Lil, your a good kisser." Kimi laughed.

We all, (even scarred for life Chuckie) cracked up.

As we are driving back, Kimi leaned to me and whispered.  
"If it makes you feel better, I still prefer your kiss."

She then leaned back to her spot as I felt my face glow.

Not even a day together, and she already kissed someone else. But the funny thing is I didn't even mind.

* * *

And scene, I just thought this would be a nice lighthearted funny scene to add.  
Yes viewers you will get to see Kat,  
Will she be an OC love interest, I can't say for sure.  
Will there be anymore girl on girl kissing, or guy kissing. If you guys want it, maybe. (But probably not) (the characters are going to stick to their canon so no slash. This was just for laughs)  
Tell me what you guys think of the chapter. Please review, as an author I love hearing output, but I won't force you if you don't want to.  
For now I am SKG signing out.


	12. The theater

I'm back baby!  
It's the new year and it is time for an update!  
SKG is here and present.  
So let's get this party started!

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
"Alright class, your assignment is to finish this packet by the end of the week." My math teacher, exclaimed. The news was received with "damns and sighs" from the class

Today was a long tedious day of school. With the weekend over it was back to school which really sucked. Thankfully it was last period.  
Honors Algebra was probably my least favorite class though. The only solace to this mathematical torture was that Kimi sat right next to me.  
I swear she was the only reason that I was doing decently in this class, now so more then ever.

Since we were secretly dating, we tried to spend as much time together as possible.

While I waited for this period to draw to a close, I looked over at Kimi. She was busy staring out the window. I couldn't help but be amazed how beautiful she was. The way she effortlessly played with her silk black hair, I was absolutely in awe of her, and now we were dating! I wanted to scream it to the heavens. But I will settle it in my head.

The bell rang snapping me back to the present, (I've been daydreaming way too much recently.) I got up and started putting my books away.

The class emptied it self out rather quickly. Leaving Kimi and I alone in the classroom.

"Alright Kimi it's time to go." I silently nudge her awake.

She was sleeping, in normal circumstances I would have let her sleep, but she had a club meeting with the theater arts club.

Theater arts was like a mix of what a drama club and any acting class you could take. Chuckie was in charge of the play production.  
I actually had to go with Kimi to the club, since I was part of the Filmmaker of the Future, or FOF, I was chosen to film the play for the Theater arts club, Chuckie recommended I be the one to do it, despite being a sophomore. Although I prefer directing, the drama teacher Mr. Constance would be directing it.

Kimi woke up with a yawn.  
"Hmm. What did I miss?" Kimi asked drowsily.

"Just some math you are going to have to tutor me in later." I say slyly.  
"So what were you dreaming about?"

"This!"

She then grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for a kiss.

After she let go and left me dazed.  
"That is even better in reality wouldn't you say?" She asked teasingly.  
I managed to nod, but I was still dazed by the Kiss. When Kimi was bold, she was Really bold!

"Come on lover boy, we have to get to the auditorium." She said as she pulled me from my daze, by pulling me out of the classroom.

We ran all the way to the auditorium.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:

Here I am, standing on the stage waiting for all the club members to arrive. I pace around the stage as one by one the members show up. Finally, my sister decides to show up with Tommy right behind her.

Tommy joins me on the stage, while Kimi goes to find her seat.

"What took you so long?" I whisper for only tommy to hear.

"Sorry, but I had to wake up Kimi. You know how she is during math class." Tommy reasoned.

I swear, how that girl still pulls a b+ in that class despite never staying awake is beyond me.

I look at the crowd to see Susie look up at me and smile. I slightly blush and look to see if everyone is here.  
I then go to address the club.  
"Good day, my fellow theater arts students. As you may know, our winter play is coming up in 5 weeks! And today we shall be holding auditions for the Play. This year's play will be... "Mon amour dans la neige gelée!" It as original play that was written by our very own Alex Solstice (author's Note: self insertion cameo, btw this is a fake name), Who wrote this last year and sadly moved to Timbuktu last week, if only he was here to see this." I announced.

The crowd of actors were happy at this sudden discovery. It was the first time the school was performing something that was not done to death. It took weeks for me to get the School board to say yes.

"So without further ado, auditions will be starting in 20 minutes. The list of characters, and the summaries about them are on the front table, so you can decide who you want to audition for." Chuckie stated as he motioned to the table. My fellow actors ran to the desk to pick up a list. I planned on auditioning for General jack, he is the brother of the female lead who finds out about her relationship with the male lead and tries to snuff it out. I don't know how, but I felt a connection to the character greatly.

"Great speech Chuckie, I'm glad you asked me to help you out." Tommy said patting me on the back.

"Well, if I had anyone catching this moment on film, it would be you. You are the best guy I know for the job. Though between you and me, I wish you were the director, Mr. Constance is a little by the book even for me." Chuckie smiled.

Mr. Constance was the drama teacher and theater club supervisor, he kept everything as it should be. Despite being an actor himself, he is very strict about plays, he always wants them done a certain way.

Speaking of the devil, Mr. Constance walked in.

"Alright my fellow drama enthusiasts, I am sorry I am late, I had some business that needed to be dealt with. I shall assume Mr. Finster gave you the news. While I feel this will be something I am unaccustomed to, as the Director I shall do my best to bring attention to this play." Mr. C said with his usual arrogance. It is amazing how he can turn a student production into something about him. Mr. Constance was a tall man, pencil thin. His hair was balding (he says thinning out, but we know the truth.) he has light brown hair and is in his 30's. He always wears formal clothes, like ties and classy shoes, despite being a teacher. He had soulless blue eyes. He is the prime example of the expression "those who can't do teach." Rumor is he tried out for every Broadway musical and was flat out rejected.

"Alright chop chop, let's get these auditions ready. We are burning lime light" Mr.C said motioning to the cast.

I quickly got off the stage and sat in the chairs provided.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
As the camera man, I really didn't have much to do. I basically got to leave whenever I wanted.

My only job was that, on opening night, I had to record the show, I controlled the lighting and where the camera was. It was a simple test.  
But the only reason I stayed was for Kimi.

While I sat and watched her because we were secretly an item. Chuckie thinks I'm staying to watch over her like I promised.

As the auditions went by Susie was up next.  
Susie went up to the stage.  
"Ah yes Miss. Carmichael. And what role will you be performing, my dear." Mr.C said much nicer but much creepier than the previous performers.

Susie always got an A in all his assignments. He would always recommend her for scholarships and banquets and stuff. At first we thought it was just a teacher having pride in a student. But Chuckie said he had a feeling he was interested in her. Susie probably was either too nice to see the intent or was using it to get a recommendation letter, I honestly couldn't tell you.

"I will be going for the part of Madame Lily." Susie said as she prepared for her lines.

Madame Lily was actually an incredibly rich woman who had fallen for General Jack, the two were in love, but she was engaged to the villain of the play Count Wallace who wanted to make the female lead his.

The audition for the part was difficult because one needed to be able to speak with a French accent. Something I could never do, but Susie pulled it off flawlessly.

"Simply marvelous. Now shall we move on to the next person." Mr. C said at his nicest.

I looked near the end of the stage where Chuckie was flat out glaring at Mr. C, who didn't seem to notice.

The auditions kept coming, Chuckie's audition was just flat out stunning. I could tell Mr. C was jealous of my buddy's acting chops. But only mentioned a meh. Then asked for the next actor.

Then the one I really cared about was up, it was Kimi's turn.

"Ah, yes the other Finster, and what part will you be auditioning for." Mr.C said with little interest.

"I will be auditioning for Lady Alicia."  
Kimi said with confidence.

Lady Alicia was the female lead. She had come to Paris to start a new life after living in the countryside with her grandparents. During her stay, she resides at her brother's house while she waits for an available living quarters. During this time, Count Wallace falls for her and wants to make her his mistress. But one night when she was out buying food from the market, she was attacked by a thug, but was miraculously saved by the male Lead, Drake.  
I just sat and watched, my eyes mesmerized by Kimi.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"I will be reading from act 2 scene 1. The scene after she confesses her feeling for Drake." I say with nervousness creeping up on me.

Mr.C flips to the page and reads Drake's line to start me off.  
"As much as my heart beats for you. There could never be an us."

In my nervousness I look around and see tommy watching. My mind goes back to that confession in the treehouse, I feel the emotion and go with it.  
"That is where you are wrong! You may be my Brother's Friend but that is not a reason that we should not be. You being with me may be a betrayal to Jack's trust. But you turning me away is a betrayal to both of us! For you know that I know we were meant to be! For it is as If God himself destined our souls to meet! For I may be given off to a man due to our difference in class, but my heart will love only you! So let us love each other, even if only the heavens are our witnesses for that is all I require." I finished, I said my emotions were getting the better of me.  
I wiped away a tear from my eye.  
The whole auditorium was in cheers.

Mr.C had broken his pencil at my performance. But I didn't really care about him.  
I took a glance at Tommy, he was cheering and trying to hide his blush.

* * *

I think that was a good chapter.  
I practically came up with a screen play for this story. I had actually put in a lot of secret and subtle references.  
Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. There is more to come.

SKG signing out.


	13. Rain storms and make outs

Bonjour my fans, friends and fellows!  
It is I. SKG here with another chapter.  
I would like to take a minute and thank you all for your support.  
Thank you.  
Now here's to another chapter.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
The rest of the auditions passed by very quickly. At the end it was about 7:00! Mr.C took the stage right after.

"I would like to thank you all for auditioning. I will post who got the roles tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." Mr. C said dismissing all of us, all except Chuckie, since he urged the school to perform this play. He was like an actor/co-director, which means he had to help decide with Mr. C who gets which role. Susie actually said she would help as well. Of course Mr. C didn't mind, he was even glad for her company.  
Susie said she was only going to help Chuckie not kill Mr. C. She was aware of Mr. Constance's "interest" in her. She says that she needs his recommendation for a college applications.  
I'm am 99% sure Susie has a thing for my brother.  
I'm 100% sure my brother is in love with her.

As I walked out of the auditorium.  
As I was walking a voice stopped me.

"You know it is dangerous for a pretty girl to walk home this late."

I look to see that it was tommy coming up from behind. He caught me in a hug. After he let go we started walking home.

"You killed that audition." Tommy said proudly.

I blushed at his praise, I really didn't know how I pulled it off but I did. I really do hope I get the role.

"I wasn't that great, but I do think I have a shot." I said with hope.

At that moment it started pouring rain. Tommy and I were getting soaked! We were practically sprinting as the rain drenched our clothes. We managed to get to my house and we ran inside.

"Man I am soaked." I say as I look at my Yellow shirt which is clinging to my body. I look at Tommy who is looking away.

"Are you okay Tommy?" I asked, I was curious, most guys would kill to look at a soaking wet girl.

"I will look when you are decent. I don't want to be a perv... Achoo!" Tommy said as he sneezed.

I was touched by his care! I knew I had the Jackpot of boyfriends, any other guy would be trying to use this opportunity to get me naked.

I them decide to help him out. I set up the dryer in basement for Tommy

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower. You can use Chuckie's clothes while yours dry. Just throw them in and get changed." He nodded, his eyes averted looking directly at me.

I then head up stairs, but as I'm almost up, I forgot to tell him which feature to set it to.

I head back downstairs to tell him.  
"Oh Tommy before I forget set the dryer to..." I say right before freezing over what I saw.

Tommy was half naked. His shirt was off, he had just thrown it in the dryer.  
I could see his defined muscles, (he has been working out) and he had the beginnings of abs (not complete but it was getting there). I could feel my heart beating like crazy.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
She was there, just staring. Of course I was guilty of doing the same thing.

I had successfully avoided looking at her wet body earlier. But now it caught me by surprise. Her long sleeve yellow shirt was completely see through. One could see the makings of a white bra. I definitely felt my heart beat speed up. My two heads were in a huge argument! I barely won over my hormones. I used my hand to cover my eyes.

I guess Kimi came back to earth to. "Sorry." She said before she sprinted back upstairs.

With her gone, i got out of my clothes and barrow a pair of pants and a shirt from Chuckie.  
The shirt was one size big, but the pants were at least 2 inches longer then me. I felt ridiculous , but it beat getting a cold.

With my clothes in the dryer I sat down in front of the TV and just waited for my clothes to dry.

I was flipping channels (nothing was even good) until I came across what appeared to be a channel I've never seen.

The logo said funimation. The show was like a cartoon, but it was more artistic, like a fictional realism. The show I was watching appeared to be about two brothers, one was a blonde haired boy with a robotic arm and Leg. His brother was completely different, he was a suit of armor!  
At first I was shocked at the absurdity, but I kept watching. With every frame, I saw the work put into each and every frame, the high paced fights, the emotional expressions and acting. Whatever this was, I liked it. I only was entranced by this show. I kinda wanted to get this channel, it definitely caught my interest.  
I heard Kimi coming down the steps  
As Kimi came down, I look to see she had a towel covering her hair and was wearing a pair of yellow pajamas with a purple cat on the shirt.

She then plops on the couch.  
"Watcha watching?" Kimi said as she looked at the TV."

I nervously look at her.  
"I was flipping channels and this came up." I say waiting for her opinion.

"Oh, I've seen this episode, I didn't think you watched anime." Kimi said staring at the Tv.

"So that's what this is." I say now no longer paying attention. I was looking at Kimi. She was sitting really close to me, she smelled good, like oranges and berries.

I then hear the dryer beep.  
"Oh my clothes are dry excuse me."  
I say getting out of the area.

As I went to the dryer I realized how much my hormones were acting up.

It was taking everything in my power not to... I shake the thought out of my head. No Tommy, I don't want to ruin this, plus then Kimi would freak if I did.

I just calmly changed into my freshly dried clothes. I then throw the clothes I borrowed from Chuckie in the hamper.

I decided it was time for me to take my leave.

I got the coach to see Kimi who has turned off the TV.

"Look Kimi, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow okay." I say heading for the door.

I then felt something grab my hand.  
"Tommy, are you feeling awkward cause of what happened earlier?" Kimi asked. Honestly she always knew what was on my mind.

"Ye.. Yea." I mutter honestly.

"I'm sorry!" She said pulling me into a hug.

I was confused for a moment. She was sorry?

"I shouldn't have walked in when you were changing. It was an accident! I didn't mean to make you feel so embarrassed. Which I don't get because you have a nice b.." She kept saying then turned red as she realized what she was about to say.

"Kimi, I am not awkward about that. Not at all, I felt awkward because when you walked in on me, your wet clothes were revealing, And I was well..," I try to explain but then go red myself.

"I was turning you on wasn't i?" Kimi said as more as a teasing statement then a question.

"I could say the same for you!" I say trying to turn the tables.  
We both looked at each other for a second, both of us go beet red.

I don't know what came over us but we started laughing. I felt like I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

We both collapsed on the floor laughing. After we finally calm down.  
I am about to get off of the floor, Kimi gets on top off my chest and pins me to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?" Kimi smirked.

I playfully struggle and quickly turn the tables, now with me over her.  
"You were saying." I smile being on top.

Her eyes suddenly go big.  
"Chuckie!" Kimi yelled surprised.  
I quickly look to the door, no one was there. I had been had!  
In the time I was distracted Kimi had escaped my grip and was now on top again.

"Now give in." Kimi playfully demanded.

"Okay I give." I say no longer struggling.

This reminded me of old times. Back when we were younger, we would do stuff like this all the time. But now we are nearly all grown up. It's kinda funny how things still stay the same.

"Now say you will do anything I say." Kimi continued to playfully demand.

"Okay okay, now let me up." I ask now tired of being pinned.

"Not until you complete your first order." She commanded.

"Which is?" I ask curiously.

"To stay completely still." She then waited for me to comply.

I nod and stop trying to move. Before I can ask what to do now, she moved her face barely a centimeter from mine.

She breathed softly on my mouth, I could smell mint, my guess is she was chewing gum. I think she was testing me to see if I wouldn't move. My girl can be pretty cruel when she wanted.  
We kept that position not moving from that spot, it seemed like it took hours, you could cut the tension with a knife.  
I couldn't take it, I NEEDED to kiss her. So I went in for the kiss. It seemed we gave up at the same time, since she was moving towards my mouth.

The kiss felt even more amazing then before (holding back hormones will do that to you).  
We both stopped and stared into each others eyes.

Kimi pulls me into a hug. "You know, if it were anyone else, you would have tried for more." Kimi flirted.

"Who says I don't want to? Maybe I would like to keep my manhood in one piece." I flirt back.

"Who says I would try to stop you?" Kimi said as she got up leaving me on the floor with my jaw open.

Was she just messing with me? Or was she being serious? I am gonna be up all night because of this.

"A piece of advice, 2nd base comes after 1st, and a 1st date comes before second." Kimi said now up and opening the door to reveal that the rain had stopped.  
"You should probably get home, Dil might be worried. See ya tomorrow"

I got up from the floor. "Goodnight"  
I was just about to go out the door but I was struck with an idea.  
I quickly grab Kimi and pull her in for a kiss. She was caught off guard by my sudden bold move. She quickly submits right before I stop the kiss.

"As for that date, how about a movie, say 5:00, Friday?" I ask with a goofy smile across my face.

She composes herself quickly. "Sounds lovely. It's a date." Kimi smiled back.

I grab my Backpack and head back home. I look to my watch to see it was almost 8:00. I then start to run home, Dil was probably worried.

* * *

Dil's POV:

Kat and I were in the middle of a intense make out session On the coach. Let me just say it was awesome. For once in my life I was thrilled to Have my bro not home.  
I was slowly making my way under her shirt to unhook her bra until I hear my front Door open.

"Dil I'm home sorry I'm late..." Tommy says as he see's me and Kat on the coach.

Kat and I untangle ourselves and separate from one another.

Tommy gave that "what did you do now" look.  
"I guess you must be Dil's Brother. Hi I'm Katherine, but everyone calls me cat." Kat said introducing herself hoping to break the tension.

"I see." Tommy said emotionless.

"I guess I will see you later Dil." Kat says as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closes. I see my brother smile.

"Well I'll be damned. My little Brother has a girlfriend. What grade is she in?" Tommy now looked much happier asking the question.

"She's in 11th grade." I say smiling.

My brother does a low whistle.  
"Not bad bro, not bad at all."

I could understand his pride.  
Although she was not popular, Kat had a nice figure. Kat had a head of long blonde hair and the bluest eyes in the freaking universe, she didn't have a massive rack but they were quite perky. (I should know, I have felt them :3) although people find her weird because she wears cat ears and constantly talks about aliens. I actually find her awesome.

"Now tell me about this girl right after I make some food" Tommy said heading toward the kitchen.  
And I followed right behind him.

* * *

Alright and scene.  
Well things are really heating up.  
I would like to say that this would be the Secret arc. Since this is the start of Kimi and Tommy's Relationship.  
And for those of you who think there should be more Drama. Stay tuned because I'm gonna drop some major Drama bombs.  
So please tell me what you think by reviewing, and I would really like to know your thoughts.

Also before I go, who ever guesses what anime Tommy was watching gets a shout out in my next chapter. SKG out


	14. Friday morning

Hello my fellow fans of those adventurous babies turned teens  
It is I, SKG.  
I would like to give a shout out to NicBaz for guessing the show that was playing last chapter. I must say I also want to say thank you all for the constant reviews. They really make this story worth doing.

Anyway, let us dive right into our story shall we.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
(Writing in her Diary)  
Day:Thursday

_Hey Diary it's Kimi._  
_I know I haven't written in you since Monday, so I will give you a recap of what you missed._  
_The last few days were the best I had in a while. I had gotten the Role of Lady Alicia and the play practices have been a blast. Chuckie had gotten the role of General Jack. Despite my brother's normal demeanor, he portrays General Jack's tough and Cool persona flawlessly. Susie also got the role of Madame Lily (it was obvious she would) she thoroughly enjoyed acting like a rich lady who had a sharp tongue. As for who got the role of Drake. The boys name was Trevor. Me and my friends knew Trevor from way back when we were 10, he was copying Tommy because he greatly admired him so. An interesting thing is that he is a great actor. I guess years of acting like someone else made him great at immersing himself in roles. The play itself has several kissing scenes between the protagonists and other characters, thankfully Mr. Constance said that there was no need to practice them now. I am not sure how tommy would fell about me Kissing another guy, if it was a girl I'm sure he would support it. Tommy had to sit and watch all of the practices to help get a feel for how to film the production, at least that was the reason the president of the Filmmakers of the Future told him to watch. I know for a fact that the real reason is that the President hates Tommy for being a better filmmaker than he is. But despite that, Tommy doesn't ever look bored. When I'm not on stage, we both do homework together. And at 6:00 all the actors leave, (except Chuckie since he has to discuss whatever Mr. C wants about the play.) Chuckie told me that Mr. C is trying to get Chuckie to hand over full control of the play by holding him for hours with stupid questions and insignificant crap. Susie has started staying after as well. I could tell she was doing it so Mr. Constance would be more reasonable. But that would mean they would still be staying till 8:30 or later. This time gap gave Tommy and I time to spend alone at my house. Since my parents and his parents don't get back from their double 2nd honeymoon vacation till Sunday._

_And Tommy's Grandpa Lou is on a cruise with his grandma Lulu around the world, thanks to some contest he won, and won't be back until March._

_So Dil was left alone at home. I felt bad until I found out that Dil got himself a girlfriend. She is two years older then Him! I couldn't believe it._

_So Tommy and I would just hang. I got him hooked on Anime. He just loves the whole emotion and writing. I like it because it is cultural, funny, and weird as hell. I just hope I didn't turn Tommy into an Otaku. But fortunately we do a lot more then just watch Tv. Our make out sessions have been getting a lot more "passionate" you could say. But it isn't just Kissing and Anime. We also talk more openly with each other. Before we started dating, I never told him things that I tell him now. It is like he is a bigger part of my life then before. The only downside is I can't tell anyone. I would love to tell one of my other friends. If I told Chuckie any of this He would probably go Supernova!_

_And finally tomorrow is my date with Tommy! I can't wait. And this weekend, I'm going to have a sleep over with Lil, Susie and Angelica, (the latter of which invited herself)._  
_So this week has just been amazing and will keep being amazing. Alright that's all for now goodnight._  
(Out of Diary)

I close my book and put it in its usual hiding spot, and slip into bed. It was 11:30 and I was exhausted,  
I turn off my lamp light and dream.

* * *

(The next day)  
Tommy's POV:

I sit in my homeroom and sigh.  
Why did there have to be school today. I shuffle in my seat as a look at the front of the class. The teacher was standing in the front and she was introducing a new student, who looked familiar.

"Alright class I have big news. Today we have a new student. She use to live here a while back. Please welcome her kindly. Racheal you may sit wherever you like." Mrs. Cobolt stated, in her semi formal tone.( half caring, half not)

Why now! I prayed that she wouldn't sit near me. I completely blew her off last Saturday at the party. But the main reason is that I'm dating Kimi (albeit secretly but still).

She pulls a chair right next to me.  
"Hi Tommy." Racheal says with a smile.

"Oh.. Hi." I say looking at her nervously.

"Look about what happened at the party. I guess I just jumped the gun when I saw you again. I remembered all the good times we had when we were a thing. When I moved away... I didn't have it as easy as I would have liked. The guys I dated... The friends I hung out with... They changed me into something I wasn't. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward enough for you to run off." Racheal concluded her mini speech.

It was weird, I do see the Racheal I once knew right in front of me, and yet, I feel absolutely nothing for her, romantically. I feel like I could be friends with her, I'm not sure how Kimi would feel about that though.

"It's fine, I actually ran off for another reason." I say nonchalantly.

She smiled at me.  
"Same old Tommy. Hey, how about we go catch a movie tonight, just the two of us, we could catch up?" Racheal asked with hope in her eyes.

If this had happened a week or two earlier, I would have said yes. But now, not a chance.

"Sorry Rache, I have plans." I say turning her down.

"Oh... Well how about tomorrow. Or maybe sun..," Racheal was cut off by the bell.

"I have to head out." I say leaving in a hurry.

I did not want to stay there. I didn't want to be tempted. I had just started dating. I wish I could have told her I was taken, but Kimi and I agreed to keep it a secret. So I guess I am just going to have to be careful.  
I swiftly walk to my gym class.

* * *

Trevor's POV:  
It was first period Gym, I had just gotten changed and was sitting on one of the bleachers in the Gym.  
I watched Tommy Pickles walk out of the Locker room changed.

Just who I was waiting for. I need to talk to him.

"Tommy! Hey T. Can I talk to you for a second." I ask as I approached the purple haired boy.

"Oh, hey Trevor, what's up." Tommy said in his usual cool attitude.

That's what I admire about Tommy, he was always so charismatic, so cool, that's why I tried to copy him when I was younger.

"Listen I need some advise." I say as I look around to see if anyone else is near by. It was a free block in Gym since our usual teacher caught the flu. Everyone was either napping on the bleachers or talking/texting their friends.

"Okay, I will do my best." Tommy said sincerely.

I gulp nervously. Come on Trevor you can do this, if anyone can help you it's tommy. I can trust Tommy, he isn't the gossiping type.

"I like this girl, in the theater arts club. And I need some advice!" I blurted out.

"Really? Who." Said a different voice.  
Both Tommy and I look for the voice and were surprised to see it was Phil Deville.

"Phil! Why are you here so late?" Tommy asked his friend.

"I was talking to Dil about his girlfriend and suddenly the bell rang. I still can't get over how he pulled it off. Anyway so what's this about a girl Trevor." Phil said now looking in my direction.

I silently curse to myself. How could I forget he was in this class to!? I just need to avoid him finding out. No wait, maybe he could help. Well I am completely desperate. Why not.

"Okay, you can find out to, If you Swear you won't Tell ANYONE." I emphasize my point.

Phil and Tommy both agree and swear that they won't.

"Alright then. I really... Really, really like..." I began to say in a hush voice near the end.

The two nod in anticipation.  
"Kimi! I really like Kimi Finster. I fell for her the moment I saw her performance. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life. It was as if she was life imitating art. I can't get her out of my head. I know this sounds dramatic and incredibly crazy, but it just feels right. Since you guys are her friends, would you give me any advice to help me win her over?" I say, glad to finally get that off of my chest.

Phil smiled at my comment.  
"I would be happy to help, but you picked the wrong guy to ask. Tommy on the other hand should know, the guy is probably the guy best friend of Kimi. So what are your thoughts Tommy?" Phil said looking at Tommy.

Tommy looked completely blank. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. But something in my gut told me to leave.

"You know what, I will ask you again later, I will see you at practice. But please think about it and tell me what I should do?" I said as I walked away to go join in a basketball game.

I don't know why, but my instincts told me to get as far away from Tommy for the moment.

Tommy's POV:

It took every fiber of my being to not go ape shit and punch a hole through Trevor's face. I can understand why he would like Kimi. I mean she is beautiful, smart, funny and so much more. But she was My girlfriend, (secretly) oh if it wasn't for Phil being right there, I might have lost it.

"Uh, Tommy? Your hand is bleeding." Phil said as he pointed it out to me.  
I looked to see I had dug my nails into my hand, from squeezing my hand in a fist too hard.  
"I'm gonna go clean this up." I say to Phil as I head to the Nurse.  
I really needed to clear my head. This day is really messed up.

* * *

And scene.  
Alrighty my fellow readers that is the end of this chapter but do not fret there are more to come.  
Also my question to you readers for to day is.  
"What is the title of the play mean in English?"

Enjoy figuring that one out  
Also, I hope you like the Drama bombs I'm dropping because they are going to get bigger and badder soon enough.


	15. Band aids and honest feelings

Hello yet again my fellow fanfic readers.  
You know who it is.  
Just came by to drop off another chapter.  
the last chapter question was answered by Blkwilliam. Congrats

Anyway, let us press on to the story shall we?

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
I was simply sitting in my English class waiting for the assignment to begin, until a certain blonde haired girl walked through the door.  
"I'm am sorry I'm late, I'm still getting use to room locations."  
The girl apologized.

"Oh it is fine, I am glad you are her actually, Class! I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining our Class. Now Racheal sit anywhere you like, and if you have any questions ask me." Miss Sanders smiled. Miss Sanders was a young African American woman who had come here from Kentucky, two years ago, she was a peach.

Racheal looked around to and made eye contact with me.  
She started to walk over.  
I was mentally cursing to my self as she took the seat next to me.

"Hi Kimi... Long time no see." Racheal smiled softly.

"Oh hi Racheal." I say hiding my irritation.

I personally have little against Racheal. In fact when she and Tommy were a thing, she was nice and she was a good person.  
While the others liked her, I secretly despised her. I was jealous. She was kind, beautiful and I really hated her for dating Tommy. But when she moved I did miss her. Though I was ecstatic they broke up.  
But now I was dating Tommy, (secretly) so I find that I don't have anything to hate her for. Maybe we could be friends.

"I'm glad to see you are still the same Kimi I remember." Racheal smiled.

I decided to take that as a compliment, but I was wary in case it was an insult.

"So Racheal, not to sound rude but what brings you back to town." I ask interested, in why she was back.

"Well you see, my dad got relocated here to help with the move of his company's HQ. So I arrived here last week. But am officially moved in as of today."

"Really, so have you reconnected with your old friends?" I ask, I want to know if she has been talking to Tommy.

"I actually did. My friend Jean told me about a party, you know from last Saturday." Racheal says as her smile starts to fade.

My mind flashes to that party, potentially one of the worst moments of my life, but it did lead up to one of the best moments of my life, so it evened out.

I nod as she continues to speak.  
"Well I saw tommy again." I mentally cringe. But still listen.  
"As we were talking, I asked if we could hook up."  
I wanted to strangle that b**** right there. I was tightening my fist to release the stress.  
"He said yes. I was ecstatic, he was still interested in me." Her smile grows again.  
That was all I could stand, I was 2 seconds away from clocking that c***.  
Suddenly her smile faded as she said the next part.  
"But as soon as we got upstairs, I went to get us some privacy, when I get the room, Tommy was gone. I look around and see him sprinting downstairs, holding someone I didn't know.. He didn't bother acknowledging me. I guess he was nervous, I thought maybe I pushed him too much after seeing him again after 4 years. So I saw him to day in homeroom, I apologized to him about what happened. He acted different from before, almost like something changed. He completely dismissed me when I asked him out. Then he hurried out of the room the moment the bell rang."

I was a mix of emotions, Tommy didn't tell me about seeing Racheal at the party, and especially not about hooking up. But in his defense he was single at the time, so I have no right being mad at him. To further help his defense, if he wasn't upstairs with Racheal, I probably would have been Raped. I was also happy how he dismissed Racheal, which means he is Loyal. I guess in the end I would talk about it later. But right now I had to face Racheal.

"I ... Don't know what to say to that." I reply earnestly.

"I'm so confused. Because even when I had moved, I had a couple boyfriends when I was away. But now that I think about it, none of them were as special to me as Tommy. So I really want to go back to the way things were. And since you are one of his closest friends, do you think he still likes me? And if he doesn't is there anyway I could win him back?" Racheal confided. She looked hopeful.

I calmly place my hands on my desk.  
My heart wants me to scream:  
_No, he doesn't like you that way anymore. He likes ME that way Now.  
He is mine, and you can't have him. And if I ever see you so much as touch him I will break your freaking arm._

But I knew Racheal wasn't horrible, and she didn't deserve it. I also couldn't spill the secret.

"Look Racheal, Tommy has moved on. What happened between you and him happened to long ago. So as for your chance of winning him back at this very moment are slim. But that's just my opinion, what do I know." I say with a bit more bite to my words then intended.

"Oh, okay. Maybe I will ask Chuckie what he thinks." Racheal said looking disappointed. But then her eyes grew wide.  
"Um Kimi, your palm is bleeding!" Racheal pointed out rather loudly.

The whole class suddenly looked to see what was happening.  
I quickly look at my hands and sure enough she was right.  
I guess in my frustration I had dug my nails deep into my left hand.

"Miss Finster, why don't you go to the nurse and get that taken care of." Miss Sanders said very worried.  
"And take your backpack, just in case you need to go home." Miss Sanders was sweet but she knew nothing of human health. She called 911 when a kid got a paper cut the first month she started teaching.

I nodded as I grabbed my backpack. I was relieved to leave the class, if I had stayed a minute longer I might have killed Racheal.

I sigh as I head to the nurses office.

(Transition to the nurses office)

I finally got to the nurses office. I opened the door with my not bloody hand and walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I ask as I notice that the school nurse was not at her desk.

"The nurse went out, something about her kid causing a tantrum in the Preschool."  
I look to see where the voice had come from and saw that one of the greyish dividing curtains were covering him.

I quickly walk over and not open the curtain.

"Do you know where the bandages are?" I asked, desperately needing a one.

"I'll show you." I hear the boy get up from the bed, (cushioned bench) that was behind the curtains,  
Then the boy moves the curtain revealing himself. It was Tommy.

"Kimi?" Tommy said surprised. "What are you..," he almost finished asking until he say my palm.  
"Crap your bleeding, hold still."  
He quickly took me to the sink and I washed my hands thoroughly. Then Tommy went into one of the cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"Hold still this is gonna sting, here." He offered his hand.  
"Squeeze my hand to ease your pain."  
I had a lot to say to him, but right now I didn't mind him taking care of me. I grabbed his hand and he poured some of the liquid from the bottle on my hand.

"F***! That stings." I said squeezing his hand.

"That was an example of colorful language." Tommy said with a goofy smile as he, moved his hand and went to get some Neosporin and a band aid for my wound.

In a matter of seconds I was all fixed up.

"There you go, nice and clean."  
Tommy said content with his work.

"Thank you nurse Pickles, but aren't you suppose to be in class?"  
I ask as his smile shrinks.

"Let's just say someone frustrated me off enough to make me unintentionally wound my hand." He said showing a similar wound on his hand.

"That reminds me, I was talking to Racheal earlier." I say now remembering I was mad at him.

His face drains of color.  
"I'm guessing she told you about the party." Tommy said now almost hollow.

"Yea, she did. And you know what really ticks me off Pickles? She had to be the one to tell me!" I exclaimed angrily.

He was about to say something, but I wasn't finished.

"I want to know something now. Did you have any feelings for Racheal during that Party? If yes, do you still have feelings for Racheal?" I ask frustrated.

"No, I honestly can say I don't." Tommy said with no emotion.

"Alright then, why did you say yes when she wanted to hook up? I ask now even angrier.

Then Tommy exploded.  
"Two things, First off, she didn't ask to HOOK up, she asked to Talk. And yes I know what she was implying but I just wanted to talk. Second, I only did it because Z just came by and sweeps you off your feet and you just left me there. Not that it matters because thanks to that moment, I saw Z take your unconscious body upstairs. While yes it wasn't my best decision to go with Racheal. I don't regret doing it because it helped you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you this because I was afraid if you found out you would dump my ass. And I didn't want that to happen because... Because I love you!"

There was silence in the office not a single sound. Just the two of us.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
Oh f***, I can't believe I just said that.  
I just did the stupidest thing a guy could do. I said I love you to soon.  
I just wanted to end it all right there.

I mean, I did mean it. I really did love her, I know that sounds cheesy and cliché as hell but it was true. But now I am pretty sure I scared her away.  
I then look her straight in the eye to see what she thought.

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
Oh my gosh that felt so good, I haven't done a cliffhanger in forever!  
Seems like Tommy gets all the fun outbursts.  
So tell me what you guys think about the chapter  
And review  
Also, it's time for the obscure reference game.  
What is the English Teacher a reference to?  
Who ever guesses correctly will get the special prize of not only getting a shout out in the next chapter, but a sneek peak of the next chapter before anyone else!  
(So long as they have an account so I can message them the sneek peak)  
Until then I am SKG


	16. Door creaks and heart breaks

Hello my readers,  
it is I,  
The author known as SKG  
Last time on Don't Tell Chuckie, I left you all on one heck of a cliff hanger.  
I would also like to congratulate  
acosta perez jose ramiro for winning being the first to figure out the reference.

So without further ado, let's get to it.

* * *

Racheal's POV:

I was worried after Kimi left.  
For some reason my mind kept drifting to her.  
When I was talking to her, I felt a weird tension. Like I was missing something, or that I was overlooking something. I decided to check on her. I subtly told the teacher I was having "girl pains" and she let me leave with my backpack. She was probably still at the nurse's office.  
If I hurry I could probably catch up.

After walking around for a few minutes, (and asking a janitor for directions) I finally found the nurses office. I took a deep breathe, I wasn't a big fan of doctors, mainly dentists, nurses weren't that low on my list. I calm down and turn the door knob and slowly crack the door open.

As I looked through the crack I saw Kimi. She seemed to be angry, i could tell by her stance that she was in 'angry girlfriend mode' I know that mode all to well. I try to make out who the boy she was talking to was, but they were on the other side of the office and it was heard to see. So I tried to listen in to, see who it was, what I found out shocked me.

"...what really ticks me off Pickles? She had to be the one to tell me!" Kimi exclaimed angrily.

She said Pickles, and Kimi was talking about a she, oh my gosh it's Tommy. She is talking to him about our conversation!

I was horrified but I kept listening.

"I want to know something now. Did you have any feelings for Racheal during that Party? If yes, do you still have feelings for Racheal?" Kimi asked frustrated.

"No, I honestly can say I didn't have any feeling for Racheal at the party. And I absolutely have no romantic interest in Tommy now." Tommy said with no emotion.

I felt hurt by the comment, Tommy really didn't have feelings for me. I was in denial, I didn't want to Believe what he said was true. Kimi's next question raised hope for me.

"Alright then, why did you say yes when she wanted to hook up? Kimi asked, now even angrier.

She made a good argument, why did he say yes to me, at the party? I still stayed hidden where they couldn't see me. Not that it would have mattered because they were both in their own little world.  
What I heard next smashed my heart into millions of pieces.

"Two things, First off, she didn't ask to HOOK up, she asked to Talk. And yes I know what she was implying but I just wanted to talk. Second, I only did it because Z just came by and sweeps you off your feet and just left me there. Not that it matters because thanks to that moment, I say Z take your unconscious body upstairs. While yes it wasn't my best decision to go with Racheal. I don't regret doing it because it helped you! I'm sorry I didn't tell you this because I was afraid if you found out you would dump my ass. And I didn't want that to happen because... Because I love you!" Tommy said, practically exploding at her.

I watched this whole thing. Any thoughts of hope were smashed.  
He loved her. There was nothing I could do. But I kept watching, to find out what happened next. I couldn't stop watching, it was like watching a train wreck, you had to watch it to the end.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I did it now. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Kimi.  
But thankfully I didn't have to.  
She used her hand and softly lifted my head to eye level.  
Her eyes were watering.  
"Do you really mean all that?" Kimi asked softly.

I gulped, I could take it back, and stop putting so much strain on her. But that would be lying. It was bad enough I withheld the truth about what happened with Racheal. So I just listened to my heart.  
"Every word." I say softly.

Kimi couldn't hold the tears back. She pulled me in for a hug.  
"I don't know how you do it?" Kimi whispered.  
I look at her with confusion.  
Fortunately she continued to speak.  
"You are always the guy that cheers me up. But I think I have cried the most tears because of you. Only you could make me so happy on a school day that I could actually cry tears of joy." Kimi whispered. She let go off the hug and looked me right in the face.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is. I love you to." She says smiling and tears stream down her face.

It was amazing how even crying she looked so beautiful.

I couldn't help myself. I pulled her into a deep Kiss, right in the middle of the room! At that very moment I could feel we needed that. I could practically feel our hearts synchronize at that moment.

After we broke the kiss, Kimi started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I ask the giggling Kimi.

"It's just, I don't think I have ever heard of anyone saying I love you before this quick. What's next buying a wedding cake after our first date?" Kimi chimed cutely, still laughing.

"I have known you since we were babies and I'm pretty sure I have been in love with you since we were 11, I think this was due. And I've probably had a crush on you for longer than that, so I think it was due." I say smiling.

Kimi stopped laughing and smiled.  
"As great as this is, we should probably head back to class."

"How about a few more minutes?" I ask pulling her close.

"Only if I get to decide what we do." Kimi smirked, knowing I would say yes.

"Deal."

* * *

Racheal's POV:  
I could feel the tears stream down my face. I couldn't watch anymore. I slowly close the door, and beeline to the bathroom.

I went into there, and thankfully was alone. If I had known that visiting that nurses office would break my heart this fiercely, I would have rather just had tigers chew on me, less painful.  
No wonder Tommy said he didn't like me.  
He used me, I was just a toy to him.

My sadness slowly turned to rage.  
No more nice girl Racheal.  
"I'm going to bust them up." I murmur to the mirror.

Yes, that is exactly what I'm going to do! Then when I see how broken they are, I will go up to Tommy and have him begging for me to take him back, I would then say yes and then when he had fallen for me again, I'll Crush his heart. Then when he asks why I would tell him that he did it first.

I don't care how it makes me sound. Kimi and Tommy brought this on themselves. Now those two love birds are going to see the fury of a woman scorned. In the end, when I completely crush them, I know it is going to be very satisfying!

I wipe the tears from my face. My sorrow had been converted in to full on mean girl.

It would take time, planning, and a whole lot of work to pull this off. But I was going to do it one way or another. I just had to be patient, reconnect with some friends, get some popularity, then I could proceed.  
Watch out Tommy Pickles! When this is over, you will be begging on your knees for me!

I quickly cleaned up my make up and went back to class. Thinking about how I was going to bust them up, no matter what it takes.

* * *

(back at gym)

Phil's POV:  
I was playing basketball, with Trevor and some of the guys in my class.  
After I beat most of them by twenty or thirty points they kicked me out.  
What can I say, my mom is practically a body builder and my twin is a soccer star, just because I got my dad's cooking skill doesn't mean I don't got sports swag.

I sat down on the bleachers watching the girls play volleyball.

"Hey Phil." A familiar male voice says.  
I look to see that Tommy was back with his hand bandaged and a stupid grin on his face.

"Had fun at the nurses office?" I snicker at my joke.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Tommy said as his stupid smile changed to a goofy grin.

"Well you must have gotten into one of the medicine cabinets because you look high dude, and you were gone for 45 minutes!" I state as he sits down next to me.

"I'm high on something but it isn't a drug." Tommy said almost laughing.

I was really confused, what was going through that head of his. Does he have a crush on the nurse? No that's stupid, since she has a mile the size of California on her cheek.  
No this had to be something Kimi related. I remember how nuts he was when we were getting her out of the party. Those two really do need to hook up.

As I was just about to guess what it was the gym teacher yelled for us to go change. Since I'm an awesome friend, I won't make a guess that would earn him some mad teasing from the guys here. Trust me when I say it is never fun.

So I just decided to drop it for now, after all like my mom always says: if it is important it will come up again, if it doesn't then it's not worth the time.

I mean what could I have possibly missed.

* * *

And scene.  
Oh man this one was a dozy to write.  
I absolutely loathed making Racheal nice, but I do have to do my best for the canon. I'm just glad I had this opportunity to turn her mean. The hard part was making her somewhat justified. Tell me what you think about this chapter.  
Also a special double whammy reference questions.

What is the line "is like buying a wedding cake after the first date" a reference to what show?"  
And  
"What song was Racheal referencing and who is it sung by?" You need both correct answers to get the special prize. Getting one of them gets you a shout out.  
Also the only condition I have is that the questions MUST be answered in reviews, (I'm not counting PM, my box is mad cluttered)  
And while you are at it tell me your thoughts on the chapter.


	17. Lockers and lies

Hello once again,  
It is I, SKG  
With yet another update.  
I know, I can tell your ecstatic.  
So let's get to it

* * *

Kimi's POV:

Tommy loves me! He actually loves me.  
I am so happy, and to think that he said it before our first date.

I couldn't contain my smile. Each class passed by like a blur. Because frankly, nothing was as interesting as what happened this morning. Rather quickly it seemed that the last bell rang.

Normally I would head to play practice, but today Mr. C canceled because he had a staff meeting that was going on.

I was a bit saddened by the news, that meant Chuckie was going to drive me home instead of getting to walk home with Tommy.

But I was happy to hang with my brother.

Maybe Tommy could come with us.  
Fortunately Tommy was still getting stuff together after math.

I approached him quietly.  
"Hey Tommy, need a ride home? Chuckie and I would LOVE to have you join us." I asked while teasing him a bit.

He blushed a little at my comment.  
"I would LOVE to, but FOF is having a meeting and I have to go. I will still see you at 5 right?" Tommy answered my question and teasing with another question.

"Maybe... If I'm not to busy." I joked.

"Alright, see you at the theater." Tommy smiled as he gathered his stuff and left.

Now alone in the room, I head to my locker, which fortunately is a few steps from my locker.

As I opened the locker, someone with a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello Kimi chan!"  
I look to see who it was.  
It was a boy with dark purple hair, similar to Tommy's except flat. He was about 2 inches taller then me, and if in honest opinion was pretty handsome, (not Tommy level, but then again I have an extreme bias)  
I knew right away it was my co-star and other lead Trevor.

"Oh, hi Trevor how's it going?" I ask politely.

He is a good guy, in fact even when Tommy was convinced Trevor was copying him, they still got along.  
Trev, found a style all his own.

"Oh good, I'm good. So any plans for the weekend?" Trevor asks shyly.

"Well, I'm going to hang with my friends on Saturday." I say, (making sure to exclude my date, can't have that slip out.)

"Cool, um..." Trevor stutters.

I really had to get going, my brother was waiting in the parking lot and I had no time to chat.

"I'm really sorry Trev, but I really have to hurry." I say as I got my stuff from my locker and close it.

I start to head for the door, but I felt Trevor catching my hand.

"Wait," Trevor said, I was stop. He quickly let go of my hand.

"Before you go, I just wanted to ask you something." Trevor was blushing nervously.

"Oh okay, what is it?" I say being as nice as possible. My patience was running thin, I really needed to go.

"I was wondering... If by any chance you would ... Consider being my... ?" He whispered really low. I missed the last word.

I couldn't hear what he said.  
"Look Trevor, I can't hear you what did you say. Your what?"

Trevor gulps.  
"My girlfriend! I really like you, your smart, funny, and not to mention absolutely beautiful. And I really want you to be my girlfriend." Trevor finished, he really through his heart out there.

Trevor was a good guy, he definitely deserved better than what I was about to say  
"Trev... I'm sorry, but I can't. You are a great guy and any girl would love to have you but... I just..." I try my best to let him down gently.

"Oh... Okay, I ... Understand, I guess I will see you later." Trevor said walking away slowly.

I felt terrible, I broke his heart. I wish that he would find a nice girl for him.  
I sighed loudly. I headed to the parking lot where Chuckie was waiting for me.

* * *

Trevor's POV:

I walked out of her sight, I was sure I was clear. I quickly headed to the nearest bathroom.  
I wanted to scream! My heart feels like it got ripped out of and thrown into blender, and the contents were then stomped on repeatedly and then incinerated by a fire. Tears dropped from my eyes. I felt absolute suffering. If only I was an artist, my art would be absolutely astounding. I took deep breathes to calm down. How could she turn me down, it was as if she was interested in someone else. That's it! She had to be! It was the only way to explain it. But who could it be? Maybe One her friends would know. I tried to talk to Chuckie earlier but I couldn't find him. Maybe he would know.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with a goal in mind. Find this guy kimi was interested in. I would figure out what to do from there.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
Time: 4:20  
Man that was a long meeting.  
Honestly, I don't even know why I signed up for this. I have done so much more than the president of that club. Heck, I could probably teach the freaking class if I wanted to.

I sigh as I stretched as I walked out of the meeting. I check my phone to see if I got any messages.  
'One missed call from Chuckie.'

As I was walking home, I decided to give him a call.

"Hey Chuckie, just got your call, what up?" I asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, you know, the usual stuff, I'm just glad I don't have to deal with Mr. C today. Anyway, remember how I asked you to keep an eye on Kimi?" Chuckie asked Trying to stay calm.

"Yea? What about it?" I asked now even more curious of my friend's behavior.

"Okay listen, I have been hearing rumors that some guy at the Theater arts club has a thing for Kimi. right now Kimi is in the shower, she is getting ready for something, when I asked her what it was she just said she was going to the movies and nothing more. I am 99.9% sure that this guy, is going to be there. And I know how uncool this sounds, but as her brother, I worry about her. So could you go to the movies, and tell me who the guy is?"

I sigh in relief, I know the guy he is referring to, whether he knows it or not is Trevor. But what worries me is that Chuckie might find out I'm Kimi's date.

"Look Chuckie, you are my best friend and all. But Kimi is also one of my closest friends. If I go to watch her, that would be a huge break in trust. Although I understand your worry, Kimi is a big girl, I'm pretty sure she has pretty good taste in guys." I say trying to calm him down.

"I wouldn't say that, what about Z?" Chuckie said, deflating my argument.

S***, I have to think of something.  
"Alright, I will secretly chaperone the date, and if there is any trouble I will call you. But I will Not tell you who the guy is, so Kimi can trust both of us. Okay?"

Chuckie sighed deeply.  
"Fine... For now I will agree, but I will not stop trying to find out who the guy is."

"Alright, now if you excuse me Chuckie, I have a date to supervise." I say right before I hung up.

I realized that I was literally right in front of my house when the conversation ended.  
I put my phone in my pocket and sigh in relief.

That was way too close, I hope I think of a way to tell Chuckie I'm dating his sister without him killing us soon, because if he finds out soon, I'm gonna be fried.

I open my door and go up to my room, I had a date to get ready for.

* * *

Alright, it's a short chapter I know, it is supposed to be,  
I did my best to make this awkward chapter to sound good,  
But don't worry. The next chapter is gonna be much better.

Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to see your view of how this story is progressing.  
Anyway, the special prize is still up for grabs.  
I'm SKG signing out.


	18. Movie mishaps

Good day my friends,  
You know who it is and let me just say I am here to give you an update, the special prize is still up for grabs, so keep at it.

Now without further delay.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
Location: Movie theater entrance  
Time: 4:59

I had already purchased the tickets for the movie and am now waiting for Kimi.

I made sure that the movie theater we went to was on the other side of town, just to prevent bumping into anyone we know.  
I took the bus here, and am now inside waiting.

Fortunately I did not have to wait long, for Kimi had just arrived.

Man, she looked incredible. Her hair was straightened and looked even more lush the normal and was wearing a pink beret. She was wearing a touch of pink eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss as well as a pink shirt and black jeans, she was wearing a sick looking black jean jacket that covered up to her mid rift,(fortunately that was covered by her shirt, or I would not be able to focus on anything.)  
When she looked up and saw me, she smiled and ran up to me.

"Hey there tommy. I'm glad you didn't stand me up." She smiled.

"Like I would ever do that. Anyway, how did you get here so quick?" I asked curiously.

"Susie gave me a ride, and before you ask, no I did not tell her that I was here on a date." Kimi said in an almost business like tone.

"So, shall we go see the movie, my dear?" I say in my best British gentleman impersonation.

"Yea, I think you are better behind the camera." Kimi said as she rolled her eyes.

We grabbed some expensive movie snacks and walked into the theater.

* * *

Dil's POV:  
Man oh man, let me just say that having a driving girlfriend is awesome.

"So my precious E.T where would you like to go next." Kat purred as she continued driving.

"Well I chose last time, so why don't you pick my precious Kitty." I say as I smile.

E.T. Is her pet name for me, while I call her my kitty.

Since I am in charge of the club she and I are in. I canceled it so we could have a date night. And we have been driving around, going to book stores, getting some burgers, just stuff.

While I am having a blast I could not help but think about my brother.  
Poor T, he was probably home all alone. I should really get him a girlfriend, maybe I could hook him up with one of Kat's friends.

"How about we go to the movies, if we go to the theater across town, my friend can give us a discount." Kat said, which brought me back to earth.

"Sure, any movie you want to see?" I say with a smile.

"Well, we could see Reptar 8, attack of the alien replicas! It just came out and I here it got good reviews." Kat suggested.

My smile practically spread from ear to ear. "Babe, your the greatest."

She quickly drove us to the theater across town, it was about 5:40.

Kat and I walked up to the Ticket booth.  
"Hi Keith, we will take to tickets for Reptar 8." Kay said with a smile.

I thought for a second I wasn't going to like this guy. Since he was about 4 inches taller then me, and a pretty buff looking guy. But I soon realized I wasn't going to have to worry about him stealing my girl anytime soon.

"Oh hey there girl! Is this your new boe I've been hearing about! He is quite a cutie. Anyway, the last showing of Reptar started 30 mins ago. I can sneak you in for free so you can catch the rest of the movie." Keith said smiling.  
I believe Phil called guys like him Effeminate. He seemed alright to me though.

"Actually that would be great. I hate the beginnings of movies, I always like the middle best." I say optimistically.

Kat shrugged, I guess she didn't mind.

Keith quickly glanced down to the theater hall and gave us 2 tickets.

"Just go to viewing room 6. Enjoy!"

As we walked to the room, I felt a weird shiver down my spine. Keith may be a player for the other team.

As Kat and I entered the theater, we found a few seats in the back. It was pretty dark, and the only noise was the movie, playing.

So as we sat and enjoyed the CGI alien replicas of Reptar destroy the city, I casually put my arm around Kat. She slowly rested her head on my shoulder. Man, I have to thank Phil for telling me how sick these moves were, I felt like some sort of slippery bandit.

Now relaxed a really funny scene with Reptar using a statue to club one of the aliens. I laughed rather loudly causing a couple of people to shush me. I simply rolled my eyes, but in the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone looking at me, someone I knew, but then Kat gave me a peck on the cheek and I just lost my train of thought, I looked to see who it was but they were no longer looking. I simply shrug, probably just my mind messing with me.

So I just focused on the movie.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

Oh crap It's Dil! What is he doing here. I nervously whisper to Tommy, who is enjoying the movie.

"Tommy. Psst."

"What is it Kimi, I think Reptar is going to.."

"Dil is back there!" I whispered cutting him off.

If it wasn't so dark I could swear he went pale.

"Crap, if he sees us, the secret will be all over the high school by 10 minutes. What do we do?" Tommy said nervously.

"I guess we just sit here and wait till he leaves, as soon as the credits roll, he will leave." I say logically.

"No way, my brother always is the last person to leave the theater. He will sit through all of the credits." Tommy said derailing my idea.

"There goes my idea." I say dejectedly.

"We will just have to wait till everyone starts leaving and camouflage with the crowd." Tommy said hopeful of his plan.

"So what now?" I ask curious.

"We watch the movie." Tommy said with a smile.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

The movie ended at 7:00.

Kimi and I quickly followed the plan, but for extra measure, we left at different times to avoid being coupled by wandering eyes.

Kimi left first, I waited 50 seconds and left. I quickly glanced to see Dil mega focused on the screen, and Kat, (I think that was her name) bored as she watched the screen.

I safely made it outside to see Kimi.

Kimi looked at me really nervous.  
"Don't worry, Dil is still inside." I reassure her.

"That's not the problem right now." Kimi said, she looked like a ghost.

"Then what is?"

"Susie said she couldn't pick me up, so she told Chuckie to pick me up and he is on his way right now." Kimi murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

Oh F***!

* * *

Cliffhanger once again:  
Oh man how I love these far more than I should.  
It seems that Kimi and Tommy got out of the frying pan and into the fire.  
How will they get out of this mess?  
Stay tuned to find out.  
Also it's time for name that Lingo.  
What did Dil actually mean when he said slippery bandit?  
First correct answer gets a sneak peak of the next chapter.  
Answers will only be accepted if in reviews (my PM box is a nightmare)  
Or if you are not interested then please review to tell me what you think, be honest, i don't mind a bit of advice.


	19. Not all grown up yet

Bonjour my readers.  
Quite a cliffhanger, that I, SKG  
Left the story dangling on.  
Well let's see if we can fix that shall we.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
This was bad very bad! I was horrified by the news Kimi gave me.  
Chuckie was on his way. I tried not to let it show, but I was clearly failing.

Kimi was in no better shape.  
We were nervous, but suddenly I got a text.

Kimi looked at me as she heard my phone vibrate.

"Who is it?" Kimi asked, my guess is she wanted to know to take her mind off of the situation.

"It's from Chuckie." I say as I glance over the text. "he wants to know how you're doing" I finish reading.

She turned ghost white.  
"He knows!" Kimi grabbed her hat and pulled it over her eyes.

"Actually Kimi, he is asking me that because... He thinks I am spying on you." I say shiftily.

It took a few seconds for her to process what I said, but when she realized it, she was mad.

"What do you mean his spy?!" Kimi said rather irate.

I sigh, I knew I should have told her, but I guess it slipped my mind.  
"Well, last Sunday, your brother called me. He told me that he was worried about you ever since what happened with Z. So he told me to keep an eye on you, and keep the sleazy guys off of you. Since we became an item before he offered this, I thought the idea worked perfectly, because I got to spend more time with you without him getting suspicious. Today he asked me to watch your activity and if there was a guy involved." I confessed.

As expected she was livid.

"I can't believe Chuckie would do that I am so... Wait a minute that's it!" Kimi's rage turned into inspiration.

"What's it?" I ask confused.

"You will see, also sorry in advance."  
Kimi said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:  
I quickly pulled into the theater parking lot. It was kind of suspicious that Kimi chose this theater when there is another one much closer to there house.

Susie called me about 20 minutes ago to tell me to pick Kimi up for her.  
I don't understand why Kimi wouldn't ask me. It sounded suspicious.

As I pulled up to the theater, I sent tommy a text, hopefully it has good news.

I waited a few minutes, and I saw Kimi walking out of the theater. I realized she was pulling someone out of the theater, and she was looking rather angry.  
Wait a second, that someone is tommy, oh don't tell me he got ...

What happened next answered my question.  
Kimi approached the window.  
"What the freaking hell Chuckie?!" Kimi shouted rather loudly.

I looked at Tommy to see what happened, he held his head down.

I tried denial,  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, denying the accusation.

"I'm sorry Chuckie she found me out." Tommy says solemnly.

I sighed, I'm gonna get it now.

"I can't believe my own brother would have my friend SPY on me! If you wanted to know what I was doing how about asking!" Kimi was even madder than before.

"Look Kimi ... I..." I tried to explain, but she wasn't done.

"If you must know what I was doing, why don't you ask tommy over here." Kimi said motioning to Tommy.

"She was with an old friend from the Japanese club, her name was Kuki." Tommy said slowly and sadly. He couldn't even look me in the eye.  
It was obvious he felt ashamed.

I could feel my heart sink.  
"Just take us home now." Kimi said as she went into the van. Tommy followed slowly.

As they got in and buckled up. I felt absolutely terrible.

The ride home was quiet. Not a single word was said. Tommy was lying down in the back. I didn't bother telling him to sit up. I had no right to.

Kimi was in the seat behind mine. My guess is she didn't even want to look at me.

The only time she smiled was when she got a text, probably from Kuki. But right after would shoot a dirty look, like she was being reminded of what I did.

I know I went behind her back, and betrayed her trust. But what if she was gonna get hurt, I didn't want to take that chance.

I guess I will talk to her after we get home. I sighed and just focused on the road.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
I can't believe how perfectly that worked.

While I combined my real anger with my acting, I was able to pull off a heck of a performance.

It seems that fortune was on Tommy's and my side today.  
If I play my cards right, maybe I could keep him off of Tommy and My secret for a couple weeks, maybe months.

As for who I was texting, it was Tommy.

(I can't believe that worked!) he texted. He was lying down so Chuckie couldn't see him texting me.

(I still can't believe we escaped Dil.)  
I texted back.

(Do you think this will keep Chuckie off of u for a while?)

(If all goes as planned, yes. I do feel bad for lying to him. But he was spying on me so, I think it evens out right?)

(I know how u feel, and we will have to tell him someday, but hopefully he will be more mellow when he does.)

(Yeah... So we are going to be keeping this a secret for a while.)

I smiled slightly as I typed this. It was kinda silly in retrospect.

I mean how long could we keep this a secret.  
I then received another text, now garnering my attention.

(Maybe, but I have a feeling, that it will happen sooner then we think.)

As I was about respond, Chuckie had gotten to Tommy's house.

He slowly got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Chuckie." Tommy said, maintaining his character.

Honestly, he is a pretty good actor. I have to give him credit. I watched him solemnly enter his door.

Chuckie looked at Tommy's house for a second and sigh.

The rest of the ride was in silence.  
After we got home, I ran upstairs and slam the door. I took a deep breathe, grabbed my pillow and screamed.

After I calmed down from my acting high. I pulled out my diary and started writing down today's events.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:  
I listened as the door slammed. I really messed up. I really, Really messed up. I just sat down on the couch. I felt like I had just received a kick to the balls by a spiked boot. I knew I had to apologize. But I gave her time. I waited till about 9 before I even bothered getting up. I just had to explain, maybe she would listen.

I slowly walked up the stairs leading to her room. I took a deep breathe and knocked.

"Um... Kimi? Can I talk to you." I say nervously.

I heard her feet walk to the door. She didn't open it.

"What do you want?" Kimi said irritated. She was still mad.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong to spy on you. And what is even worse is that I dragged Tommy into this mess. He told me not to do it, but I ignored him. So please forgive Tommy. As for me, I know it will take a while for me to earn your trust back. I just wanted to keep you safe. Ever since the incident with Z last week, I was worried about your safety. I got carried away. I just thought I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you. Your my little sister and I love you. So I won't spy on you anymore okay." It wasn't until I finished speaking that I felt tears drop from my face.

After a few seconds, Kimi opened the door and hugged me.

"I get it. I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I am in high school and I'm growing up, I know you will always protect me. But can you trust me enough to not make the same mistake twice?" Kimi said as she buried her face in my shirt.

I hugged her back.  
"Okay, but please don't grow up too fast." I smiled softly, as I cleared the tears from my eyes.

"I'm not all grown up yet." Kimi said softly.

* * *

Wasn't that touching?  
I feel my tears, (manly tears)  
Tell me what you think, please review.

Also name that reference.  
"What is Kuki's name a reference to?"

You know the deal by now.  
SKG signing off


	20. Java lava drama

Hello my comrades in all things rugrats/AGU

You know who I am, unless your that guy that reads chapters out of order, than you don't so if you are, I am known as SKG

And I am here to drop an awesome update on you.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

It was a nice dream, the dream had both Tommy and I on the top of the Ferris wheel. And at that very moment it began raining. The scene was something out of a cliche movie, but I didn't care.

Tommy stared into my eyes, and mine into his, and we were just about to kiss until...

Someone shook me awake. My rage concealed by my sleepy eyes. I look at the perp who ruined my dream and see that is was none other than Lil.

"Lil, what are you doing here, it's ..." I say as I glance at the clock. "10:00, you know I only get up at 12:00 on Saturdays!" I say rather grouchy.

"Look miss. Sleepy head, we are going to go to the mall, and we are going to make you look prettyful (pretty/beautiful, uses this as a bad habit when speaking ever since we were kids) for tonight."  
Lil said confidently.

I lazily get up rather confused.  
"Why would I need to look good if we are just going to a sleepover?" I asked as I yawned.

Lil had a sneaky smile etched into her face.  
"Because, I invited the guys over to hangout for a bit. And I may or may not be trying to hook up two friends." Lil said slyly.

It took me a second for my groggy mind to process what my friend said.

Oh crap, she was talking about Tommy and I!

I remembered that I hadn't seen her since Sunday, and I haven't told her that I've been dating tommy for about a week.

"Wait what! Look Lil I appreciate what you're doing but..." I was about to tell her. I really was, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Lil looked at me confused, waiting for my answer.

Lil was my best friend, If anyone I want to know my secret it would be her.

I stopped myself, I changed my answer.  
"But I don't think it would be smart to do with Chuckie around." I corrected myself.

Lil's smile grew wider and more devious.  
"Trust me Kim, I have a way of dealing with your brother."

I sigh, I guess I might as well play along.

"Alright, but let's stop at the Java Lava, I really need my coffee.

(Coffee shop transition)

While my folks opened the business when my friends and I were babies it was a simple coffee shop.

Whoever, when I reached 7th grade.  
Charlotte, Angelica's Mom, decided to invest some money into the business. (As an act of friendship). This allowed my folks to expand and hire employees. By the time I was in high school, the Java lava was all over the state and is planning on expanding nationwide. That means I no longer have to help out as often as I use to. But that doesn't mean I can't have breakfast there, (plus being the Owner's daughter means free meals and coffee).

As Lil and I go to the counter we are greeted by a familiar face.

"Welcome to the Java lava, how can I help.. Kimi?" The purple haired employee said with clear shock on his face.

Oh crap it's Trevor.

We just stood there awkwardly. I completely forgot that he worked here.

Last summer, Trevor was one of the applicants for a job at the Java Lava.  
Since Chuckie and I knew him and were on good terms with him at the Time, we convinced our dad to hire him.

Now I have to deal with the awkward atmosphere. Of course I had to basically break his heart, and now he has to serve me coffee. Talk about insult to injury.

Thank God for Lil breaking the tension.  
"Hey Trevor, can we get two cookie dough drop lattes and two toasted bagels, butter and cream cheese."

"Oh, coming right up." Trevor said as he left to prepare our order.

Lil looked at me with the (what is the deal) look.

"Nothing, there is nothing going on. Okay?" I say unconvincingly. The last thing I need is for Trevor to be more crushed.

"Really? I doubt that." Lil looked unconvinced.

Trevor came back with the order.  
"Alright here you go." Trevor said as he handed us our food.

We left the counter so he could help the next customer in line. We quickly took a seat by the window and grabbed our food.

I sipped my latte. It was really good, but that didn't matter, cause I felt horrible.

"Alright Kimi, spill now." Lil said staring.  
I knew that look all to well. She would stare until she got her way.  
After about a minute of sipping my coffee I gave in."

"He asked me out on Friday and I turned him down." I blurted out, thankfully not loud enough for Trevor to hear.

Lil's eyes grew large.  
"No Way! I can't believe he... I mean Phil told me about it after school but I didn't think he would ask you so quickly." Lil said her curiosity slowly unravelling.

"I know, I feel terrible because he is a sweet guy, and I am sure he deserved better. And I swear if it wasn't for To..." I ramble until I was about to say Tommy's name. I blush shyly.

Lil caught on.  
"I get it, but it isn't your fault, and it's not his. If we could choose who we love it would be easier but it would not be as sacred or as beautiful as it is." Lil said which was surprisingly deep.

"Wow Lil, that was beautiful." I say as I take a bite of my bagel.

"I saw it on a post on Facebook, see!" Lil said as she pulled out her phone to show me.

"Oh. How about we go to the mall now?" I ask not wanting to stay any longer.

"Actually we have to wait a minute, Susie said she would come with. I told her we would be here." Lil said as she gulped down her bagel in what seemed like seconds. She then patted her mouth with a napkin very lady like.

I couldn't help but laugh at my friends action.

Lil realizing why I was laughing began to pout.

Fortunately for her Susie walked in.  
"Hey girls your ride is here."

I got up from the table and gave Susie a hug.

"Hey Susie, how have you been?"  
I ask casually.

"I'm good, and sorry about sending Chuckie, I know how sudden it was, but my grandma stopped by and things got complicated." Susie explained.

Lil got up confused.  
"What is she talking about?"

Crap, I didn't tell Lil about the movie.  
"I just went to see Reptar 8 with an old friend from the Japanese club."

Lil gave a hollow "oh", not really caring. She thought it was boy related.

"How about we just get going." I say trying to bring up the mood.

The two girls nod and we headed to Susie's car.

* * *

Trevor's POV:

I secretly watched them walk out the door.

Even though I was outright rejected, I still have hope.

I overheard bits and pieces of what the two said while I was working. It seems that Kimi has interest in some guy, confirming my suspicions. I also know that his name starts with a T.

Thankfully there aren't many guys with a T as the first letter of there name.

I quickly went through all the T people I knew in the school, while helping customers. (This wasn't the best method or place to do this but I needed to know)

There was Tyler, Tyrone, tony, Toby, Titus, Timmy, me (I crossed my name off the list) Tommy, Tristan.

My mind flashed back to Tommy. Tommy and Kimi were good friends. I mean they are childhood friends. It would not be far off to say that they like each other more than friends.

Why didn't I realize this sooner! The way she acted when they were together, the way she would light up when he came by. How could I have been so stupid.

I wanted to yell. I had to compete with the Tommy "Ladies man" Pickles. The guy had girls throwing themselves at him. He was cool, and everyone liked him. Heck I tried copying him a while back. Life just loves to kick you in the nuts with stuff like this.  
I sighed loudly.

I quickly decide I need some air. I told James, (another employee) that i was going to the back. He nodded and took my spot.

I went to the back of the Java lava, out the back door, leaned against the back of the wall and sighed louder.

How the heck could I compete with Tommy? It was like i was rock compared to a statue.

"At least Tommy doesn't know that she likes him. I mean not that it would matter, Tommy would probably just turn her down anyway. Maybe I could get her on the rebound." I say aloud, to myself trying to cheer up.

"I wouldn't count on that." A mysterious voice said almost out of no where.

I looked around to see a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair and dark eyes that were ice cold. I felt a chill up my spine. What did she mean by that.

"Who are you? And why are you back here? The entrance Is in the front." I say rather confused.

"I know that. I saw you in the coffee shop. You really like that Girl." She said emotionless.

"So what if I do? And you still didn't answer my questions." I state rather irritated.

She gave a malicious smile.  
"I guess I will give you the courtesy, my name is Racheal. And that Girl your interested in is dating Tommy."

* * *

Oh my, how deliciously evil!  
I guess I will leave this cliffhanger here to tease you.

What will happen?  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
SKG signing out.


	21. Strategy and sleepovers

Good day my fellow readers.  
Last time, Racheal seems to be up to something.  
Let us tune in to see if we can see what will happen.

* * *

Racheal's POV:

"Tommy's Girlfriend! No, that can't be! No, if they were dating it would be common knowledge. Plus I would know." The purple haired boy said in rage.

Denial, it's the obvious first stage of depression. I sighed, I will admit that he made valid points, but I know what I saw.

And I planned for this, I am not foolish enough to just assume he will believe what I said.

"Oh come know. You think that she would tell you, because she turned you down? I'm sorry to say she was trying to let you down gently. Especially since Tommy is making her keep it a secret." I explain.

The boy was shocked by my knowledge. Another calculated part of my plan. I am no fool, when it comes to teens, especially girls.

"How do you... Were you spying on me?" He was now angry. I guess I would be to.

"Not you, I was watching Kimi." I say blankly.

He was now even more confused.

"Before you ask, it was for her safety." I say now softer.

The boy was now furious.  
"What do you mean safety? What does this have to do with Kimi?"

I sigh.  
"I was a lot like her once. Kind, sweet, innocent that all changed because of him." I say darkly.

I was exaggerating about Tommy. I obviously knew that it wasn't his fault. It was that b****'s fault. But I needed this Kid's help, so turning Kimi into the bad guy would be stupid, even if she is.

"What do you mean because of him?" The boy started to listen.

I now had to rely on my acting and slightly exaggerated story.

"A while ago. Tommy and I were an item. We were in Love, at least that's what I thought. Unfortunately, I had to move, so I said we had to break up. Tommy didn't even bat an eye. He didn't really care, I later found out that he had been cheating on me when we were together. Tommy uses woman like tissue paper, as soon as he's done, he ruins them and moves on to the next one with no remorse or even the slightest bit of guilt. I've lost track of whether or not he still did that. When I came back here last week, I saw him at a party. He came up to me. I was ready to give him hell, but he apologized to me. He said that he regretted everything he did, that he changed. I guess some part of me wanted to believe him. He said he wanted to catch up, see what I've been up to. So we went somewhere private, that's when that pig started making moves on me. He wanted to hook up, he was trying to kiss me, I told him no. He eventually stopped, when he saw Kimi was coming towards us, He ran. When I got to school that Friday. I overheard their argument about me. He said that I was just some slut that was just trying to get with him. She complained about how they had been in relationship for 3 weeks and she can't even tell her friends. He said that he didn't want anyone to know he was in a relationship. He said that it was better that no one knew, for Her protection. He lied to her about loving her, I could see that he didn't even care, because as soon as she left, he flirted with another girl in the not even 3 seconds. I tried to talk to her by saying he was a jerk and that she should dump him but she tried lying to me and say they weren't dating. Tommy has her completely under his control! Just like I was once upon a time! I ... I just want to save Kimi from that arrogant bastard. Before he decides to do something far worse, And before he breaks her heart. And then moves on to his next project. I don't want any girl to get hurt like I was, ever again. If you " I explain now sobbing into my hands.

He came up to me. And wrapped his arms around me in a hug.  
"You have my help. Together will save Kimi from that bastard! I guess I should tell you my name Racheal. I'm Trevor." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Trevor, ... You are a saint, if we can help Kimi she will surely be thankful." I say, wiping the tears (eye drops) off my face.

* * *

Trevor's POV:  
Tommy that f***ing bastard! How dare he make Kimi suffer like this!  
I will make him pay.

I will save Kimi from this evil egotistical ass. Hey, I just realized this is almost like the play. The main female lead is tricked by the evil Count Wallace that he can help her brother and family if she remained his in secret. But Drake steps in and saves her with the help of Madame Lily. I guess Racheal is like my Madame Lily and I am the Drake to Kimi's Alicia.

"Alright Racheal, how can I help?" I ask determined to help Kimi.

Racheal's tears are clear and she seems to have come back to her senses.  
"Well unfortunately, we can't tell her family or friends, Kimi would defend him and lie for him. So we have to find a way to get them to doubt the relationship in secrecy, and maybe find a way to convince Kimi to Dump him. If we could have him physically cheat on her and show her the pictures as proof, or maybe find away to show how much of a jerk he is. Maybe she will break up with him. And you can be her knight in shining armor." Racheal said hopeful of the events.

I did like the sound of that, I was sold.

"Don't worry Racheal, I think I could "talk" Tommy out of the relationship." I said with a smile.

I will do exactly what Drake does in the play. I smile to myself. Who says plays have no relation to real life!

But first, I have to get back to work.  
Before I go she quickly writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Keep this, and call me when you're ready." She had a smile full of hope on her face.

"Okay, but I have to go back to work." I say as I head back inside.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
(Several hours later)  
(Time 5:00)

"You guys didn't have to do all of that." I say shyly.

Lil and Susie bought me these, very nice Pajamas at Forever 21. I felt bad because they were so nice and expensive.

Lil and Susie exchanged glances.  
"it was nothing, we just want to see you and Tommy happily together." Susie said with a smile.

This is absolute Torture. They are literally killing me with kindness.

I wanted nothing more than to tell them.

I guess I was so wrapped up in my guilt. I accidentally bumped into a blonde haired girl.

"I am sorry I wasn't paying atten..." I was in the middle of an apology until I saw it was Racheal.

"Oh, hi Kimi. I didn't think you would be here?" Racheal said with a smile.

"Racheal? Oh my gosh it has been so long how have you been?" Lil said greeting Racheal like an old friend.

Back when Racheal and Tommy were an item, she and Lil got along very well. That was actually another reason I resented her, she got along with EVERYONE!

"Lil, omg it has been like forever. I have been great, I just moved back here last week." Racheal said in glee.

"It has been a while, hey I am having a slumber party at my house, how would you like to come? It will be a good place to catch up." Lil suggested.

Every fiber of my being wanted to yell. She is the last person I want there! Curse, Lil's kind nature.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Racheal said softly.

I wanted to say that we weren't, but that would make me the bad guy.

"Of course we are right girls?" Lil said motioning to Susie and I.

"Of course." Susie said with a smile.

The two then look at me for my answer. Curse peer pressure.

"Sure." I say in fake joy. I really wanted to say no, i mean She is Tommy's Ex-girlfriend. If these two were going to try to hook me and Tommy up, wouldn't this be counterintuitive? But I guess I can't really go against my best friends on this matter.

"Well then, it is settled, you're invited, come to my house at seven, bring the Stuff you need. Also my brother and his friends are gonna be there." Lil smiled.

It may have just been me, but I saw a dark smile appear on her face for a second.

"Cool, well I will see you guys at seven." Racheal said before she ran off.

"Come on let's go home and get the stuff for my slumber party!" Lil said with a smile.

I sighed, yea this was going to be such a drama, I could literally feel it.

At least it couldn't get much worse, right?

* * *

Oh if only Kimi knew what I had planned. Oh if only she knew.

(Evil laughter)

If you guys are wondering what's going to happen, then you will see soon enough.  
Oh man I had to rewrite Racheal's POV like 8 times to make it sound somewhat believable.

I mean, love has no fury like a woman scorned. And poor tommy and Kimi have to deal with it.  
Until next time, I am SKG and I am signing off.


	22. Peeps and pizza

Hola mis amigos!  
Yo soy SKG,  
Alright enough Spanish,  
I guess I should let you guys get to the next Dramatic chapter.

Also please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I was simply watching Tv,  
Chuckie, Dil, and I were going to head to Phil and Lil's house.

The girls are going to have a sleepover and the guys are going to hang for a bit.

I was just flipping channels. Honestly, there is Nothing on.

That really didn't matter since Dil came bursting through the Door.

I looked to see that he wasn't alone.  
"Hey bro, guess who I found at Java Lava?" Dil said with a big grin.

I look disinterested lay at the door until I saw who it was. It was Trevor.

My eyes shot open. He was the last person i wanted to see (aside from Racheal).  
I calm myself and start to speak.  
"Hey Trev, what up?"

Trevor doesn't bother speaking, he just shrugs. For a second, I thought I saw him give me a dirty look.

Probably just in my head. It was at the next moment that made things infinitely suck more than the prior moment.

"Trev, is gonna be hanging with us tonight. Man, it has been like forever." Dil said still with his goofy grin.

"Yea, it has been a long time." Trevor said, now looking at me. Well actually he was GLARING at me.

"Yea, it really has." I say shooting daggers with my eyes.

Only Dil couldn't feel the tension in the room.

"Come on Guys, We have to go!" Dil said excitedly.

Trevor and I both nod, we follow my little brother out the door. I quickly lock the door and start walking to Phil's house.

* * *

Phil's POV:

I was in the kitchen.  
I was making my super famous, original recipes for snacks.  
The super torpedo burritos.  
The fancy frosted fries  
The tantalizing tortillas  
And my absolute best creation,The perfectly packed pizza, (5 different cheeses in the crust, because f*** logic.) And topped with everything, Bacon, sausage, pepperoni peppers. Peppers, a touch of hot sauce in the pizza sauce.  
Chuckie was watching my performance with awe.

"I have to give it to you Phil, you're one hell of a cook." Chuckie said in surprise.

"You mean Chef, a cook is an insult to my status." I say correcting him.  
I don't mean to brag, but I would like to see a cook pull off an eighth of the. S*** I am pulling off.

Chuckie shrugs, he knows how I get about my cooking.

I was adding the finishing touches on my beautiful creations when the doorbell rang.

"Phil! The door!" Lil yelled from upstairs.  
She and the girls got here 5 minutes ago.

"Get the Door sis, I am creating art."  
I yell back.

I hear her groan and go down the steps.  
I continued seasoning my pizza

"Oh hey, guys come right in. Phil and Chuckie are in the Kitchen." I overheard from the Kitchen.

Tommy, Dil and Trevor walk into the Kitchen.

"Hey guys glad you can make it." I say now that I was finished with my work.

I looked at their faces. Tommy and Dil were impressed, (as expected).

Trevor was in pure awe of my work. I actually was looking forward to this.

Dil texted me earlier saying that Trevor was coming. I love showing people my cooking, and having them taste it is even better.

"Impressive right?" I say to Trevor, knowing he obviously was impressed.

"Phil, this is incredible! Gordon Ramsy would be madly impressed." Trevor says, singing my praises.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because we are going to eat it."  
I announce loudly.  
"Tommy, please go upstairs and tell the ladies that Dinner is served." I politely ask while I remove my apron and Chef hat.

"On it master chef Phillip." Tommy said. He then began heading up the stairs.

* * *

Lil's POV:

Do I have to try this on now?" Kimi exclaimed as holding the silk scarlet pajamas. "I already know they fit."

I looked at her and sighed.  
"Yes, Racheal and Angelica have yet to see them. plus, if you want to leave some jaw drops, you have to know how to work it." I say with confidence.

Susie nodded in total agreement, Racheal on the other hand shrugged. As for Angelica, (she joined us after we got back from the mall) looked up and from her phone, (texting some guy, most likely).  
"Just show us!" Angelica said impatiently.

Kimi gave in,  
"Fine, but I'm changing right back afterwards." Kimi exclaimed.

Kimi quickly took off her cyan sweater and matching t-shirt to reveal a bright orange bra. Which to put on the nightgown, she had to remove. (The bra would clash with the pajamas too much)  
I couldn't help but notice that my friend is really developing {more than me :-( } Kimi was just about to put it on until, we all realized the door was open.

But before we could close it, Tommy had looked through the door.

"Ladies, dinner is read..." Tommy couldn't finish his sentence. He was dazed.

Kimi was Bright red in the face she looked like she was about to scream. She covered her exposed chest with her arms. All of us in shock of what had happened.

Thankfully Angelica responded for us.  
She got up quickly.  
"That's enough drooling for you Thomas." Angelica said as she slammed the door.

Having recovered from the shock myself, I call to Tommy.  
"Tell Phil we will be down in a minute." I say normally.

As we were now alone, Kimi grabbed a pillow, to scream into it.

Angelica and Racheal than started laughing, Hysterically.

"How can you two laugh at this situation?" Susie said in shock.

"I'm sorry, but it is sort of funny, I mean what are the odds." Racheal laughed loudly.

"I'm with you there." Angelica said as she was gasping for air from laughing.

I looked at Kimi who was still embarrassed. I quickly give her a comforting hug.

"It's okay Kimi, at least it was Tommy and not some blabber mouth. Come on, let's get you dressed." I say giving my friend a hug.

Kimi seemed to have calmed down, started to put her bra back on.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

Wow!  
That was the thought that came into my head, I couldn't process it, (well my Normal head couldn't) I was struck by the beauty of it. I saw Kimi's Chest!  
I saw her Chest! I wish I was old enough to buy lottery tickets because I am the luckiest guy in the world! I whistled "walking on sunshine" as I head down the steps.

Trevor looked at me, he was obviously curious of my good mood.  
The Chuckie and Dil looked at me with a slight look of confusion.

Phil was the only one to look at me normally.  
"Well are they coming down?" Phil asked impatiently.

I snap myself back to reality.  
"Huh, oh yea, in like a minute or so."

Phil was frustrated, His food was going to get cold.  
"Honestly, what could they be doing that is so important that they are not in a frenzy to eat my cooking?" Phil exclaimed.

I feel my face go red as my mind goes back to what happened moments ago.

"Girl stuff." I say pushing the thought away.

That seemed to quench all of their curiosities, (except Trevor's) and we all began grabbing some plates.

After about a minute the girls all came down stairs, Angelica, Susie, Lil, Racheal... Racheal! When did she...

Oh F*** my life, why is she here, why now.

I decided to stay near Kimi, avoid any drama, but she wasn't here.

I guess I don't blame her, I mean with what just happened and all.

Everyone headed towards the food and started chow ing down. I was about to get some myself, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Startled, I turned around to see Kimi.  
She was wearing a cyan(I think that's the color, just looks blue honestly) sweater, looking shyly at the ground.

"Oh... Hey Kimi, how are you?" I ask using all of my will to avoid thinking about the incident.

Kimi didn't respond, she just grabbed me and pulled me upstairs.

She took me all the way up to Lil's Room and locked the door.

We were in private, and based on the food Phil cooked, we had about 20 minutes before people start wondering where we are.

I guess she wanted to talk about what happened.  
"Look Kimi... I am really sorry about what happened, it was a complete accident! I didn't mean to..." I was interrupted by Kimi putting her finger to my Lips. I calmed down.

Kimi gave me a soft smile, thank God she wasn't mad.  
"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You know that Racheal is here." Kimi said her face turned emotionless.

"I noticed. I guess you know that Trevor is here." I responded.

She looks down sadly.  
"I guess you know he likes you." I state, knowing its true.

"Yeah, he asked me out yesterday. I turned him down." Kimi said blankly.

That was a shock, I didn't think he would confess so quickly.

"So you and I both know that this is gonna be awkward for both of us."

Kimi nods.

"Well then, let's just roll with it. Maybe we can just pretend like nothing is wrong." I say with a fake smile.

Kimi smiled back.  
"Yea, I guess that's all we can do."

"Alright then, let's get something to eat." I say just as I'm about to open the door.

Kimi grabs my shoulder stopping me. I look to see she was blushing.

"Before... Before you go.,, I need to know... What did you think about, you know?" Kimi stammered.

I was definitely caught off guard by that one. Well, I might as well be honest.

"You were beautiful." I just answer on the forethought. I was red thinking about it

"Thank you." She said as she blushed.  
She quickly pulled me into a kiss.

With that anything could happen, and it wouldn't matter.

After she released the kiss. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry about this." Kimi said as she opened the door.

"Sorry about what?" I asked confused.

"This." Kimi said quickly.  
She then slapped me hard enough for it to echo across the house.

"Pervert!" She yelled as she walked down stairs.

Holy S*** that hurt! I know she had to do that but man that f***ing hurt.

I quickly look in the hallway mirror.

You could see the hand print mark on my face.

Oh man.

I get downstairs to hear laughing.  
Kimi looked mad, (I knew she really wasn't) Angelica was smirking, holding in a laugh. Phil and Dil were laughing and giving me a thumbs up.  
Chuckie looked mad until he saw my face, then he was Laughing, (my best friend everybody). The rest of the girls were laughing at me. The only person who wasn't laughing was Trevor. Trevor actually looked like a mix of emotions even I couldn't describe.

I just shrug it off and go get some food. All of this was making me hungry.

* * *

And done,  
The next few chapters will have infinitely more interesting plot. Oh my devious plans.  
Also, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


	23. Dare to move Part one

Alright ladies and gentleman.  
It is I, SKG.  
And as your host with the most for today's chapter.  
I introduce to you a twist on an old classic.  
Now, let us begin.

* * *

General POV:

After laughing at Tommy's expense, the group ate the snacks that were provided by Phil.

"My God, this is delicious." Racheal said as she bit into her pizza.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be." Phil said, his ego inflated to the size of Texas.

More and more praises were sung as each teen took ate the different items of food.

After a while, Phil and Lil decided it was time for the main event.

"Alright guys, let's take this to the living room." Lil announced.

The teens grabbed as much food as they could and moved it to the Living room.

Phil and Lil gave each other an evil glance, for they were up to something.

For when those two were in cahoots, they Devilish Deville's always brought mischief.

Phil quickly bolted upstairs and came down with a game board.  
He quickly opened it to reveal a square board that had multiple colored spaces, and had a spinner in the middle.

Everyone, (except Racheal, Angelica, and Trevor) gasped in horror.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, our main source of entertainment." Phil said with glee.

"I thought Dil got rid of that evil game!" Chuckie said in disgust, now staring at Dil.

Dil simply shrugged, he was sure he did burn the game.

"He did, but last week, Phil and I crafted this one, a much more devious version." Lil smiled with evil intent.

"What exactly are you babies freaking out over? It's just a board game." Angelica said with disinterest.

"Oh poor, naive Angelica, if you are not careful, you shall regret it!" Phil and Lil said in unison.

"Would you like to explain the rules to our guests Philip?" Lil asked her brother.

"I would be delighted. Welcome friends to the most difficult most twisted game ever devised. We call it "Dare to Move" the game of course is quite simple. Each person gets a game piece. And each turn they have to roll the dice. The point of the game is to be the last one playing.  
So here is the basics: (author's Note: so the reader can play at home)

* * *

1. Each person rolls the dice. The person moves the number of spaces around the board. Which ever space the player lands on determines their fate.  
Red spaces: the person has to perform the dare of whoever the spinner is pointing to.

Yellow spaces: the person gets to dare whomever the spinner points to.

Green: the person picks up a wild card, which can have vetting effects.

Blue: two random people are selected by the spinner. The first spinner is the dare giver, the last one is the dare victim.

White: safe spot, person can not be dared for a whole turn.

Black: Whoever lands on the spot must perform a dare from each remaining player.

Brown: pick a dare from the hat of shame, you can either perform the dare yourself or force it on to someone of your choosing. If you stick with the dare you get a Flick card. (Flick cards shall be explained latter) If the other person does it they get the Flick card.

2. Anyone who refuses to do a dare is out (except if they use rule 3)

3. Each person starts the game with 1 Flick card. This card allows whoever was dared to choose someone else to do the dare. It is the only way to refuse a dare.

4. The game ends when there is one person left."

* * *

Angelica said what everyone was thinking.  
"There is no way anyone in their right mind anyone would play this." Angelica exclaimed.

"Ah, but you didn't hear what the winner gets." Lil said with a smirk.

"And what could that possibly be?" Racheal asked curiously.

"You shall receive a dessert crafted by yours truly and receive the staff of regality. Which allows you to control one loser into doing what ever you want for a week." Phil smiled.

Everyone was suddenly interested, even Chuckie was going to be brave. Each teen had their own reason to want the prize. And the game was ready to begin. Each grabbed their game piece. Tommy got the blue piece, Chuckie got the green piece, Lil got orange, Phil got yellow, Kimi got white, Susie got brown, Angelica got purple, Trevor got black, Racheal got red, and Dil took pink.

The teens spun the spinner and it landed on Kimi. Kimi was going first.

Kimi rolled the dice and landed on a yellow space.  
The teens were silent, it was dare time.  
Kimi spun the spinner and it landed on Angelica. Kimi was ecstatic.  
"Alright Angelica, I dare you to say your most embarrassing secret." Kimi smiled maliciously.

Angelica was in shock. How could she have suspected Sweet Kimi to hold such evil.

"Very well, if you must know, I still talk to my Cynthia doll." Angelica said keeping her head high.

The group looked to Susie. She nodded confirming the truth.

The group got a laugh out of it. But Angelica didn't let it phase her. She was going to win.

She rolled the dice and landed on a red space. She silently cursed, she had to do another dare.

She spins the spinner and it landed on Phil.

"Oh man! Prepare to give up Angelica!" Phil said with Triumph.

"Just say your dare Deville!" Angelica yelled impatiently.

"I dare you to Flash us for 10 seconds!" Phil said with a laugh.

Angelica shrugged and did it without even a thought.

Phil's jaw practically dropped to the floor. The girls were shocked by Angelica's nonchalant attitude.  
Tommy, and Dil laughed at Phil's expense. Poor Chuckie looked frozen solid. Trevor covered his eyes.

After she finished she hands the shocked Phil the dice.

"Your turn."

Phil, still dazed by the image of Angelica's boobs, quickly adjusts himself and rolls the dice.

He lands on a red spot. He shrugs and spins the spinner.  
It lands on Dil.  
"Do your worst buddy." Phil says with confidence.

Dil nods.  
"I dare you to gargle toilet water!"

Everyone in the room gasps.

Phil looked around nervously.  
If this was 2 or 3 years ago, this would be no problem, but he now takes pride in his mouth. Pearly whites kissing fresh guarantee, he always says to the ladies. He couldn't do it.

"I flick it to Lil." Phil says handing in his card.

Everyone now looked at Lil.

"I will get my revenge Philip." Lil said with much anger.

She went to the kitchen and got a plastic cup, she went to the nearest Toilet and put the water in the cup.

She put some in her mouth, gargled for several seconds then spits it in the cup. She then dumps the cup down the toilet and throws it away.

"My turn!" Lil said fueled with rage.

She rolled the dice and landed on a yellow space.

She spun the spinner and landed on Dil. Lil was thrilled, Dil was cowering.

" Alright Dil, consider this payback for you and my brother." Lil said evilly.

"Bring it on!" Dil said, not wanting to look more afraid the before.

"I dare you to make out with my brother!"

The whole room was laughing.  
Phil was mortified, he didn't want to kiss Dil.

The Dil sat in front of the fidgeting Phil.

"Please don't call me after this." Dil said trying to joke but failed to hide his nervousness.

Both Phil and Dil were completely straight making it all that much more hilarious.

Dil and Phil slowly approached eachother and kissed.

The whole crowd was watching with shock and awe, only Lil laughing.

After it ended, the two wiped their mouth and went to wash their mouths out with soap. The shock turned to laughter.

After the two sat back down, (and as far away from each other as possible.) Dil rolled the dice.

He landed on a Blue space. Dil spun the wheel twice, the first person was Tommy , the second Susie.

"I'm sorry Susie, but you know I have to do this." Tommy says with a smirk.

"Do your worst Mr. Camcorder." Susie said teasingly.

"I dare you to... Cover your hair in Ketchup and mayo for the rest of the game." Tommy said. Knowing that Susie loved her hair preciously.

"Very well pickles, I flick it to Chuckie." Susie said with a smirk

Chuckie looked betrayed.  
"Very well, bring the condiments."  
Chuckie said with his head held high.

Phil went into the Kitchen and came out with both bottles. He quickly squirted a gob of both into his red mop of hair, and mixed it together making it look like a huge sticky dark red and white mess.

Tommy grabbed the dice.  
"My turn."  
Tommy rolled the dice and landed on a green space. He picked up the card and read it aloud.

"Couple's retreat card? With this card, you and whoever the spinner lands on must spend five minutes in a closet together. If you two can stay in there the 5 minutes you both get a flick card." Tommy read, his eyes growing wide.

Tommy spun the spinner.  
Tommy felt time slow down. In his mind, he was praying that it was anyone but Racheal. It seemed God really wanted to mess with him, he landed on Racheal.

Racheal smiled. Trevor secretly smiled as well. It was the perfect opportunity to get Kimi to dump him. The two both secretly thought. Kimi was secretly furious! She didn't trust Racheal as far as she could throw her. The guys were going "ohhhhhhh". Angelica smirked. Susie and Lil looked nervous. They didn't want this to happen.

Tommy wanted nothing more than to flick it on someone. But he knew he couldn't, he would suck it up.

"Alright... Let's get this over with." He muttered under his breathe.

Phil directed them to the closet.  
"Enjoy your stay." Phil exclaimed.

The two walked into the closet. And the Timer had started.

* * *

Cliffhanger.  
Oh the delicious evil I am brewing smells so good.

What will happen in the closet?  
Will Tommy Come out of the closet? (Lol)  
Oh the drama. Review and tell me what you think.  
I knew the Truth or dare chapter was needed, but I thought it needed a kick to it.


	24. Dare to move part 2

Hello my fellow readers,  
You know the drill, you know it's me.  
I just came to update this chapter.  
Oh man this is gonna get messy.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

So here I am stuck in a small, stuffy closet with my ex-girlfriend. Oh how I loathed that game!

I quickly moved as far as I could from Racheal.

It was dark and I couldn't really see anything except the vague figure that was her body.

"Tommy, do you mind if we talk?" Racheal whispered so only he could hear.

I sighed, I guess I should hear her out.

"I want to know why you ditched me at the party? Did you change your mind? Did you not want to be seen with me?" Racheal said, she sounded very sad.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to be seen with you. I saw my friend in danger. Kimi got drugged by some a** and was about to be... I couldn't just let that happen. I tried to get her out of there as soon as possible. That's why I ignored you when I was running past." I explained.

I couldn't see her expression, but I'm pretty sure she was shocked to hear it.

* * *

Racheal's POV:

So that's why she ditched me! But that doesn't answer all my questions.

"Okay, that answers one question. But why have you been avoiding me? It is like you are a completely different person than before." I ask barely holding my voice in a whisper.

With my eyes adjusting to the light, I could see the frown on his face.  
"I am different from before. I am not gonna lie. When I was about to hook up with you, it wasn't because I was interested, or because I wanted us to get back together. It was because I was jealous of some guy flirting with k... A girl I like and I was trying to get her jealous. I know that makes me a big jerk, and no apology could justify what I did. But I am truly sorry." Tommy finished.

I was a mix of emotions.  
I was angry because of what he did,  
Sad because what I saw yesterday was legitimate.  
But above all I was still in love with Him.

"I know it's Kimi, and I know you two are a thing!" I say sullenly.

Tommy jumped back, he was shocked by my knowledge.

We remained silent for while, both of us afraid to speak.  
But I got over it. My frustration and rage taking over. Forget the plan! I thought as I gave in to my impulse

"I don't get it though. She isn't that great. She isn't popular, she isn't funny. She is obsessed over her own culture, her fashion sense is subpar at best... She isn't even that pretty!" I ranted, in a loud whisper,  
"You belong with me! Not her, Me!"

I grabbed him and pull him towards me. I kissed him. I kissed him hard on the mouth.  
Tommy quickly pushed me off him

"Don't you dare do that again ! And if you ever talk about her like that in my presence again, You will wish you didn't come back here! F*** this and you. I am out of h.." Tommy said as he got up and wiping his mouth.

Phil suddenly opened the door.  
"Time is up!"

* * *

Tommy's POV:

Well that was a 100x worse than I thought. She Knows I am with Kimi!  
She is going to ruin everything. How did she know? I had to tell Kimi, but later.

Right now, I was going to have to pretend like nothing happened, and pray, Racheal didn't get a dare on me or Kimi.

Racheal and I sat in our spots emotionless and both took our flick cards, leaving us with 2 each.

Everyone wanted to know what went down. But no one was going to ask, I personally preferred it that way.

It was Rachel's turn. She rolled the dice and landed on a green space.

She picked up the card and read it aloud.  
"Unflickable: this card allows the person to make the next dare they say impossible to use a flick." Racheal said with a smirk.

I silently cursed, I had to have her Kicked out before anyone else.

Trevor grabbed the dice. It was his turn. He landed on a brown spot.  
Everyone waited patiently as he picked a dare from the hat.  
He read the dare aloud.  
"You must wear a diaper for the rest of the game." Trevor said and sighed aloud.

He needed a flick card.  
"Bring me the diaper." Trevor sighed.  
That actually lifted my spirits a bit.

Phil went upstairs and came down with an adult diaper.

"Where did you get that?" Chuckie said in shock.

" Our great gramps came by last month and left a bunch here." Phil said throwing the Diaper to Trevor.

Trevor wore the diaper over his pants. He then took his free flick card.

Dil and I couldn't help but laugh.  
Chuckie grabbed the dice. Finally, my turn.

He quickly rolled and landed on a yellow space.

"So who is it gonna be?" Chuckie said as he spun the spinner.

It landed on Racheal.

"Sorry about this Racheal. But I dare you to massage Phil's Feet."  
Chuckie smirked.

Phil took off his sock and let the stench of his feet fill the room.

"I am going to flick that on Kimi." Racheal said emotionless.

Kimi sighed. Kimi got up from her spot and went to Phil's Location.

She proceeded to massage.  
"Oh wow that is amazing." Phil said as he relaxed to Kimi's touch.

"This is nothing, last summer when I went to japan, I learned from my grandma 10 pressure points to paralyze and 40 to relax the joints.

"Damn Kimi, if you can give me an even better back massage, I might ask you to marry me." Phil joked.

I will admit, I had the sudden urge to deck Phil in the jaw. But I repressed it. After about a minute it was over, Kimi than ran to the bathroom to wash her hands.  
It was Susie's turn to roll the dice. She rolled and landed on a red space.

The spinner landed on Angelica.  
Angelica couldn't help but smile.  
"Alright Susie, do you want to give up now and not wonder what I am going to dare you to do, or suffer from the dare." Angelica said with confidence.

Susie smirked.  
"No harm in hearing it out." Susie smiled.

"I dare you to ask Mr. Constance out on a date." Angelica said.

Everyone was caught off guard, that was evil, the evil Angelica was known for.

Chuckie was so shocked he spat out his coke right into Trevor's face! I got a chuckle out of that one.

All of us stared at Susie, waiting for her decision.

Susie sighed, she flicked her game piece off the board.

Phil jumped from his seat.  
"And Susie is eliminated! You all know what that means." Phil says as he runs upstairs and comes down with a sharpie marker.

"Losers are marked with an L" Phil says passing her the marker.

Susie sighed again and put an L on her forehead.

Then the game started picking up.

After about and 1 1/2 hours of intense dares and cruel twists. Eliminations began occurring quicker.

Phil was eliminated by Dil's Dare.  
Dil dared him to create the most horrible meal he could make. Phil's pride as a chef made him refuse the dare.

Trevor was eliminated shortly after. Angelica dared him to pee his diaper.

Chuckie was eliminated the next turn when he was dared to watch a scene from paranormal activity without screaming.

Lil and Racheal were eliminated in a double dare when the two had to get their hair dyed slime green and cut by Dil, by the double trouble card (spin the spinner and that person it lands on has to do the dare with you.)

I was flat out relieved that Racheal was eliminated.

It was me, Kimi, Dil and Angelica left, none of us had any flick cards left.  
The rest were marked with L and were watching closely.

It was Dil's Turn.  
He rolled the dice and landed on a green space.

He picked up the card and read it.  
"Dare cyclone: spin the spinner and who ever it lands on gets dared by every remaining player." Dil read aloud.

Dil spun the wheel as hard as he could.  
"Come on, Papa needs a new pair of binoculars!" Dil yelled as the wheel landed on me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed rather angrily.

"Alright, I go first." Dil said with a malicious grin.  
"I dare you to,... Stay in Phil's hamper for a minute."

I sighed. I guess it could be worse.

"I will take

"Dil, you are messed up in the head." I state as I watch Phil bring down his hamper.

It remakes of old gym clothes and sweaty undergarments.

I took a deep breath and jumped into the surprisingly large bag.  
Phil closed the bag leaving me with only really s***y smelling air.

"Damn it Phil, your clothes smell is much worse then that tuna fish dare Chuckie made me do. Seriously, it smells like something died in here." I complained as the smell burned my nose hairs.

I sucked it up for the remaining minute and as soon as I was released I jumped out and gasped for clean air.  
After I came out, everyone had gotten a febreeze spray bottle and drenched me and the hamper until I smelled like lavender.

"So who is next?" I ask waiting for my next dare.

"My turn." Kimi said with an evil smirk.  
"And for my dare, I dare you to... Receive a purple nurple from Phil and Dil."

The duo smiled at Kimi's dare.

I sighed as I let them grab a nipple each and twist it as hard as they could.

The best way to describe is as if someone was trying to rip his nipples off.

The two finished but the pain still lingered.

"Alright, Angelica. Do your worst."

Angelica smiled evilly.

"I dare you to... Tell everyone what you thought about Kimi earlier." Angelica said, referring to the accidental peep.

I sigh. F*** my life.

"I thought... I thought they got bigger." I murmured shyly.

"What was that Thomas? I didn't catch that." Angelica said forcing me to speak up.

"I said they looked bigger!" I yell in slight frustration and extreme embarrassment.

Chuckie looked ready to punch my lights out, but held his temper. He knew I was just answering the question.

Finally it was my turn. I rolled the dice and landed on a white space.  
Yes! I'm safe! I almost jump in joy.

Kimi grabbed the dice and rolled. She landed on a red space.

She spun the spinner and landed on Angelica.

"Oh crap!" Kimi groaned.

"Oh don't worry Finster, I thought of something just for you. I dare you to tell everybody in this room who your biggest secret. And be honest!" Angelica smiled devilishly.

* * *

Cliffhanger again!  
Oh how evil I can be.  
Will Kimi reveal her biggest secret?  
Who will win the prize?  
Please read and review.  
I would love to see your input.  
Also, maybe give me some ideas on dares? The next chapter ends the board game of doom, so you might as well get your licks in as you can.  
Until next time.  
I am SKG signing out.


	25. Dare to move part 3

Good day my chaps.  
Tis i, the illustrious SKG  
Here to present you with the latest installment.  
(Slaps himself)  
Okay I'm good sorry about that  
Let's get this chapter underway.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"What did you say Angelica?" I asked nervously, praying I misheard her.

"You heard me Kimberly, your biggest secret, spill it!" Angelica said rather impatient.

I guess I should have seen that one coming.

Every person stared at me. They were all curious, (save Tommy, I think he was insanely nervous.)

Well, so much for winning this.  
"I forfeit." I say with my head down.

Everyone was disappointed, (except Tommy he looked relieved)

My game piece was flicked off the board and I was marked with an L on my forehead.

It was the three Pickles left in the game.

* * *

Angelica's POV:

Those dumb babies are done for!  
I already took care of the small fries. It seems that Phil, (who I thought was going to be a pain) was knocked out easy!

Oh how I had the perfect dares lined up.

I was getting that prize and no one was going to stop me. No matter what!

* * *

General POV:

It was Angelica's turn to roll.  
After she rolled she landed on a red space.  
Angelica brushed off, she was in the zone and ready to win! She could handle any dare they threw at her.  
She spun the spinner and it landed on Dil.  
"Alright, you little toad, Bring your worst."

Dil swallowed slowly. Angelica was a machine in this game, she would do anything to win! Every dare she had received was done with little effort.  
Little miss spoiled brat could handle herself. Dil wasn't surprised. He has heard how vicious the cheerleaders were to new girls. Rumors say it makes the girls that stay tough as nails. Angelica was proof of that!

"I dare you... To... Um.." Dil said trying to think of a dare.

Dil looked around to see if he could use anything in the Deville household. But nothing came to mind.

"Well Dylan, I'm waiting!" Angelica taunted her nervous cousin.

"I dare you to... Call up one of the guys in your contacts and burp as loud as you can!" Dil said, realizing how dumb the dare was.

Angelica laughed, She had this in the bag. Angelica searched threw her phone. Called the number of a guy named Dwight.

She then let out a belch that felt like it could rattle the roof shingles.

"Your turn." Angelica says throwing dil the dice.

Dil rolled the Dice and to his luck, he landed on the white space.  
"Oh yea. I'm untouchable." Dil smirked.

"For now." Tommy said dryly.

Tommy picked up the dice and rolled. He landed on a green space.  
He picked up a card and read it.

"Teleport twist: Switch spots with any player you want."

Dil cursed under his breathe. He knew Tommy was switching with him. Tommy was safe but threw his brother under the bus.

Angelica snatched the dice and rolled. She landed on a yellow space.

"Looks like I will eliminate Dil next." Angelica smiled.

"Go right ahead, there is nothing you could dare me to do that I can't do!" Dil exclaimed with fake bravado.

Angelica's smile turned much more evil as if she knew she caught Dil in a trap.  
"I dare you to break up with your girlfriend!" Angelica exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

The whole room was in shock!  
This was a new level of evil!  
This was flat out vile!

Dil's head sunk low, Dil looked broken. But despite this, he pulled out his phone. He had tears began to form in his eyes.  
"You don't have to do this Dil. Just give up. We won't think any less of you." Lil said trying to stop Dil.

Dil slowly dialed the number.

"Dil this is crazy! It is just a game! You don't have to do this!" Phil exclaimed.

Dil was at the last four digits and still going.

"Think about what you are doing!" Tommy exclaimed very worried.

Dil had finished dialing and pressed the call button.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Kat's house)

Kat's POV:  
I was just laying on my bed, listening to some dub step. Dil always loved this genre and got me hooked.

I guess I found a lot about myself after I met Dil.  
I know this sounds crazy for a junior in high school to say especially since we have been dating for only 5 days and I met him last Saturday. But I think Dil might be my soul mate.

I want to say that I might be losing my mind. But whenever I'm with him, things just seem right. Whether we are watching movies, talking about aliens, or just driving around. I find myself having more fun and smiling. Hanging with Dil is unadulterated bliss for me.

As I kept thinking about him. My phone started Ringing.

Oh that's him now.  
I quickly answer it.  
"Hey Dillie, how are you?" I ask with my typical greeting.

"Oh... Hey Kat. I'm fine I guess." Dil answered. He sounded very withdrawn.

"Is something Wrong Dil? Because if it is I could come right over..."

"It's over Kat." Dil said cutting me off.

"What's over? Dil your not making any sense." I say confused by his cryptic words.

There was a pause, a minute, maybe an hour, I honestly couldn't say. But what he said next made my heart shatter.

"We are... I'm sorry but... I think we should see other people." Dil said emotionless.

"What? Why? I thought things were going so well! I mean I thought we had something special. Is it about the nose ring? Because I can get rid of it." I ramble until he speaks again.

"Please stop... Don't make it any harder than this already is. Goodbye Kat." Dil said right before he hung up.

I just got dumped.  
I felt my tears stream down my face. Every time there is something great in my life, it vanishes in an instant.

I cried into my pillow, I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

(Back to the plot)

General POV:

Dil hung up the phone. He slid it back into his pocket and tears slid down his face.

The whole room was speechless especially Angelica. Dil just dumped his girlfriend on a dare!

Dil dropped to the floor and balled his freaking eyes out. The whole room watched not making a motion to him. Tommy was the only one to scoot to his brother and pat his shoulder.  
After 10 awkward minutes Dil sat up. His eyes red from crying and his nose running. He wiped his face.  
Dil then looked up at Angelica.  
"I truly have nothing left. I just lost a girl that I felt a connection to. I think I might have loved her. All for the sake of a F***ing dare! I am going to win, because I have nothing else Left!" Dil said with his eyes gleaming with Rage.

He was going to win this, no matter what.

Angelica nervously hands the dice to Dil.

Dil rolls and lands on a yellow space.

"Angelica! I dare you to go outside and streak around the neighborhood while screaming loudly your full name." Dil said with complete malice.

Dil's heart and souls were destroyed.  
He was now a full fledged Daredevil and Angelica didn't stand a chance.

Angelica wanted to win. But it was like twenty degrees outside and people would see her. She would also have to say who she was. The gossip would travel at light speed, it would ruin her. Dil's heartbrokenness removed the limits of compassion and mercy from his mind. Only victory and vengeance was on his mind.

"I pass." Angelica said defeated.

Phil then flicked her game piece off the board and marked her with an L.  
(He also wrote the word c*** under the L, but no one said anything)

Tommy looked at his brother and flicked his game piece off to.  
Tommy knew he was no match for his Brother, not like this.

Dil had won the game and won the dessert and the scepter of regality (just a walking stick wrapped in tin foil)

Dil had not attained victory without loss.

"As holder of the scepter, I want this game destroyed!" Dil announced.

Phil sighed as he packed up the game. He then grabbed the game and threw it in the garbage.

"Now, I shall choose my servant. I choose Angelica!" Dil spat in disgust.

For once Angelica got a punishment that might be even cruel for her.

"Starting tomorrow, I expect you to be a good servant. But right now, I'm going to go home." Dil said as he walked to the door.  
"Thanks for the food Phil. It was good." Dil said emotionlessly as he walked out the front door.

Everyone just sat there in shock.  
The game they played had murdered someone. The heart of Dylan Pickles.

* * *

Oh s*** that was emotional.

What? Did you really think that the drama was going to be Tommy and Kimi related?  
No that is later on.  
Oh man, I almost cried writing this.  
Alright, tell me what you think of this climatic end to the game.

Please review and stay tuned for next chapter.  
Though I will say the next chapters might be a little later than usual but be patient.

Well that's all for now. SKG out!


	26. Brother bonds and Girl bouts

Hello my friends,  
SKG is my name,  
Writing Fanfics is my game  
Last time I left poor Dil out to dry.  
Let's get back to the plot.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

We all watched Dil walk out the door.  
How could a game go so wrong?  
We all turned our attention to Angelica.

We were all furious, it was her fault that Dil was in such despair.  
Angelica was still staring at the door. I think even she was in shock of what just happened.

Tommy was the only one to speak up.  
"What the F*** Angelica!"  
The room turned to the furious older brother as he walked towards Angelica.  
"This is a sick twisted New Low! How could you do that to Dil?!  
He finally met a girl that really liked him and you made him end it!" Tommy yelled loud to shake the timbers of the house.

"I... I didn't think he'd ..." Angelica said in a whisper, tears streamed down her face.  
"I'm ... Gonna go." Angelica said as she ran out of the house.

Whether it was apparent or not, she really did feel terrible.

The room got silent. After about a minute my brother got up from the floor.  
"I think I have had enough drama for one night. Tommy, Trevor, I will take you guys home." Chuckie said motioning to the two. Trevor nodded, and Tommy, who was slightly calmer now, followed my brother out the door.

Phil awkwardly sat there for a second. Before he spoke.  
"So... I'm guessing no one wants to play spin the bottle." Phil joked, trying to lighten up the tension.

We stared at the brown haired boy with a "not now" look.

The Phil quickly went up to his room without a word.

This left me, Susie, Racheal and Lil in the living room.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, the four of us decided to try to put it behind us and try to have fun.

* * *

(Back at Tommy's House)  
Tommy's POV:  
I was dropped off at home by Chuckie. Trevor was dropped off first because he was farther off.

I unlocked the front door and walked into the house. It was pitched black. The only light was from the Tv in the living room. Dil was watching one of his Spanish soap opera's.

I turned on the lights in the living room and then I walked towards the TV. I got on the couch and sat next to him.  
Dil's eyes were still red. It was obvious that he cried more since last time. I tried my best to comfort Him.  
"Hey Dil, if you want to talk..." Right before I could finish he started laughing mockingly.

"Really? Do you think I would want to talk to You of all people about this?! You have no idea what I am feeling!" Dil yelled. I don't think he meant it but I was angry about that accusation.

"What do you mean by that? I have been in break ups before! I'm trying to help you!" I yell back.

"Really, because if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly that broken up about your break up. Considering you had to PRETEND to be depressed. You don't know what it is like Tommy. You can literally get anything you want. Your the confident, cool, daring guy that girls get wet thinking about. Life just bends over so you can f*** it any way you like. May I remind you of the Girls that THROW themselves at you! All of them YOU turn down in a second thought! So don't be the guy that tells me that there are other fish in the sea when I have a fishing rod to catch them while you have a net full of chum!" Dil ranted.

I was starting to get irritated by that accusation.  
"Dil that is crazy! I don't get everything I want. I do have to work for things. You have the pickles charm to! I mean your Dylan pickles, the guy who convinced the entire school to buy fish aquariums! The kid who got abducted by aliens. The Kid that made Alien investigation a legit after school club." I argue back his point.

Dil looked at me for a second after I said that. He actually smiled a bit. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Thanks T. I needed that." Dil said after he let the hug go.

"Now why don't you call KAT up and explain..." I tried to say before he showed me a text she sent him.

"Wow! Now that is angry!" I say as I read the text.

"So I think no amount of explaining will fix this." Dil said sadly.

"I'm sorry Dil."

"For what? I know it wasn't your fault, It was Angelica's. And I intend to make her regret every second of it." Dil said with a bit of a smile.

My brother was hurt, but he would be fine.

"So T, can you answer me a quick question?" Dil said as he stared at the TV.

"Shoot." I said relaxing.

"Do you think I will find a girl better for me than Kat?"

"I'm sure you will Dilly, I mean it might take a while, but you'll find her. I'm sure of that."

"Like how you broke up with Racheal and years later you ended up with Kimi?"

"Yeah Exactly like... Wait What!?" I shot up from the couch.

Dil started to smile like the Cheshire Cat.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked shocked

Dil started to laugh.  
"Oh come on Bro, did you really think I didn't notice you at the theater? Purple hair in a public area sticks out like a sore thumb!"

"But... I thought..." I mumble at my shocking discovery. Dil knew my secret to! Oh come on!

"You know I have great peripheral vision. I saw you two try to be clever and leave at different times.  
Plus I saw you talking together outside of the theater. You are not as stealthy as you think." Dil said snakily.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked worried.

"No, just me I think. I just planned on ignoring it till you mentioned it to the group. I just assumed you didn't want to cause any awkward moments since we were all friends. Why?"

I sighed a bit.  
"It would be best if no one knew about this. Especially Chuckie!" I say nervously.

Dil understood what I meant immediately.  
"I get it. You don't want the gossip to spread and have Chuckie find out, which will cause you to lose your best friend. And you want to wait until you know he will be cool with the idea." Dil said as if reading my mind.

"I'm glad you understand. You really are a cool brother Dil. And if you want, I will help you get Kat back! And if not her than some other girl." I smile.

"Awesome." Dil said finally acting almost completely like his old self.

"Hey, I'm kind of getting sick of these tv soaps, why don't we play some brawl? It is only 10:30." I suggested.

"Fine, but just so you know, Olimar is going to whoop your ass." Dil smirked.

For the rest of the night we played Brawl. I will never understand how Dil can use those little Pikman so evilly.  
But I guess it was nice to know my brother was okay.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at Lil's House)  
Kimi's POV:  
It was around 3:00am before everyone fell a sleep, all except for me. After we got over the game board incident. We did our nails, (my nails are currently an assortment of red white and pink). Watched a couple of movies and gossiped. (I made absolutely sure to keep my mouth shut for most of it. As I got up to go to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

As I stood in the dark kitchen I notice a shadowy figure. I flick the light to see Racheal standing there.

I could have sworn she was asleep!  
I made sure to stay close to Lil and Susie for fear of what I would do to Racheal if I was alone. But here I am staring her down.

She was wearing a pink pajama t-shirt that read, "sweet dreams" on the front, and loose pajama bottoms. But as expected she still looked amazing. How I hated her for that.

"Oh, hi Kimi." Racheal said casually.  
I could swear that I felt this girl hated me just as much as her, but only at this moment do I realize this.

"Oh, you're still up?" I ask not really caring. I just grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

I started to gulp it down until I heard what she said next.  
"I am amazed how Tommy has you wrapped around his finger."

I spat my water and coughed after hearing that.  
"What did you just say?"

"Does it hurt that you can't tell anyone of your relationship? I mean is he really that embarrassed of you?" Racheal giggled at her dark comment.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." I say denying her statement.

"Oh Kimi, did you really think I wouldn't find out? Not that it matters anyway, because it won't last long anyway." Racheal spat with a dark confidence.

"What makes you say that?" I say rather irritated by her tone.

"Once he comes to his Senses of course. I mean I just came back last week. Once he realizes how amazing I am in comparison to you. He will dump you like a ton of bricks." Rachel replied coldly.

"A little arrogant aren't we?" I say sassily.

"I won him over the moment he met me the first time within a day. It took you almost 15 1/2 years just to notice you. Trust me it is no contest who he will pick." Racheal smirked.

I wanted nothing more than to punch the ever loving crap out of her. But that would prove her point, that I was inferior to her.

"Your right. I mean it is not like he ditched you the moment he saw me or anything. Oh wait he did!" I retort with venom.

"Well... That was because you were gonna get violated. Tommy is a sweet guy like that." Racheal countered.

"Then how come he wasn't all over you in the closet then? I mean since we are a secret, he could have used that opportunity to have you." I pointed out.

"Who said he didn't?" Racheal countered.

I had her now.  
"The disappointed look on your face!" I smirked.

Racheal looked as if I had slapped her.

"I guess 4 years can mess with his sense of beauty. Or maybe you do him 'favors' so he will stay!" Racheal insulted.

"You mean like what you tried to do and failed? Not even once." I say smiling. I won this little argument and she knew it.

"You..." She pointed but just growled and went upstairs angrily.

I guess that will keep her quiet for now. But how did she find out about me and Tommy? Who else knows?

I started to yawn.  
Maybe I should get some sleep before I start trying to solve this.

I walked back up the stairs to Lil's room and went to sleep.

* * *

(severs readers climbing rope)

cliffhanger!  
So even Dil knows!  
Oh wow, oh wow!  
What will happen next?  
Tell me what you think of this chapter and Review.

I hope you enjoyed this emotional installment.  
SKG out.


	27. Worth a shot

Hello again my smexy readers  
It is me again.  
Here to dish out the next chapter.  
I would like to take a moment to thank you for your reviews. We are at 76 reviews as I write this!  
Which is pretty awesome. I would love for this story to reach 100 reviews (that would make it super special awesome) but I won't force you to review. I just really want your opinion of my writing, even if it's something I could improve on. This is for your entertainment and my improvement.

Enough with the long winded intro let's get started.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

Dil was not kidding about making Angelica's Life a living hell.  
He practically did the most ridiculous things.  
But I will just give the basic run down of the first 5 days of the week.

Sunday: nothing much, Dil spent his day on the internet ordering stuff (all on express delivery to come by Monday morning. Also mom and Dad as well as Mr. And Mrs. Finster came home. I went to the Java Lava and hung with Chuckie and helped out. (Trevor called in sick, leaving him short handed) Kimi helped out as well after seeing how uncharacteristically busy the Cafe was. After that I left, (but not before getting a kiss from Kimi. We were mad careful about that one). Went home did some boring math homework, Curse you algebraic expressions that look like gibberish.

Monday: Dil's orders came in. Chuckie offered Dil and I a ride to help move Dil's Revenge "orders."

Dil had told Angelica to meet him at the back of the school. Sure enough she was there waiting nervously. Dil handed her a box and all of us were surprised by the order. They were costumes. Dil ordered Angelica to wear a different costume each day. Angelica, (with a combination of Guilt and forceful reluctance, did so)

Kim volunteered to help Angelica put on the costumes. (I know for a fact she was laughing at the concept.)

The first costume was a French Maid outfit. It looked like something you would see in a normal maid uniform except it was black and had laces on the back, honestly it looked more like a dress then a maid outfit. I couldn't hold in my laughter. Kimi, Dil, and I were laughing at Angelica's appearance. Not because she looked bad. But how she reacted. But despite the Laughs and cat call, Angelica sucked it up pretty well. Phil said that Angelica looked "totally smokin" in the outfit. That made it just scaring after that. Also to add insult to injury, Dil ordered Angelica to address him as "master" (every geek was in a freaking paradise,)

Aside from Dil's revenge, the rest of the day was kind of dull.  
I just sat back an relaxed, breezed through classes, exchanging flirtatious glances secretly with Kimi.  
Racheal has been avoiding us, (except Lil, who is her friend) Racheal just has been hanging with other people becoming popular, I think she joined cheerleading, I wasn't keeping track. Of course there was Drama practices and what not, but since our parents were back, Kimi and I couldn't spend our usual time together.

Tuesday through Thursday afternoon:  
Dil's vengeance and costumes got more ridiculous as the week went on.  
On Tuesday, Angelica wore a Chinese sleeveless red dress and had her feet bound for the day. He made her run around the school doing various random tasks, (doing that with bound feet must have caused such blisters)

On wednesday, Angelica wore a chicken suit, (my personal favorite to laugh at, I'm actually amazed how little our school cares about the dress code. It's probably because our teachers greatly dislike most of the cheerleaders, I here that they are very b****y to teachers.) and she had to cluck and do the chicken dance on command. The most of the entire school now knew about the deal Dil had with Angelica at this point and most were with full support. Though none of them know about the game that caused this result. Dil Tried his best to try to make up with Kat. But it was like she dropped off the map, or avoided him with ninja stealth.

On Thursday, Dil actually got an Alien costume for her, it made Angelica look like the stereotypical Green aliens. She was forced to wear a voice modulator and speak through it in gibberish every time Dil said "Area 51" it was something Dil enjoyed. But I knew it was to keep a front, he was still hurting about yesterday, especially since he couldn't talk to Kat, (she wouldn't answer his texts. He was far stronger than I gave him credit for. As for what happened during play practices. It was basically the same old stuff, except for today.

(3:30, Thursday, the school auditorium)

"Cut, Cut!" Mr. Constance yelled.  
"That was terrible John! I should hand you a mop so you could clean up that S*** performance!"

The poor kid, John was playing a soldier messed up his line and Mr. C called him out.

The poor freshman ran out crying his eyes out.

"Mr.C! That kid was new to the program! That's the 5th kid you sent crying this week." Chuckie exclaimed in frustration.

Mr.C has been rather irritable about the whole play. Not only had the board pushed complete responsibility, but today he found out that the play was moved to dec 15 That meant he only had 3 1/2 weeks to practice, (cutting out thanksgiving break, which was next week).

"Well I'm sorry, but not all of us can be as perfect as you Mr. Finster!" Mr.C said rather stressed.

"Mr.C I'm not imposing anything like that, I'm just saying, yelling at every kid is not gonna give us more time." Chuckie said calmly.

Mr.C sat down, rubbing his temples, he obviously did not want to deal with this.

"You know what Mr. Finster, if you don't like how I run the ship. Then you can takeover the production. Because I am out!" Mr.C exclaimed as he shot up and walked out of the auditorium. The whole play cast watched him walk out.

"Mr. C..." Chuckie said too late. Mr.C was out the door.

"F***!" Chuckie said loud enough.  
"So much for this. We are out a director." Chuckie sat down rather pissed.

"Not really." Said a voice from the stage. It was Kimi.

"We have one of the best directors siting right in the third row." Kimi said pointing right at me. The whole room looked at me, even the tech guys put one of the spotlights on me.

I stood up.  
"Look Kimi... I'm flattered, but I have done low budget crappy videos. Not full scale play productions!"

Chuckie ran up to me.  
"Please Tommy! If it's you, even your crappiest directing is 100x better than Mr.C's best and you know it. Plus, I get to work with my best friend." Chuckie begged.

"But... I can't, I mean Mr.C left the production. Don't we need an adult to be in charge?" I say trying to get out of it.

Chuckie looked around the auditorium.  
"We won't tell if you won't." Chuckie smiled.  
The rest of the auditorium was in complete agreement to my shock.  
I was gonna protest more, but after seeing Kimi smiling at me. I just gave in.

"Oh alright, I guess it is worth a shot. But only because you asked." I say giving in.  
The auditorium was full of cheers.

I got up and moved to the front of the auditorium.  
"Alright guys, then let's get back to work. And let's take it from the top... And ACTION."

* * *

(After rehearsal) (about 5:30pm)

Chuckie and I stayed and watched everyone leave.

"Thanks so much for doing this Tommy. I owe you big time." My ginger haired best friend smiled.

"No problem, it was kinda like directing, except without the pressure of getting it on film. I kind of liked it." I say as we walked out of the auditorium.

As we exited the door, I was tackled by Kimi.  
"Thank you so much for Doing this! Your so awesome!" Kimi said still on top of me.

I look up to see Chuckie's opinion, fearing if he would be mad, but fortunately for me, he was shrugging.  
"Hey, if I didn't have to worry about what others would assume, I would have done the same." Chuckie joked.

"Trust me Chuckie, I'm pretty sure no one would worry about that." A voice says not far away.

It was Susie walking toward us.  
Still realizing I was still on the floor. I got up quickly and Kimi followed suit.

Chuckie blushed at the comment.  
I elbow my buddy, (hinting towards his crush)

"I doubt that, but that is beside the point, we should actually work on the play, maybe see if there are any changes we should make." Chuckie said, addressing me. I nod in agreement.

"We can talk about it at the Java Lava, we could also get something to eat." I suggest.

"Can I come to?" Kimi asked innocently.

Chuckie sighed a bit.  
"Kimi... Don't you have homework?" He said like a parent.

"I took care of it already, besides, I want to get some coffee." Kimi said, knocking over Chuckie's argument.

"I could actually go for some myself." Susie said, reminding everyone, (especially Chuckie) that she was there.

Chuckie gave in.  
"Alright, we will do this at the Java Lava. I will take Tommy there. Susie, could you take Kimi? I need Tommy's help with some stuff." Chuckie asked.

"I would love to take Kimi. Go grab your stuff and we will go." Susie said addressing Kimi.

Kimi gave a smile and grabbed her bag and walked away with Susie.

As soon as they were out of sight. Chuckie turned to me.  
"Tommy, I need your help!" Chuckie said as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Sure Chuckie, what do you need me to do?" I ask my nervous friend.

"I... I really like Susie... A lot actually. And I want to ask her out. I need your help. As much as I don't want to admit this, this scenario is almost a double date! So I guess what I'm asking of you is to be my wingman. I know we are all just friends, but I want that to change."

I actually agreed with the statement, but if he knew how much that dynamic has changed. He would probably kill me.

"Sure Chuckie, I guess I could try to help. I mean it is worth a shot." I say nervously.

Chuckie pulled me in for a hug.  
"Thank you so much. I freaking love you so much right now!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"Pause." I say still stuck in my friend's hug.

Thankfully he got the hint. He quickly let go, embarrassed and thankful no one saw what he did.  
"Sorry, No homo. Anyway thanks again. So let's head out." Chuckie explained as we headed to his van.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
"You want to what?" I exclaimed in shock.

"I said that I really like your brother, and I would like to date him?" Susie said calmly and still keeping her eyes on the road.

"But Susie, you are easily one of the coolest, prettiest, smartest, and most talented girl at school, and you want to date my brother?" I just couldn't wrap my mind around this.

"I like what he is. He is smart, funny, and I'm not sure you have noticed but his body is..."

"Okay! TMI Susie. This is my brother we are talking about. I don't really need to know the details. This is the kid who has eight different allergies, now I love my brother, but I just don't follow." I interrupt Susie before she causes any mental scarring.

"Well to put it bluntly, he just grew more confident in the recent years, yet he is incredibly humble and selfless. All the guys that I have dated always have turned into Arrogant Douches that think with their other head. With Chuckie, I feel like he is more intent on what's on the inside of my heart and not the inside of my pants. You could say I fell for his heart." Susie explained.

"Wow, well I am happy for you, I am sure my Brother really likes you to. But he is pretty shy, as you know. So you have to let him know that you won't turn him down." I say advising my friend.

"I will, now let's get to another topic, because this isn't just about me." Susie smiled slyly.

"Huh... Oh um I don't... Oh look we're here! Conversation over."  
I say quickly avoiding her trick.

She parked and got out of the car.  
"You know we are not done talking."  
Susie said with a small smile.

"It was worth a shot." I say with a smile.

* * *

Cliffhanger.  
I know what you are thinking.  
Why all that summarization earlier?  
Answer, because as funny as it was, it was just filler and only vaguely relevant to the plot.

Also for those of you who like Dil, don't worry a chapter with him as the focus is coming up.  
Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

Also, Kudos if you figured out where the "pause" joke is from.


	28. Crazy love

Bonjour my compatriots  
It is I  
The ultimate SKG  
Here with yet another  
Bone breaking, anus ripping, boner inducing, ovaries exploding chapter.  
(Sorry my 14 year old cousin wanted to do the intro)  
It will probably do none of those things, and if it does the first two I'm sorry, if it does the last one, I'm Really sorry.  
If it does the third, consult a doctor if it hasn't gone away in 4 hours.

Anyway, here is the chapter.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

"So what do you think?" Chuckie asked as we were driving to the Java Lava.

"I don't know, it just seems really cliché I mean, everyone loves the classics and all but saying that to her is ..." I respond.

"Too much?"

"Yea, just ask Susie to a movie. It is pretty simple." I point out.

I have basically been telling him how he should go about asking out Susie.

"You know, maybe I should wait a bit longer, maybe I'm pushing to hard." Chuckie stuttered.

I sighed, I just hope things get better.  
We quickly get to the cafe, park and go to meet the girls inside.

(Meanwhile at the sub plot)

* * *

Dil's POV:

"Why are you making me drive you to this stupid theater across town!" Angelica exclaimed rather irritated.

Even angry, In that alien costume, I couldn't take her seriously.

"There is someone in there I have to talk to. Okay? Now stay here, I will be back in a moment." I order my cousin as I exit her car.

It was her mom's 2013 CTS Cadillac, sleek and silver, that is a sick car I would love to have, but I had more important things to worry about.

I walked into the movie theater and I look to see if I could find a buff but effeminate employee. Thankfully Keith was at the window, though he did not look pleased to see me.

"Well if it isn't the heartbreak kid. What are you doing here?" Keith sassily replied.

"Have you seen Kat? I tried texting and calling her but she won't answer." I say as I ignore his tone.

"Like I would give up my bestie's location to the heart smasher. Anything you want to say to her you can say to me." Keith said wagging his finger.

"I want her back, I know what I did was wrong, stupid and by far the meanest thing I had ever done. But I didn't mean to do it." I explained.

Keith looked even more confused.  
"What do you mean you didn't mean to do it?"

"I was playing a game, and I was dared to dump her to win. I know how bad that sounds, but I was trying to talk to her right after and explain that I didn't mean it. If I didn't win, then my evil cousin would have one and made everyone involved go through heck. I just want to talk to her. Even if she doesn't take me back, I just want to see her one last time." I practically drop to my knees.

Keith seemed moved by my plight.  
"Alright, I guess I will tell you where she is. But you better not hurt her again, or I will have my boy toy, tear you a new a**hole."

I nodded as he told me where to head next.

I ran out of the building as fast as I could. I was going to find Kat.

* * *

(Transition to park)  
Kat's POV:

I was simply stargazing at the highest point in town. The stargate high point, (that's what Dil called it, it was actually some memorial, that you could over look the whole town from)

I remember Dil showed me this place to. I want to forget him, I mean I should want to forget him. He broke my heart into pieces, I thought he was different. But the weirdest thing about all this was, we were barely together 5 days, just talked to each other for about a week and I feel more connected to him, than any of my previous boyfriends, some of which it had dated for months. But with Dil, it was never anything superficial, he was always straight with me. He never held back what he thought. I knew this the first time I saw him.  
I actually saw Dil much earlier than the party, in fact, I saw him when he started his Club in September.

(Flashback)

_I was simply eating lunch with some friends, it was the 3rd day of the school year. We were Talking about something along the lines of Tv and movies, I don't really remember that. I remember seeing a Sherpa hat wearing freshman passing out flyers. He was passing them around like crazy. He eventually got to my table._

_"And a Flyer for the lady." He tips his Sherpa hat as he handed me the flyer.  
I remember how genuine he was handing them out. Not like some of the other club people that just did it cause they had to. He was loving what he was doing. As I took a look at the Flyer I noticed it was for an Alien investigation club, I was actually curious._

_"What's this?" My friend Nancy says as she takes the flyer.  
"An alien investigation club? How lame can you get? What a loser." She crumpled up the paper and threw it behind her._

_Most of the table laughed at the comment, I didn't. That day I saw something I thought I would never see, honesty. Everyone in the high school always had some sort of secret, or was too nervous to be themselves. This freshman took that concept and punted it out the window. After about three weeks, I actually went to a meeting of the club. Dil was the founder and president of the club. I guess I really admired how honest and passionate he was. Afterwards, I became obsessed with Aliens, t-shirts, movies, studies the whole freak show. I also split up from most of my old friends at the time (Mainly Nancy). It was funny how little I cared, I was at least 20x happier with my life now then those weeks ago. And it just kept getting better. All because of that Sherpa Hat Kid._

(Flash back over)

But now here I am staring at the moon, wondering if I would have been better off, not getting that stupid flyer.

I was miserable, Cold (forgot my coat), and above all hollow.

As I looked up into the night sky. The clouds covered the moon.

I was just about to get up and leave until I heard a voice.

"Kat, Wait!"

I turned to see the trademark Sherpa hat of Dil, I didn't want to deal with this.

"Oh, it is you. What do you want?" I say coldly.

"I just want to talk. I have been trying to talk to you all week, but you wouldn't pick up." Dil said, I noticed he had worry in his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to see other people." I exclaim with venom.

"No I don't." Dil responded.

I knew he was genuine, I knew that he was completely being serious, just like always. But I am not going to jump into his arms so easily.

"If you don't want to see other people then why did you dump me?" I ask, not realizing how choked up I sounded.  
"I thought things were going well, I thought we had something. You were kind, confident, and were genuine about everything you did. So why are you doing this to me?"

Dil looked up at me, I could see he was crying.  
"I was stupid, if anything I broke us up over something stupid. I didn't mean to break us up. It was a dare, a stupid dare on some stupid game that I got super competitive over, I regretted it instantly, I wanted to talk to you right away to tell you that I didn't mean any of what I said. But you ignored my texts and calls. Not that I could blame you. It was all my fault, and you have every right to be furious with me, and I won't hold it against you. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another shot, I swear I will treat you right." Dil explained, he was choking on his words

I was a mix of multiple emotions. First was rage, he broke up with me over a game, second oddly relief, he was not genuine about breaking up with me. The third was actually happiness, that he would go this far for me.  
I walked over to him."  
"Dil, what you did is one of the dumbest, most insanely cruelest thing I have ever had done to me. And I would have to be completely nuts to take you back." I say coldly.

His eyes turned practically hollow,  
"Oh, okay. I guess I under..."

"I wasn't finished. What you are doing now, however is one of the kindest, sweetest, and most genuine apology I have ever heard. In which I would be even crazier to forgive." I say slightly lighter.

Dil emotions kept swinging up and down like a yoyo, he had no idea where I was going with this.

I pulled Dil in for a hug,  
"I guess this makes me pretty crazy." I whisper in his ear.

I released the hug to see his tears keep streaming.

"I don't get it, why would you forgive me so easily?" Dil asked.

I sigh,  
"I'm not exactly one would call perfect, I have hurt many people. And many people have hurt me. So much so that I practically limited my interaction with people to a few friends and acquaintances. But with you, I started opening up again, I saw how people treated you, you didn't care about what they thought. You just kept being so full of hope, I guess you rubbed off on me. I just hope you don't break my heart again. I'm also clumsy, overly emotional, sometimes hermit-like, stubborn and overall unstable. Are you sure you want me back?"

Dil didn't even hesitate.  
"More than anything in all of space." He said with a smile.

i kissed him, I kissed Dil for all it was worth. He kissed back, everything just seemed real, the moment ended but left a lingering.

"Why don't you come over to my place, we can talk about some stuff I found." Dil smiled.

"I would like that."

We started walking and Dil took off his jacket. He draped the black and green jacket over my shoulders. I stare at him confused.

"You looked cold." he states simply.

I couldn't help but hug him. I guess I'm crazy, but I am pretty happy about it.

(meanwhile back at the Java Lava)

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
"I can't believe we did so much revamp in such a short Time." Chuckie said as the four of us walked out of the coffee shop.

"Chuckie it is 8:30. We were in there for 2 and a half hours and you call that short." Kimi pointed out.

"Actually Chuckie is right,usually Mr. C and him would argue for a couple of hours over a single scene and go home with very little changed. We went through the entire play in that time." Susie explained.

I guess that was a relief. At the beginning, Chuckie was nervous as heck, but thanks to anxiety pills, (actually just a multivitamin I had in my pocket.) he seemed to stay focused.

Sadly this was mostly business in a sense, so Chuckie didn't ask Susie out, but the way I see it baby steps.

Chuckie and Kimi, went home together, while Susie drove me home. It was a pretty quick drive so I got out of talking with Susie about my crush on Kimi (oh man if Susie knew Kimi and I were actually dating, she would be ecstatic, I almost want to tell her.)

After she dropped me off, I went inside. My mom was in the living room, working on her knitting.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I announce.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" My mom asked in her usual tone.

"It was fine, hey where is Dad?" I ask curiously.

"He is busy talking with some executives of Reptar land, they want to talk to your father about some designs they want built for the park." My mom smiled.

"Okay, and what about Dil?"

"Oh, Dil is I his room And he..."

"Thanks mom." I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

I ran up the stairs and dropped off my stuff and opened the door.

"Hey Dil I'm... Oh Come on!" I exclaim.

Dil was in his room... And so was Kat.

"Hey T, didn't expect to see you back yet." Dil said with a goofy smirk as he untangled himself from Kat.

Damn my brother works fast. He literally made up with his girlfriend and is back to exactly where they left off.

"You know what, I will just talk to you later. Bye you guys and also. I recommend you keep it quiet, and use protection." I joked.  
They were both red, Kat proceeded to throw a pillow at me. Dil started laughing.  
I couldn't help but smile, my brother was back. And he was happy which just made things better.

* * *

Did you honestly think I was going to do another coffee shop scene? I was but that would be boring.

So I decided to write about Dil, because I felt like it.  
As for those of you who want more Tommy and Kimi shipping.  
Do not fret, it will come soon enough.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
SKG out.


	29. Presents, and plot twists

Hello once again my party people,  
It is I, the humble author of this Tale,  
SKG

And I am here to leave you with another installment.  
Also, I realized at the beginning of the story I made a mistake on the ages,  
Dil was 15  
Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil just turned 16  
Chuckie is 17 (just got his license a week before the first chapter.)

Susie and Angelica are both 17, (but close to 18)  
Now that I cleared that up, it makes more sense. Kat is still the same age, but everyone is aged respectively. (They are all still in the same grades I said though).  
So now let us begin.

* * *

Kimi's Diary,  
Date: (dec 13)

_Hey, It's Kimi.  
I know it has been quite a while since I have written, but stuff has just kept me bust._

_Tommy is now the official director of the school play, (Mr. C, the supposed director, but he stopped staying after.)_

_With Tommy helping, the Play is really shaping up. All of the Kids are performing perfectly. The scenes, the lighting, the acting, it is all coming together._

_The kissing scenes however are yet to be worked on. The reason for this is Tommy claims he just doesn't do romance moments, (the real reason is he doesn't want Trevor and I to kiss for as long as he could avoid it, he is so cute when he is jealous)._

_There is one major downside to Tommy being the director is that he is super busy. That is, Tommy and I haven't had much alone time, it has been almost a month since we started dating (secretly) and we have only been on 3, (I'm not counting our almost daily Java Lava visits where Tommy and Chuckie discuss the play. Although thanks to Susie and I tagging along, I feel my brother and Susie are growing closer.) The 2nd date was actually going bowling, with Tommy's help, I actually did better then he did. The third date was going to the aquarium, but Dil and Kat spotted us and joined us, (killing the mood)._

_Thanksgiving break was actually quite normal, just the usual family (my step grandparents, my biological ones were in Japan and could not come) get together, getting a visit from friends. It was nice to know everything wasn't Changing._

_I guess I just was caught up in all of these great things that I just haven't taken a moment to notice how time flies._

_Also before I forget, on the 20th I'm leaving for Japan with my Mom. We are going to see my Grandparents and I'm going to see my half sister, Ky lee.  
While I have missed them greatly, I am going to miss my brother and friends (and my BF but that is between you and me Diary-chan)_

(End of entry)

I close my book and place it under my desk. It was about 8:30 at night and It was the first time in a while I had some spare time. I jump on my bed and lay down.

I wonder what I'm going to do now?  
I suddenly hear my phone ring and pick it up. It was Tommy!

"Hey Kimi, what's up?" Tommy asked casually.

"Oh nothing really, just relaxing. But then a handsome jerk calls me." I tease.

"Well this Handsome jerk was wondering if you could meet me by the clubhouse?" Tommy asked.

"I just might do that." I reply.

"Cool, see you in a bit." Tommy said just as he hung up the phone.

* * *

(Transition to the club house)

Tommy's POV:  
I can't believe it has been a month since Kimi and I have become a couple (secretly).

I just can't get use to it. I love the feeling. I just wish I could tell my best friend. At least my brother understands. That is a relief to say the least.

During school, girls still try to ask me out, most of the attempts being Racheal. Actually now that I think about it, over the last 2 weeks All of the attempts to ask me out were Racheal! She knows I'm with Kimi, and I have no intention of dating her. I don't care how she became so popular. I am only interested in Kimi.

I swear, seeing Kimi's smile beam at me, makes this all worth it, (kissing of course is even More worth it).

I know that I have been busy with Directing the play and school work, so the amount of dates have been scarce and it is difficult enough to plan them so we don't get caught.

But even with all of that work, I managed to go out and buy her this cool bracelet. It reads (beautiful) in gold Japanese characters. It cost me a decent amount of cash, I actually saw it about two weeks ago and thought it would be perfect.  
I know it is early to get gifts, but I found out that Kimi and her mom are going to Japan for Christmas on the 20th and won't be back till the 30th. So I guess early is better than later.

Suddenly I heard someone coming up the ladder.  
(Right on time) I thought to my self.  
I made sure to have my gift for her in my pocket.

Kimi climbed up the ladder.  
"Well hello there, come here often?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Only if you do. So what up?" Kimi said deflecting my cheesy line.

"Well, as you know you are going to Japan, in a week." I started.

"The thought has crossed my mind." She said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Since you aren't going to be here for Christmas, I thought I would give you your gift now." I finish.

"Really? Wow, I didnt expect it this early, if I would have known... So where is it?" Kimi said as her politeness was overtaken by her curiosity.

I smile slyly.  
"In my front pocket." I say motioning to the bulge (from the gift in my front pocket) in my pants.

Kimi went a new shade of red.  
"What!" She said shocked.

I fell on the floor laughing.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, you should see your face!" I say laughing immaturely.

Kimi looked even redder.  
"I can't believe you..." She whispered. But I barely heard what she said. She was about to storm out.

I stopped laughing. I got up and grabbed her shoulder.  
"Kimi, I was joking." I pull out her gift. "Here is your gift."  
It was a small box, that was wrapped in red paper with a green bow, (got to stay festive.)

I handed her the box, she unwrapped it to reveal a white box which opened revealed a beautiful necklace.

"Tommy, it's ... amazing!" Kimi said staring at it with joy.

"I had a feeling you would like it." I smile, (I'm happy she likes it).

Kimi quickly pulls me in for a kiss.  
A nice, Long, Passionate, mind rattling kiss.

After about five minutes or so, (my mind was completely mush by that kiss. So I couldn't be exact.) she let go. She put the gift away and pulled me in for a hug.  
"ThAnk you, so much!" Kimi said hugging me tightly.  
Suddenly she let go and moved back.

Kimi looked down and looked me in the eyes, than smiled deviously.  
"Looks like you liked my thanks."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Well.. Yeah... I mean well." My mouth was failing me yet again.

"How about, I give you a gift. If you think you could keep quiet." Kimi smiled

Kimi than got really close to me, I was really red in the face was she really going to do what I think she is? She ... Then turned around and started laughing.

"Oh man, you should see your face!"  
She said laughing at me.

I guess I deserved that one. Then she stopped laughing.  
"But seriously tommy, I absolutely love the gift. I promise I will get you something amazing...or do something amazing, just wait." Kimi shot me a sweet smile.

Kimi slowly climbed down the the ladder. I hated to see her go, but I love to watch her leave.

* * *

(Somewhere else entirely)

Z's POV:

I guess it was expected. I'm back in the grinder, the small big house, Juvie. Just a 17 year old kid one step away from the big house.  
It's hard to believe it was a month ago I was free. I guess I deserve what I got. I changed so much.

The world always saw me as the bad kid, everyone hated me, feared me, just didn't want to talk to me. Even at middle school Kimi began to fade away. I guess at that time I just sort of said f*** it.  
The world cast me into this role, I might as well play it well.

I was just sitting in my cell, when one of the guards got up to me.

Mr. Bolkner, you have a visiter.(author's Note: Z didn't have a last name, I just came up with one.)

I get up from my bed, and am lead to a private meeting room. Funny, the room is usually for the more well off visitors, usually we do the usually behind the glass phone bit.

"Don't do any funny business. We are watching you." The guard said as he pushed me into the room, then closed the door behind me.

I look to see only a table, two chairs and light as the only decoration in the room.

In one of the chairs sat a fine ass Blonde chick. She filled out nicely, (it might just be the lack of chicks in the joint, but she looked amazing)  
She was an obvious beauty, but what did she want, I didn't know her.

So I sat a cross from her.  
"Your Z, I presume." The girl said with an icy glare.

"Please tell me this is a conjugal visit." I say with a smirk.

The girl was disgusted.  
"You wish, you scum bucket."

"So much for that. So who the hell are you? And what do you want from me?" I asked knowing I wasn't getting what I wanted.

The girl smiled.  
"My name is Racheal, as for what I want from you. Do you remember what you did to get locked up here?" Racheal asked.

"I have a vague memory." I say with sarcasm.

"I want you to do it again, but this time, I'm gonna help you succeed." She said coldly.

I couldn't help but laugh.  
"You must really hate Kimi to ask me to do that. That and you might deserve to be the one behind bars."

The girl smiled.  
"I guess you don't want out then?" The girl questioned, knowing the answer.

"Look babe, I appreciate the get out of Juvie free card, but I don't want to just get arrested again." I point out.

The girl smiled evilly.  
"Oh, but I know you do want out, because in 3 weeks you turn 18, and then you get moved to Big boy jail. And you and I both know what they do to guys like you there." Racheal said with spite.

She did her homework on me, damn. This girl was on a mission to destroy someone. If I had any humanity or conscience that wasn't beaten out of me in this place, I would almost feel sorry for Kimi... Almost.

"You got yourself a deal." I stick out my hand and smile.

Racheal does the same.

* * *

Dun dun dun!  
More cliffhangers.  
I had some cute fluff filler and some Plot!  
Bet you guys didn't think I would pull Z back into the story, but I did!

Also, sorry with all that wrap-up stuff.  
Next chapter is going to be the school play.

Stand by for the next chapter.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
Till next time  
SKG out.


	30. Power Play act 1

Good day my sexy readers.  
We are finally here, Chapter 30!  
This already is my longest running story. I am happy to say that the Drama is on a high.

What will happen? What will my plot being.

Buckle up, grab a snack, a drink. Because we are going on another exciting installment.

So let's bring this chapter.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

Tonight is the night, in just 30 minutes, the play will officially start. All of the actors are ready. They all know their line and how to act them exactly how I feel they need to act. The stage is set with all of the backgrounds and props we need.

I sigh in relief as I take a seat backstage. But that feeling was short lived. I was starting to tense up. I was starting to get nervous, what if the play sucked? What if Mr. C makes sure that the theater arts club never acts again?

I was swimming in my doubt, until I felt someone start massaging my shoulders.  
I felt incredibly relaxed, I needed this. I knew right away whose feminine fingers they were. After about 10 minutes, the massage stopped.  
"Phil was right, you do give good massages." I say as I turn my head.

Kimi looked at me and smiled.  
"Can't have our director have cold feet. We need you to stay in the zone."

Kimi was wearing her lady Alicia costume. The play is supposed to take place around the time of the French Revolution. The dress was a beautiful red with white frills along the end, she looked stunning.

"You look amazing." I say complimenting her.  
I could see a blush through her white make up, (to make her look paler, some status thing about avoiding sunlight,)

"I don't look that great. I mean you should see Susie's outfit. She looks amazing." Kimi said looking down on the floor.

I got up from my chair. I cup her chin and look her in the eyes.  
"I bet she does, but you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." I say as I stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Just kiss her already."

Kimi and I both blushed as we looked to see Susie in her costume, (more frilly and purple instead of red, it did suit her.)

"Wwwwhat are you talking about?" I stuttered, looking to see if Chuckie was near, thankfully he wasn't.

"Calm down, Chuckie isn't here, he is in the dressing room, getting into character. As for what I am talking about, I know you two well enough to see something is happening. So my question is how long?" Susie looked at us with a 'don't even try to lie' look.

"About a month." Kimi confessed quietly.

Susie looked shocked.  
"And you managed to keep that from everyone for that long?"

I shrug, "not exactly, a few people figured it out, like Dil."

Susie laughed a bit.  
"Man, oh man! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I honestly can't believe the irony of the situation."

"But you can't tell Chuckie. What do you mean irony?" I asked curious of her choice of words.

Susie just smiled.  
"Forget it, let just get this play rolling."

Susie then left to gather the cast.

After about two minutes, people started coming in.

I peeked from the curtain to see that every seat was filled. He saw his brother in the front row with Kat. (He volunteered to film the play. Since he was directing).

And surprisingly Mr. C was here. It was as if he came here just to watch what he left to rot. The guy was a jerk.

I took a deep breathe, okay it was show time.

* * *

General POV:

It was officially one minute till show time. Everything was set, everyone was in place.

Tommy pickles was preparing to enter the stage. Since he was the director, he had to introduce the play.

The teachers, parents and others were seated and waiting for the intro.

To everyone's shock, and to Mr. C smirk. Tommy took the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, My name is Tommy Pickles and I would like to say welcome to this years winter play. A play directed by and performed solely by students. I would like to present to you 'Mon amour dans la neige gelée!'"

The parents applauded while the principal, and school board stared in shock. They had assigned the job of directing. They stared right at the teacher who had an odd smile.

Mr. Constance had believed in his egotistical head, that this play would fall flat without him. It was like he was preparing to watch a train wreck.

The first scene rolled by. The characters played each part beautifully, not a single one missing a cue, or a line. Tommy was behind the scenes making sure everything was perfect.

The scenes that followed were flawless, each like a work of art. By the end of the first act. Mr. C was sweating buckets. It was good, it was really good. He knew he was screwed, he ditched the production of the play believing it would flop yet here they were half way in and not a single mistake. They were now in a short intermission. Mr.C used this as a chance to slip behind the stage. He had to ruin the play!

* * *

's POV:

'Curse that stupid kid, that purple haired sophomore is going to ruin me' I thought to my self as I climbed to the top of the lighting shelf.

I of course knew there was going to be a kid up here. I knew I could keep him quiet. But when I got to the top it seemed that someone had beaten me to it. A mysterious hooded figure wearing all black had beaten the kid in charge of lighting to a bloody pulp. I was shocked to see the scene. I looked to see the figure turn to me. I knew this kid from my remedial English class,  
"Your..." I was interrupted as I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Mysterious POV:

F***ing teacher! Making this harder then it had to be. It's a good thing that tech kid was smart so the lights followed a set path automatically. I don't have to worry about drawing attention, technology at its finest.

I had to admit, the play was entertaining if you like that garbage. I was told to ruin Kimi's Life by that crazy yet incredibly smokin hot blonde. I really had no interest in that. I was after the red head that sucker punched (or sucker roundhouse kicked) me and the purple haired ass that cock blocked me. Kimi, she was just a bonus. I was told to ruin the play. I came up with an idea, best way to ruin anything, take out the most valuable player. I had to knock out Tommy. I had rigged a sand bag to fall on Tommy's Chair when the b****** sits, as soon as I cut the rope. I secretly set this up while the play had started, no one notices when they are busy, no matter how shady you look. I just had to wait, till the moment I see purple hair. I smiled as I watched the cast scurry around preparing for act two.

* * *

Trevor's POV:

The play was going great.  
"Awesome acting Trevor." Tommy said as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah thanks." I said emotionless. I know it's been a month. But I still can't stand the fact that he is with Kimi, and he is keeping it a secret. That selfish jerk! I wanted nothing more than to call him out. But now is not the time or the place.

"You okay? You seem kind of out of it?" Tommy asked concerned.

I ignore his words as I walk near his chair.  
"Don't you have other people to bother Mr. Director." I say with venom.

Tommy shrugs and walks to talk to someone else about something.

I sigh, all of this drama on top of Drama was emotionally draining.

I mean it is just so unfair! How come the true villain (Tommy) gets the Girl, but the hero (referring to me as my character) gets nothing? why couldn't life just be like this play? At least here, Kimi is my lover. On the plus side I do get to kiss Kimi in the next scene.

I actually couldn't help but smile at that thought. Maybe my kiss would free Kimi of Tommy's evil spell. I guess while I'm dreaming, I could be riding a stallion and have an 8 pack and have Kimi in my arms after she admits how it was me she really loved. I laughed at the absurdity of the last thought. These thoughts just made me even more exhausted.

Suddenly, I noticed how comfortable Tommy's Chair looked to my tired mind.

I quickly took a seat and relaxed for a second. In a split second I felt something heavy make contact with my skull. I was out like a light.

* * *

Oh my!  
Cliff "wait for it".. Hanger!  
I couldn't resist, oh the delicious drama! I couldn't wait to add this. The next chapters are far more delicious! This was just part one of this series of chapters. Oh how I do this to you.

Please review and tell me what you think!  
I want your opinion.  
Also we have broken the 90 review barrier! So thank you all.

Also (evil laughter)  
SKG out.


	31. Power Play Act 2

Hello again my readers,  
Just here to drop off another installment of one of my favorite stories to write. I just have to say, enjoy.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
"What do you mean he is out cold?!" Chuckie exclaimed irratated.

"I am saying that this sandbag conked him and he is out like a light." One of the prop guys said explaining the situation.

The cast was horrified, (especially Chuckie) to see the male lead out cold.

Tommy went to take a look.  
"Aside from a bump, he is still breathing. He doesn't seem to have a concussion." Tommy said slightly relieved.

"How can you tell?" I asked curiously.

"Remember when we were in the medical bay at the carnival? The lady there checked to see if we had concussions by checking for dial action of our pupils. He doesn't have any abnormalities there. So we just need to let him rest." Tommy explained.

"I guess that means we are going to need his understudy." Chuckie said, concerned about the play.

"Understudy?" Tommy asked confused.

Chuckie looked like Tommy just slapped him.  
"You know the guy, who takes over when the original actor can't go on." I explained.

"Ohh... Yea, we don't have that." Tommy said solemnly.

"What do you mean we don't have an understudy!? That is the most obvious necessity in all plays." Chuckie said going frantic.  
The cast looked angrily at Tommy, he was getting nervous.

"Well, in his defense it was actually Mr.C fault for not casting an understudy and Tommy did takeover with no knowledge of that concept." I defended.

The cast nodded, they did kinda throw him in at a dire situation.

"That is a good point, but we have no one to play the lead." The actor that was playing count Wallace stated. I believe the guy's name was William.

Tommy stood up.  
"I guess I'll do it."

The cast looked shocked at his declaration.

"It is kinda my fault for not planning on this, I also know this play backwards and forwards, and I am also the same size as Trevor, so I can fit into his costume. I might not be the best actor, but I don't want to let you guys down by not even trying!" Tommy explained.

The cast cheered, Chuckie pulled Tommy in for a hug.  
"I f***ing love you so much right now. No homo." Chuckie said with a smirk. The cast laughed at that comment.

Tommy laughed a bit.  
"Now come on, we have a play to perform."

Everyone hurried to their positions.  
Tommy and a couple of guys helped get tommy into costume.

There Tommy goes, demonstrating the bold attitude that made me fall for him.

I sighed to myself, I had to get ready for my scene.

* * *

Mysterious POV:  
S***! I hit the wrong guy! Damn it to hell. Alright, it is only a matter of time before they figure out that the rope was cut, I better head out.

As I was about to step out I looked at the unconscious teacher and an idea hit me.

"Mr.C how could you beat up this innocent student and cut the sand bag in order to try to ruin the play." I said in a mocking voice.

I was already wearing gloves, Juvie taught me that there is no such thing as too cautious.  
I placed the Swiss Army knife in the Teachers hand and sat him up. This was too perfect.

I silently made my getaway. I had to rethink my plans.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I gulped loudly, I was a minute away from going out and acting. I just had to be calm. I was wearing Trevor's costume. Aside from being a bit tight in the crotch area, the costume fit perfectly. I was wearing a pair of tight white pants and a dull reddish brown coat over a white under shirt.  
I took a deep breathe and prepared myself.

The scene was the trademark, after the confession of Alicia.  
I stepped out and the curtain raised.

I was looking right at Kimi, the light shining on her beautifully. At that moment, I just focused on Kimi, that was all I needed to do. So I started.

"I do not understand... For surely you are mistaken Lady Alicia. I am just a commoner, for such a thing is frowned upon. Perhaps you have had a bit much of the drink." I said acting as best as I could as Drake.

"For it is you who is Mistaken. To assume that I would need much of the drink to see thy charm. Your wit is greater than of any man I have met, your courage is on league with my Brother, but above all, your soul is purer than that of an innocent." Kimi explained, damn she was into it.

"I am truly flattered by your praise which I clearly do not deserve. I would be a liar if I said that I did not feel the same way. But what would your brother say if he knew of thine feelings. For he would forbid it, he is my friend and I could not do such a thing to him. As much as my heart beats for you. There could never be an us."  
I suddenly felt the emotions I felt of the day I confessed to Kimi, this was practically the exact encounter except we were in France and it went more like, Chuckie would kill us sort of deal. Susie was right, this is kind of ironic.

Kimi spoke her next line.  
"That is where you are wrong! You may be my Brother's Friend but that is not a reason that we should not be. You being with me may be a betrayal to Jack's trust. But you turning me away is a betrayal to both of us! For you know that I know we were meant to be! For it is as If God himself destined our souls to meet! For I may be given off to a man due to our difference in class, but my heart will love only you! So let us love each other, even if only the heavens are our witnesses for that is all I require."

Right after my next line is the kiss scene. My mind was racing. I almost missed my line.

"Very well, I shall be yours. I refuse to love another so long as air shall fill my lungs."

I then pull Kimi in with a kiss.  
Then curtain then falls so the background can change. The crowd was going nuts.

I release the Kiss still holding Kimi.  
"How did I do? I asked her  
She looked up and smiled.  
"Perfect, just like a month ago." She whispered so I could hear.

I could feel my face turn red.

Chuckie ran up to me.  
"That was great Tommy, you're a great actor, If I didn't know any better, I would think you and Kimi were in a Romance just like Drake and Alicia." Chuckie said laughing.

"Yea... Yeah, I guess we were pretty convincing." I mutter. Kimi also looked at him nervously.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said." Chuckie asked curiously, still with a clueless smile on his face.

"I said we have to hurry up, we have the next scene." I say as I run to my next position.

The rest of the play went by pretty well, aside from a slight mess up I made, but none of the audience members seemed to notice.

Everything went perfectly. At the end the audience absolutely loved it.

* * *

Trevor's POV:

Ow, my head, I get up to notice I was lying on a Mat with one of the tech guys watching over me.  
"Oh hey your awake." The guy smiled.

"What happened? Why am my here and where is my costume?" I asked as I held my head and notice I was in my casual clothes.

"You were knocked out cold by a sand bag. So the director took your place and we needed the costume, so we borrowed it from your body."

"How long was I out, is the play still going?" I ask nervously.

"Go see for yourself." The guy motions to the door and I quickly run outside.

I notice that the curtain just fell, the spot lights turned off and the crowd was applauding. The play was over.

I missed my chance, but worst of all I missed my kiss to win over Kimi. If fate hadn't dropped that sandbag...,  
Dropped that sandbag! Of course! That Pickles would do anything to get Kimi, it had to be him.  
I ran as fast as I could, If Tommy wasn't going to play nice why the hell should I. They say all is fair in love and war, and I am going to get that director and "direct" him to a hospital.

* * *

C to the L to the I to the double F to the Hanger.  
Cliffhangers for everyone!  
Seriously I am the Oprah of Cliffhangers! You get a cliffhanger and you get a cliffhanger!  
Oh man I am evil this week.

Will Trevor Direct tommy to the nearest hospital? Or will tommy trump Trevor?

What is the mysterious Figure going to come up with next? Is there anyone who hasn't figured out who the mysterious person is?

Review and keep reading to find out.  
I am SKG and see you next time on  
Total Drama ...  
I mean ... Damn it I ruined sign out!  
Whatever see you readers next time!


	32. Knock outs and plots

Hello again my super special awesome readers.  
This is your SKG  
Signing in and dropping another sexy installment of Don't Tell Chuckie.

Also I just want to warn you now.  
I have decided I'm going to only censor words that I feel need to be censored, so yeah have fun with seeing curse words, (mainly from the delinquent) also the following chapters are going to get pretty intense soon, so just a heads up, (like I almost want to put this on M, but it is not that intense)

Anyway here we go.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
All of us took our bow and the curtains closed, the spot light turned off and the audience was clearing.  
Aside from a mild set back everything went perfectly.  
About 20 mins later, most of the playa crew and audience were gone.  
All of us had gotten out of our costumes and put on our normal clothes.

Dil, Kat, Phil, Lil and Angelica made their way backstage to talk.

"That was Awesome T! You rocked the second half, I'm glad you took over the main lead!" My brother exclaimed as he gave me a bro fist.

"Thanks bro, but I kinda had to takeover for Trevor, he got knocked out by a falling sandbag." I explain.

The others found the news kind of funny and continued with their praise.

"You guys were awesome. I actually managed to watch the whole thing without falling asleep." Phil said with a smirk. Coming from Phil that meant it was interesting.

"I guess it was okay." Angelica shrugged.

"Your only saying that because you didn't like the outfits." Lil pointed out. Then made a suggestion "All that aside it was really good. So do you guys want to get some pizza to celebrate?"

"I could go for something to eat, I'm starving." Kimi complained rubbing her tummy.

"I agree with Kimi I could use some nourishment." Chuckie said as he nodded.

Susie giggled at Chuckie.  
"The play is over Chuck, you don't have to speak like that." Susie said stoping her laugh.

Chuckie blushed in embarrassment.  
We all got a laugh at Chuckie's expense.

Suddenly I saw Trevor walking towards us.  
"Hey guys look, Trevor's okay. Hey Trev, how are..." I was interrupted when Trevor punched me in the face.

Everyone just stood there in shock.

I was pushed back, but I quickly dodged his next shot. What the heck is wrong with him?

"Trevor, what the heck?" I ask dodging a high kick.

Where the hell did Trevor learn to fight?

Trevor was not answering, he was all rage. I had to calm him down.

I remembered a move that Chuckie did during his Karate tournament last year. I had to try.

Trevor threw a sloppy punch with his left arm aimed right for my face.  
I quickly blocked it my moving it to the side with my forearm. Then while he was defenseless I made contact with his jaw using my other hand to upper cut him.  
Trevor dropped like a rock.

Everyone just looked surprised.  
Phil broke the silence.  
"That was just plain awesome. You dropped his ass with one hit!" Phil said with awe.

"Was that a high block?" Chuckie asked curiously.

I shrugged.  
"I remember recording it on my camera during your karate tournament against that kid from Quebec, I just did it out of reflex. As for the upper cut..."

"Grandpa Lou wanted us to toughen up, so he taught us the basics of boxing when Tommy and I were in middle school. We never really got into it, but it helped me with this." Dil interrupted as he flexed.

"Ah yes, that was how you got this smexy body, thank you grandpa Lou." Kat Purred as she hugged my brother and pecked him on the cheek."

"Get a room you two." Angelica said as she rolled her eyes.

Kat then smiled, she then grabbed Dil's hand and started pulling Dil away

"Um, babe? Where are we going?" Dil asked as he was being pulled away.  
"You heard her Dil, she wants us to get a room." Kat said with a flirtatious smile.

Dil turned Bright red, two then vanished out of thin air. I had to give it to my brother, he knew how to pick em.

"Life is so unfair, where is my hot older Kinky girlfriend?!" Phil exclaimed enviously.

"Your crappy love life can wait, Phillip! Let us see if Trevor is okay." Lil said irritated at her brother.

Kimi looked at him.  
"He's fine, but he is out cold. Damn Tommy, you have a killer right hook."

"Well, since he is okay, can someone tell me why the heck he wanted to kick the crap out of me!?" I asked pointing to the obvious question.

"We will ask him when he comes to." Lil stated.

"Yea, but what's gonna stop him from swinging again?" Susie asked.

"We could put him in a room with Kimi, I don't think he would try to hurt her." Phil suggested.

"We could just tie him up." Angelica said blankly.

We just decided to do it, I mean he couldn't be any madder, Right?

* * *

Trevor's POV:  
My vision cleared up again, last memory I had was getting rocked by Tommy's uppercut. Great, I can't even fight good.

I look to see Kimi, Susie, Angelica, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil staring at.

My eyes narrowed at Tommy, I was gonna get him. But I realized I was tied up. The f***! Pickles should be the one tied up!

"Trevor, why are you so keen on punching Tommy's Face in?" Kimi asked rather angrily. I was actually nervous.

"Like he doesn't know, it was his fault I was knocked out in the first place." I exclaimed.

Tommy was quick to defend.  
"First of all, Why the heck would I do that to you? You're the male lead! Why would I do that to you. 2nd, and probably the most obvious, I was on the other side of the stage when it happened."

I was not deterred by his argument.  
"Obviously, you rigged a sandbag to fall on me, so you could take the spotlight." I countered.

I was certain I had him, until Kimi brung up something rather obvious.  
"That makes no sense. According to what we know, the sandbag fell on you while you were sitting in Tommy's Chair. If it fell on you when you were about to enter on cue, that argument would hold credibility. If anything, if the sand bag was rigged the person would not have been after you, but Tommy instead! But that would be crazy since there isn't anyone who would have a motive." Kimi said poking holes in my argument.

"Oh... Well I ..." I tried to think of something but I had nothing.  
"Sorry Tommy." I muttered. I hate to admit when I'm wrong.

"It's cool. I.." Tommy said suddenly interrupted by Dil who ran towards us, half naked and covered in scratches.

"Guys! Hurry up! You gotta come see this!" Dil exclaimed as he motioned to the stairs that lead up to lighting shelf.

Everyone stopped and stared at the 15 year old in confusion.

"Dil.., why are you shirtless?" Angelica pointed out.

Dil blushed and smiled a bit.  
"No reason." Dil said looking down.

Phil obviously knew.  
"Seriously! This is what I'm talking about! Life is so unfair!" Phil exclaimed.  
Lil smacked her perverted brother upside his head.  
"That aside, what were you wanting us to go see?" Lil asked bringing us all back to topic.

"Oh.. Right, you know how Trevor was knocked out by a sand bag?"

We all nodded.  
"Well it was no accident! Someone cut the Rope!" Dil revealed.

Everyone but me and Dil gasped.

"How did you figure this out Dil?" Chuckie asked.

"Well..."

* * *

(Flashback)  
Dil's POV:

It_ all started when Kat dragged me off. We started making out in one of the classrooms. Things were getting a little heated in there, until a janitor kicked us out._

_As we were walking back, we noticed the sandbag that Knocked out Trevor._

_Kat took a closer look to see that the line was cut clean, it didn't fall because it was old._

_We looked up to see that the light shelf was over top of us. So we went to check it out._

(End of Flash back)

"And you will never guess who the culprit is." Dil said, finishing his wrap up.  
"So instead of wasting time by having you guess, just follow me."

They cut the ropes tying Trevor, who I didn't realize was tied up until just now.

I quickly lead the group upstairs.  
They were shocked to say the least.

Kat was holding an unconscious Mr. C.  
Next to him was a kid coated in bruises and dried blood, he is still alive though, just unconscious.

"Found this asshole trying to flee the scene, so I kicked him in the face." Kat explained to the group while I laughed.  
"I called the cops for this jerk and an ambulance for the kid. Everything should be wrapped up."

"That's my girl!" I exclaim as I go to her side.

Phil was even more envious.  
"She kicks ass to! Oh come on!" Phil complained.  
The crowd looked annoyed at Phil, then looked back at Kat with Disbelief.

Kat shrugged.  
"Is someone gonna tell me he didn't deserve it?" Kat asked, knowing the answer was no.

* * *

General POV:

Minutes later, the cops picked up the Knocked out Mr.C and the ambulance picked up the injured kid.  
The paramedics say he will be okay.

The remaining teens all left the school, and were in the parking lot.

"I can't believe Mr. C was the culprit, I know he was a jerk, but that was low." Susie pointed out.

"Susie, he was a creep that thought he was cool, and had a thing for his female students." Angelica pointed out bitterly, mentioning his "interest" in Susie.

"At least he had good taste." Chuckie piped in, and suddenly went quiet after he realized what he said.

Everyone in the group looked at Chuckie in disbelief, then laughed at the comment.

Susie then walked up to Chuckie's side and pecked him on the cheek.

"I appreciate the compliment."  
Susie said now walking next to him.

Chuckie was blushing like crazy now.

The group was laughing at his expense.

Kat then kissed Dil's Cheek, (who was managed to finally get his shirt back) causing him to blush.

Lil then shrugged  
"Aw, what the heck," lil said as she pecked Trevor's Cheek, catching him off guard leaving him confused as she laughed.

Phil then laughed at Trevor only to be caught of guard by a cheek kiss from Angelica, which caused the kid to freak out.  
"Ah, it burns!" He said, causing everyone to laugh.

While everyone was focused on Phil, Kimi snatched a lip kiss from Tommy, who was shocked at the motion but could not respond quick enough.

Thankfully no one had noticed how both Teens were blushing, and how they were holding hands behind the group.

* * *

Mysterious Figure's POV:

I watched from a safe vantage point. The cops and the Rats took the bait. I got away perfectly.  
The only problem is I failed my mission. No matter, Racheal will think of a new plan of attack, and I will just wait. She may have me on a vice right now, but I will find a way around it. Who knows, if I play my cards right, not only will I get payback, but maybe I could get rid of little miss Bitch's attitude.  
But for now, I was heading back.  
Prepare yourself Tommy, because I'm gonna pay you back 1000x for what you did to me. And Kimi, I will show you what a Real man is, soon enough.

I laughed as I thought of how this was all going to end.  
As a great man once said,  
"Wait till they get a load of me!"

* * *

And scene.  
Well this was dramatically unstable!  
Also Congrats to Blkwilliam  
For being the lucky 100th review to this story!

What will happen next?  
What will this mysterious figure "cough" Z "cough" do to Kimi and Tommy?

Will Chuckie ever find out about Tommy's and Kimi's relationship?  
I'm SKG signing off.

Find out next Time on  
Don't Tell Chuckie.


	33. Brawl Taunts

Good day my readers  
It is SKG signing in,  
Last time we dropped a lot of interesting twists on you,  
But right now things are going to take a bit of a calm turn,  
Why you ask, it's the beauty of last minute arc insertion, making this a much more satisfying story. What kind of author only writes pure drama? There is a need of fluff and I'm about to insert some, how you may ask? Why don't you read to find out.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"Come on Kimi, we have to got the airport." My mother Kira yelled from downstairs.

I was just finishing packing up. I was getting ready to visit my family in Japan, we do this once every 2 years. Since all of my mother's family is in Yokosuka, we spend the Christmas break there.

I actually needed a break from all of this.

After the Play, Mr.C was arrested for assault on a minor, and destruction of public property. He claimed he didn't do it, and that some mysterious cloaked man did it. But the cops scanned the area and only his fingerprints were on the crime scene. The assaulted minor was actually beaten so severely that he has, Short memory loss and had no memory of the last 2 days. So at the moment, Mr.C is in prison

Ignoring that, the days have passed by quickly and Winter break just started. I said goodbye to everyone of my friends yesterday.

I quickly grab the bracelet that Tommy got me and put it on. I actually had it on me everyday, but I have been cautious with it. I haven't come up with a good excuse to why I have it.

But since I will be visiting my family, it will be a nice change of pace.

After I double checked everything, then head downstairs.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
It's Christmas break and Kimi just left for Japan.  
I am actually kind of sad, I would loved to spend Christmas with Kimi.  
I sighed as I was working on some Algebra that my jerk of a teacher assigned.

"Tommy! Dil! Please come downstairs!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

I quickly got up and headed downstairs.

When I reached the living room I saw my brother and mom sitting on the couch while my father was standing with a huge grin on his face.

"What's this all about Pop?" Dil asked my dad as he was holding in some exciting news.

"Do you guys remember all of those calls I have been getting?" My dad asked.

We all nod, he then continued.  
"Well Mr. Samagichi, the current CEO of Reptarland loved my designs for my latest Reptar models. And he wants me to fly to Japan for the week to help work on the robots! And he is giving me Two tickets to go Japan, 1st class! And the best part is that if all goes well he is paying me 100 grand in US currency for the designs!" My dad said ecstatic.

"That is awesome dad!" Dil and I screamed in unison.

"That is great Stu, but I was put in charge of the charity drive for Christmas Eve, I can't go." My mom said sadly.

My dad, was saddened but perked up.  
"Well, I still have an extra ticket, so Kids, who wants to go with me in Tokyo?"

"I wish I could go Dad, but I was invited to Kat's house for Christmas Dinner, and she would be crazy if I canceled." Dil said pointing out his predicament.

"Well champ, it's just you and me." My dad smiled as he addressed me.  
"Alright Dad, sure ! Just tell me when we leave." I say happily.

"Better start packing because the flight is in 3 hours." My dad said as he headed up stairs to pack.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I could see Kimi on the other side of the world. I laughed at the thought. Why would she be in Tokyo?

Yeah right, but I have to pack. I quickly ran upstairs to start packing.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Racheal's POV:

"What do you mean she is in Japan!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I mean that she is in just left for Japan this morning visiting her family." Z said  
"According to what I have heard, she will be gone until New Years."

I sigh at the news, suddenly an idea struck me. I could win over Tommy while she is away! Of course, it was brilliant! Now that black haired pain was out of town, Tommy will not be swayed. I guess he will retain a bit of loyalty to his current GF, but with what I am about to bring to the Table, he will forget Kimi had ever existed by Christmas.

"Well I guess there is nothing we can do for now. Go about your business, but don't confront Tommy or any of his friends. It was too close a call with the Play incident. We don't want suspicion raised. You should probably dye your hair or something." I stated clearly

"Golly princess, I am touched with your concern." Z said sarcastically, as he fiddled with his pocket knife.

"Hardly, if you get caught, It will have been a waste of cash that I used to bail you out the first time."

The delinquent shrugged,  
"Whatever, I will avoid the brats for now, but my hair color remains the same." Z said with some fierceness.

I stare at him coldly, even if it was only Juvie, you have to be strict with these types or you get walked all over.

"Just go you green pin cushion! I have business to attend to." I order

The green haired boy got up from his chair and walked out.

The door closed, I go through the back door. We were meeting in an abandoned building a bit off from town. Secluded, but close enough for the cops to get here in a minute.  
I can't be to careful with that crook.  
I trust him as far as I could throw him.

After I'm done with him, I will throw him back to rot. Nothing personal, just business.

But that matter was behind me, I had to go win over Tommy.

(Back at the pickles House. At around 5)

* * *

Dil's POV:

"Jump mario!" Phil yelled at the TV screen.

Phil, Lil, and Chuckie came over to hang out with Tommy only to find out he left with my Dad to go to Tokyo.  
They were pretty bummed.

But thanks to the magic of Super smash Bros, the bummed attitude was forgotten.

"Damn it Dil, stop edge guarding." Phil yelled louder.

I was my favorite character Olimar,  
Phil was Kirby,  
Chuckie was Luigi, (and sucking at using him)  
And Lil was peach, (my only real computation)

Lil used peach to knock out Phil with peach's most powerful "ass"et, making him lose his last life.

"Damni it!" Phil threw his Wii-mote on the floor.

"You shoulda dodged." I pointed out now locked in combat with Lil.

"Don't worry about it Phil, I got knocked out to, it isn't so bad."  
Chuckie said trying to calm his friend down.

"Chuckie, you forgot how to jump, I don't think you are the best person to ask for comfort." Phil said bitterly.

I quickly dodge Peach's turnips and get a smash attack sending her skyward... Right into the smash ball.

"Crap!" I yell frustrated as Lil got the smash ball.

In a minute, my character was asleep and Lil delivered the final blow.

"And that's game." Lil announce victorious.

"You only one because of the stupid smash ball. Not exactly skill." Phil said as if reading my mind.

Suddenly the door bell rang. I went to get it while Phil and Lil squabbled over the credibility of Lil's win, and Chuckie trying to calm them down.

I opened the door to see a blonde haired girl who was wearing a little too much make up, but obviously pretty. She was wearing a tang top and tight jeans. It was Tommy's Ex, Racheal.

"Hey Dil." Racheal said casually.  
"Is Tommy home?"

Phil looked up for a second to see who was at the door.  
"Dil, Did you order a stripper?" Phil blabbed on his thoughts.  
Lil gave him a comedic blow to the head with her elbow.  
Racheal looked pissed by that comment but held her tongue.

"Racheal is that you?" Lil said, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, hi Lil, I was just here to see if Tommy was home." Racheal said, now slightly calmer then a couple seconds ago.

"He isn't, he went with my dad on a business exploit." I explain.

"Well where did he go? Maybe if it's close by I could.."

"He is in Tokyo." I interrupted.

Racheal's eyebrow started to twitch.  
"I think I misheard you, where is Tommy?"

"He is in Tokyo." I repeated.

"You know, where all the cool gadgets and giant monsters attack." Phil said, recovered from his sisters hit.

Racheal looked like she was about to blow, but still kept calm.  
" I see... And where is Kimi, she doesn't seem to be here." Racheal asked forcing a rather obvious fake smile.

At this moment, I really wanted to see her lose it.  
"She is in Tokyo visiting family. But Tokyo is a big place, it isn't like they would coincidentally meet there." I say just waiting for fireworks.

"Oh... I... See! Very well, I will be on my way." Racheal said, looking like it was killing her to keep her smile.

She quickly left, I started Laughing.  
"Hey Dil, Kimi's family is in Yokosuka, not Tokyo." Chuckie corrected, confused as to why Racheal would be angry to find that out.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself." I say as I internally laugh at my evil decision.

"I think Racheal Thinks that Kimi and Tommy are in love or something, which is why she is so threatened by Dil's statement." Lil pointed out.

Chuckie started laughing.  
"Really, Tommy and Kim?. Do you not remember how hell convinced he was about how Not interested in Kimi he was 4 years ago" Chuckie stated.

I tried my best to look nonchalant. I was one of the few that Knew that Kimi and Tommy were a thing.

"Yeah, but a Lot could change in 4 years." Lil said getting up.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I have to go home, dinner is gonna be ready soon." Lil started to walk out the door.

"Oh yeah, and tonight is Taco night!" Phil exclaimed as he bolted out the door leaving me with Chuckie.

"Lil is just being ridiculous, I mean if they had a thing, I would have picked up on it." Chuckie said picking up one of the sofa cushions that fell during Phil and Lil's argument.

"Suppose, hypothetically speaking, it wasn't ridiculous and the two of them were dating... How would you respond." I asked slyly.

Chuckie's face changed, to angry.  
"Well I would be pretty pissed off!  
I would probably kick the ever loving crap out of my traitorous best friend. I mean, who wouldn't?! Can you imagine how awkward it would be to catch your sister making out with your best friend! I mean, what if I caught them... I mean it is my sister, I'm the older brother! And if they broke up, I would have to choose between my best friend and sister. Plus our entire group dynamic would fall apart as people picked sides. But thankfully this is purely hypothetical, I might lose it if this was legit. Why do you ask?"  
Chuckie finished now calm.

I actually felt horrified of the red head for the first time in my entire life.

"No reason... Just wanted to know. So you want to keep playing Brawl?" I say to try to change the subject.

"Nah, I should probably go home and help my dad with Dinner." Chuckie said as he headed for the door.

After he left, I sighed deeply.  
I hope my brother, could find a way to keep this hidden until after Chuckie graduates, or Tommy might get killed.

Maybe Tommy should stay in Tokyo for his own safety.

* * *

This was a very cluttered and transition-y chapter.  
I found it pretty tough to write this and sound remotely interesting.  
But don't worry, the next chapter gets better.

well now you know how Chuckie feels about the concept, at least Kimi and Tommy aren't an item... Oh wait! They are!

Will Tommy see Kimi in Japan?

find out next time, and stay tuned!

Please review and Tell me what you think.  
Also, kudos if you guess why I picked the specific character for Phil, Lil and Chuckie.


	34. Pandora's Box

Hello my fans,  
It is SKG  
Here to drop a new chapter.  
Also heads up, when you see, •  
At the beginning and end of someone speaking, they are actually speaking another language and I am translating.  
Just so you know,  
Also, Stu learned some Japanese, but he is really bad at speaking.  
Have fun with that

* * *

Tommy's POV:

"That was exhausting." I exclaim as my dad and I exit the plane.

"A 13 and 1/2 hour flight will do that to you." My dad replied as he stretched.

"I just want to get to the hotel and crash." I state as we head to the baggage claim.

It's a good thing I had my I pod and had downloaded a couple of movies, even in first class, that flight was long!  
My dad and I head down to the baggage claim. All the signs were in Japanese characters so I was completely lost. Thankfully my dad has been brushing up on the language or we would be lost.

We quickly grabbed our bag and headed for the exit.

"Remember Tommy, we are looking for a guy with a sign that says pickles." My dad says.

"But dad, how can you tell? All of the signs are in Japanese." I pointed out.

My dad had a goofy grin on his face.  
"Trust me champ, you will know when you see it."

I sigh as I look around, then I notice a limo driver, holding a picture of a Dill pickle.

It must have been the lack of sleep, but that was funny. I started cracking up.

"Looks like you found it." My dad said as he pulled me to the Driver.

" •you must be , Yes?•"  
The driver said, my dad had to translate, so bare with any mistakes.

"•Yes, that is me, and this is my Son, Tommy.•"

"•Very good, I will take you to your hotel now.•" he said as he motioned us to the Limo outside.

If it wasn't for my dad, I would be completely lost.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"Kimi! •How is my beautiful Grandaughter?•" my grandmother said hugging me tightly.

My mother and I arrived several hours to Japan and had to take a cab to my grandparents house.

"•I'm fine grandma, I am just really tired. How are things?•" I ask slightly hesitant. Even though I keep up with my Origins, I don't have much time to work on speaking, except with my mom.

My grandma smiled as she lead me to my room. As I entered she took note of my bracelet.

"•Oh my, what a beautiful bracelet!•" my grandma said admiring it.

"• Oh, thank you, it was a gift from a friend.•" I blush, Tommy gave me this bracelet. Wearing it is kind of like having him here.

"•Is he a nice person?•" my Grandma asked.

I was shocked by the statement, how did she know, a guy bought it for me. I quickly recovered just hear what she said next.

"•If that beautiful Bracelet tells me anything about your Friend. It is that any Friend who buys you such a nice thing, is a Man that should be a good Husband.•" my gram smiled.

My face turned bright red. My mother heard that part and walked over.

"•What is this about a Husband, mother?•" My mom asked curiously.

"•Nothing, Kira. I was just saying that the boy that bought Kimi such a nice gift would be a nice partner to give me many great grand babies!•" grandma said with a laugh.

My face could not be any redder, how could my own Grandma say something so blunt?

"•I would love to meet this young man! I bet he is handsome!•" My grandma said as she continued to laugh as she went downstairs to make dinner.

Even my mother laughed a little. My mother sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit, which I did.  
"Calm down, Kimi. Your grandmother is just teasing you a bit. Though I am curious to know who got you that bracelet." My mom said calming me slightly.

"Tommy, got it for me." I say looking down.

"You and him have always gotten along ever since you two met. When ever you two played together, you were always right by each other. I always had a feeling that there was a spark." My mom mentioned

My face went back to blushing.  
"It isn't like that! I mean... Kinda is but..." I try to explain.

My mother's 6th sense kicked in.  
"Are you and him perhaps... Hiding something?" My mother asked with her eyebrow raised.

I sigh, I can never hide anything from my mom when she is like this. So I gave in.  
"Tommy and I have been secretly dating for over a month. I didn't want anyone to know because..."

"You don't want to hurt your brother by having him know you're dating his best friend." My mother interrupted but finished my thought.

"Yeah, but how did you..." I say before being interrupted again.

"I was young once too. I have gone through things that you may or may not have gone through. As your mother, I understand how you feel because it is something I have felt once as well. You can always talk to me when you are troubled. As for your secret, It is yours and I will not mention it to your father or brother." My mother finished with a comforting smile.

I hug my mom.  
"Thanks Mom, you are the best." I say before releasing my hug.

"It's what I'm here for. I'm going to go help with Dinner, also remember that we are going into the city to see your half sister Ky Lee." She says getting up and going down stairs.

I smile at the thought, I should probably write in my Diary. Now that I have time.

I get up and go through my bag. I quickly notice that my Diary is missing! I know I didn't lose it on the plane. I mentally retrace my steps.

If memory serves, it is on my bed... And unlocked.

Oh f***.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Finster home. Around)

Chuckie's POV:

"Here Chuckie, take this pile of clothes to Kimi's room. I need to finish folding." My dad says handing me a large pile of my sisters clothes.

I sigh as I go up the steps and drop the clothes on her bed.

I accidentally knock something off of her bed. It was a book.

The book had a blank pink cover except from the word Diary, and it had a lock, which the Key was in.

I didn't know Kimi had a diary. I should probably put this on her desk, she would probably be angry if someone found it.

I mean, what kind of guy reads his sister's Diary? I place it on the desk and was about to leave, until I remembered something that Lil said.

(Flash back)

_"I think Racheal Thinks that Kimi and Tommy are in love or something, which is why she is so threatened by Dil's statement." Lil pointed out._

_I started laughing._  
_"Really, Tommy and Kim?. Do you not remember how hell convinced he was about how Not interested in Kimi he was 4 years ago" I stated._

_I remember how Dil looked nervous, but I just laughed it off. Now that I think about it, the others were acting weird after that._

_"Yeah, but a Lot could change in 4 years."_

(Flashback end)

They were acting weird, what if something was happening between Tommy and her. The Diary would hold the answers to that.

But what would I do if I found out?  
It was like if I opened the journal, It was like I was opening pandora's Box.

My curiosity made me want to open it, but my brother instincts told me not to.

It was hard but I left the room quickly. I knew I could never go back in there, or I would break Kimi's Trust.

* * *

And stop.  
Will Chuckie break Kimi's Trust and look inside her diary?  
If he does, what will happen.  
How is Kimi and Tommy coincidentally being in Japan have anything to do with the plot.

Find out next Time on.  
Don't Tell Chuckie  
Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!  
I would love to hear your thoughts.

and don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer.

im SKG signing out


	35. Tokyo A go go

Hello once again  
It is I, SKG with yet another update!  
Why you may ask?  
Because I love you guys.  
Alright, let's get to business.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
Today was the day we are going into the City. I did my best to forget about my Diary. It is probably in its original spot. I mean, I couldn't have been that careless as to leave it on my bed, could I? I shake the thought out of my head.

I will worry later, today I am going to see my half sister. If memory serves, she just turned 5 last spring.

My mother and I are currently in Tokyo, and are headed for my fathers work place.

My father works at Reptarland Hq in Japan. My mom actually met my dad while working, got married and divorced in about 2-3 years later. That was actually the reason my mom transferred to Work at the EuroReptarland in Paris. Unfortunately she had to take a demotion since she couldn't speak French or English well enough to be in her old position. But it worked itself out because she met Chaz and fell in love, so yea. (Author's Note: This was the reason I set up for the basis of How Kimi's mom and Dad met and why Kira transferred to France, it made sense to me, and will stand until proven otherwise)

"He should be inside, I believe he is on the 8th floor." My mom directed.

"I understand you don't want to talk to dad, but you could at least see Ky lee." I said to my mom before she walked away.

My mom sighed deeply.  
"Trust me, it is you he wants to see."

I nod knowing not to ask anymore. My mom still hasn't forgiven my dad, and I don't blame her. But he is my dad, and he has changed.

I slowly walked inside the building and hope to shake off the feeling of awkward.

* * *

(Tommy's POV)

"Are you sure I have to come with you to your meeting?" I ask my Dad.

While going to the Reptarland HQ was exciting, it wasn't exactly like being in Reptarland itself. It was a big boring office building.

"Trust me champ, the place will be fun! And afterward, we could go see the city." My dad reassured me.

At the moment we were taking a taxi through town.

Man, even in the middle of the day. Tokyo was so bright and colorful. I promised Dil I would take plenty of Pictures.

My first thoughts on Japan, interesting. When my dad and I got to the hotel yesterday, It took me 5 minutes to figure out how to use the toilet, and 20 minutes to use the shower. Everything is so high tech, almost Alien like. Dil would have a field day with this place.

"Looks like we are here." My dad says as the Taxi pulled up to the building.

"•That will be 2000 yin•" the driver announced.

My dad payed the man, he was so happy to have exchanged US dollars into Yin. He said he felt richer holding the foreign money. Sometimes I wonder who the Kid is.

As we enter the building, I couldn't help but notice how grand the inside was. It looked like a hotel, a Japanese themed hotel! We were quickly greeted by the information desk person who thankfully spoke English.  
"Hello, you must be Mr. Pickles. is waiting for you in his office. He is on the Top floor, I will be letting him know you are on your way." The information desk lady said with a smile.

My dad smiled,  
"Great, I can't wait to meet him."

The lady pointed out the elevator door.

As we were on our way up my dad paced anxiously.  
"Oh man, I am going to meet the CEO of Reptarland in person! I am so excited." My dad was as happy as Dil was when he got abducted by aliens a few years back.

We quickly reached the top. After we exited the elevator, we noticed that 's office was the only thing on this floor, and the golden door was right in front of the elevator, next to a glass screen that showed a beautiful view.

The view was amazing! You could see all of Tokyo from up there. The whole city looked so small from up here.

My dad slowly opened the door to reveal Mr. Samagichi sitting in a leather chair behind a solid dark oak desk. He was dressed like any CEO would, for success. He wore thin rim glasses and had kind yet firm eyes. He had clean cut black hair.

looked up and Smiled.  
"Ah, I am so honored to have you here." said as he got up from his chair and shook hands with my Dad.

"I am honored to be invited. This is my son, Tommy, he is here with me." My dad said motioning to me.

"Hello." I say shyly.

Mr. Samagichi smiled in my direction.  
"Oh, indeed he seems like a good individual. I do enjoy seeing children, being a father of three myself. I also just met an employee's two kids about an hour ago. I believe they are still here. I Hope i don't come off rude by asking, but could you perhaps go talk to them? I think they would enjoy seeing another youth in this adult building." Mr. Samagichi politely asked.

"That is an excellent idea ! Tommy won't have to listen to our business talk. What do you think Tommy?" My dad said, his eyes slightly pleading.

I nod, I was going to help my dad.  
"Sure, I would be happy to." I answered.

"Great, I believe that they will be on the 8th floor. Check the 3rd office. Do you want me to have my assistant help you?" offered.

"That is alright, just let them know I'm on my way." I said as I left the office.

I guess going to meet some guy's Kids who most likely don't speak English is better than staying up there and being bored.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"Alright dad, I can't believe you can't leave work to spend time with your daughters." I exclaim rather disappointed.

My dad was typing away on his computer, my half sister Ky Lee was holding my hand.

Ky lee was a cute little 5 year old. She was wearing a cute red shirt with panda bear on it and matching red shorts as well as adorable red sneakers. She had slightly long hair and a cute smile that had dimples.

"•It is okay, Kimi-Neechan. Daddy said he will have be finished in a few hours.•" Ky-lee said with a cute smile.

I couldn't stay mad at that face, suddenly the phone on my dad's desk rings.

He quickly picks it up.  
He nods a few times, a couple of yes sirs and hangs up.

"•Well You 2, it seems that you two will have company. My boss is talking with an important guest who has brought along his son. Mr. Samagichi suggests you take a tour of the area with the boy. Kimi, since he doesn't speak Japanese, it is up to you to help him.•" My father stated.

I sighed, I guess it beats sitting around doing nothing while my dad does work.

Suddenly there is a knocking at the office door.  
"That must be him now. Go on Kimi, answer it."

I slowly get up. Knowing my luck it will probably be some stuck up Rich brat that will try hitting on me.

I quickly open the Door. And fake a smile.

"Hello, you must be the..." I froze mid-sentence the moment I realized who it was. It was Tommy.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the states)

Chuckie's POV:  
It has been almost a whole day since I have found Kimi's Diary.

I have done everything to avoid the book. But no matter what I try, I end up thinking about it. I've tried reading books, playing video games, exercise, meditation, writing, etc. But nothing was working.

I am completely torn. I want to know if I should be worried. As her brother I should protect her, which means I should see what is troubling her. But I also have to respect her privacy, without respect, what do I have left?

I was so confused, the tension was driving me to madness. In my desperation, I decided to flip a coin.  
Heads I read it, Tails I don't and I never think about the book again.

I closed my eyes and Flipped the coin, which then ricochet off the ceiling and hit me on the head resulting in it rolling behind my bed.

So I decided to do the most logical thing I could think of in that moment, I bought an $8 fortune telling 8 ball to tell me if I should read the diary.

I definitely couldn't ask anyone on their view. They would not understand my predicament.

"Should I read Kimi's Diary?" I asked the magic ball and then shook it.

It told me to ask a friend. I ended up chucking it out the window.

What am I gonna do?

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
Man oh man! The drama is building!  
Place your bets, will Chuckie read the Diary?  
What will happen now that Tommy and Kimi met in Tokyo?  
Will I ever stop adding cliffhangers.

Find out next time, on Don't Tell Chuckie  
Please review and tell me what you think of the story.


	36. Good Times in Tokyo

Watashi no yūjin kon'nichiwa, sore wa watashi, SKGdesu

And I am here with yet another update for my public  
Thank you guys so much for making this my second most reviewed story. I hope for it to soon overtake my best one.  
Also, kudos if you could guess what I said, (no cheating, no google translate.)

Anyway let's get back to the plot.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I am starting to think someone up there really likes me.  
What are the odds that I would happen to meet my girlfriend in Tokyo? I just stood their and stared at her.

I didn't know how to respond. Fortunately the little girl, that was behind Kimi spoke.

"• Soko ni kon'nichiwa, anata wa watashinōtōsan ga genkyū shita gesutodearu hitsuyō ga KY-Lee. Anata wa nanidesu ka?•" the little girl asked.

I was at a loss, thankfully Kimi snapped out of The shock and translated.

"She said her name is Ky-Lee and she wants to know your name." Kimi translated.

"Oh hi, I'm tommy. Nice to meet you." I say extending my hand.

The little girl took my hand and smiled.

* * *

(Kimi's POV)

My dad suddenly turned from his desk. He stared straight at Tommy.

"So you are the guest... Very well, I did promise that my daughter would show you around, but if you dare try anything with my Daughters, I will castrate you." My father said with a hint of subtle rage.

"Understood sir." Tommy nodded nervously.

Now that it he knows it is a guy my age he suddenly cares.

"Well then, let's go check out the city." I say as I push Tommy from my Dad's office.

(Out of the building transition)

"I can't believe you are actually here? How did you get here? Not that I'm not happy, but why are you here?" I ask rattling off the questions.

My little sister was humming happily while holding my hand.

Tommy quickly answered my question.  
"My dad, had a business trip here, to talk to Mr. Samagichi about his designs. And I my dad asked if I could go with. So here I am halfway around the world talking to my amazing girlfriend as we walk the streets of Tokyo."

I blushed slightly.  
"Well I'm glad your here." I say as I pull tommy in for a hug.

My little sister suddenly went in front of us and smiled slyly.  
"•Kimi-Neechan loves Tommy-San. First comes love, the comes marriage them comes a...•" my little sister chanted until I stopped her.

"•Stop that!•" I announce blushing.

"What was she saying?" Tommy asked.

"It was nothing." I mutter.  
My sister still kept her smile as we crossed the street.

We decided to go check out an arcade that we found while walking.

The place was huge! There was millions of games, varying from doing laundry to killing aliens.

As we were looking around, my little sister tugged on my sleeve.

"•Kimi-Neechan, look at that game, can I play?•" Ky-Lee asked with pleading eyes.

It was a pretty weird looking game, it had enough space, that you could dance, and the controllers were a guitar with buttons, a helmet, and the feet bellow.

"Does she want to play the game?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think she is big enough to..." I start saying until he grabbed my hand and pulled Ky-lee and I into the game area.

"We will do it together." Tommy smiled. He then gave the helmet to Ky-Lee.  
"Here, you work the helmet controls. I will work the guitar. Kimi, you work the dance controls." Tommy explained.  
I could help but go along with his plan. I could at least see if we do well.

KY-Lee understood what he said after a quick explanation.

The three of us looked at the screen and were ready to go.

* * *

(Meanwhile, back in the states)

Dil's POV:

I was lying on top of my roof with Kat watching the stars.  
It is nice to just lay here holding my girls hand in mine.

The stars glowing in the night sky. The view was absolutely priceless.

Kat looked to me and smiled.  
"So Dil, do you really think that Tommy found Kimi in Japan?" She asked as she fiddled with my hand.

It was a random question, but I was curious about that myself.

"If it is for Kimi, he probably will. I mean my Brother might actually lo..."  
My phone interrupted my sentence.

"Hold on." I say as I pick up the phone. I swear, ruining my precious time with Kay was bad, this better be important. I move away from Kat so I could talk.  
"Hello?"

"Dil, It's Chuckie, do you mind if I talk to you about something important." Chuckie asked nervously.

I sigh, my guess is it might be tommy related.

"Shoot." I reply, waiting for his question.

"As a sibling, you understand that there is a certain line between, being a brother, and infiltrating their personal lives. Well let's say, you suspect that something is potentially wrong and you are very worried about them. But the only way to find out is by crossing that line. What do you think I should do?" Chuckie explained the situation.

"I think that if there is something potentially wrong then you should cross it, it is for their sake. Just know they might resent you." I answered.

In hindsight I should have thought about what I said. But I was looking at Kat who was doing a seductive pose, and well...

"You are absolutely right Dil! If it is for Kimi's sake I should read her diary, thanks Dil and please don't tell anyone about this." Chuckie quickly thanked me.

"Of course, in such a circumstance, Reading Kimi's... Wait what! No, I didn't mean to..." But it was to late he hung up.

I closed my phone and screamed  
"F***!"

Kat shot up.  
"Dil what is wrong?" She asked as she approached me.

I sat down in sorrow.  
"I hope Tommy stays in Japan. Because When Tommy finds out about this, he is going to Kill me. If Chuckie doesn't off him first."

* * *

(Back in Tokyo)

Tommy's POV:

The rest of my day was amazing, as we were heading back, Kimi's dad called to say he was going to be stuck later then he thought. While Kimi and Ky-Lee were sad. We decided to go out for lunch. We stopped by this awesome Ramen shop. The food was delicious. While we were there, I bought some candy for Ky-Lee. Who was so ecstatic she started calling me "Tommy-Niisan" that is what I think she called me. Kimi found that adorable.

During this time I found out, having Ky-Lee is like having a 5 year old wing lady. She said she wanted to go to Reptarland after lunch, she had secretly snatched her dad's work ID allowing us to get in for free!

We went on rides, ate cotton candy, it was like an awesome date.

As we were about to walk out, Ky-Lee pointed out the Ferris wheel, we  
decided to go on. We got into the booth and Ky-Lee was jumping up and down.  
"•This has been one of the awesomest days ever!•" Ky-Lee exclaimed, (according to Kimi's translation.)

"It has been pretty good hasn't it." Kimi smiled at me, which I blushed slightly.

"Yeah. It has." I agree yawning slightly.

Ky-Lee started to slow down, I guess she was getting sleepy.

"•Why don't you lie down on my lap, you look tired•" Kimi said addressing her sister. I was slightly jealous.

The 5 year old happily got onto her elder sister's Lap.

"•Kimi-Neechan will you, invite me to yours and Tommy-Niisan's wedding?•" the little girl asked drowsily.

Kimi lit up like a Christmas bulb, at the comment.

"What did she ask?" I asked curiously.

"She asked to invite her to our... wedding." Kimi stuttered  
"Her words, not mine."

I lightly chuckled at the comment.  
"Tell her, that if we do, she could be the flower-girl."

Kimi turned an even brighter shade of red.  
But she quickly whispered it to the little girl who smiled and quickly fell to sleep.

"She is adorable." I say quietly.

"Yeah, she is. I am really glad you met her." Kimi said with a sincere smile.

The Ferris wheel finally reached the top, and stopped.

"The view is amazing, I feel like I can see all of Tokyo. It is beautiful." Kimi said admiring the view.

"Yea, it is the second most amazing thing I have seen today." I say flirtatiously.

Kimi turned and looked me in the eyes.  
"And what would be the first?" Kimi asked.

"I will give you a hint, I am looking right at her." I smile flirtatiously

"I love you." Kimi said as she stared into my eyes.

"I love you to." I then kissed her, it was another of many electrifying experiences. Kissing Kimi never got dull, it always felt like I was on cloud nine from start to finish. I guess this was the true example of the perfect moment. Absolutely nothing could ruin it.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at the states)

Chuckie's POV:

I sighed nervously.  
I was holding Kimi's Diary in my hand.  
The lock was open, and I was ready to open the book.

Every fiber of my being felt a chill, like opening this book would destroy everything. Sure I got Dil's okay, but I practically lied to him to get his approval.

Just when I had finally overcome the shiver, the doorbell rang.  
I left the book on the desk and went downstairs.  
I would open it after I was done.

I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Dil.

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
Will dil be able to stop Chuckie from reading Kimi's Diary?  
What will happen next?

Find out, next time on Don't Tell Chuckie

Please read and Review and tell me what you think.  
BTW: if anyone knows if I used the right honorifics, please let me know.


	37. Nut what you expected

Whoa man! I left you guys on one megaton of a cliff hanger!  
I know you are wanting to get to the action, so let's f*** the intro and get this party started.

also sorry it is short.

* * *

Dil's POV:  
I had Kat Drive me here as fast as possible. I needed to stop this from happening. I may not know what is in Kimi's Diary but my best bet is that it is filled to the brim about her and Tommy.

Chuckie had opened the door.  
"Dil? What's up?" He asked casually.  
Oh thank God he didn't read the diary. Because he would be furious if he did.

"Oh nothing, I was just around and I ... Why the F*** do you think I'm here?! I yell irritated.

Chuckie sighed.  
"I didn't read it yet, okay?"

I was relieved for a second, until he asked his next question.

"Wait a second, why do you care if I Read her diary?" Chuckie asked with his eyebrow raised. He was getting suspicious.

I quickly come up with a reasonable excuse.  
"Because if Kimi finds out you read it, she will kill you!" I pointed out.

Chuckie seemed to buy it, but he still kept pestering on.

"While I am glad you care for my safety, why exactly would she kill me?" He kept pushing.

"Because a girls diary is her only sanctuary in which she can speak her mind without prejudice, without conflict, and without having to worry about anyone finding out her innermost thought. Reading Kimi's Diary would be like defiling her very soul! Do you want to be that guy that smashes Kimi's faith in the world? Because if you do read it, that will destroy every ounce of trust she has in you." I say, giving one of the most moving speeches ever. The things I do for my brother.

Chuckie looked moved by my words.  
He actually looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Dil I am so ashamed! I can't believe I ever thought about doing that." He said with his face in his hands.

I give him a comforting Bro hug.  
"It is alright man, there are just some secrets that Kimi has to have for herself. I won't tell Kimi about what you almost did." I say reassuringly patting him on the back.

"Thanks Dil, you are a real..." Chuckie said half way before shooting back up right.

"Wait, you seem to know a lot more about these secrets, then I thought. Is Kimi hiding something?" Chuckie said now a mix of anger and worry.

"I don't know anything about her secret, I was just saying that because all girls have some girls have secrets." I try to defend.

Chuckie then smiled darkly.  
"You just now said Kimi's secret. Kimi has a secret that You know, yet I don't know. There is something going on and you are keeping me in the dark about it." Chuckie announced, certain he was right.

"No, you are crazy, why would I know about some secret, I mean I am just Tommy's kid brother. What would I know of some secret about her. Not one at all." I ran my mouth nervously.

"So Tommy knows about this little secret?" Chuckie said, his blood now boiling

"How did you figure that out?" I asked, in hindsight, I really have to keep my mouth shut.

"You just told me." Chuckie said stone faced.

It was at that very moment I realized that no matter what kind of bull I tried to think of, I could not talk myself out of this situation.

"Just tell me what it is Dil. I don't want have to read my sister's Diary to find out." Chuckie said calmly.

He knew he had me by the balls. Either way you slice it, he was going to find out.

"I will tell you only if you swear, and I mean swear, you won't do anything, and keep an open mind to it." I say giving in.

"I will do my best. Now say it." Chuckie said very calmly.

"Okay... Man check!" I yell on the top of my lungs, kicking the confused Chuckie in his kiwis,  
He dropped like a log holding the area I had just kicked.

Chuckie will be mad, but I rather him be mad at me, then my brother.

I jump over him and sprint up the steps and go into Kimi's room.  
I had to find her Diary and keep it safe.

Thankfully there was a pink book on her desk with the key in Lock and unopened which had the word Diary on it. I scooped up the book and began climbing out the window. As I had one leg out, I heard Chuckie sprinting up the stairs.

I jump out the window and land in the shrubbery.

Kat was shocked by my rash actions, and was staring at me as I jumped in the front seat and locked the car.

"Dil what is going on?" Kat asked rather worried.

"Drive now, ask questions later." I say urging her now seeing the red headed teen furiously running towards us.

Kat quickly stepped on the gas and got us out of there.

"Where should I go?" Kat asked.

I decided the safest place would be Susie's house. Chuckie's Crush on Susie and the fact that she is a good friend will keep it safe.

"We are going to a friends house." I smile as we were out of the red head's sight.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:

What the hell! I was so close to finding out! Now I am afraid to find out. But based on what I know, Kimi's secret is something Tommy knows yet I don't. What could she possibly be keeping from me that she would rather have Tommy know then me?

What could it possibly be? I refuse to make assumptions because I am afraid I will assume the worst. I need to know exactly what it is before I react. For all I know, it could be that Tommy knows something embarrassing about Kimi. But Dil knows it to. My mind is practically racing. But I don't know where they went and it is probably for the best.

Though, maybe I should talk to someone else, because I'm pretty sure Dil won't talk to me.

* * *

Z's POV:

I watched the whole ordeal unfold. I was doing, some recon on the Finster House. Would you believe my luck on what I had found.

Things have gotten very interesting. And when I decide to act, that is when the fun will begin.

But I will tell you this Finster. You are going to suffer the most, when this is all over.

I smiled as I disappear back into the shadows. I had some more planning to do. Some of my own planing, that didn't involve that bitch Blonde. Because compared to me, Racheal is a saint.

* * *

And scene.  
What you see from the view of that cliffhanger is more drama.

Will Chuckie figure out the secret?  
What is Z's end game?  
Will I ever actually answer any of these questions.

Review and tune in next time to find out!  
Sorry it is so short, but hey the next update will be much longer.


	38. Love is otherworldly

Hello my friends it is I,  
SKG Sempai  
And I am here to deliver a new chapter.

Now this part is where things get more interesting in Tokyo.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

I was walking back to Reptarland building with Tommy holding my hand as I carried my sleeping sister. We had finally reached the entrance where my father was waiting, and he looked angry.

"•Kimi! Where have you been? I have been waiting for over 20 minutes!•" my father exclaimed rather furiously.

Tommy had no idea what my father was saying, but it is best he didn't. I let go of his hand and march up to my dad.

"•We were in Reptarland. And if you were really worried, you wouldn't have sent off your daughters off with some stranger just to get work done. You should thank your lucky stars that the Kid was Tommy. So don't act like you care now.•" I yelled back.

My dad was taken aback by my statement. He knew I was right. But he was still furious.  
"•That is not the issue! My boss was so vague on the concept, and I was so swamped with work. If I had known it was An American boy, specifically this one, I would not have agreed to this arrangement. You are a Watanabe and Watanabes do not...•"

"•Do not what, Dad.•" I interrupt angrily. I was furious, he was half way around the world and when I come for a visit, Now he thinks he can act like a father.

"•Watanabes do not date outside of their race. That is a fact, No one, and I mean no one in our entire family History has ever even Dated outside of our Kind. And I would be damned if I allow this Now! I don't want my grand kids to be half sloppy, Lazy, good for nothing American Rats!•" My father ranted.

I was absolutely repulsed by the words coming out of his mouth. My blood was boiling! How dare he say that about Tommy! How dare he say that about my friends! I now see why Mom didn't want anything to do with him, and frankly as of this moment, If it wasn't for my little sister, I would want him completely out of my life.

I was about to yell, tears were streaming from my eyes, but Tommy stepped in.

"I may not know exactly what it is you're saying, but I know it is about me and I know you understand English so listen here. I know you probably don't like me, and I understand you don't like the thought about me and Kimi together and I'm sure you probably have a good reason for that. But I do Love your daughter and I would never try to hurt her in any way, I would rather die first. If you still don't care for me or even hate my guts, that is fine. Cause quite frankly, I couldn't give a rat's ass about a guy who would make his own daughter cry because of his selfish actions!" Tommy said with such seriousness in his voice, that my father was taken a back. I stopped my tears and stared at Tommy in amazement. How could he be so sincere?

My dad didn't respond to what Tommy said, he just went up to me and Picked up Ky-Lee.

"•Your mother will be here in a couple of minutes.•" my dad muttered to me as he walked to his car.

This left me and Tommy alone. He looked back at me, his face was beet red. I think he fully realized what he just said.

"Sorry about that... I just got so pissed watching him yell at you." Tommy said shyly.

It was at that moment, how much I loved Tommy was revealed to me.  
I could see he was someone truly irreplaceable. It sounds foolish I know, but right now I don't care.

I pulled tommy in for a kiss. He accepted it happily.

My mother arrived minutes later. She pulled up in my grandma's car. It was an old car, I am not even sure what type it is, I looked like a Nissan, but I honestly couldn't tell you.  
"Kimi! I am here to... Why hello there Tommy what are you doing in Japan?" My mother replied happily.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Finster. My dad is here on a business trip, and he took me along. I just happened to bump into Kimi." Tommy explained as he ruffled his hair.

"Well this is a nice surprise... And awfully convenient. I was here to tell Kimi that, Kimi's grandma accidentally let a skunk into the house and it really needs to air out for a while, if you don't mind, could you allow Kimi to stay with you? I personally trust you more than I do her father?" My mom asked.

I could not believe my mom suggested that?! I mean, I don't have any clothes with me.

"Well, if it is okay with Kimi, but I don't think.., I mean she doesn't..." Tommy stuttered, probably just as shocked as I was by my moms words.

"If it is about clothing, I have an overnight bag." She said as she lifted the bag to the window. Which I grabbed.

"I greatly appreciate this, think of it as a sleep over. Now I must be heading out, you know how your grandma gets with waiting." My mom said quickly leaving me and Tommy in shock and confusion.

* * *

Kira's POV:

I actually knew Tommy was here. I had gotten a call from Hiro, (my ex-husband) about the issue. He was not happy about the ordeal. But I on the other hand welcomed this. Fate is a funny thing. I was in full support of my daughter's choice. My mother was even happier. I know that lying to my daughter would be wrong in most circumstances. But, I feel that she should have a chance to make a choice. My mother had slipped in a few things in the overnight bag, just in case something happens. It is my daughter's choice, and whatever it is, I will support it. After all, if it is Didi's son, I know Kimi will be fine.

So I drove myself back to my mother's house with a smile on my face.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the states)  
Dil's POV:  
"...And that is why I need you to hold on to this." I said, finishing my explanation. I had Kat drive me to Susie's house. It was a miracle that she would answer the door at 1:00 in the morning.

Susie stared at us with a 'did this really happen', but she still took the Diary.

"I will take the diary, but why would you trust me?" Susie asked.

"Well, you know Kimi's secret and Chuckie can barely talk when you are around, so I thought it would be safe." I explain.

Susie slightly blushed at the comment.

"I really appreciate this, and I'm sure Kimi would to." I say with a smile.

"No problem, also Dil. Could you come here?" Susie asked sweetly.  
I nodded.  
I walked over, and was greeted with kick to the nuts! I fell over holding my poor boys.

"Why!?" I squeak.

"You did say you did that to Chuckie, so now we are even." Susie smirked. Then she closed the door.

Kat helped me up.  
"Are you okay?" Kat asked worried.

"My boys just got kicked! I am in pain." I explain.

Kat then smiles sweetly.  
"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

I could feel my face glow. She started for laughing, man did I love her laugh.

"You are really cute when you are being a pervert." Kat said as she kissed my cheek.

Being with Kat was more extraterrestrial than anything I have ever felt. I guess it is true what they say. Love is not of the earth.

* * *

And let's leave the ledge for someone to hang.  
Cliffhanger.  
Before you ask, you will find out what happens if you stay tuned.

Please read and review.  
Tell me what you think!  
I would love to hear what you thought.

Yes this was more fluff, but it was Fluffy plot.

I guess I will leave you for now  
Hasta Luego  
SKG out!


	39. Staying the night

Hey guys!  
It is a me  
SKG  
And I am here to deliver another chapter.  
Also, I should probably point out, the scenes that occur in the states, don't occur in the exact moments that the Japanese scenes do. I just thought you guys should know.  
So as the master of this story, I command that you read and review while you enjoy, Please?

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
Kimi and I stare in shock as the red Nissan left our field of vision. I looked at Kimi for a moment. Kimi was going to be spending the night in the hotel with Me... And my dad. Speaking of which, I should give him a call.

"I should probably give my dad a heads up about this... Situation." I explain to Kimi as I pulled out my cell. The call was going to cost extra, but I think my dad will understand.

As I call my Dad, Kimi stands and looks at the floor nervously.

I got a hold of him.  
"Hey dad." I say greeting my dad.

"Tommy, I'm really glad you called. Listen, asked me out for drinks, I am going to be really late. You will have to head back to the hotel yourself Champ. You still have your room key on you so that is no big deal right, I just wanted to let you know. It's a good thing that they gave you a separate room, now I don't have to worry about waking you up when I get back. Anyway, if you get hungry you can order room service or take from the mini bar it is all payed for, but no alcohol, you are still a minor. So If you get a call from your mother or brother, tell them I love them. Now I really have to go. Bye son. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow, where you can tell me everything." My dad rattled off, by the time I could speak

"But Dad I..."he had hung up before I could even finish.

Now I love my dad, but he is WAY to free spirited.

"Well, what did he say?" Kimi asked shyly.

"He didn't even let me say anything about it. But I am pretty sure the last place you want to go is your father's Place. So... I guess you will be staying the night." I say, feeling a blush hit my face.

"Oh... Okay." Kimi said nodding.  
"We should probably get a cab."

I nod in agreement. We had to get going before it got dark. Kimi hailed a cab and we were whisked away quickly to the hotel. I payed the driver 2000 yin, (my dad left me 10000 yin for emergency).

We got out of the cab and entered the hotel.  
The hotel was actually just the The Reptarland hotel that you would stay in if you were visiting Reptarland, which in a way was exactly what my dad and I were doing here. I guess having Kimi near me made me hyper aware of every part of my surroundings, that or I was just to tired from my flight the other day to notice the Reptar decor. I grabbed Kimi's hand while she was busy looking at the decor.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" I asked.

"Reminds me of the old days." Kimi said with a smile.

"Yeah it does. Well we better get your stuff up to the room. We can admire the decor later." I suggest.

Kimi nods in agreement. The two of us head to the elevator. I press the button to take us to the 8th.

The music in the background was some Japanese pop song that I didn't understand, not that it mattered. I was admiring Kimi. She was wearing a simple white button up blouse and a black mini skirt. She was wearing a touch of makeup and her hair was down and still looked as amazing as ever. I couldn't help but admire her. That is my girlfriend.

Kimi noticed my staring.  
"Oh, do you like what you see?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Very much so." I smile.  
I feel my face turn red, I suddenly remember that she is going to be staying the night.

The elevator brings us to the floor and we exit quickly, it was around 10 pm but the place was quiet. My guess was that people were sleeping or just out. We slipped our way through the hall until we reached room 834. That was my room, my dad's was right next to mine, and it could connect to my room if the door was open, there is a little hall that connects it. The reason my dad and I have separate rooms is mainly due to the fact that his snoring is insanely loud. I need to be able to sleep. In my room there was a couch, a flat screen tv, a window that gave a great view of Tokyo, large Reptar green curtains that cover the window when I need to sleep. A coach that can function as a pull out bed, a decent sized closet, and a bathroom with a tub and shower head, along with a toilet. Both of those were incredibly complex for me the first time I used them.

Kimi looked at the room admiring the bathroom.

"This place is awesome." Kimi said as she placed her stuff on the bed.  
"Hey wait, where is your dad's bed?"

"Oh, he has his own room, the man snores so loud only my mom can stand it, so he made sure to get me my own room. So the bathroom is all yours If you want, you could go take a shower." I offered.

Kimi turned red at my words.  
"It was a suggestion. I wasn't trying to imply anything." I say blushing, now fully aware what I had implied.

"Sorry, I guess I over reacted a bit. Yea I will." Kimi said calmly as she moved her bag to the bathroom and locked the door.

I sighed and plopped myself on the couch. I turned on the Tv, and flipped through the channels, until I heard Kimi shriek.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"What the hell?" I shrieked loudly. I open my bag and the first thing I find is Birth control pills. The next thing I find under it is a pregnancy test with a note.

'•if you ignore the Pills that your mother packed, I would like to know if I am going to have a grandchild. Love Grandma.•'

"Kimi is something wrong?" I heard Tommy say over the door.

I definitely could not tell him about what I found.

"Um., nothing, I just, thought I saw something. It was nothing." I say making up something on the spot but still embarrassed by my lame excuse.

"Okay, well be careful." Tommy said leaving the door.

I can't believe it, this had to be planned. My mother must have somehow known about Tommy's Presence, most likely she heard my fathers disturbance by this and my Grandma probably cooked it up.

I was furious! I was just about to call my mom and yell at her. But then something hit me, I might never have another chance like this alone with Tommy. I mean, I don't know if I would... Do anything, but if I might, I should. I guess I owe my mom, who was cool enough to give me a choice, to at least decide on it.

I will think it over while I'm in the shower.  
I quickly stripped and entered the shower.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

I was getting hungry, so I ordered some room service. I was really craving pizza. After about 20 minutes the pizza was upstairs. I got it and placed it on the round table in my room that was by the window. I sat down in one of the two seats by the table and start munching on a slice. Despite being halfway around the world, this was some really good pizza. As I finished off my first slice, Kimi came out of the bathroom. She had a white towel wrapped around her hair, and she was wearing a yellow pajama top that said, (sunlight is my enemy) with a picture of a person hiding under the bed covers while the sun was in the window. She had simple pajama bottoms, but on her they were nice.

"The showers open. Hey is that pizza?" Kimi asked as she approached.

"Yup, you enjoy while I take a shower." I say as I grab some stuff from my suitcase and head to the bathroom.

I quickly headed to the bathroom and took a shower. I didn't want to spend too much time naked. I was afraid I would jump Kimi. After a insanely quick shower. I got dressed in some blue Pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt and headed out.

Kimi was watching Tv and casually eating a slice of Pizza. She was watching Anime, but since there was no dub I couldn't follow it. I sat down on the chair and grabbed a slice. I looked at the screen and was watching as a girl with long dark hair and milky white eyes had just blocked the attack of some Orange haired guy with a ton of piercings and eyes that look like some sort of hypno screen. Behind the Girl there was some blonde kid in a red cloacal that was pinned by a couple of black spears or sharp object. The girl was talking about something to the orange haired man about something, and it was flashing back to probably previous episodes, I don't really know. Eventually my curiosity over came me.

"Kimi, what an I missing?" I asked.

Kimi had a quick some up.  
"The girl is explaining why she is saving the blonde Kid from the evil jerk."

I nod, then suddenly the main girl says something which cause Kimi to turn bright red.

"Kimi what did she say?" I asked curious of why Kimi would react like that.

Kimi quickly shut off the Tv.  
"It is nothing, I am kind of tired, I'm going to go brush my teeth." Kimi said as she hurried to the bathroom.

I turn the Tv and watch what happened next. Some huge fight broke out, the girl was get attacked by like the force or something and then she got impaled. The Orange haired guy said some something and then the blonde Kid transformed into some sort of Fox monster with bone armor and red skin. Then I heard Kimi come out of the bathroom with the towel in her hair removed and I shut off the Tv.

Kimi walked to the bed and sat.  
"So ...what exactly ...will be the sleeping arrangements?" Kimi asked rather shyly. She was acting very different than she was a couple of minutes ago. She was fidgeting. I'm guessing she was feeling awkward about the scenario. I guess I don't blame her though.

"Well, you get the bed, I will take the coach." I say nonchalantly. I don't want her to be uncomfortable, and sure the coach was lumpy as hell. But I could not share a bed with her, I don't think I can trust myself.

Kimi looked at me for a second.  
"Okay... But that couch is... Sort of lumpy. I don't think you will sleep very well on it." Kimi pointed out.

"Meh, it isn't that bad." I say, I definitely don't want her to fell bad about staying her.

"Well, this is a full sized bed, there is plenty of room up here... With me." Kimi silently said her face red.

Was she... No that can't be, I must be looking to into it. Kimi is just trying not to be a burden.

"If you insist, I guess... I ... We could share the bed." I say trying to hide my nervousness.

I go into the bathroom, close the door and brush my teeth. After I clean my teeth, I splash my face with water.  
"Get a hold of yourself. This isn't what you think it is. Kimi is just being nice." I say to myself so I could only hear.

Once I snap myself back to reality, I leave the bathroom and see Kimi sitting on the bed.

She quickly hits the lights and leaves only the lamp light so I could get to the bed.

I got on the bed and slid under the covers. I turn off the lamp light.

The room was dark, except for the light from the large window which allowed for an almost romantic glow in the room. I turned to Kimi and see her staring into my eyes. She pulls me in for a kiss. After she releases the kiss, she says something that caught me off guard.

"If you want Tommy, we could..." She says in a light whisper.

I shot up.  
"Kimi, if this is about the whole thing with you staying here. You don't have to just allow it, we don't have to do that. I don't want to have you think you need to do that to please me." I say as I cup her face.

Kimi shot up too.  
"You don't think I don't know that!? Of course I know you would never force me, or pressure me. That is one if the many things I love about you. But this is something I have thought about and I want to give you this. Not because I feel obligated, not just to get it over with. But because I love you so much that I want you to be my first." Kimi exclaimed rather angrily and tears were rolling down her face. She was very emotional.

I found myself moved my that.  
"Kimi... I would love to be your first, if you will be mine?" I asked knowing the answered.

Kimi nodded wiping her face.  
"I guess you are not the only one who can have outbursts." Kimi said lightly.

"I guess I am not." I smile.

What happened afterward in the light that shown through the window, was the most amazing thing that occurred in my life. Every single adjective I know could not possibly describe the scene right, And I will not try to. All I know is that it what happened was truly unforgettable.

* * *

And scene.  
No you do not get details of what happened.  
Why? Because this isn't an M rated fic that's why.

Besides, isn't it better to leave it to the imagination.

So, how mad do you think Chuckie will be if he finds out about this?

What will happen now?  
Find out next time.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
Also, a Kudos if you got the anime they were watching.


	40. S hits the fan

Hey guys, it is I  
SKG  
And I left you guys on quite an interesting scene.  
Well I have some good news for you now!  
You are going to get an update.

* * *

General POV:

Kimi was the first to awaken, the sunlight beaming from the window finally getting to her. She looked around and noticed that what happened last night, really did happen. She looked at her sleeping purple haired boyfriend who was sleeping with a smile on his face. What had happened a matter of hours ago was something that she had trouble describing. She could understood that what She and Tommy performed was not something that was vulgar like having sex or f***ing. No, the act they had performed was best described as making love... 3 times in a row. She allowed herself time to admire his sleeping face. She then realized how cold she was, remembering that she was indeed naked. She quickly noticed how sweaty she was and quickly ran into the bathroom to shower and change.

While she was showering Tommy slowly got up. He groggily looked around and saw the light of the morning. He glanced at the digital clock to his left. It was 9:00 am, he quickly left the bed to realize that he was naked. This of course confirmed that what happened last night indeed did happen.

"Wow. So I... Wow." I said to himself grinning like an idiot.  
He did have sex with Kimi! But for some reason thinking it like that just didn't feel right. It felt like it meant much more than just sex. Tommy found himself flashing back to when his dad gave him the talk.

(FlashBack!)

Tommy was laying on his bed watching Tv, it was about a week after his 14th birthday. He remembers how his dad walked into the room.

"Hey Champ, how's my future filmmaker?" His dad ask as he walked in with a smile.

"I'm good dad, just watching Tv. What up with you" Tommy answered.

My dad's smile wavered a bit.  
"Tommy, I need to talk to you for a bit."

Tommy turned off the tv, whenever his dad used his name, he was about to be serious. Tommy looked at his dad.

"Is something wrong Dad?" Tommy asked a bit nervous.

His dad sighed as he sat on his son's bed.

"Son, I think it is time for the talk."

"Dad, I learned about all of this in health class. I know all about sex." Tommy said aloof. He didn't want to talk about stuff he already know.

shook his head.  
"Yes. You know all about the physical aspect from class and probably stuff off the internet. But not the emotional."

"Emotional? Dad, that sounds kind of..." Tommy said before being interrupted.

"Ridiculous? Yes it sounds ridiculous but you need to hear this. You may think that sex is just some act that is either for pleasure or baby making or what not. But it is much more then that. It is an act in which you expose yourself wholly to another. I know I can't stop you from doing this, but I just want you to ask yourself, Is this who I want to give my purest self to? The person you give your first to can impact your life. I just want you to know. Give it to someone, only when you are sure. I know this will be hard, but could you do that for me?" Mr. Pickles asked as he finished his speech.

Tommy was greatly moved by his father's Plight. The 14 year old pulled his dad in for a hug.  
"I will dad, I will." He assured his father.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I allowed the memory to fade slowly, this was the very memory that made me turn down most of those girls which allowed me to realize that he promised to meet his dad for breakfast. I hurriedly put my pajama pants on, just to have clothes on.

As fate would have it, there was a knock on the crossover door.  
"Hey champ, are you up?" My dad said through the door.

I started to panic. I had to think fast, I never got to tell him about Kimi staying over. This fact I definitely can't tell him now, considering... what had happened.  
But then something came over me, I suddenly felt really tired of lying. I felt really tired of keeping everything a secret. I don't know whether or not I would regret doing what I was about to do. But it was time I manned up.

"Hey dad, I'm awake. Hey dad, is it okay if I could talk to you for a second?" I asked as I put on a shirt.

"Sure champ, we can talk over breakfast." I says casually.

I then open the crossover door. My dad jumped back suddenly not expecting it.  
"Actually, can we talk right now?" I ask.

My dad could sense the seriousness in my voice and motions to his room.

When I walked in, it was basically the same as my room, except, there was no one in his bathroom.

"What do you need to say tommy?" My dad went into serious mode.

I took a deep,calm breathe and started explaining.  
I told my dad about everything that happened in the past month, every detail. I told him about the party, Z, the play, the truth and dare game (with vague, very vague mention) and even what happened last night. I told him everything. My Dad, never once interrupted, yelled, or even said a word during the explanation.

"... And that is everything. I'm sorry I just dumped that all on you. But I just needed to do it. So... How much trouble am I in?" I asked now finished.

My dad stared at me for a second.  
Then he smiled.  
"How could I be possibly be mad. You manned up and told me everything. Based on most of the things you have done, you saved Kimi's Life, and based on what you talked about, you really love her. So what I am trying to say is. You are a man, and I trust your judgement. Though not a word of this to your mother, you know how she gets."my dad said lightly chuckling.

"Thanks dad."

"Now, why don't you get your girlfriend and let's get some breakfast." He smiled as he got up.

In the end, I realized just how cool my parents are.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:  
(Dec 26)  
I rang the Doorbell of the Pickles household. It had been a couple days since Christmas. The whole thing seemed kinda misplaced. This whole fiasco ruined Christmas for me. I just wanted to find out now.  
So I could put it behind me and actually talk to Dil again.  
I wasn't going to hurt Dil. I just want to talk. That was the line going through my head.

Mrs. Pickles opens the door.  
"Why hello Chuckie. Are you here to see Dil?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, is he here?" I asked politely.

"I believe he is in his room. Just knock before you enter." She said kindly.

I quickly thanked her and walked up the steps. I open the door to see Kat and Dil talking among themselves until they look to see it is me.

Dil quickly jumps behind Kat.  
"I'm sorry about the nut kick, please don't hurt me." He said nervously.  
Kat rolled her eyes. I will never understand why a super pretty girl is interested in Dil.

I sighed.  
"I already forgave you for that. I just want to talk." I say calmly.

Dil moves to his original position and composes himself quickly.  
"Of course, so what do you want to talk about?" Dil says now comfortable thanks to the fact I wasn't going to go, as Phil put it, Chuckie chan on him.

"Is there something that Kimi is hiding from me? Something serious?" I asked curiously.  
"Because from the way you acted it seemed like a pretty big deal."

Dil's eyes darted about nervously.  
"No, not at all, I was just protecting your relationship with your sister."

Kat sighed.  
"Dil, you should just tell him. He is her older brother, I am sure he will be understanding. I mean do you want him to be angrier finding out for himself? It is better he hears it now before it hits the fan." Kat said reassuringly.

I was now barely holding my composure, what could this secret be?

Dil looked at Kat with a 'are-you-mad' look. But her puppy dog eyes wore him out.

"Alright, I will tell you. But only, if you swear you will be supportive older brother of what I'm about this. Understood?" Dil asked with the most serious look on his face.

"I understand." I say, preparing my mental state for what it might be.

"Kimi and My brother like each other a lot!" Dil announced.

That is it? I mean sure, I guess in a way that could be potentially bad. But it isn't like they will act on it.

"Okay, but I don't see why you had to kick me in the balls over that." I say rather irritated.

"I wasn't done." Dil said, he looked like he was dreading the next part.

"And what would that be?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"They are dating..." Dil said softly, almost to low for me to hear almost.

I felt my eye twitch, but I held it in to ask another question.  
"How long Dil? How long have they been hiding this from me?" I said barely holding back my anger.

"About a month..." Dil said sadly. He was waiting for me to explode.

It was at that very moment that everything made sense. Of course Tommy and Kimi would go off by themselves at the carnival. Of course Kimi knew of his spy network. Because she was making out with the said spy! No wonder he willingly agreed to go with my plans. I was being played for a sap by my best friend so he could sneak around with my sister.

I was furious, how could they go behind my back like this?! I mean, if they told me up front, I would probably be mad. But Tommy is my best friend, I would have gotten over it. Was I really such a bother that they had to go to such lengths to hide this from me?

"I'm going to go Dil, Thanks for telling me. It is nice to know I can still trust one of the pickles brothers." I mutter coldly. I walked out of the room and quickly exited the house

"Wait Chuckie!" Dil exclaimed. I ignored him.

Tommy is coming back tomorrow. And he and I were going to have a serious talk. A VERY serious talk.

* * *

Dun dun Dun! Chapter 40 and Chuckie finds out the news.  
Oh man oh man. The cliffhanger of the freaking year, (maybe)  
Oh man the drama.  
And for those of you who want to find out what happened in Japan. Have no worries, you will find out next chapter.  
As for those of you who want to know what Chuckie is going to do?  
Well you will find out, very soon. :)

Please review and tell me what you think.

Also for those of you that thought I would have Chuckie find out by Tommy or Kimi confessing the secret to him. You thought wrong!

Anyway that is all for now. Prepare for the super sexy long update tomorrow.  
Have a good day, SKG out


	41. Feelings

Hey guys, I'm am back.  
And the story train is leaving the station. Now I should probably tell you that this is a really long. (Compared to normally anyway)  
There is going to be a lot of plot. And it is going to hit the station fast.

So let's kick this story into overdrive, and let's get this party started!

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
Date: Dec 27

I was on a plane with my dad headed home. My dad was snoring loudly, but thanks to my earphones. I couldn't hear him that much. I decided to listen to music, to block out the noise.

I just laid back, and let my memories overwhelm me.

(Flashback)  
Date: Christmas Eve

Kimi had invited me and my dad to dinner with her family. It was going to be one of the few times that Kira would go see her ex husband and family. Both sides were at the dinner to see Kimi. I had told Kimi, about my intention to tell people about us, Saying that it was time. Kimi agreed, my guess is she was tired of withholding the secret as much as I was.

When my dad and I arrived. It was exactly as you would expect, it was one of the most awkward moments. Kimi's dad, (Hiro), was not exactly thrilled to see me. He didn't say anything but he did glare at me. The other members of the family were happy to meet me. And thankfully, my dad, Kimi, and Kimi's Mom were there to translate.

The dinner was a feast of many different types of Japanese dishes, onigiri, miso soup, chassu pork, sushi and others I lost track of. We were casually chatting. During the dinner Ky-Lee suddenly went up to me and started sitting on my lap happily smiling. While the others found this adorable, This was when Hiro, became very frustrated.

"•Ky-Lee, don't you think it is rude to sit on our guest's lap without permission?•"Hiro said holding composure, (like I mentioned, Kimi was translating for me.)

Ky-Lee smiled, obviously oblivious to the mood.  
"•But Daddy, I want to sit on Big brother Tommy's Lap, and he doesn't seem to mind.•" Ky-Lee said innocently.

Hiro's forehead had a vain showing that looked like it was ready to blow.

"•I just think you shouldn't get so comfy with that American boy.•" Hiro said loudly causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"•But papa, big brother Tommy is so kind. What does him being American matter?•" Ky-Lee asked innocently.

Hiro shot up in rage.  
"•Because this F***ing American boy is dating your elder Sister!•"

The whole room gasped, they were shocked to see him swear I guess, thankfully my dad got up.

"•Excuse me, but I don't see the problem with our children dating and my son is a good kid. So what gives you the right to insult my boy?•" my dad asked challenging.

That was when Hiro asked for my father to step outside. What I was about to witness I would have never guessed would have happened.

My dad got into a fist fight with Hiro.  
My Dad was pretty agile, dodging the angry Businessman's fist. I guess not all Asians know karate, because the way Hiro attacked looked very sloppy. My dad was taught how to box from my grandpa Lou. So it was obvious my dad was wining. Hiro kept throwing the punches, but my dad blocked each one and landed a perfect uppercut right into his chin, knocking him upward a foot upward and then fell down, and was unconscious. If Phil was here he would probably say that my dad, 'knocked him the F*** out.'  
I was happy my Dad defended me, but we did technically just assault one of the family members of the people we were having dinner with, which is always bad. The funny thing was they were more embarrassed at Hiro's actions then mad. They apologized on his behalf, and my Dad was ready to leave.

"•Thank you for the meal, but I think my son and I will take our leave.•" my dad said slightly embarrassed by his own actions.

"We understand. And just know that we Watanabe's aren't all like that. I'm pretty sure Hiro isn't truly like that either. I am certain he was just making excuses." Kimi's paternal grandfather said as he bowed to my dad in respect.

I quickly left the room to say goodbye to Kimi. She was in the backyard looking at the sky.

"Sorry about what happened back there Kimi. I don't think my dad didn't mean to..." I began trying to explain.

"It's fine Tommy, my dad deserved it. I am just more worried about Chuckie. How do you think he will react when he hears about us. I mean it isn't like we were hiding the secret because we thought he was some idiot. I guess we just didn't want the dynamic of all our friendships to change. Do you think he will hate me for that?" Kimi said with Tears in her eyes.

"Kimi, I'm sure your Chuckie won't hate you. Me on the other hand, he will probably want to introduce me to the ground." I say joking.

"I'm serious Tommy. I didn't realize how horrible we are treating him by hiding this. I remember a while back when Susie told me she had a thing for my brother. I was so surprised, I just couldn't understand why my friend liked my brother, I felt it would change things, It made me feel awful. Of course I supported her going after him. But I didn't give that choice to Chuckie. So I guess all of this guilt is piling up." Kimi continued.

I sighed, she was right. Chuckie needs to know. He really needs to be apart of this. No matter what happens, no matter how pissed he is. I am going to man up and tell him.

"You're right." I say stoping Kimi's tears. In which I continue.

"We were being selfish, and we should tell not just him, everyone. I was always afraid of how things would change if people knew. But you know what, I think some change is needed. So when I get back, I will tell Chuckie everything. No more secrets."

Kimi then began to smile. She then pulled me in for a hug.  
"Thank you tommy." Kimi said cleaning her tears.  
Kimi then pulls me in for a kiss.

"That's just in case Chuckie rips you limb from limb." Kimi joked.

"Hey, just because I might be in a coma after this does not mean you can cheat on me?" I say half joking.

I was just about to leave before Kimi grabbed my hand.

"Yes?" I ask curiously.  
Kimi then hands me a decent sized box that came almost out of no where, a normal box in green wrapping paper.  
"Merry Christmas Tommy!" She says with the one of the sweetest smile I have ever seen. I opened it quickly, it was a new video camera. It was incredible. It had all the features I could ever want on the camcorder. I almost shed a tear, almost.  
"Thank you Kimi. Thank you." I say as I pull her in for one last kiss.

I then left with my dad to go back to the hotel.

(Flashback over)

So I zone back into where I was, the pilot had announced that we would be landing shortly. I took a deep breathe. A man's got to do what a man's got to do.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:

I laid in my room for the day. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was going through all the things that can go down when I confront Tommy. I knew. Exactly what I would tell him, what I would do, and what I will leave him with.

As I laid in bed, the doorbell rang.  
My dad, checking the progress at the Java lava. I went to answer the door. I had opened up the door to see it was Susie, she was holding Kimi's Diary.

"Hey Chuckie, I'm here to drop this off." Susie said timidly as she handed me the diary. My guess is She knew about the whole thing. So she is just thinking I will explode or something. I guess everyone thinks I'm a sap.

"Okay, well if that's all..." I say as I am about to close the door. Susie interrupts.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Susie asked, now more like her old self.

I sigh, maybe it was my crush on her creeping up on me, but I allowed it.

"Come inside." I say emotionless as I let her in.

Susie took the seat on the couch and I took one on the recliner.

"I am guessing you already know that I knew about the whole thing." Susie said, knowing that I knew. I nod, telling her to continue.

"I guess you think that Tommy and Kimi not telling you about this makes you feel like a...," I didn't let her finish. I stood up and just let it out.

"An idiot? A sap? Some sort of loser that they don't want in their lives. Yeah it does! I just can't get over the fact that my best friend, someone who I admire, would go behind my back like this! Not to mention my own sister! I know that she is entitled to date whoever she damn well pleases, but how about letting me know? Is that so wrong to ask! Maybe I sound unreasonable, but I don't think I am. I may have not liked them being together. But they are two of my favorite people, and I would have supported them." I finish my tangent as Susie stared not saying a word.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away." I apologize.

Susie then gets up.  
"That's okay Chuckie, I don't blame you for being upset. But you know Tommy and Kimi don't hate you or want you out of their lives. They didn't tell anyone of this. Only Dil and I know that they are dating and that's because we figured it out. You aren't alone on this and you don't have to be. I know you are acting like this due to feeling like your trust was betrayed. I was a little upset when I found out to. I even wanted to tell you, but I had no right budding in. I am sure they care about you. I bet they will tell you soon enough. I just think you should give them time." Susie said as she stood in front of me.

It took me a second to notice how close she was. My God she was beautiful.

"Thanks Susie for talking to me, but I am still mad about the whole thing. I just need to think things through okay?" I say calmer then before.

Susie smiled a bit.  
"I'm glad I could help. Also just so you know, I don't think you're a sap. I think you are just a kind, caring older brother that just wants to be a good friend. And that's what I really love about you."

I blushed at the comment.  
"L-love?" I repeat the word like an idiot.

Susie also blushed brightly.  
"I meant Like, Like you. I mean like about you." Susie stammered.

Hold the sauce, did Susie just say she likes me?

* * *

Susie's POV:

Damn it Susie, why did I let that slip out now? Why couldn't I have done it later. Maybe he didn't catch on.

"Susie? Did you just say you liked me?" Chuckie asked blushing red.

Well the cat is out of the bag. I guess I will roll with it.  
"Yes Chuckie,... I really like you." I say shyly.

Chuckie just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What? Is it that hard to believe?" I asked.

"You like me? Me? The Kid who has 8 different allergies. The Kid who is scared of his own shadow. The Kid who his own sister doesn't trust with the knowledge of her love life. Are you sure?" Chuckie said in disbelief.

That comment actually ticked me off. I then pulled the Red head close and Kissed him. I kissed him harder then I have ever kissed anyone, after he got over the shock he joined in. He was actually a really good kisser, (I remember from our stage kisses).

After I release the kiss, we both gasp for air.  
"Is that Sure enough?" I ask.  
The red head could not even speak. He just nodded happily.

"Good, and do not ever think lowly of yourself again. You are a kind, smart, funny, a bit goofy, lovable, reliable guy, and you are very handsome. So don't you ever forget that." I shouted louder than I should have.

"Now, I need to get home, my mom wants me to help with the cleaning." I say heading out before feeling Chuckie grab my hand.

Chuckie looked really happy after hearing what I said. I think that got his confidence up a bit.  
"Hey Susie? Do you maybe want to catch a movie next week?" Chuckie asked confidently.

"I would love to." I say as I pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:  
After Susie left, I was on 2 major extremes of emotion.  
Joy that Susie was interested in me. And rage at Tommy.

While I am sure I am not as angry as I was 10 minute ago. I still do need to talk to him. I am not going to wait for him to tell me. I need to do this. That was certain.

* * *

Z's POV:

"...I bet they are in Tokyo right now just hanging all over eachother." Racheal complained for the 5th day in a F***ing row.

I was sick and tired of this girls attitude. We were back at our usual meeting point. Though there is something she doesn't know, I snatched her phone, 5 minutes ago.

"Will you shut the f*** up! I am fed up with your whining!" I exclaimed.

Racheal stopped her Rant and looked at me.

"Don't you dare give me that. I could have you locked up with a single phone call." She said with her cold eyes.

I got up from my chair and walked up to her.  
"Well then go ahead. Make. My. Day." I say approaching closer.

The girl made the mistake of letting her guard down. She went for her purse to get the phone, but she couldn't find it. I pull her phone out and watch her eyes change to terror.  
"Looking for this?" I ask sarcastically.

"Give that back!" She yelled, trying to keep her front.

I crushed her phone with my hand.  
"Oops... Butterfingers." I say with a smirk.

Racheal tried to run, but I was faster. I tackled her to the ground and drew my new switchblade. It was leather handled, it fell off a truck. (Author's note: kudos if you know what the expression means.)

"Now, look how the mighty have fallen. I guess the lesson here is, never trust a criminal. Now you are going to do what I say when I say it or I will carve you like a Christmas Ham. Got it?" I say with absolute malice.

The blonde was sobbing, I broke her down so easy. She nodded. She was quick to change her tune. I am going to enjoy doing the same thing to tommy and Chuckie. That thought made me smile a bit.

"Good, now here is what i need you to get me..."

* * *

Bum bum bum!  
Oh the drama I am fabricating by leaving the story at this point. I believe this is called a  
Cliffhanger!  
What is Z's evil plan?  
What will Chuckie do when he talks to tommy?  
When will I stop leaving cliff hangers?

Find out next time on the next installment.

Please review and tell me what you think. Also was this long or what.

SKG out!


	42. Telling Chuckie

Good day my associates  
It is I, the one, the only, and the now slightly older SKG  
I am here to drop another update just for your viewing pleasure.  
So let's crank this up.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
My dad and I were dropped off by a cab right in front of our house.  
We quickly grabbed our stuff and the cab driver drove off.

It was around midnight, but I was wide awake, (jet lag) I hurried inside where my brother was watching Tv waiting. He looked like something was weighing on him. He probably got into a fight with Kat.

He didn't bother getting up. My dad gave an exhausted wave and went upstairs. Just leaving me and my brother.

"Hey Dil, I'm back." I say as I sat next to him.

Dil looked even more sullen then before. He then pulled me in for a hug.  
"T I screwed up, I really screwed up! I might have ruined everything and it's all my fault!" He said almost sobbing.

"Wow, Dil calm down. What exactly happened?" I ask as I calm my brother down.

Dil took a deep calm breathe and started from the beginning. He told me about how Chuckie found Kimi's diary and had asked him for advice on the matter and how he unwittingly told him to go for it. Then Dil told me how he kicked Chuckie in the groin and stole the diary. Then he got to the serious part.

"... So a couple days later, Chuckie shows up and calmly asks me why I freaked like that and if I knew something... I cracked T, I couldn't hold it in anymore! I told him everything." Dil said as he collapsed to the ground trying to keep it together. I guess in the end, Dil is still just one teen. I made him shoulder so much for my selfish reasons.

I pull my brother in for a hug.  
"No Dil, it is my fault. I should have been upfront with Chuckie. And that's exactly what I am going to do now." I say as I pick my brother up.  
I hand him my bag.  
"Be careful with this, it has my Christmas gift from Kimi in there. Now I gotta go talk to Chuckie." I say as I run out the door. I didn't look back, I had to do this now.

(Transition to Finster house)

I had gotten to the Finster house and I was exhausted from sprinting and from my Jet lag catching up to me.

I texted Chuckie to come outside.  
In a matter of a minute, he came outside.

I could already tell he was pissed.  
Chuckie began speaking.  
"Let me guess, Dil told you he told me about your secret relationship. And you are here to try calming me down or maybe lying about it saying it is some kind of joke. Like you have been doing for the past Four Years!" Chuckie yelled. I knew I deserved this.

I sighed as I started to speak.  
"No Chuckie, I am here to apologize. I should have told you that Kimi and I were dating, even though I was hiding it from everyone. If anyone had a right to know about this it was you. I know I shouldn't have lied, but I didn't want things changing, I didn't want things to become like some teen drama. I guess in the end, it became exactly what I feared it would be. It is kind of funny in a messed up way." I explain.

Chuckie starred at me almost perplexed, but then got back to angry.

"Your damn right you should have told me, but you didn't! Dil Told me, so tell me how am I suppose to believe you when this could be some sort of Scheme? You didn't trust me with your precious secret, so why the F*** should I trust you now?" He asked, still angry.

I put my head down.  
"You are right, I have no right to say you could trust me. I should have trusted you, but I will make up to you. Anything you ask me from this moment on I will tell you. No secrets! Go ahead test me." I said as sincerely as possible.

Chuckie was taken aback by the statement, I don't think he expected me to pull this, I don't think i did either.

"Okay then, let's test it out. What exactly when did you and Kimi start dating and how did this come about?" Chuckie asked.

"It was around midnight after that party where Kimi was Roofied. She texted me at midnight to meet her in the old tree fort. She came after she woke up and thanked me for saving her, and then I just sort of told her how I felt about her. I kinda blurted it out like an idiot. But she said she felt the same way. I told her that we couldn't do it because it would hurt you and might change things for our group dynamic. But I guess against our better judgement, we decided to date, but in secret. So that's how it came about." I explained with complete seriousness.

Chuckie seemed angry but, to a lesser extent.

"Okay, next question. Did you honestly think I was some sort of idiot or some jerk who would be against his sister and best friend being happy?" Chuckie asked looking really heartbroken.

It was my turn to be shocked.  
"No, the last thing Kimi and I want to do was make you think that. Kimi loves you so much, and respects you so much. Going behind your back made both of us felt terrible. Which was why I was going to tell you as soon as we got back. You don't have to believe that part. But Chuckie, you are my best friend, I have nothing but respect for you and I love you, dude." I finish, I guess I was starting to tear up a bit , but I wiped it off.

Chuckie then looked at me.  
"Pause?" He said with a smile.

"No homo. You are not just my best friend. You are a brother from another mother. And from now on I swear I will treat you like one. Could you ever forgive me?" I say with pleading eyes.

Chuckie sighed.  
"I guess I can't stay mad at a brother." He said as he squeezed me. I must say, Karate really made this guy strong, his hug feels like a vice. After he let go, I was able to breathe.

"Tommy, I almost forgot." Chuckie said as if he remembered something.

"What is it Chuckie?" I say happy he forgave me.

"Sorry for this. but I promised my self at least one." He said, with a slight smirk.

"One what?"

My question was answered when I felt a punch in my gut. That knocked the wind out of me. I fell to the floor.

Chuckie then helped me back up to my feet.  
He already forgave me for so much, I guess I can forgive him for that one.

"Now we are good." Chuckie said with a smile.

Not even a punch to the gut could bring my mood down. I had a feeling I had nothing to worry about and life was good.

* * *

Z's POV:

It is amazing what you can do with connections and a rich girls bank account.

It took some time, but I was able to get a couple of my pals to get me some 'supplies' I needed. I even got my self a desert eagle pistol, which I had strapped to my waste concealed by my long black trench coat. The black market, unmarked weapons, swift delivery, and above all no questions asked. I even got some friends on the outside to do the snooping for me. I turned the abandoned warehouse into my little sanctuary. I must say, it looks inconspicuous on the outside, awesomeness on the inside.

I decided to go visit my favorite prisoner.

I had her kept up in the minor office, she was gagged and her hands were chained to opposite sides of the wall. Far from each other so she couldn't pick the lock (can't me to careful.) it was a pain to have those chains put on, but all the more fun to watch her squirm.

She absolutely hated seeing me, I made her afraid of me.

I rip the tape off her mouth.  
"You aren't getting away with this! My daddy will find out and then he will call the cops! Then they will shoot you till you are Swiss cheese or thrown in jail where I hope a guy named meat hammer will..." She yelled before I pulled out my pistol, nothing shuts up a girl faster than a pistol.

"I wouldn't think that girly. I 'took care' of any nuisances. Juvie, turning troubled youths into maniacal sociopaths since 1951." I say laughing as her eyes turn to dread.

I left her in her sorrow. I guess I don't do more to her because I am savor ing this feeling of superiority. In a matter of minutes after I took control she told me everything I needed to know. And in a few days, I will have my vengeance. I smile as I whistle my favorite tune,'in the lair of the mountain King'.

It is going to be a hell of a New Years that's for sure.

* * *

And scene.  
Whelp, that scene happened.  
But wait, that can't be the climax of this tale? If you are thinking that, then you are correct.

What is Z's master plan?  
What is going to happen on New Years?

Oh the drama! Please review and tell me what you think.

Also, if you get the reference, kudos.


	43. Sins

Hello, (insert clever name for readers)  
(Insert redundant intro) SKG  
(Insert something funny)  
(Insert something cliche)  
(Insert talk of the new chapter)  
Enjoy.

* * *

Z's POV:  
(Dec 30th)  
I was sitting in one of the office chairs staring at my new gun. It was a modified Desert eagle. I was simply waiting, waiting for my little plan to come together. As I waited I let my mind drift on how it my life lead up to this.

I guess, I wonder how my life got to this point. I wasn't always such a bad guy.

I will admit I was no saint either. When I was twelve, I entered my punk rebel phase. I remember herring how chicks dug bad boys and just went with it. I had my first name legally changed to Z, died my hair green, got a couple of piercings and boom. I was a whole new Kid.  
At that moment, people treated me like a creep or a jerk. I just pushed off, what did I care? I secretly helped at food drives, and at soup kitchens on the weekend. Did that change people's minds? Nope. I guess I cared more than I thought. In 8th grade, life really started to put pressure on me. The kids I was hanging out with made me more of a punk. But I kept myself grounded because of one girl, Kimi. She kept me from stealing, from being like my other friends. But slowly she was drifting. I never told her about what I did, I guess it was because I use to really like her. That is different from now. But the more distant she became, the more the opinions of people started to stick. I fell into some drugs. Nothing heavy like crack, just some simple pot, It took the edge off. One day, one of my friends asked me to do a transaction for him, he said he had some stuff to do, that was when it all went wrong. It turns out that the cops were tipped off by some other kid that didn't like, (I hear he might have bribed my friend to put me up to deal so I would get arrested. I'm not sure of this but I can't ask my friend, he died of an overdose while I was in Juvie), within a minute the cops were there and I was thrown in Juvie. Juvie was a tough place, I had gotten the tar kicked out of me for the 1st 7 months. I tried writing to Kimi, hoping she would visit maybe tell me she had hope for me, but she didn't write back. It infuriated me, I gave up on reality, I actually tried to kill myself. But the rope snapped. That day changed me, I started getting training to get big and tough. I trained and beat up anyone who tried to mess with me. Two years past and I got out. I had made connections with some old friends, and I was told about this party. I thought it would be the perfect time to say hello to Kimi. The girl was either playing dumb, or was just forgetful. Because she should have known I was in Juvie from the letters I sent her, but no. I actually went up to her to and was going to ask her why she didn't write me. But before I asked, she was wondering where I had been, like she didn't even know. That was the final straw, the events that unfolded, were unfortunate on my part (authors note : if you forgot what happened to Z read chapter 7). But this time I was going to get payback, on all three. More on Chuckie and Tommy because, they were the ones that got me arrested, Kimi was a lesser extent because, in a way I should thank her. If it wasn't for her abandoning me, I wouldn't have lasted in Juvie. The hurt made me strong. I was now much stronger now, and soon that red head will have even redder hair (guess why) and the purple haired brat will be beaten to a pulp.

Then, maybe then I can get some peace of mind. Maybe when this is over I will head to Canada. I hear that they have lots of maple syrup up there.

I just had to wait until Kimi comes home tonight, then everything will fall into place.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
(11:30 pm)  
I was on the cab ride home after just coming back to the states from Japan. My mom was sleeping in the back seat. Tommy had told me of everything that happened in the last few days.

According to him, he told Chuckie about our relationship which he surprisingly accepted better than expected. He informed Phil and Lil, who were slightly ticked about not being told sooner but none the less supportive. Dil was no longer guilty of Telling Chuckie. And apparently Susie told Chuckie how she felt, and Chuckie asked her out on a date. Which is awesome. I couldn't wait to see everyone. I just could not wait to see what was in store.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:  
Things have been going better than I thought. Tommy is now completely honest and our trust pact is almost back to normal. Though I guess Tommy and Kimi had there reasons for hiding this, And to be honest, they aren't the only ones to have secrets. I have done a few things I am not exactly proud of myself, even if it was for the good of everyone. They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, if that is true I'm screwed. I feel I should tell Kimi about what I had done to her life. In a way. She deserved to know, but I know that this is another even more severe violation of her Trust. I just hope that my sin doesn't rear its ugly head again like it did a month ago. I just got this feeling, a nasty feeling. That if I keep holding this secret in, it is going to blow way out of my control. But then again, if it does, I just hope no one is caught in the crossfire.

* * *

(Insert long winded phrasing to explain a cliffhanger)

So what do you guys think will happen next? What is Z's Master plan?  
What is Chuckie's secret Sin?

Find out by staying tuned.  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
And don't worry, The drama is rising.


	44. Plan Z phase 1

Good day my fellow readers,  
It is I, SKG  
As of yesterday, I'm another year older and another year wiser, but I still go to school, :(  
Anyway, here is another super update.

* * *

General POV:  
Z was simply waiting in the office, he wanted to get to work immediately, but he had to wait, he had to wait for his buddy to give him the go. In a minute, he got the text.  
'She is on her way home.'  
I smiled, it was time to move.

(Transition to the Finster house.)  
Chuckie had called all of his friends over to celebrate Kimi's return with a secret welcome back party (albeit a small one). The group was waiting for the very few moments that Kimi would arrive. Tommy, Susie, Chuckie, Dil, Kat, Phil and Lil had gotten into their hiding places. In a single moment the door swung open. Kimi and Kira were walking through the door and the others jumped out, (scaring the tar out of the Tired Kira.)  
"Surprise!" The group yelled. Causing the tired 16 year old to smile.  
"You guys... You didn't have to do this." Kimi said happily.  
"Well you kids have fun, I am going to get some sleep. Don't stay up too late." Kira said as she sheepishly went up stairs. The teens then continued there little meeting, slightly quieter.

"We wanted to do this, especially since we found out about..." Lil said with a smirk.

Kimi blushed Slightly, she was going to have to get use to everyone knowing about Tommy and her. And she had a feeling, she would get used to it quickly.

Kimi went and greeted everyone with a hug.  
"Thank you guys so much!" Kimi exclaimed with Joy.

The group spent time, talking about their breaks, and all the interesting events that went down, (save for Kimi and Tommy's night, no need to talk about that, Kimi and Tommy mentally agreed.) after catching up, the group realized how late it was and each headed home. Kimi had headed to her room, throwing her luggage on the floor. She let sleep overtake her, not aware of the monster that was in her closet.

* * *

Z's POV:  
I hid quietly waiting to the late hours, for this opportunity. While I wasn't expecting that little friend gathering, it didn't deter my plans in fact it made it easier to sneak in without drawing any attention. I had the chloroform and the rope handy. I waited until every light was off. Kimi had just dropped on her bed and was sleeping within a few minutes. I smirked, I silently snuck out of the closet and approached the sleeping girl. I put the chloroform drenched cloth over her nose and mouth. She opened her eyes for a second but quickly passed out. I smiled widely, I got her before she could react. She should be out for a few hours, leaving me plenty of time for anything I needed to do. I could have tried something, but I had bigger plans. I quickly tied Kimi up and slowly took her out of the front door. Only leaving a note in the room of the snoring Ginger. I could have ended him there, but he wouldn't suffer, I wanted him to suffer. So after I was done, I carried the unconscious girl about a half mile, (better safe then sorry.) and put her in the back of Racheal's Car, (I also took Racheal's car keys, I don't think she will mind that much) and I drove to my lair, now having to prepare for phase two.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
My last memory was seeing a hooded figure cover my nose and mouth with a cloth. My mind was blurry, I think I might have been drugged. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I was tied to a chair, I tried to struggle, but it couldn't move. I had been kidnapped! How the hell did someone pull that off? I was so angry and scared at the exact same time. As my eyes adjusted to my environment, I noticed I wasn't alone, there was another person here. A blonde girl who was chained in the center of the room. I realized that it was Racheal.  
Unlike her, I wasn't gagged, she looked so broken, like if she had been there for days. Seeing her like this made me pity her, and made my anger vanish, I was just scared, very very scared.

"Racheal? Is that you?" I asked quietly. The girl nodded sadly.  
Racheal was covered in bruises, her clothes were torn and her eyes bloodshot.

"What happened to you? Who did this to us?" I asked trying to remain calm. She tried to say something, but couldn't due to the tape gagging her mouth. Things then took a turn for the worst, Someone entered the room. The same hooded figure that I saw before losing consciousness.

The man removed his hood to reveal neon green hair that I recognized in a second, it was Z!

"Hello Ladies, are you happy to see me?" He asked sarcastically. My fear turned into dread. What is he doing here?

"Z? I thought you were..." I say shocked.

"In Juvie?" He finished my sentence.  
"I was, just like I was two years ago, but it isn't like you cared back then anyway." Z said with spite.

"What are you talking about? You just dropped off the face of the earth 2 years ago. I tried to find you back then. But Now I couldn't care less, I hope you drop dead." I explain, my fear turning to rage. It isn't like he tried to talk to me, or write me.

"Still acting dumb? For shame Kimi. I wrote you practically everyday after my arrest, you ignored them. Or did you just forget? I always thought you were different, that you didn't judge me by my looks that you legitimately cared about me, but as soon as I got in trouble. You acted just like everyone else. You know what forget it. It doesn't matter now, I guess it never really did. I grew tough because of your cold action, I was tough enough to survive that hell. If the world wanted me to be a hoodlum, I will be the best damn hoodlum." He said angry.

"I did care about you. You were my friend. And I honestly don't know what you're talking about, I never got a letter from you? I never thought you were a crook, at least back then. But then you tried to rape me, which really draws you as a hoodlum. Speaking of which, why the hell are we tied up?" I yelled frustrated. Racheal nodded.

Z was taken a back by my words but composed himself.  
"You always believed you were innocent in everything. Well you're not!" Z said with venom then continued.  
You are tied up because you're my bait. I want payback on your brother and your little boyfriend for what happened a month ago. Let's just say, this year is going to go out in a bang!" He announced laughing. During his laughter, he removed the tape from Racheal's mouth.

"Consider this a gift, I will let you gossip before the finale. Enjoy yourselves, I have some final details to look over. Like how I had your prison kept clean of s*** for you two." Z said leaving both Racheal and me alone.

After he closed the door, Racheal started crying. I felt like crying to, but I had to be strong. For both of us.  
"It's alright Racheal, we will get out of this. My brother will call the cops, and we will be free." I say trying to stay positive.

Racheal began to break down.  
"No he won't! Z left a note saying he would kill us he didn't follow his directions. Z is going to kill Both your brother and Tommy and it is all my fault!"

I felt my heart sink even lower, but I wouldn't break so easy. I was curious. Why was she blaming herself.  
"What do you mean it's your fault? You were not the one who tied us up." I say

Racheal started blubbering even more.  
"I might as well have! I sprung Z from Jail to get payback for stealing Tommy from me. It's because of me, that he is on the loose. I was an idiot and I am getting exactly what I deserved for doing this!" She wept loudly.

While I was angry, (furious actually) I actually pitied her more. She was in here far longer than I was. I don't think anyone deserves what she got.

I could only hope my brother could save us. That and if I could loosen these ropes.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

(back at the pickles house at 8:00am)

I was awoken by a phone call from Chuckie. I was exhausted, I didn't want to deal with anything.

"This better be important Chuckie, I am really tired." I say crabbily

Chuckie was in a panic,  
"Z kidnapped Kimi, and if we tell the cops or our parents, Z will kill her!?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger!  
Oh the smexy evil drama I am throwing in. We are getting close to the climax people!

Here is the question you are all thinking.  
What will happen next?  
Please review and tell me what you think

Also on an off note, I really wish I could draw or have someone draw an awesome cover for the story. Unfortunately I am flat broke and lack drawing talent.  
But enough complaining about my lack of skill.  
I'm SKG signing out.


	45. Plan Z part 2

Hello my readers  
It is I,  
The one and only author of this long over due story  
SKG  
And I am here with another update!  
Why? Because I love guys  
Plus the number of views on this story is, OVER 9000!  
So cheers!  
Let's get it on.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I actually felt my heart sink.  
"Are you sure? This isn't a sick joke or anything right?!" I say praying that it is.

Chuckie started to sob.  
"I'm not Joking Tommy! I honest to God wish I was. But it is true, I am holding the note in my hand. Z says we have to turn ourselves over at 11:00 pm or he will kill Kimi. My parents asked where she was. I told them she went out early to hang with Lil. We need a plan Tommy! And I can't think of one cause I am freaking the F*** out!" He said almost screaming.

I took a deep breathe. We had to think of something. We definitely couldn't do this alone. We needed help.

"Chuckie, get everyone to meet in the clubhouse at 11:00 am. We will meet there and think of a plan. We will get her safe and sound Chuckie." I say as calm as I can.

It seemed to at least relax him a bit.  
"Thanks Tommy, I needed that. I will get everyone I can." Chuckie said calmer than before.

He hung up to do just that. I decided to Try Kimi's cell, maybe Z was not competent enough to take it from her.

After two rings it connected.  
"Hello? Kimi?" I asked hoping it was her.

"I'm sorry mario, but your princess is in another castle." A male voice said laughing darkly.

"Z!"

"What, did you think it was some other green haired ex con that wants to bash your skull open like a piñata? Because if you did, I am truly hurt." He said in a mocking tone.

"What have you done to her Z?" I asked angrily.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't done anything to her yet! I assume the ginger left you a message."

"I will find a way to save her Z! And you will pay for this, I swear it." I say with cold determination.

Z started to laugh.  
"This isn't one of your dumb movies pickles, where the main character saves the girl despite the astronomical odds. This is real life where I use my gun to leave you a bloody corpse full of lead. But not before I am done having fun with Kimi of course!" He said laughing louder then before.

"We will see about that." I say right before hanging up.

I now know he has a gun, Good to know. Because now I know I'm going to need a few things. And Dil's Girlfriend, Kat, can help me out.

Looks like it is time to work some movie magic.

* * *

Z's POV:  
It was 8:00pm  
It had been 12 hours since my little chat with Tommy. I don't know why, but that chat put me on edge. I shook the feeling off of me. I needed to get ready. I went to go pick up Kimi.

I entered the room to see the girl sleeping. Kimi looked so precious, it made me want to take her than and there. But no, no I would wait. As they say, patience is a virtue.

"Wake up! It's almost time for the show!" I yell jostling Kimi and Racheal awake.

The two girls looked at me with utter hatred. It was a look I was use to by now.

"Now, now girls. I know you are happy to see me, but I'm just here to pick up Kimi for the big night." I say as I pull Kimi out of the office by the chair. She didn't bother struggling, my guess is she gave up. That was perfect. It makes revenge so much sweeter.

I had placed her at the front of the top of the main steps. If you entered from the main door you would see the 20 metal steps that lead to the upper level. There were several large windows on the first floor. The space was cleared out at the bottom, plenty of room for what tonight was.

I had called two associates of mine to come by.

After about an Hour, the two arrived. James and Judas Jammer. Known through the state's underworld as the jammer Hammers. They were twin brothers with Blonde hair and green eyes. The two were 6'2" and were jacked. They were tough as nails and were loyal to anyone with funds. Which thanks to Racheal's bank account, meant I had two loyal cronies.

Kimi looked at the two hulking giants that wore black sweats and hoodies and looked back at me.  
"So, you could handle my brother so you called twiddle dee and Twiddle dum to do it for you?" She asked coldly.

I ignored the comment.  
"You guys already are paid so listen up. The moment I call you out, beat the s*** out of the two of them." I commanded.

The two nodded. They were stand up guys, so long as they were paid.

"Now we wait." I say more to myself than anyone. Tonight was the night everything was going to change.

* * *

General POV:

The clock struck eleven, an hour until the New Year. Tommy and Chuckie arrived at the abandoned warehouse. The two were wearing black hoodies and normal jeans. They took a deep breathe and entered through the door, hopeful that their plan will work.

They looked to See both Z and Kimi on top of a stair case.

"I am so glad you can make it." Z said with dark glee. He may have spoken in a normal voice, but thanks to the lay out of the warehouse, there was an echo making every word much more audible.

"We are here like you asked, now release Kimi!" Chuckie announced angrily.

Z then had a dark grin appear on his face.  
"Well why don't you come up here and get her." Z said darkly.

Chuckie and Tommy started sprinting toward the steps, only to stop seeing Z pull out a gun and point it at Kimi's Head. The two boys looked up at Z in rage.

"I see, you thought I didn't have an ace in the hole? You two are truly saps to the end. If I even see you move, Kimi is as good as dead. Judas! James! Come and join the party. The two hulking man walked out of the shadows. Kimi screamed.  
"Chuckie! Tommy! Run away! Before they get you. Please!" Kimi screamed for all it was worth.

Z then turned to her and pistol whipped her across the face.  
"Shut it! You all are getting exactly what you deserve. Make sure to make them suffer." Z commanded.

Tommy and Chuckie stayed still as the two hulking brutes pummeled them with punches and kicks. Each blow causing them to wince and moan in pain.

After about 5 minutes. Tommy and Chuckie were bloody messes being held up by the hoods and somehow still conscious.

Z and Kimi looked at the result. Kimi looked at the result with repulsion. Z on the other hand was ecstatic.

"Excellent work! Now check if they are still conscious." Z commanded.

"You are nothing but a coward Z! You have a gun, yet you still needed the wonder twins to do your dirty work." Tommy said smirking despite his pain.

That struck Z's nerve.  
"Alright fine, you want me to fight you fine. Judas! Let him down, I will handle it from here." Z said as he slid down the railing.

Judas dropped the bruised and nearly broken tommy. He struggled to get up, only to be kicked in the ribs by Z's foot. Causing him to fall over.

Z then kicked the purple haired boy a couple more times till he laid there gasping. Then Z aimed the Gun to Tommy's Chest.

"I think I made you suffer enough. Call it mercy, but you get to die first." Z said as he smiled.

"NO!" The two Finster siblings screamed in unison as the bullet left Z's gun into Tommy's Chest. Red liquid flowed from his chest cavity and Tommy laid motionless. Judas kicked the Tommy a couple of feet to the side and went to Chuckie.

"Tommy!" Kimi screamed in horror. This is a nightmare. A f***ed up nightmare! Tommy can't die! Not like this.

Chuckie started crying.  
"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have done that. Z please stop! I am the one you want. Let Kimi go..." Chuckie said emotionally broken.

"And why exactly should I?" Z said now having his full attention to the red head.

"Because I was the one that made sure Kimi didn't get your letters." Chuckie said sadly.

Z smirked.  
"It makes sense, but that doesn't really matter now does it?" He mocked.

"I wasn't done. I was the one that called the cops on you that say two years ago, Because I knew you would be there." Chuckie said coldly.

That caught Z off guard.  
"Wait what! How the hell would you know I would be there! Unless... You were the f***er who set up the phony deal for 3 kilos of Pot! You paid my buddy off so I would take the fall! You son of a Bitch! What the F*** man? If it was because of the s*** I am doing now, I would understand. But I didn't do anything to you back then!" Z was furious, he had put his gun back in his holster.

Kimi looked at the group in shock! So Chuckie was the reason that Z was arrested back then. He had Z framed.

"I knew Kimi would keep hanging out with you, despite my warning. I saw how you hung with the wrong crowd. So I needed to test you, I wanted to know you weren't like them, that Kimi was making the right choice. So I set it up, all to see if you would choose the yes or no. I told the guy not to force it on you. But you said yes. So I had you arrested, I feared that if you were okay doing dealing, that other crime would follow suit and Kimi would get caught in the crossfire. But here we are two years later. Oh irony is a cold bitch." Chuckie said sorrowfully and full of shame.  
Z was beyond furious.  
"Judas! Hold his left side! James! His right! I was just gonna shoot you and be done with it. Now I am just going to pound away until you expire!" Z yelled as the two brutes followed his command. Z proceeded to pound the crap out of Chuckie. Z's knuckles began bleeding from the constant attacks. The three crooks were transfixed on Chuckie. They didn't even notice the movement of a certain Purple haired boy.

Z just continued pummeling Chuckie.  
"Do you know how much time I wasted? The hell I have been through?! The agony and pain I had suffered through because of that day!? I am going to make you experience the pain I felt one billion fold!" Z yelled as his fist kept flying. His body was exhausted from hitting but he refused to stop.

Little did anyone notice that Tommy snuck over to Z, and silently took the gun out of the holster.

Suddenly, judas looked at Z a second to late, he felt an awful pain in his foot. He dropped Chuckie and fell over, James looked at his brother for a split second only to fall holding his knee.

Z turned to see tommy holding his gun up to his head.

Z was absolutely horrified. Kimi was choked up with Joy! Tommy was alive.

"Don't even think about moving." Tommy said with rage in his eyes.

"How are you alive! I shot you in the heart!" Z announced in disbelief

Tommy then used his free hand to rip open the area where he was shot. To reveal a bullet proof vest covered in fake blood packs (those things that burst on impact and release gobs of blood in the movies).

"Curtesy of my brother's girlfriend's Dad, the chief of police. As for the fake blood, movie magic. By the way, the police chief I mentioned should be here right about..." Tommy said as he was interrupted by sirens.

"This is the police, we know you are in there Z! You are under arrest for illegal weapon possession, attempted murder, kidnapping, potential rape, and potential murder of the first degree. We have the place surrounded" The chief of police announced.

Z's expression dropped from shock to fear. He was definitely going to prison now.

He didn't think, he attacked Tommy. Catching the boy off guard causing the two boys to struggle for the gun. Both exhausted but fighting for their lives. But adrenaline keeping them in the match. Both having a hold on the gun.

Z managed to snatch the gun, and had his knees pinning down Tommy's shoulders just like before.  
"This ends round tw..." Z said before being interrupted by a roundhouse kick to the face. Knocking the green haired boy out cold.

It was revealed that though a miracle Chuckie had saved his friend.  
"And round two ends with a knockout." Chuckie says relieved right before falling over. He lost consciousness.  
Tommy stared at the ceiling as the police stormed the warehouse.

* * *

That covers that chapter.  
Was that enough action and shocking developments? I hope not because there is still more to come.

Please review and tell me what you think

I would love to hear your view on this chapter.


	46. A new start

Hello my friends  
It is I, SKG  
Here to bring another installment  
So sit back and enjoy the update.

sorry it is a day late!

i had stuff to do

* * *

Kimi's POV:

The next few minutes went by in rocket speed. The cops came and arrested Z and his two thugs. The two thugs were treated then arrested. Chuckie was moved on to a stretcher along with Tommy. The two of them had taken a hell of a beating and were off to be treated. The cops had untied me from my chair. I told them about Racheal. The cops went looking for her and not only found her but her father as well (her dad was shoved in a janitors closet.) after I was escorted safely out of the warehouse, where my friends were outside.

Susie, Phil, Lil, Kat, Dil, and even Trevor and Angelica were present. Susie and Lil pulled me in for a hug.  
"Oh thank God you are alright! He didn't hurt you did he? Because I will..." Lil said as she squeezed.  
"I'm fine Lil. He didn't do anything to me." I say calming my now sobbing friend.

"When Chuckie told us you were kidnapped we were worried." Trevor said injecting himself into the conversation.

"Then he had us meet at the clubhouse so we could think of something." Phil said, reminding everyone he was there in the process.

"Then T came up with this huge, down right risky plan, in order to save you. And by the looks of things it worked." Dil said smirking slightly.

I now remembered that Tommy and Chuckie were rolled into an ambulance.  
"Guys, we should get to the hospital. Tommy and Chuckie are in really bad shape." I announced rather loudly.

The group nodded and headed to the cars.

Susie took me, Kat took Dil and Phil. Angelica took Lil and Trevor. All of us drove in a hurry to the hospital.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
(30mins later, 11:40)

"Well mr. Pickles, it seems you are really lucky. Aside from a broken rib, and a couple of bruises, you seem to be fine and should be a hundred percent in about 2 months." The doctor said with a smile.

"That's good to know. Hey doctor, how is Chuckie? The red head that arrived with me?" I asked worried for my friend.

The doctor's smile shrank.  
"He is being analyzed as we speak. We will know in a few minutes. But he seems like a strong young man, he should be fine. In the meantime, you have some guests.

A crowd of people walked in. Kimi was in front as she jumped on me, and pulled me in for a kiss. (The action did agitate my rib, but I didn't care. I was so happy she was okay). She pulled away so she could speak.  
"You idiot! You had me worried! I thought you were..." Kimi said tears streaming down her face.

"Kimi told us what happened. You got shot! And here you are like it didn't happen! You are a beast my friend! A Beast!" Phil said going for the fist bump, which I proceeded to hit.

Trevor sighed as he quickly whispered something for me to hear.  
"You truly are a good person. I can see now that you do love Kimi. I now know that I can't win her over from you. Please don't take her love for granted."

He then left before I could say anything.

Angelica looked at her cousin and was balling her eyes out.  
"What the F*** did I tell you last time! I told you not to do anything stupid and you go and get yourself shot!" Angelica yelled as she pulled me in for a hug.

"You have to stop that! Okay?" She asked calming down.

"No promises." I say smiling. It is nice to know she cares.

I look to see that there worry was still not completely gone. Chuckie was still being checked over.

About a minute later the doctor came in.

Kimi quickly got off of me and went to the doctor.  
"Is my brother okay?" Kimi asked with a pleading look.

The doctor looked at the girl with calm eyes.

"He is in stable condition. He took quite a serious beating. He has three busted ribs, and had nearly gone into shock from abusing his adrenaline as well as enduring the immense pain from his little scuffle. So he is a bit worn out, so we suggests guests go in two at a time." The doctor said very sternly.

Everyone was fully relieved now that both Chuckie and I were safe.

I manage to get up from the hospital bed.  
"Can I see him doc?" I ask while holding my busted rib. Dil and Phil helped me stand up because I still wasn't 100%.

The doc nodded.  
"But I would get you a wheel chair, the anesthetic we put on you has numbed most of the pain but left you pretty numb. So no walking for now."

I agreed with his statement and Angelica got me a wheel chair. Kimi got behind it and pushed me to where Chuckie was being kept.

* * *

Chuckie's POV:

Have you ever hit your foot against something really hard and thought that it was the worst pain you have ever felt? Well that was how I felt except all over. The doctor said that I might have damaged nerve endings. I guess that is what I get.

I never once thought what I did two years ago would have consequences. I guess I thought that Kimi being safe was the most important! That going behind her back was justified as long as she lived a good life. Well here I am, lying on a hospital bed on New Year's Eve 2 years later, my best friend in bad shape and my sister barely saved from the psycho path I created from one of my so called 'justified' choice. Kimi really never listened to me, not that anyone really did anyway. I guess I can see why. I am just an idiot who can't even watch out for his sister. I should have just died during that little fight with Z. That pain I felt during the beating was nothing compared to right now. But I didn't, maybe God found it in his heart to forgive me? Or maybe he thought that leaving me in my guilt was worse then anything he could think of. My thoughts went on like that until I heard the door open. I sat up to see both Kimi and Tommy in front of me. They had heard what I had done, it probably had sunken in by now. I took a deep breathe and sat up.

"Go ahead. Say what you got..." I say to them before being cut off by my sister's hug.

I was so confused, wasn't she mad for what I did?

"I'm so glad your safe Chuckie! For a second I thought I lost you!" She says with tears dripping down her face.

"We were pretty worried Chuckie. All of us." Tommy said smiling in relief.

I honestly didn't understand. Maybe they didn't hear what I had said.

"Didn't you two hear me back there! It was my fault Z turned out like he did! It was my fault he attacked you both times!(addressing Kimi). It was my fault you got shot! (Addressing Tommy) how the hell can you overlook that?" I ask now tears falling down my face.

The two glanced at eachother and then back at me.

"You really think that everything that happened is your fault. You said it yourself. You gave him a choice, he didn't have to do the deal. It isn't like you framed him, he knew what he was getting into. Besides, your not the one who attacked Me, it was Z." Kimi said calmly.

"And your not the one who tried to stab me, or shot me in the chest and then tried to shoot me again. That was Z! You are putting so much on yourself when it isn't your fault. But I guess that is out fault to. Maybe we should listen to you more." Tommy said with total sincerity.

I felt my tears of Sorrow turn to joy. I can now see why God kept me alive.  
"You know what, I think maybe there was a reason for all. I guess every little twist and turn brought us here. Allowing me to realize, that maybe, maybe things aren't a total mess." I said with a smile.  
"Now that all if this is cleared up, can you send Susie in, it's 11:58 and I need to talk to her." I say with a bigger smile.

The two looked at me a bit perplexed, then smiled back at me.  
"Just try not to have too much fun!" Tommy said laughing as Kimi rolled him out of the room.

I looked up at the ceiling. I think things are starting to look up.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
After doing what Chuckie asked, I had an idea form.  
"Hey Kimi? Can you roll me out off the hospital for a minute?" I asked nicely.

Kimi didn't say a word as she wheeled me full speed out the front door in a minute.

I looked at my phone, 11:59:50.  
Now outside, I force myself to stand up. Kimi looked at me perplexed as I was now standing in front of her.

"Happy new year Kimi." I say with a smile before I pull her in for a kiss.  
She happily accepted it.  
The pain killers had worn off minutes before, it was a lot more painful to stand up then I had first thought. But the moment I kissed Kimi, all of that pain disappeared in an instant. It was like I was on cloud nine and nothing could bring me down to earth.  
She pulled away for a second.  
"You are a crazy person Tommy Pickles." She said with a smile.

"When has someone who is in love ever acted sane?" I asked jokingly.

"I love you."  
"I love you too." I repeated as we go for another embrace.

I don't know exactly what the year will bring. And quite frankly, as long as I had Kimi along with me, I could handle what ever this world had to throw at me. That was the only thing I was certain of.

* * *

Well that is that was it! Vague enough to leave you wanting more.  
That is a wrap people! That is the end!

Nah I'm just messing with you. If you guys want more I could do some bonus updates. Just review and ask what you would like to see. Maybe find out how it all went down with Z.  
Or maybe find out how the gang is doing later on!  
Please review and tell me what you thought of my story.


	47. Trials and chances (Bonus)

Hey everybody  
It is I SKG  
Now I know you all are bummed that the main story ended  
But, I am far from done.  
And who knows, I might do a sequel or something  
But for now enjoy these bonus updates.

* * *

Z's POV:

You know that moment where you think life couldn't possibly be any more S***** than it is. Well I was wrong. Here I am sitting on the defendant bench waiting to see how long it takes for the arms of the law to convict me. I finally got a trial after two months in Juvie. I was hoping to have it suspended longer, for maybe a year so I could have hatched a plan, since they would have to keep me in Juvie until I was officially convicted but, I guess the little rats had some connections in the law system (probably that Chief of police that Tommy mentioned during that confrontation) to have the trial right after my 18th birthday. Happy f***ing Birthday to me. I look from my seat to see them all there looking at me. Kimi leaning on Tommy's Shoulder for support, if I wasn't screwed over by Chuckie, I would have been the one she was leaning on instead of that purple haired bitch. Oh how watching him hold Kimi made me want to just go over and rip his teeth from his jaw.

On the other hand, this has got me thinking. Why the hell I didn't just shoot that kid in the head? I mean seriously, was I just so arrogant that I thought that was enough? All of that careful preparation destroyed by arrogance. This is what I get for my sloppiness. Next time, next time I won't make that mistake. That is a definite.

The trial went by quickly. Kimi, Racheal, Tommy, and Chuckie all gave a testimony. My Lawyer argued a bit on my behalf. The other lawyer did his job of convincing the Jury I was a piece of crap, (which with their expectations of me already, this proved to be an insanely easy task). It was just a stalling match really. It was just the legal system making things look fair so people think the country is just. In reality, the judge and Jury knew I was guilty from the start. Even if I wasn't, it isn't like it would have mattered to them. I would bet anything that my crime could have been petty and they would still lock me up for good.

"Alright, does the defendant have a closing statement?" The judge asked trying his Best to look unbiased. This was what really pissed me off, it gave me something to say.

My lawyer was about to talk. But I got up to speak.  
"Actually I have a statement. This whole system is total horse s***!"

The whole crowd was shocked by that statement.

"I could see it in everyone of your eyes. The law is unbiased my ass! Was I guilty today? Yes, but only because I was innocent two years ago and called guilty! I did what did because I wanted some damn Justice! The law sure as hell didn't give me any. Thanks to this system I am a criminal, that's what the world treated me like before I was arrested so why the hell should it be any different now? So go ahead and lock me up! Judge the book by its cover, I may be a rotten apple now. But that's because I was treated like one since the beginning. So next time you act all high and mighty when you see some kid who looks like a punk. You better make damn sure that he is before you call the cops or you're gonna be making another person like me!" I finished ranting. I really needed to do that, I'm still guilty. But maybe I got the people to think a bit. Probably not, but hey it's not like I expected to. I looked at Kimi to get a view on how it went down. She sat there still glaring at me, I guess it didn't matter.

The next few hours the jury made a decision. I was found guilty on all accounts. The bailiff went to my chair and went to take me away. I did what any noble, self respecting human would do. I kicked the bailiff in the balls and ran to the exit.

The cops were right behind me, I was just about to go out the courthouse door, until I was stopped by a round house to the face. The a major difference this time, was that the foot was wearing high heels.  
I feel to the ground and was at the literal mercy of the court. I remember looking up to see who kicked me. This time it was Kimi. So it is true what they say, life likes to kick you when you are down. After seeing it was Kimi, I stopped resisting. There was no point. I realized exactly what I was, a crook. Maybe if I had done things differently, maybe if I had said no to taking over for my friend in that shoddy business deal. Or maybe not have tried to date rape Kimi. I guess I thought life was being unfair to me, but it gave me so many opportunities to turn it around.

I guess life is funny like that. One day you are helping the homeless. The next you are being dragged out of a court room and being shipped off to a state prison wear they make your ass a little more loose. Life! It gives you a chance to change because it knows you won't take it until it is to late.

* * *

Kim's POV:

I saw the look in Z's eyes before he was dragged away. It wasn't of hatred or anger. It was full of regret, his eyes looked almost like they did Two years ago. Maybe he would change in Prison. I look back at my group who give me a smile for what I did. I won't make the same mistake twice though. When I get home, I'm going to write to him. Who knows, maybe that will make a difference.

* * *

That ends that little snippet. I will do some more bonus updates, preferably longer. Just review and ask what you would like to see for the next bonus. Maybe find out how the gang is doing later on! See how Trevor or Racheal has moved on. Or maybe introduce a whole new plot involving a new main villain! (Or not).  
Please review and tell me what you thought of my story.


	48. Game (bonus)

Hello my friends it is I  
The super amazing, (okay not really)  
SKG  
And I am here to drop another update on you.

And Guess what, it has Dil in it!  
So have fun.

* * *

Kat's POV:  
It was just creeping into spring time now. And the weather was perfect.

Dil and I have officially been dating for four months. It was a nice, it felt great being with him. I was on cloud nine. We were walking around the mall today. Just to see if there was anything interesting. No real date, just hanging out, I loved it.

"Sorry I kinda dragged you here with no plan. I just wanted to walk around." Dil said as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

"It's fine, it is actually kinda nice walking around. Just going with the flow." I answer as I ease his nervousness.

It all seemed peaceful until I saw him.

This him was my ex-boyfriend Zack.  
Zack was the typical good looking guy, he had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and he worked out a lot.

The thing is, I dumped him the day I talked to Dil on the roof. It was on a whim, and he still isn't over it.

I never told Dil about Zack, in fact, I made sure he never saw zack.  
And here he was walking towards us.

Dil took notice of the guy walking towards us and decided to greet him.  
"Hi, by the way you walked over here I'm guessing you want to talk? Do you know Kat?" Dil says politely.

Zack stops in front of Dil and pauses before answering.  
"You could say that." Zack says with a smirk as he glances to me.

"Well, since you know My girl, Kat, I will introduce myself. My names Dil, and you are?" Dil asks as he puts emphasis on the 'My' part. My guess is he figured something.

Zack looked at me for a second and then back to Dil, then back at me again and starts laughing.  
"This has got to be a sick joke! This twerp is your boyfriend? Talk about a downgrade! I mean really, you and I break up a couple months ago, and this is the guy you decide to date?!" Zack said cruelly as he laughed darkly.

I wanted to punch him. He had no right to insult Dil like this. Especially since I dumped him. I looked to Dil who just smiles at the comment.  
"You know, I thought the same thing at first. That Kat was to good for me, in fact I still think that. But you know something really funny, seeing you here makes me feel at ease. I am happy to know I am not the biggest loser she has dated." Dil says with is eyebrow raised and his mouth curved into a smirk.

Zack was fuming! He grabbed Dil's shirt collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You little brat! I should punch the crap out of you for that one!" He said viciously.

Dil's expression hadn't changed.  
"Ohhhh, scathing. I am so scared." Dil said sarcastically.

Zack was ready to blow, I have never seen him so angry. Dil was really getting to him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you into next week!" Zack yelled, this garnered everyone's attention.

Dil's face remained the same.  
"How about I give you three." He says still smirking.

"Three?" Zack asked confused.

"One." Dill says as he kneed Zack in the gut, causing Zack to drop him.

Zack recovered and tried to charge him. Dil slyly sidestepped, and stuck his foot out tripping Zack into one of the shopping kiosks.  
"That's two!"  
The shaken Zack was now running on pure rage. He charged at Dil like a wild animal. Dil was now grinning widely as he put his left foot back and bent down and left hand low to the ground waiting for Zack. It was at this moment I thought to myself.  
'He is not doing what I think he is going to do.' But sure enough, as soon as Zack was in range, Dil put all of his power into a rising uppercut that made full contact with Zack's Chin.

"Shoryukan!" Dil yelled as Zack flew back a few feet.  
"And that's three!" Dil announced proudly.

Zack got up quickly and saw Dil in a fighter pose. Zack looked afraid, I am sure he couldn't believe that a freshman was kicking his ass. I think he was scared of losing.  
"Forget it! You two deserve eachother!" Zack said in an almost whimper as he ran off.

Everyone who was watching cheered, then went back to shopping seconds later. I came up behind him and pecked him on the cheek.  
"I can't believe you just said that! You are such a dork!" I laugh happily.

"That's nothing, if he went for more, I would have falcon punched him." Dil said smiling like mad.

"You didn't have to do that?" I whisper quietly.  
"He could have really hurt you."

Dil's smile faded a bit.  
"Like I would have, that guy is no Chuckie, I'm pretty sure anyone of my friends could have whipped his ass. He was just a muscle head, not a fighter." Dil says confidently.

"And you are?" I ask, now teasing.

"Well, apparently more than he was, but personally, I'm more of a lover then a fighter." Dil joked.

I smile slyly as I grab his hand and pull him towards the exit.

"That, I would like to see." I say as I watch him blush bright red.

(Later that day, at the Pickle's residence)

* * *

Dil's POV:

"...And that is how my day went." I said as i finished his explanation.

Phil, Chuckie, and Tommy stared at me in complete shock.

The four of us were hanging out in the old tree house to get some air. With our busy schedules this was one of the few times we got to hangout. So we were making the most of it.

"You seriously Shoryukaned someone! I would have loved to see that!" Phil said laughing. He and I fist bump as Chuckie nods his head.

"Like I believe, you took on someone 5 inches taller and far stronger then you." Chuckie says skeptically.

"Why is that so hard to believe, it happened! Plus I did what you always say, 'Take advantage of his anger and use it against him'. So yeah, once I did that, he practically couldn't do anything. You believe me, right T?" I say as I look at my brother.

"Honestly, compared to how you got a girlfriend, this sounds like completely legit in comparison." Tommy says laughing slightly. The other two laugh at my brother'a quip.

"Oh Ha ha. Well I have got one and she is fine as hell." I say bragging.

"Well yeah, and I have a..." Tommy stopped to look at Chuckie, (Tommy is talking about his sister) Chuckie nods for him to continue. "...An incredibly attractive girlfriend as well." Tommy says smiling.

"Same here!" Chuckie says with a smirk.

Phil then looks irritated.  
"I can understand Tommy, but how the hell do you two have insanely hot Girlfriends while I am still single?" Phil says sulking.

I start laughing loudly.  
"That's because you go through girls like Finster goes through Tissues during allergy season. If you tried focussing on a personal relationship instead of just sex, you would get a girlfriend. Seriously, how many girls have you done it with?" I asked curiously.

Tommy and Chuckie also take a sudden curiousity.  
Phil then sighs as he pulls out a little black book. He flips through several pages.  
"Are you counting number of girls or number of times?" Phil asked completely serious. All three of us look at each other in shock, how often does this kid get laid?

"Both." I answer.  
He flips through and then closes the book.  
"Number of girls 31, number of times 48." Phil says nonchalantly as he puts away the book.

We could not believe what we heard, that could not be right?! Maybe one or two but freaking 31 girls! That can't be right! What is this world coming to!?

"What? Woman love a man who can cook and a smoking bod like mine." Phil says arrogantly. We all look at him with skeptic glances

I'm serious! So What about your exploits? I bet you guys are having a fun Ball and chain life!" Phil said now changing the subject.

The three of us looked at each other, each curious of the others endeavors.

Well except Tommy, the others might not have noticed, but Tommy was looking a bit nervous. It didn't take long for me to realize something was up.

"Come on Finster, how are you and Miss Carmichael doing?" Phil asked.

"No way am I Answering that! What I do and don't do with my girlfriend is my business! And I am sure the other two will agree." Chuckie said sternly.

Tommy looked more relieved. I definitely couldn't have that, because as much as I love my brother, my curiousity was driving me mad.

"So you are still a member of the V club, that's fine Chuck." I smirk, adding fuel to the fire.

Tommy looked at me with a 'don't push anymore' look. But I couldn't help it.  
Fortunately for Tommy (and unfortunately for me) Finster kept his calm.  
"Believe what you want. Now I recommend we change the subject." Chuckie said somewhat stern.

"Fine, but what about you Tommy boy? Anything in Your relationship" Phil said turning his attention to my brother. Chuckie looked at Tommy with nervousness.

Tommy managed to hold composure.  
"What do you think Phil?" He said with his eyebrow cocked.

That shut Phil up. It also seemed to satisfy Chuckie, who looked relieved, but not me. I would find out later.

"Do you ever think that girls talk about stuff like this?" Phil asked with genuine thought.

"I don't know Phil, I really don't know." I answer.

Kind of an interesting touch on things. It is short but it has a fun charm to it. I like to think it gives an touch on Phil's views of life and gives mad brospect on Dil.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
Please review and give me your thoughts on my next bonus should be?

Until next time.


	49. Jealousy (main plot cont)

Hello my friends it is I  
The super amazing, (okay not really, but I am getting there)  
SKG

I am here to grace you with an update.  
Why you ask? Because thanks to all of you awesome people, this is the #6 most reviewed (in the K-T, rating it is #5) AGU story on !  
So thank you guys so much!

Anyway back to the update, I should give you guys a heads up, there will be fluff soon.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
(At the Deville house hold around the same time as the guys were talking)

"So what do you think of the new top, too slutty?" Lil asked as she wore her knew tang top, it was a bright yellow and had 'golden rays' on the front of the shirt. Aside from showing a little skin, it was fine.

"Nah, you're good." I say with a reassuring smile.

Lil then plops on the bed and sighs.  
"Kimi, do you think boys think I'm pretty?" Lil asked in a more serious tone.

Kimi looked at her friend confused.  
Was lil acting self-conscious? Lil had always been independent, and she rarely let someone's opinion get to her.

"The boys would have to be stupid not to think your pretty, why do you ask?" I say trying to get to the root of the problem.

Lil sits up and stares at me.  
"I just don't get why guys don't try to go out with me! I mean, I know I'm not the prettiest girl, but..." Lil said starting to get sad.

I quickly grab my friends shoulder.  
"Lil! You are a beautiful, strong, independent girl! You are the captain of the regional wining soccer team for two years! Those guys are intimidated by your strength and I am sure that one will hook an awesome guy." I say motivating my friend.

Lil just starts laughing,  
"Thanks Kimi, I needed that. I swear, if I was a guy or gay, I would want to screw you." Lil said laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her. We spent a good minute laughing until she cut into the mood.

"So speaking of guys, how are things with Tommy?" Lil asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Things are great! In fact, we were going to go to the spring fling next week." I state happily.

The spring fling was kind of like the sophomore equivalent to prom, in a far less showy manor. All students can go, but the juniors and seniors rarely go, and the freshman are usually targeted on sight, so usually it is just sophomores.

"Oh that's nice. But I guess I should be a little bit more clear." Lil said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I say trying to remain calm and naive.  
I shifted nervously, I know what she is going to ask. I am inwardly praying she doesn't ask. But I guess my prayers were not heard because she proceeded.

"How far have you gone with our purple haired director?" Lil said with complete interest.

I could completely lie to her, but she would know. The only way I didn't get her to find out about my secret relationship for so long was because I was careful not to talk about it, and avoid most matters with Tommy.

"Well... we have kissed and stuff."  
I say being truthfully vague.

Lil was not appeased.  
"What kind of stuff?" Lil said pressing the issue.

"You know, like the typical stuff for a couple and what not, no out of the ordinary." I say as nonchalantly as my voice can handle.

Lil's right eyebrow raised, I swear I thought I was about to see her grow demon horns. But she did something worse then that.  
"You had sex with him didn't you?"

I wanted to drop dead right there. But I was able to stay outwardly calm. I start to laugh it off.  
"Do you really think he and I would... Do that?" I say laughing as genuine sounding as I could make it.

For a second Lil almost bought my bluff almost.  
"So did you, or are you thinking I would take a vague answer and drop the question?" Lil said her eyes serious and trained on her. Lil rarely gives the, as her teammates call it, the razor stare. With this she could not be deterred by anything that happens and will not stop until she wins. I was doomed, to say it plainly. I sighed loudly.

"Yes... I did." I said quietly.

Lil sat there for a second,  
"Yes you did it, or thought I fell for the fake answer gag?" Lil said asking for confirmation.

"The first one..." I say hoping she couldn't hear me, but life just isn't like that.

Lil covered her mouth with both hands and gasped.

"You can not tell ANYONE! Okay?!" I exclaim loudly.

* * *

Lil's POV:

My best friend just told me she had ... Done it with her boyfriend. I didn't think she did, I didn't think she would! Kimi was always pretty innocent, I would never have guessed. The only reason I brought it up was to tease her, then my curiosity took over.

I stood up from the bed and looked at her. This could not be the same Kimi who flat out avoided all of our guy friends in 9th grade for 3 weeks after having a sex ed health class. It is almost amazing how far she has come.

"You're serious? You are not messing with me? There isn't a camera crew in here and they are not going to pop out of the closet to tell me I just got punked, right?" I ask as clasp her shoulder and look straight into her eyes to watch for any lies. (My grandma said to 'Watch the eyes to discover Lies')

Kimi looked at me and nodded yes.

I let go and sat down on my bed. I honestly thought out of the two of us, I would lose it first. Not because I wanted to or because I'm vain, but because I thought Kimi was so innocent. She was bold and brave and all that, but she was so ... Pure. It just feels weird thinking about this situation! I mean it is hard to come to terms with it. I wish I didn't bring it up, but my curiosity is peaked to the Nth degree.

"Lil? Are you okay?" Kimi asked concerned.

I looked at her as I composed myself. I then managed to speak.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was just caught off guard is all. I just... Never mind. I do have to know, when did it happen?"

Kimi looked at the ground nervously.  
"When we were in Tokyo..."

My eyes shot wide open.  
That was over 3 months ago! That early! Oh my God!

"But... It only happened that time. We agreed to take it slower, and not go nuts with it. Okay? It was kind of a heat of the moment! With the secret relationship at the time... We didn't know what was going to happen so..." Kimi said a whole knew shade of red.

I quickly looked at her and saw the innocent Kimi I knew. Sure she... You know, but she was still her. It was kind of relieving to see her act shy like this. I pulled my friend in for a hug.

"It's fine Kimi. I'm not mad, just surprised is all. I'm sorry I made you spill this, I guess I just didn't think you held all of this in. If you don't want to talk about it anymore we can stop." I say as I try to get her to chill

Kimi sighs in relief.  
"Thanks Lil, I guess I just thought if anyone knew, they would see me differently. I am not saying I regret it... Not a single bit, I just wasn't sure how anyone would take it." Kimi said now back to normal.

The truth is I wasn't over it, I was shocked, confused, but above all, I think I was jealous. I realized how jealous I really was of my best friend.

Jealous of the fact that Kimi had a boyfriend while I was single. Jealous of how intimate they were, and how so disgustingly perfect they were together. I felt awful thinking this about my best friend, I felt like I was turning into an Angelica. I didn't want to turn into that, but I feel if I don't figure a way to get rid of this nasty feeling, I would do something I would regret.

* * *

(Later at the club house, after all of the guys left,)  
Tommy's POV:  
I just sat in one of the club house chairs and stared at the ceiling.  
The guys left about an hour ago and I was alone. Dil went out with Kat to some restaurant, and my folks were at the My aunt and uncle's house for some game night with the Devilles. I was bored out of my mind. Fortunately for me, I heard someone climb up the ladder.

"And what is a stud like you doing up here by yourself?" Asked a familiar female.

"Oh just waiting for my insanely sexy girlfriend to show up." I say with a smirk.

Kimi laughed a bit, and the came and sat on my lap.

"What up?" Kimi asked sat she go comfortable on my lap.

"Oh you know, jus having a sexy lady sit on my lap, just my typical Friday night!" I say sarcastically.

"In your dreams pickles." Kimi says with a flirtatious smile.

"You would know, because you're always in my dreams." I say moving my face a little closer, having our noses almost touch.

"Am I ever I any nightmares?" Kimi asked curiously.

"No, you are never in my nightmares, that's how I know it is a nightmare." I say edging closer.

Kimi blushed at my comment.  
"I bet you say that to all of the girls." Kimi said looking away shyly.

"Only to the ones I love, after telling them I loved them in the middle of a nurse's office, and met up with half way around the world." I say as I pull her in for a kiss. She kisses back with even more than I was, I was taken aback for a second but quickly matched her. These little things were what made having Kimi worth everything. I loved this girl, I know how this word is thrown around a lot, like how people say they love chocolate or they love football. But when I say it to her, I feel it means more. And I know this feeling isn't just lust, I love Kimi not only in a physical attraction, but I love her like how one person cares deeply for another. I understand how cheesy and cliché it sounds, but damn it if it wasn't true. I can finally relate to all of those love songs that I heard over the radio. Everything just feels all kinds of right when I'm with Kimi. Now that there is no more secrets, I just feel completely free. There is no more drama, I can just feel that nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Lil's POV:

I felt absolutely awful, I just followed my friend and am now watching her Mack on her boyfriend. I only felt worse, I wanted to leave but, I couldn't, something possessed me to keep watching through my binoculars. I was jealous of my best friend, there was no point in trying to deny it now. And I absolutely hate myself for it.

* * *

Dun dun dun!  
What is this? Something plot relevant! Oh yes it is!

And if you were paying attention to the chapter select, you saw that this didn't have (bonus) next to the Chapter title. The reason? Because I have a renewed plot for the this story and it has a few tricks up it's sleeve.  
Since you guys kept reviewing, I just thought you guys deserved something awesome.

So please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Your reviews keep this story living  
So I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	50. Litterally punch drunk

Hello my sexy readers  
You know who it is.  
And I am here with another update.  
Oh how I love what I do.

also we have reached 50 mother trucking chapters! Oh how stories grow up. I remember last Christmas when it only had one chapter.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

"You really don't have to do this Chuckie." I say as I try and fail to fix my navy blue tie.

"I want to, besides do you really want your mom driving you to a dance?" Chuckie said as he casual fixes my tie in a second.

"True enough. I still can't believe you're cool with me and your sister being a couple." I say as I put my matching blue sports jacket.

Chuckie's smile started to fade a bit.  
"I never said I was cool with it, I accepted it. The reason I am dealing with this is because... I trust you enough that you won't try to hurt her. And I expect you to treat her right. And you should know that any tear of sorrow she cries because of you is a pint of blood from you. And every day she is sad is equal to a broken bone." Chuckie said calmly, which freaked me out slightly, but I get the whole protective older brother thing. In actuality, this was him being nice, if I was any other guy, it would be a gallon of blood.

"Understood, not that I would ever do that to her, I mean I love..."

"Please don't finish that sentence, I really don't want to start inwardly gagging. I am barely okay with you two dating." Chuckie said rather annoyed.

"Alright, I got it. So how are things with Susie?" I asked changing the subject.

Chuckie then flushed the reddest I have ever seen him in my life, and he smiled almost from ear to ear. I knew right away what was up.

"I take your silence as something good. Anyway, we should head out now, the gang is probably ready by now." I say as I start to head out the door.

Chuckie snaps out of his happy thoughts and hurried behind.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
(Deville house  
"Are you sure you want me to go with you and Tommy? I am perfectly fine staying at home." Lil said looking at the ground. Lil was wearing a nice pink dress, not prom gown level but a nice silk like dress. Lil also had her streak dyed pink for the occasion.

"Of course I do! As your best friend I am going to get you some nice arm candy. Plus, with Tommy there, he can help you talk to whoever you think is cute." I say smiling.

I was wearing a blue dress similar to Lil's except in color. I had my mom help put my hair up like I use to have it, but more mature.

"Thanks Kimi, but I feel awful about being you and Tommy's third wheel." Lil said gloomily.

"No need to feel bad, besides you are just a bachelorette. You will just make the guys who didn't ask you wish they did, and you will pick up the cute single guy. I know you will. I mean Phil is going by himself." I pointed out.

"That's true, but I won't be leaving by myself. Phil said popping his head through the bedroom door. Phil was wearing a brown sports jacket over a white collar and khakis .

"Philip! What have I told you about listening in on my conversations?" Lil exclaimed clearly angry.

"Chill Lilian, I just heard a cute lady talking about me, it was a reflex." He said as he winked at me as he laughed.

"Gross." Lil and I say at the same time.

"Whatever, I am also up here to tell you guys that Chuckie is outside waiting in the car." Phil said as he headed downstairs.

The two of us followed behind carefully, since we were breaking in our high heels that we got to match our dresses.

* * *

Lil's POV:

Kimi and I quickly got into the car. I took the the seat behind Chuckie. Tommy took shotgun, Kimi was right behind him, and Phil was alone in the back.

I quickly took notice of Tommy's appareal. I must say he looked quite handsome. I shake the thought out of my head. There I go again, coveting the fact that my best friend had a BF, while I was single. Things were so much better way back in the old days. Where we both were single, thanks to her crush on Tommy, she would refuse the advances of other guys. This kept her from dating. As a supportive friend I tried to help her get over her shyness and ask Tommy out, secretly hoping that it wouldn't happen till I got a BF. I guess I am just a bad person. I'm the captain of the girls soccer team and I can't get a date. Freaking figures!

The rest of the ride was full of talk I didn't pay much attention to.

Chuckie got us to the school and dropped the four of us off.

"I will be back at 10:30, now if you excuse me, I have a date." Chuckie said smiling. Chuckie booked a table at some fancy restaurant and he and Susie are going to have dinner there. Another friend who got a BF and I am still single, just f***ing great!

"Come on guys, the dance needs a bit of Phil to spice things up." Phil said as he headed for the gymnasium door.

The gym was full of tables, decorations, refreshments and sophomores just hanging out or dancing. I suddenly felt a nudge from Kimi.

"Go ahead Lil, just show them what they are missing." Kimi said with an encouraging smile.

I nod slightly nervous as I walk to the punch bowl. If someone was going to ask me to dance, it would be there. I took a deep breathe, and quickened my pace.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

Lil had headed to the punch bowl, and Phil was nowhere in sight, (the kid works fast, I will give him that)  
This just left Kimi and I.

"So, would you like to dance?" I asked as I offered my hand.

Kimi looked up to me and smiled.

"I would love to." She said as she grabbed it.

The dj started playing a slow song as soon as we got to the dance floor.

It was a simple movement, but I enjoyed it. I really am not much of a dancer though. But hey, sometimes it just is right. I look as she buries her head into my shoulder. It was serene. I don't know why though, but at that moment, I felt a chill up my spine. Someone was watching, and I am sure that they are not happy.

Suddenly someone tapped both Kimi and I, bringing our attention to them. Kimi looked up and squealed.

"Yumi! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Kimi said as she hugged her friend. The girl had short jet black hair, a black tee that showed her midriff and black jeans. She was very attractive.

"Who is this Kimi?" I asked curiously.

"•Oh my, sorry. My name is Yumi ishiyama, I am Kimi's pen pal from France, I am visiting here for a few days because my friend won a Trip here because of his science experiment. And he allowed me to come. Since I remembered that my pen pal was in the area, I thought I would visit.•" the girl said in Japanese, (at least according to Kimi's Translation.)

I could see Kimi really wanted to chat, with her. So I decided to let her have some fun.  
"Why don't you two go catch up, I will go get a drink." I say nonchalantly.

"Really, you are the best Tommy!"  
Kimi gives me a quick kiss, then walks off with Yumi.  
"I will be back in a bit." I heard her say over the crowd.

I sighed as I headed to the punch bowl and poured myself a glass.

I could see Lil, by the wall all by herself. I head over to my lonely friend.

"What's going on Lil?" I asked as I approached her.

"I shouldn't have come here! I knew this was a bad idea! No one has asked me to dance or even tried to talk to me. Aside from the slime balls. I just want to go home." Lil said sadly.

I took a huge gulp of punch as I mulled over what I was going to say to her.

"Look Lil, you shouldn't be all depressed, you are mad hot." I say unwittingly.

Lil was caught as off guard as I was.

Wait what? I suddenly felt really numb. I think some asshole spiked the punch. I started to feel my legs start to give and I was about to pass out. Then everything was blurry.

* * *

Lil's POV:

Tommy started to fall over but I caught him. The guy was drunk, mad drunk. They must have spiked that punch with some strong stuff, because Tommy looked out like a light. I should probably get him somewhere safe. I quickly guide the drunken boy out of the gymnasium and into a near by classroom.i helped him sit in a desk chair. The only light in the room was from the full moon that beamed out the window.

"Tommy? Are you okay?" I asked really worried. Tommy then looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh Hi Kimi. Weird, I was talking to Lil earlier. But I am fine! I am just dizzy. Wait, why are we here in this classroom?" Tommy asked, clearly drunk.

Tommy thinks I'm Kimi because we are wearing the same dress and it is too dark for him to see the color. He must really be out of it. I should find Kimi and tell her the situation.

"Tommy I know you are drunk but I..," it suddenly occurred to me about the opportunity I had.

Tommy was so drunk, he would probably not remember anything about tonight and he thought I was Kimi. It would be perfect to know what it was like to have a boyfriend.  
And the best part is that no one has to know.

My mind said that this was the perfect chance. But my heart said no.

But if I don't do this, what if I do something far worse later on.

My mind was going nuts.

"But what Kimi? I just can't help but think you look sexy right now!" Tommy said swaying to the right slightly.

Oh man... I don't know what I got myself into.

* * *

You want to know the best part about having the main plot back?  
The Cliff hangers!  
Oh sweet delicious tension and suspense made in order to make the next installment all the more satisfying.

What will happen with Lil?  
Will she betray her friends trust?

Please review and tell me what you think. Also guess the reference is up again.

If you get it right before my next update, you get a shout out.


	51. Betrayal

Hi guys  
It is I, super smexy (okay I am not) SKG

And I am here because, I wanted to drop another update on you.  
By the way, holy s*** we are over 180 reviews! That is freaking insane!  
I love you guys, I really do.  
Also while I'm at it, I'm giving a shout out to ThatMoonGuy  
For guessing the correct answer.  
So let's get to it.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"•I really can't believe you are here! How did you know I would be here?•" I say ecstatic to meet my penpal for the first time in person.

"•Well, since my friend Jeremy won a contest, he invited me and some friends to go with him. Since I knew you would be in the area, I dropped by your house. Your mom said you were at the dance. She gave me directions and now I'm here speaking to you.•" Yumi said smiling.

"•That is awesome, how long are you going to be here?•" I asked happily.

Yumi's smile faltered.  
"•The thing is, the contest is in Seattle. We have to take another flight at midnight. I will actually be leaving in a few minutes.•"

I felt my heart sink.  
"•Oh, I wish you could stay longer.•" I say saddened slightly.

Suddenly a blonde spikey haired teen runs up to Yumi and I. The boy had a purple streak in his hair and his outfit consisted of several shades of purple. He started speaking French. Yumi translated for me.

"~Yumi! There you are, the guys are waiting for you to come... Why hello there!~" the blonde said with a flirtatious smile. (Author's Note: ~=French, • = Japanese)

"~Tell the guys I will be out in a minute, Odd. By the way, she can't speak French.~" Yumi exclaimed.

The blonde then did something I didn't expect, he started speaking English.

"Sorry, how impolite of me. My name is Odd. And yes I am very handsome. So, I happen to have some time, before I leave so maybe we could... Get to know eachother." Odd said with a smile. I had translate for Yumi what he said

"•Sorry, I'm taken. Plus, I prefer guys that are taller than me.•" I say so Yumi could here my retort.  
Yumi started cracking up. Odd looked mad confused.

Then suddenly a male brunette teen came up to Odd.

"~Damn it Odd, I told you to get Yumi and get out! We have to head out.~" The boy said clearly pissed.

Odd simply shrugged. Yumi introduced him.

"•Kimi, This is Ulrich, a good friend of mine.•" Yumi said smiling.

I quickly remember a letter that she wrote me, which was surprisingly detailed about him.

"•So this is Ulrich. I can see why you are interested in him. He is very good-looking, And he is pretty tall.•"

Yumi turned red but composed herself quickly.  
"~Don't worry Ulrich, we were just about to leave. Why did you come in to get us, were you really that worried?~" Yumi asked curiously.

"~Well that and Einstien and princess were going into some nerdy flirting. I couldn't figure out what they were even saying. How is calling a girl an algebraic equation a compliment?~"

"~Chill Ulrich, we were just leaving.~  
Good bye beautiful, if you ever change your mind, ask Yumi for my number." The two male teens went out as Yumi hugged me goodbye.

I felt my head actually hurt slightly from all the different languages being used. I followed a little bit of the French by memory, but Yumi had to help me out there. I should try to find Tommy.  
I scanned around the room to see Tommy no where in sight. Fortunately I saw Phil eating one of the mini sandwiches at the food table. Maybe he knew where Tommy went.

"Phil, have you seen Tommy?" I asked slightly worried.

"No, have you seen a single girl? Cause I sure as hell haven't!" Phil said irritated.

For Phil, he realized that there were more guys then girls here, so all the single girls were snatched up quick by guys who had the same idea as Phil. Speaking of guys, I had to find a good one for Lil, but first I need a drink. I went to the punch bowl and poured a glass. I was about to drink the beverage until Phil stopped me.

"I wouldn't drink that. Some guy spiked the punch with some mad strong liquor. One glass will have you flat-on-your-ass drunk." Phil said as he dumped the glass. He hands me a bottle water.  
"Plus, these guys are vultures, they will take advantage of you. And Chuckie and Tommy would definitely not be okay with that."

I nod as I drink some of the water.  
"Why don't you take a seat, I will find your boyfriend. I have got nothing better to do." Phil said rather bored.

"Why thank you Phil, just be quick, I might be able to find you a lady." I say with a smile.

The brown haired 16 year old smirked at the comment.  
"Make sure she meets my requirements." Phil said as he walked out of the gym.

'Okay, just have to find a loose girl. That should be easy enough.' I think as I smile to myself. Hope Phil doesn't take too long, based on what I'm looking at, I could get him 9 different girls easily. While I'm at it, I should find a guy for Lil. Speaking of which, where is Lil?

* * *

Lil's POV:  
I gave in, I knew I shouldn't have but I did. I was making out with my best friend's boyfriend. As awful as it was that I was going behind my friend's back and taking advantage of a drunk guy, it was glorious! The feeling of having his tongue wrestle mine for dominance. The way he passionately kissed me and would kiss my neck. The feel of his muscles holding me. While I wish it was some other guy, so I didn't feel guilty about, what I was doing, I had to admit Tommy had great skill. It was apparent that he had quite a lot of practice. Which was good since I was lacking.

The way kissing a guy felt was incredible. My last kiss was in 7th grade! I craved this feeling, this closeness. I had to stop myself soon, or I would get drunk off the ecstasy I felt from this moment. And due something even more regrettable.

Then suddenly Tommy stopped, and pulled away.

"Tommy? What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

Tommy stared at me blankly, he was trying to fix his eyes.

"I ... Thought you were wearing a blue dress. Why is it pinkish?" Tommy said still drunk.

I started to get nervous, I had to think. Then I thought of something quick.

"Lil and I switched dresses before coming here." I say as if it was logical.

Tommy stared for a second then shrugged. His mind was clearly to drunk to find a flaw in my argument.

I was about to continue where we left off, but Tommy then said something that killed my mood.

"Wait Kimi, I remember seeing Lil alone in there. She looked really sad, we should help her find a good guy before we continue. You did ask me earlier if I could help and it slipped my mind." Tommy said smiling goofily.

I felt myself choke up. My best friend was trying to help me out, and here I am sitting on her boyfriend's lap and making out with him. I couldn't feel any worse than I did right now. I was just about to confess to tommy until I heard someone open the door. It was my brother Phil.

* * *

Bum bum BUM!  
Drama Bomb!  
Oh man! I am leaving you guys on quite a cliffhanger.  
I know that the Code Lyoko cameo was kinda long, but it was meant to build up for the reveal.

also, before you guys say anything, I am not trying to have Lil sound like a nympho. I got the thought process of Lil from my sexually deprived BBB (bisexual best buddy) and she said to write it like that. It was actually, 100x worse, but I tones it down to make it a little more believable and far more appropriate for teen.

So what will happen next?  
What will Phil do now?

Find out next time

Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter.  
I really want to hit 200+ reviews, but I don't want to pressure you guys.

But as a prize, the 200th reviewer will receive a cameo of their OC in the story! In which they will tell me how they want that OC incorporated (minor role only, can't ruin the plot with too much OC, I barely stand writing Kat in the story.)

Anyway SKG out.


	52. Siblings and secrets

Hi guys, it's SKG!  
I am here to drop off another update.  
Also, so let's see what happens next.

* * *

Phil's POV:

i stood there for a second, I looked to see my sister sitting on my friends lap, the later of which was in a long loving relationship with said Sister's best friend. I was slightly peeved To say the least.

"What the F***!" I yelled rather loudly, as I watched both Tommy and Lil turn to me.

Lil looked horrified, like I had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

Tommy's look was the most puzzling to me. He looked nonchalant, almost like it was no big deal. That kinda pissed me off.

"Phil... I can explain." Lil said getting up from Tommy's Lap and walking over to me.

"Phil's here?" Tommy asked confused. I actually couldn't put my finger on it, but something was completely off about Tommy right now. But I was so livid I didn't care.

"Explain? This I have got to here!" I yelled, I wanted to know why in the hell Tommy would cheat on Kimi so blatantly with of all people my sister and Kimi's Best friend.

Suddenly Tommy got up, he looked mad and confused. He quickly approached me.  
"Kimi doesn't have to explain anything. You do! Why the hell do you care that I am doing with my girlfriend!" Tommy slurred rather angry.

"I think it is my business!" I say rather in his face. Wait a second, did he just say Kimi? I think he must be drunk, like really drunk right now.

"Oh so you're moving in on my girl now! I guess you were sick of the whores and wanted to grade up. Well over my dead potty!" Tommy challenged. I was absolutely sure he was drunk off of his ass at the moment.

"Tommy, I think you might be a bit out of..." I tried to say before I was caught off guard by his fist connecting with my nose. The force of the blow pushing me outside the classroom.

I staggered back further and cupped my nose. It was bleeding. Tommy walked out of the classroom to continue the fight. I had to end this quick, Tommy was drunk and ready to fight. If this was a normal fight, I am pretty sure Tommy would win. Not because he was stronger than me, we both workout together so we bench about the same, but he has all his boxing and self defense from his grandpa. Fortunately for me Tommy was drunk and very sluggish thanks to most likely the spiked punch. I had to take advantage of that. Tommy started to charge. I positioned myself and football tackled him into the lockers. I heard him grunt from pain.

"Stop it Phil! You are going to get hurt. Tommy is drunk right now, he might go nuts." Lil exclaimed in worry.

Tommy managed to kick me off him and got up quickly. He then went to charged at me and tried throwing a punch aimed for my bloody nose. I duck down, causing him to trip over me and hit the other wall of lockers face first. And with him running at full speed that had to hurt. Tommy managed to stand up, the locker he hit was dented and his forehead had a gash across it. His nose was busted and bleeding. He tried to stagger towards me but fell down and was out. I just knocked out one of my best friends, Lil has got some explaining to do. But before I could say anything, Lil ran to the unconscious Tommy.

"Okay, he is still breathing. And his eyes aren't dilated, he doesn't have a concussion. He should be fine. We should clean him up. Phil, help me take him to the nurse's office." Lil ordered.

I didn't budge, I was so angry right now. How was I gonna explain this to Kimi. She definitely is gonna be pissed about this.

"Not until I get a damn explanation for why the hell you were swapping spit with Tommy. Which I am pretty damn sure is a bad Idea considering he is dating your best friend!" I yelled.

Lil looked down in sorrow.  
"I will explain, after you help me get him there." She said reluctantly as she picked up The bruised and bloody teen.

I quickly moved and had her place Tommy on my back so I could carry him Piggyback style, to the nurses office.

We made our way quickly to the nurses office which was thankfully unlocked, they really have to up security here, but then again it is a school, what is someone going to steal, Books? I dropped tommy on one of the beds (probably more like a bench). Lil grabbed some wipes and bandages and started cleaning him up the blood. After he was patched up, She cleaned my face pretty quick, then she started removing all the lipstick marks. I didn't say anything, I just waited. I wanted a damn explanation. After about 15 minutes of cleaning, she finished. She then got up from Tommy's bench/bed and leaned against the counter as she sighed in relief.

"You gonna explain now?" I say as calm as I could.  
Lil looked nervously at the ground, then looked up at me. She was about to say something, but she was choked up.  
Lil then started crying, that caught me off guard. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw Lil cry. She was always so tough, so calm and collected. Sure my sister could have a pole up her but some times. But she knew how to have fun. Lil never cried, and her she was, knees on the floor crying into her hands. I was actually really worried for her.

"Lil? Are... Are you okay?" I asked nervously as I watched my sister cry her eyes out.

Lil looked up at me with her eyes red from crying.  
"I was so jealous of my best friend having a boyfriend, that I took advantage of him when he was drunk. All because I was lonely. I am an awful person, I just wanted a guy to look at me the way Tommy looked at Kimi, I wanted a guy to Kiss me the way Tommy kissed Kimi. I just wanted to know what it was Like! I am such a Bitch! I didn't mean to do it, I just gave in to it. As happy and supportive of Kimi I was, I couldn't handle the fact that she had found her soulmate while I was getting hit on by garbage guys. I let that dark feeling eat away at me for months. And now that I let it catch up to me, it made me do the stupidest, cruelest and undeniable horrid thing in my entire life! Every fiber of my being wants to puke all at once because of my disgusting actions! And just because I didn't feel awful enough, I'm going to lose my best friend over one mistake. Not that I would blame her, I am an awful friend and person, that deserves to rot for what I have done." Lil sobbed grimly as she covered her face with her hands.

It actually pained me to see my sister like this. I couldn't tell Kimi about this. It would be like throwing acid on her scars. Plus, if they fought, Tommy and Chuckie would take Kimi's side on this. It would break apart the group. Then that would ruin the whole group dynamic. For the sake of everyone, I will look the other way this once, and because it was my sister.

I sighed,  
"I guess... With that guy who attacked Tommy, thrashing him into lockers. You managed to scare him off. And I got here to see just in time to see the bruises." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

Lil looked up at me.

"What... What did you say?" Lil said in between sobs

"I said I would look the other way. Besides, it was a mistake. At least you regret doing it. You are not a bad person sis, you're just human. So stop your damn crying, it is annoying and it makes me feel awkward. Just make sure you are thorough with cleaning up the evidence, and make absolutely sure you never do this again, with anyone's boyfriend. Got it?" I say with a bit of authority.

Lil stood up and hugged me, she had stopped crying.

"Thank you Phil! You're the best brother a girl can have! I swear I won't ever do this again. I will get my own boyfriend, and I will find real love." Lil said as her confidence and relief return to her.

"That's the annoyingly positive sister I know. Now you should probably fix your make up. I will clean up." I say, just relieved that my sister stopped crying. My sister went into the bathroom in the nurse's office. ( this was usually for those stomach flu kids, or the ones that had the runs, it is usually kept pretty clean).

I sighed as I cleaned up the bandages.

I suddenly heard Tommy groan. He started to come to.

"Tommy? Are you okay?" I asked my friend.

"Phil? Where am I? What happened?" Tommy said as I helped him sit up.  
"And why the does my head feel like I hit a car face first?"

"What do you remember last?" I asked him curiously.

"Just that I was talking to Lil and drinking punch. Why? Tommy said as he rubbed his head.

Thankfully, he at least seemed to have sobered up enough to talk slightly normal, I guess adrenaline and an ass kicking really is the ultimate cure for being drunk.

"No reason. Lil said you passed out. So she dragged you to a classroom so you could rest. Then suddenly out of nowhere, some guy, some friend of Z or something came and went to town on your face. Fortunately Lil and I were able to scare him off. But not before he slammed your face into a locker. I managed to rip him off you but I got sucker punched and the coward ran off." I said bulls***ing as realistically as possible.

I guess Tommy was still kind of drunk, because he bought it easy.

"Even when he is in Jail, that bastard always finds a way to be a pain." Tommy said getting up.

"Wait, where's Kimi? If Z's goons are here, than she is in danger!" Tommy said trying to get up.

"Easy cowboy, it was just the one guy, plus Kimi is fine, she is just at the dance. So if there were anymore, they wouldn't try anything."

Tommy seemed to be calm a bit.  
"Okay, how's lil, was she hurt?" Tommy asked still worried.

"Lil's fine, a bit shaken up about the whole thing, just don't talk to her about it." I say surprisingly calmer than I thought.

"Okay, then let's get out of here. I don't feel like staying in the infirmary." Tommy said as he got up from the bed. He started to fall over but I caught him. He was gonna need a crutch or something.

"You just love getting injured don't you?" I asked jokingly.

Tommy smirked at my comment.  
"You know me, I'm just such a masochist! I can't contain my erection when someone beats the tar out of me!" He said now laughing.

"Well Kimi is gonna kill you for making her worry when she sees those bruises. So you might just get your sick kicks." I said trying to hold my laughter but failing.

I couldn't tell tommy the truth, I couldn't tell another soul about this. This was between me in my sister. But that's what family is for.

I just hope It doesn't come up again, and bite me in the ass.

* * *

Well, I guess this is a good place to end the chapter.  
I know you wanted more drama, but I might save it for later.  
Or I might not?

If you want to find out what happens next, you are going to have to stay tuned!

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.

I'm am SKG signing out!  
Peace!


	53. Don't mess with Mr Booze

Good day my fellow rugrats  
It is I SKG,  
Here to deliver yet another sexy update.

We are really getting close to the 200 chapter mark and I am freaking excited. Also this story is now the #3 most review AGU fanfic on ! How awesome are you guys!  
So let's get this party started.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

My head was hurting like crazy. But I couldn't help but laugh. Thanks to Phil, I was finally able to stand. My memory is still cloudy. I can't remember a damn thing after drinking the punch. It felt this weird pang in my heart, like I did something really bad, but for the life of me I didn't remember. But that feeling doesn't match up with the story Phil told me. It is probably the spiked punch talking to me. I am pretty sure they used pain killers, I should know, I had several during the time I had that busted rib. That would explain the numb legs. So for the time being I will ignore the feeling. It isn't like I did something I regret while I was out right?

"I should probably find Kimi. I hope she isn't too worried." I said moving towards the door, but failing due to my wobbly, jelly-like legs.

Phil puts me back on the bench.  
"Calm your tits dude. I will go get her, you just sit back. You are in no condition to go find her. You can't even stand. So grab some shut eye, that punch hasn't left your system yet, but when it does, oh man you are going to experience a hell of a hangover." Phil says as he motions for me to stay.

I normally would have argued, but I realized that my vision was starting to get cloudier then before. I felt really numb. Maybe I should just let Phil get Kimi. I guess I can't do everything.

"Okay, just make sure she doesn't freak when she sees me. I don't want her to worry." I say lying back on the bench.

Phil nods and heads out to go get Kimi. I just close my eyes and let sleep carry me.

* * *

Lil's POV:

I walk out of the bathroom, with my make up fixed and my eyes no longer red. As soon as I get home, I am going to sleep today off like a bad hangover and pretend it didn't happen.

I look to see that Phil had left and Tommy was still out. Though he looked more peaceful, like he was sleeping. So that was a plus instead of knocked the fudge out.

I sighed as I leaned on the counter watching him.

It would be kind of funny if it wasn't so messed up. I was so boy crazy that I tried to take advantage of my best friend's boyfriend when he was drunk. Now that I look at him, sure Tommy is attractive, calm, cool, and out-going. But I really couldn't see us together. I mean, at one point in junior high I had a small crush on him, but now, I only tried to be with him out of desperation, not attraction. I don't know what the future holds, but maybe I could find a guy similar to tommy, but still have something different, maybe someone more hotheaded or impulsive. I don't really know for sure. Maybe that was my problem, I was so busy chasing boys, that I didn't know which ones I wanted. Well no more, this time I am going to look for and if I can't find him now, then I will find him later. If I'm lucky, maybe I will find him before prom. I smile to myself at that thought.

"Kimi..." I heard Tommy murmur in his sleep. I could help but giggle.

I walk over to Tommy's side.  
"You're a lucky guy Tommy. You have got the dreams. Maybe someday, I will find a guy who loves me the way you love Kimi." I say silently, more to myself then him.

Suddenly Kimi runs through the door.  
"Tommy?!" Kimi yelled in worry. I looked over to see Kimi look frantic.  
I point down to the sleeping 16 year old and Kimi sighs in relief.

"That jerk didn't hurt him to bad, right?" Kimi asked looking at the snoring tommy.

My mind goes back to Phil's vague alibi and I roll with it.

"Yeah, he is fine. I think the spiked punch did a bigger number on him than the guy." I explain.

Phil suddenly bursts through the room gasping.

"How... How can you run so... Fast in heels?!" Phil said gasping for air.

I couldn't contain my laughter as I watch Phil gasp for air. Kimi joined in as we watch my brother catch his breathe.

"It's a girl thing." Kimi explained.

"Now, I'm going to text my brother to get us a ride home. I don't think tommy will be up for dancing anytime soon." Kimi said as she pulled out her phone.

She sent him a text.

After about five minutes her phone notified her.

"He is on his way." Kimi assured us.

"Come on then, let's get Sleeping beauty to the front of the school." Phil said as he motioned to me to help Tommy on to his back.

The four of us walked (well three since a sleeping Tommy was riding piggyback on Phil) to the front entrance of the school.

After we had gotten outside, Phil moved to a grass patch and dropped him, waking the sleeping teen.

"Ouch, Phil... What the hell?" Tommy said groggily.  
"I am sick of lugging your drunk ass around. You can sleep off your booze headache after you get home."

Phil then helped Tommy stand and Kimi helped wipe dirt off the back of his jacket. Kimi then slapped Phil.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Phil said holding his cheek.

"That was for dropping my boyfriend. Be thankful I don't slap you again." Kimi said slightly peeved.

"It's fine Kimi, I'm still kinda numb from the whole spiked punch thing but I'm phline!" Tommy said perfectly normal until he slurred the last word.  
Kimi then helped Tommy stay standing by putting his right arm around her. Both Phil and Kimi stopped arguing to help the drunk teen. I must say, I am kinda curious on what was in that punch. I think there might have been some muscle relaxant. If i find the guy who spiked it, I will remember to ask.

I sigh as I watch the scene unfold, to think I almost ruined this. I swore to myself that I would never do something to hurt any of my friends. And that's a Deville oath.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I don't really remember much of what happened next, but here is the run down.  
Moments later Chuckie arrived,  
He was mad that He had to come by during his date. But got over it once he saw how out of it I was.

Chuckie got to my house, and he and Phil carried me inside without alerting my parents and dropped me on my bed. Kimi gave me a kiss good night and I fell asleep.

(Saturday Morning)

The next morning is when everything started to get clear.

I got up from my bed and was relieved to have my legs able to move. Unfortunately, I was having the worst headache of my life. I feel like the room is spinning. I look on my dresser to see a glass filled with some club soda next to a bottle that read "aromatic Bitters" that had a note on it.

I picked up the note.  
'Hey buddy, it's Phil. I had a feeling about you having a nasty hangover. So I left you a bottle of my grandpa's so called wonder cure. Pour some into the cup, mix with the club soda. Drink it and In about 30 mins you should feel like your old self. Trust me, I have used it my self.'

My blaring headache made me not question the note. I followed the instructions and drank the concoction. It tasted mad bitter, but I felt it working.

After about a half hour. I felt like my old self. I got up and felt like a million bucks. Until my mind started flooding my head with memories of last night. And that weird feeling I had before was back. And I am sure it involves something that happened last night.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!  
Cliffhanger!

And you thought I would save it until later. That's not how I operate.

How will Tommy react now that he can now remember the events of last night?

What will happen? Who will get hurt?  
Will I stop asking questions?

Please review and tell me what you think

As for the whole hangover cure. My cousin swears by the stuff, heck I used it for a headache and it works wonders.

As for the drugs in the punch. They say drugs impact you more severely when mixed with alcohol.

So yeah, I'm SKG signing out!


	54. What a true man does

SKG: Hello my fellow readers  
It is a me, SKG  
Here to bring another update!  
And guys! I have some news  
We reached the 200th review!  
Unfortunately, for me, I couldn't get a name off of the guest, so there is no way to incorporate my contest.  
So, at an act of generosity, I will give the prize to the 210th review, and if that one is a guest, then the non-guest review after that.  
But that still doesn't diminish the value of this achievement and I am grateful to every reviewer who took the time to review, even if it was just a few words, because you took the time to say how much you liked my work. (Manly tears flowing)

Dil: are you crying dude?

SKG: what!? No! Men don't cry... Men Weep!

Dil: (anime sweat drop)

SKG: alright enough manly tears. let's get this party started.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
(Flash back) (author's note: remember that this is Tommy's clouded mind, when he thought Lil was Kimi. So until I tell you when remember that in this flashback. Kimi is actually Lil. Sorry for the confusion)

_I remember being in a classroom. The classroom was dark and it seemed familiar. I think it might have been my math class. I remember being in the room with someone. At the time, my drunk mind saw the girl as Kimi._

_"Tommy? Are you okay?" Kimi asked really worried. I then looked up at me and smiled._

_"Oh Hi Kimi. Weird, I was talking to Lil earlier. But I am fine! I am just dizzy. Wait, why are we here in this classroom?" I asked, feeling very dizzy._

_Kimi looked at me concern. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something. She then spoke up._

_"Tommy I know you are drunk but I..." Kimi said before stopping herself. It must have been my pounding headache back then, but Kimi's voice didn't seem right. My drunk self ignored that of course and acted on its on accord._

_"But what Kimi? I just can't help but think you look sexy right now!" I said swaying to the right slightly._

_Kimi froze, she was blushing bright red. I got up from the desk and walked up to her, our faces inches apart._

_"Hey Kimi. I just noticed how lonely it was over there, would you care to join me?" I say with my normal flirtatious voice._

_Everything was really dizzy but, even my drunk self knew, that this was a cue for a make out session. Kimi seemed confused by my gesture. Almost like it wasn't her. If I was sober, maybe I could see her expression clearly. But my drunk self and hormones just said take initiative.  
So I kissed her.  
For a second it seemed like I caught her off guard, then it seemed like she was trying to pull away, then she gave in._

_We quickly moved our make out to a desk so we could sit and continue.  
After a few minutes I felt odd, something didn't feel right. I opened my eyes and pulled away. Kimi looked confused._

_"Tommy? What's wrong?" Kimi asked curiously._

_I stared at her blankly, i was trying to fix my eyes._

_"I ... Thought you were wearing a blue dress. Why is it pinkish?" I said still drunk. Which in hindsight should have been my first guess to what was wrong. But Kimi said something to ease my drunken self._

_"Lil and I switched dresses before coming here." She said as if it was logical._

_I stared for a second then shrugged. My mind was clearly too drunk to find a flaw in my argument. So I bought it without a second thought._

_Kimi was about to continue where we left off, but I then remember something despite my messed up mind._

_"Wait Kimi, I remember seeing Lil alone in there. She looked really sad, we should help her find a good guy before we continue. You did ask me earlier if I could help and it slipped my mind." I said smiling goofily._

_I still couldn't see her face that well due to my clouded thoughts from my drunkenness at the time, but I knew she was troubled._

_"What the F***!" I suddenly heard someone yelled rather loudly._

_For some reason Kimi gasped.  
I acted nonchalant, because honestly it was no big deal. That kinda pissed me off that some punk was yelling like I was doing something wrong._

_"Phil... I can explain." Kimi said getting up from My Lap and walking over to the yeller_

_"Phil's here?" i asked confused._

_So Phil was yelling. Why the heck was he pissed. Was it because he liked Kimi? Well then I should show Phil who he is messing with._

_I got up, I was mad and confused. I quickly approached Phil.  
"Kimi doesn't have to explain anything. You do! Why the hell do you care that I am doing with my girlfriend!" I slurred rather angry._

_"I think it is my business!" Phil said rather in my face. I was done with this s***. Phil maybe a good friend, but I would be damned if I let him make a move on Kimi._

_"Oh so you're moving in on my girl now! I guess you were sick of the whores and wanted to grade up. Well over my dead potty!" I challenged._

_"Tommy, I think you might be a bit out of..." I heard him say before I cut him off with a fierce punch connecting with my nose. The force of the blow pushed him outside the classroom._

_Phil staggered back further and cupped his nose. It was bleeding. I walked out of the classroom to continue the fight._

_I may not have been at my best, but I have been in worse scraps. Thanks to all that crap with Z I was ready to fight._

_I started to charge. Phil then positioned himself and football tackled me into the lockers. I grunted from pain, which thankfully, I could shrug of thanks to my numb drunkness._

_"Stop it Phil! You are going to get hurt. Tommy is drunk right now, he might go nuts." Kimi exclaimed in worry. Why the hell was she worried about Phil? It made me angrier._

_I managed to kick phil off of me and got up quickly. I then went to charged at Phil and tried throwing a punch aimed for his bloody nose. Phil duck down, causing me to trip over him and hit the other wall of lockers face first. And with me running at full speed, even drunk I felt that one! I managed to stand. I tried to stagger towards phil but fell down and was out._

_(_Flash back end!) (okay, now Kimi is Kimi and Lil is Lil)

My frazzled mind couldn't make sense of it. I remember seeing Kimi in a blue dress after waking up in the nurse's office. And Lil was wearing a pink dress and she was the last person I saw before drinking the punch... Oh F***!

Please let this just be in my head. I mean there is no way I would do that,No way Lil would let me do that, and there is absolutely No way Phil would Lie to me about what happened.

'But you lied to Chuckie not long ago. How far off is this really!?' The thought crept up on me. I had to know for sure. I had to talk to Lil and set things straight.

I quickly got dressed and ran to the Deville household. Praying that my mind was wrong.

* * *

Lil POV:

I had just woken up from my sleep. After I had finally eased myself into realizing Tommy would not remember last night. I could finally relax.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, I got a text. It was from Tommy.

'Open your window'

I went to my window to see tommy hanging on the window. I quickly open it and pull him in.

"What the hell?! Don't you know how dangerous..." I said almost yelling until I was interrupted.

"What happened last night?" Tommy asked his eyes completely cold.

"You were drunk and one of Z's..."

"I know it was Phil who beat me up." Tommy replied coldly

"What are you..." I say trying to act like he was off his rocker.

"I needed to make sure my mind wasn't lying. If I am correct, you should have a hickie on your left shoulder." Tommy said emotionless.  
"Show me your shoulder."

I flashed back to the make out session. During which he moved his mouth above the left side of my collar bone. He did bite me there.

"Tommy, your acting crazy. Why the heck would I have a bite mark there?" I say trying to sound innocent but failed.

Tommy looked at me until I gave in. I showed him my shoulder, and sure enough the mark was there. Tommy's composure melted. His eyes showed a mix of shock in sorrow.

"Oh f***! I actually... Why! Oh why! I f***ed up bad." Tommy said as he dropped down to his knees and holding his head in panic.

"Tommy calm down... You were drunk. You didn't have any control over what you did." I pointed out trying to calm him down.

"Calm down?! I cheated on my Girlfriend with another girl, which happened to be her best friend of all people, and you want me to calm down!?" Tommy said frantically.

"It is simple Tommy. It was a mistake, it will never happen again. If we just ignore it, it will go away."

Tommy suddenly shot up, he now looked angry.

"You want me to hide this from Kimi? Are you nuts? There is no way in hell I'm going to do that." Tommy said as he was about to go out the window.

"Where the heck are you going?" I asked nervous of what the purple haired teen might do.

"I'm going to tell Kimi what happened and pray she forgives me!" Tommy exclaimed as he put one leg out the window.

"Why the heck would you do that? If you tell her, she will break up with you!" I say confused and angry.

"Because lying to her is the worst thing I could do to her. I love Kimi enough to tell her the truth, even if it means I can't be with her because of it. That is what a true man does." Tommy said as he went out my window.

I tried to stop him, but he was gone. I sat down on my bed and felt tears stream down my face. Why the hell did I do it. I really did ruin everything.

* * *

Guess what?  
What starts with a C and ends in liffhanger?

It's another F***ing cliffhanger!  
Why? Because I just have a fetish for suspense!

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

I'm SKG  
Stay tuned for next time.  
L8r my peeps.


	55. A Crook knows

Bonjour my readers!  
It is I, SKG  
Here to drop another update on your heads.  
Now I should probably say this.  
There will be drama! But don't worry, I will let you know when it does drop.

So let's get to it.

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
I was running. Running like I never had before. I had to tell her, whether it broke us up or not, she had a right to know. Because I know first hand, if you aren't straight with the people you care about, it will bite you right on the ass.

So whether it cost me my relationship, an ass kicking, and my heart, I had to do it. Because if I don't, when it comes back, it will hit harder and be far more painful.

After several minutes of running, I made it to the Finster household. I took a deep breathe and slowly walked to the door. I was ready to ring the doorbell, until something (or specifically, someone) tackled me to the ground.

She positioned her knees on my shoulders, so I couldn't move.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I ask dumbfounded.

"I am the captain of the soccer team, why the hell do you think they call me 'Lightning Legs Lil'?" Lil said with pride.

I also remembered that she runs track during the spring to keep in shape. Of course I had to forget that.

"Get off of me Lil, you know you can't hold me forever. I have to tell Kimi." I say my eyes glaring daggers.

"If this is about your damn ego then forget it. Telling Kimi would hurt her, not to mention ruin our friendships. I lose my best friend and you lose your girlfriend. And let's not forget that Chuckie will be pissed and your friendship with him is kaput. Think about how others feel before you act!" Lil ranted.

"And by others, you mean you. You of all people should tell her. I may have been drunk but what was your excuse? I want to know why you tricked me?" I retorted leaving the girl in shock.

Lil slapped me pretty hard for that one.  
"You want a reason, how about I give you several You arrogant bastard! You call ME hot! Even before you thought I was Kimi. Then you hit on me when I was feeling mad depressed. And now the next day, you have the Gaul to ask my damn excuse! How about not having a single good date in my life, how about having every single guy who would give me the light of day be a scum bucket! How about having every guy I have ever been interested turn me down because I was intimidating or being to tomboy for them?! I made a mistake, an error in judgment that made me realize how foolish I have been. I want a chance to change and maybe find happiness. But YOU and your damn ego want to ruin it by taking away my best friend. How is that for a F***ing reason?!" Lil said tears forming.

I felt a pang of guilt hit the back of my head.

"I'm sorry Lil, I know I am not being fair to you. But it definitely isn't fair to Kimi not to tell her. If it makes you feel better, I will say I forced myself on you. (Which is sorta, really twisting it, true) that way she is only mad at me. Okay?" I say calming her down.

Lil looked at me, her tears stopped. Then she slapped me again.

"Are you dense? That would make it worse on you! I am not letting you take the fall for my mistake." Lil said acting almost the polar opposite of before, (Women, I will never get them)

Suddenly walked out the door.

"Oh, Hi tommy, Hi Lil, what are you two doing here so early?" Mr. Finster said with his goofy smile.

"Is Kimi home?" Lil and I asked simultaneously.

"I'm afraid you just missed her. Chuckie and her had some appointment. Probably talking with an old friend. Those two said they would be back by 2:00pm." Mr. Finster explained after he sipped his coffee, the ginger haired man went back inside his house leaving Lil and I to wonder where Kimi went so early in the morning.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"I can't believe you talked me into this? Can't we just go back home, sit on the couch and watch Tv like normal teens do on a Saturday?" Chuckie said as he pulled up to the North hope correctional facility after two hours of driving.

The North Hope sign was old and the last three letters of the 'North' part fell off making it say 'No Hope Correctional facility'

"You know why we had to come here. Phil explained to me that Tommy was attacked by some goon that was a friend of Z. So obviously, Z would know where that goon is. That's why we have to talk to him." I said trying to calm my brother down. We had just parked and walked out of the car.

"May I remind you, that this is the psychopath that kidnapped you and tried to rape and Kill you on more than one occasion? This is absolutely crazy!" Chuckie said worrying.

"Calm Down Chuckie, there is going to be guards there, and unlike last time, he definitely can't hurt you." I say in a calm tone.

Chuckie had developed a fear of Z. And considering the two months of physical therapy Chuckie had to endure because of Z, I frankly don't blame him for freaking out. But that's the reason I am doing this, to prevent something like that from happening.

Chuckie and I went up to the main desk. The receptionist motioned us to the visiting room. It looked exactly as you would expect, a think glass wall keeping the inmates in. The mini booths and phones for conversation. Chuckie stayed by the door watching, close enough to make sure nothing happens but far enough to not see anything happen. I made my way to booth three and sure enough Z was on the other side. He looked awful, he was covered in bruises and scars, in the end Z was a guppy in a shark tank. After Z's Trial, I made it a habit to write him a letter each month. It was my way to start making up for not being there for him. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe he will change in prison, for the better, hopefully.

Z picked up the phone.  
"Hello Kimi, I can tell this isn't a 'How you holding up' visit." Z said straight faced. Z's usual smirk and witty banter gone, he was just a scared kid, I almost pitied him.

"My boyfriend was attacked by someone, and I have reason to believe one of your buddies is responsible." I say with venom.

Z actually starts laughing. It wasn't his insulting laugh, but more of a hallow sarcastic laugh. He stopped and then spoke up slightly angry.  
"Your joking! Do you think I have any connections outside of this place? If you couldn't tell, everyone of my so called friends dropped me after the incident a few months back. If you think it's me, but it's a dead end! I am to busy Trying to survive this hell hole." Z answered.

"So you are calling my source a liar? Because I really don't think you have the right to tell me who is a liar." I say trying to keep cool.

Z's face turned from angry to calm.  
"I think if anything, I would know what a liar is. All I'm saying though is if your source isn't your two eyes, then maybe you should check their knuckles. I would like to say it's been fun, but I would be only saying a half-truth. But I do appreciate the occasional letter you send in. It helped me prevent my first suicide attempt. So consider my advice as payment." Z said now smiling. He then hung up the phone and walked away.

'Check their knuckles!' What the heck does that even mean. I got up and went to Chuckie.

"Well, how is Mr. Psycho? What did he tell you?" Chuckie asked curiously.  
"He said to check Phil's Knuckles." I say still deep in thought.

Chuckie just looked at me with his 'really?' Stare. I ignored him as we went to the car. I know Z was telling the truth, he really wasn't responsible. But my question is, why would Phil lie about that. Maybe I should talk to Lil about it. Tommy won't be any help because he was completely drunk when it happened.  
I don't know why, but I have a sinking feeling that when I find out what really happened, I am going to be really unhappy. I kept thinking about all the possibilities that could have happened during the silence of my trip back home.

* * *

I guess I can stop here for now.  
Sorry the chapter is short, but I will make up for it.  
That's an SKG promise.

Oh, what will happen next time?  
Will Kimi find out about the 'incident'?

And if she does, what will happen?

Will I include more Dil in the next chapter? Oh the possibilities!

Please review and tell me what you think.

also kudos if you got the Reference.


	56. Detective Dil

Hello everyone on the internet who is currently reading this fanfic.  
It is I, S to the K to the Mothertrucking G

Here to drop a new chapter for your viewing pleasure! But before we get into that, I would like to take a moment to say thank you guys for supporting this story. When I started writing this on Christmas last year. I had no idea that it would turn into this. Heck, I originally had only the 1st ten chapters thought out on paper. And here we are Chapter 56.

Alright enough cliché talk, let's get to this chapter.

* * *

Dil's POV:

Before I say anything, I want to make it clear. I was minding my own business before all of this happened.  
I was really bored on that Saturday morning, I couldn't hangout with Kat because she was at work till 6pm, which sucked. So I decided to go see how my brother was doing. Last night while I was in my room, I saw Chuckie and Phil carrying Tommy to his room. He looked drunk, or high, possibly both. It almost made me wish I went to that dance.

As I was about to leave my room, I saw my brother dash out the door as fast as he could.  
So of course I did what any reasonable, and respectable brother would do in that situation. Follow him and see if anything interesting would occur.

I secretly tailed my brother as he headed to the Deville household.  
I watched from the bushes as my brother made his way to a window. I watched to see Lil pull him inside.

Wait a second? Why would Tommy want to see Lil this early? My interest was peeked and needed to be quelled. So I made my way closer and hid right below the windowsill, and listened closely.

What the hell?! Don't you know how dangerous..." I managed to hear Lil say almost yelling until she interupted was interrupted.

"What happened last night?" Tommy asked which I think sounded rather cold.

"You were drunk and one of Z's..."

"I know it was Phil who beat me up." Tommy replied as coldly as before.

Wait did he just say Phil beat him up!? Well he did say he was drunk, my interest was even more peaked.

"What are you..." Lil said trying to act like he was off his rocker, at least that what I got from her tone.

"I needed to make sure my mind wasn't lying. If I am correct, you should have a hickie on your left shoulder." Tommy said emotionless.  
"Show me your shoulder."

As Tommy's brother, I understand this why he asked this. Tommy told me of His special trick that he picked off of the internet. The sweet spot on the shoulder, hell I have used it on Kat a few times myself. But that would mean... Oh my s***.Tommy cheated on Kimi, if I didn't hear it for myself, I would not have believed it. I kept listening, they did say he was drunk, so obviously I was missing some context.

"Tommy, your acting crazy. Why the heck would I have a bite mark there?" Lil said trying to sound innocent but failed miserably.

There was silence for a few minutes so I assumed a Tommy was glaring at her. After a few more moments I heard the dialogue continue.

"Oh f***! I actually... Why! Oh why! I f***ed up bad." Tommy said as I heard him drop down based on the broad thud, most likely to his knees.

"Tommy calm down... You were drunk. You didn't have any control over what you did." Lil pointed out trying to calm him down.

The bits and pieces of the story were coming together.

"Calm down?! I cheated on my Girlfriend with another girl, which happened to be her best friend of all people, and you want me to calm down!?" Tommy said frantically.

"It is simple Tommy. It was a mistake, it will never happen again. If we just ignore it, it will go away." I heard Lil say trying to keep calm.

I could see Lil's argument. But it was still hiding the truth.

I heard Tommy suddenly shoot up, he now sounded really angry.

"You want me to hide this from Kimi? Are you nuts? There is no way in hell I'm going to do that." Tommy said I heard his step towards the window, I scrambled down and quickly hid in the bushes.

I continued to listen to the conversation since the window was open.

"Where the heck are you going?" Lil asked nervous.

"I'm going to tell Kimi what happened and pray she forgives me!" Tommy exclaimed as he put one leg out the window.

"Why the heck would you do that? If you tell her, she will break up with you!" Lil said confused and angry.

"Because lying to her is the worst thing I could do to her. I love Kimi enough to tell her the truth, even if it means I can't be with her because of it. That is what a true man does." Tommy said as he went out the window.

Lil tried to stop him, but he was out the window fast, I saw him sprint across the lawn. Two seconds later, I saw Lil run out her front door and sprint after him. I of course followed suit.

Despite my amazing tone body (author's Note: clearly exaggerating)  
I had trouble following there speed.  
(Author's note: he is slightly out of shape)  
When I finally got to the Deville house, I saw the two of them talking while standing on the lawn.

"Well you heard Him, Chuckie and Kimi aren't home. So I guess you will have to drop it." Lil said blankly.

"No matter, I will wait for them to come back, no big deal." Tommy said as he brushed dirt off of the back of his shirt.

"Don't you get it? This is a sign saying we should just pretend it didn't happen and move on." Lil said as she fixed her hair with her hands.

"This isn't a sign, this is just a ... Dil?" My brother said now looking at me.

Oh crap, I was so interested in their conversation I got caught.

"Oh, hey T. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh, nothing important I just wanted to talk with Kimi. And what about you?" Tommy said, with Lil and him now having their attention set on me.

"Oh just trying to keep in shape, just running." I say trying to play it cool.

"In your pajamas?" Lil asked now suspicious.

Crap! I was so focused on what Tommy was up to, I forgot to change out of my pajamas.

"Um... Yea, they say Alien green pajama bottoms help you sweat more." I say, not even I would buy that excuse.

"You were tailing us. How much do you know?" Tommy said with his cold stare.

I gave in quickly, I was f*** from the start.

"From the Hickey and you being drunk." I say nervously.

"You might be missing some context." Tommy said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"So, could someone explain the whole situation?" I asked wanting to know.

Tommy and Lil looked at each other and sighed. They decided to tell me.  
They told me all about the spiked punch, the fight, the make out session, the whole thing.

"I can't believe it..." I said quietly.

"In his defense, he was drunk. I don't think he would have Ki.." Lil started to say before I interrupted.

"Not about that. I can't believe my brother got his ass whooped by Phil." I said laughing.

Tommy stared at the ground irritated.  
"Can't you take this seriously for 5 minutes? This is serious! I messed up bad." Tommy exclaimed angrily.

"T, Chill. You said it yourself, you were drunk high by punch you didn't even know was spiked, thought you were macking on Kimi and s*** happened. If anything, it is Lil's fault." I say completely honest.

Lil gave me a murderous stare, but I knew she knew I was right.

"Yea... But I still did it. And she needs to know. It is the mature thing to do." Tommy explained

I sigh to myself. It felt kinda weird dealing with Tommy like this. He was suddenly mad responsible. He was acting like this since he came back from Japan. It was like he matured in a week there. Matured... Grew up... Manned up... Became a man. Oh my God.

"Hey Tommy, you have been acting so much more mature since you can back from Japan. did you... Become a man while you were there?" I asked curiously.

Tommy scratched his head.  
"You know... Had sex." I say subtly.

His face turned red like a tomato.

Lil looked embarrassed for him.  
"Oh my... Now that should be the real secret." I say laughing.

Tommy didn't say a word, he was still blushing like crazy.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
(At around 2:00pm)

"Alright we are almost home." Chuckie said as we got off the highway. Z's words were still on my mind, maybe I should see if this leads somewhere.

"Hey Chuckie, could you drop me off at Lil's?" I asked quickly.

Chuckie simply shrugs, I guess he was happy to just be away from that prison. A few minutes later, we made it to the front of the Deville house.

I thanked my brother for the ride and got out of the car. He then drove home. I told him I would be here for a bit. I had a lot to talk about.

* * *

And it is a Cliffhanger once again.  
Oh how will things unfold. Will Kimi find out about what happened before Tommy can tell her?

Oh the drama.  
Please review and tell me what you think.

I'm SKG and that is all for now.


	57. I can't think of a good title right now

Hello my fellow AGU fans  
It is I, SKG  
I am here to deliver a chapter to quell that previous cliffhanger I had previously left.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Phil's POV:

I was just sitting down playing cod Ghosts on live. For some reason, I couldn't get into it. My character died at least 20 times. Which was odd considering that I was the best at first person shooters. The events of last night plagued my mind. I tried to just ignore it but it kept bubbling up. I was flat out awful at keeping secrets. I should just avoid Tommy and Kimi for a few weeks, so I can just clear my head.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I quit my online match to answer the door.

I open the door and guess who I see.

"Hey Phil, can I come in for a second?" Kimi asked with a smile.

Oh find me in the alps! Of all the people I wanted to avoid today, it was Kimi, I obviously couldn't say no to her. So I just have to play it cool

"Sure... Come right in." I say as I let her in the door.

Kimi walked inside and plopped herself on the couch.

"Man, it is quiet in here. Where is everyone?" Kimi said as she made herself at home.

"My parents are grocery shopping, and Lil is... Somewhere else. To be honest I actually unaware of where my sister went. I just remember hearing her sprint out the door. I kind of just ignored what she was doing and went back to sleep." I say as casually as I could manage.

Kimi's smile faltered a bit.  
"Do you know when she will be back?" Kimi asked full of hope.

I shake my head.  
"No, but I wouldn't worry. You know Lil, she is mad free spirited, she will be back soon enough. If you are just looking for her I'm sorry, but maybe you should try Susie's house or maybe your house." I say trying to subtly get her to leave.

Kimi's face became much more stern, it kinda put me on edge. But I managed to hold it together.

"I see, well I just want to know what happened last night from Lil's perspective. Maybe get some more detailed about our brown haired assailant." Kimi said more serious then before.

"Well, yeah I can understand that, but it might be hard to get a lock on the guy, being in league with Z and all." I agreed. I knew there was no goon but I had to stick with my story.

"Of course, but You know what I find really interesting?" Kimi said as she got up.

"What's interesting?" I asked as I tried to get a read on her thoughts.

"When you told me about the goon, you said he was Blonde."

"I... Yeah he was Blonde, my head is just kind of fuzzy from last night, so I kinda..." I said trying to find an excuse as I stood up from my seat.

Before I could react to what happened next, Kimi had me pinned to the ground with some Karate move I couldn't follow.

"Check his knuckles..." I heard Kimi murmur as she used her knees to pin my shoulders down.

"What the hell?" I yell in confusion.  
Is it possible she already knows about everything. F*** this girl works fast.

"I know that there was No goon of Z so how did you and Tommy get beat up? I want to know now, and don't you dare think of Lying to me again!" Kimi commanded.

If this was any other situation, I would totally be turned on.

"I... Um... Well... You see..." I say as I searched for some logical excuse to tell her that she would believe.

"I'm guessing you don't want to tell me. I'm guessing this is a big secret. So that just confirms something happened last night so talk." Kimi said slightly calmer then before. I'm guessing she isn't comfortable threatening me.

"What are you some sort of Nancy Drew?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, which clearly failed since she didn't look amused. So I decide to be serious.

"I swore not to tell." I say solemnly.  
I could tell there was no point in lying. Kimi was a determined girl, she wouldn't stop, ever if it meant getting to the bottom of something.

"Alright then, you have two options." Kimi said sensibly.

"And those options are?" I asked with a mixed of curiosity, fear, and nervousness.

"You can tell me right away what the secret is, and in exchange I will give you the footage of last years slumber party pillow fight. the one with Wally in it and her accidental Nip slip." I gulped on that remark. I heard about that from Lil. I thought that Lil was just teasing me with that though. So it is real!  
"Or I could keep interrogating you and crush your Chestnuts like grapes." Kimi said emotionless.

I could tell by the look in her eye that she was serious. Things were looking really bleak right now. Kimi may not look like it, but she is tough, she may only be a green belt in karate, but the girl had Grit and tenacity. I could shake her off and run for all it is worth, but she will catch me and she will quite literally roast my chestnuts. So I think my choice is clear, but just to be sure.

"How good is the slip?" I ask curiously.  
Once again hormone screw me over.

"Full exposure." Kimi replied as emotionless as before.

Whelp, I'm sorry Lil, I can not pass this up. But I will do my best to make you sound innocent. And hopefully I will word this right so no one gets hurt.

"Alright I will spill, but first get off of me." I say calmly.

Kimi complied but gave me a 'You-Run-I'll-Kill-you' look.

I sat down in the chair and took a deep breathe. I think I got it.

"According to Lil, Tommy unwittingly drank the spiked punch and was all dizzy/tripy/drunk and over all not right in the head. Lil decided to go get him out of the dance and moved him to a classroom. I am fuzzy on how things up till I had arrived. But apparently Tommy mistook Lil for you. Tommy was apparently trying to... Any way. I of course tried to stop and a fight broke out. Thankfully he wasn't all there and I made him hit the lockers face first at full speed which knocked him out. Tommy had no memory of this when I woke him up in the nurses office so Lil and I Decided not to tell him so he wouldn't feel guilty about something he had no control over. We didn't tell you because Tommy wasn't himself and we didn't want you to think he was doing anything bad." I blurted all out in one breathe. I did tell her a half truth though. I smudged the truth a bit. But generally that's what happened. I think that Kimi simply thinks about it, it was no ones fault and we can move on with our lives.

Kimi just stared at me with the blankest of faces. Like she was processing what I told her.

"Oh My God..." Kimi said feeling choked up.

I kinda expected this, can you imagine if she found out Lil wasn't resisting?! That would have been awful. But I am sure that she will accept that it was an honest mistake and everything will go back to the way it should be.

"I can't... I..." Kimi looked at the ground in disbelief.

"Well... Tommy wasn't all there. The guy probably had no idea this happened. I really wouldn't blame him for anything he did." I said quietly. Maybe she needed a little push in the right direction.

Kimi's expression changed.  
"You don't get Phil, If Tommy had been with some other girl, Things could have been different. Or worse, what if you weren't there... I can't have that happen again, especially not to my best friend." Kimi said rather gloomy, As she headed for the door.

"What are you saying Kimi? Where are you going." I had no idea what she was going on about.

"I'm... I'm going to break it off with Tommy." Kimi said as tears streamed down her face. She then ran out of the house.

I felt my jaw drop. Oh F***! No! no! no! I just screwed up a relationship of two of my good friends over a simple fudging of the truth. I had to fix this, what the hell do I do though.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Pickles residence.  
Tommy's POV:

Lil, Dil and I moved to my house after the little argument and were sitting on the couch in silence. We tried watching Tv, but the awkward in the room was unbearable. We ordered pizza, but Dil was the only one actually eat any. I wasn't hungry.

Finally I spoke up.  
"You understand I have to tell Kimi what happened. And the next moment I see her I will tell her." I say sternly.

Lil just sat there. She understood she couldn't stop me. Kimi needed to know.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

I got up to go get it, Lil wasn't moving and Dil was watching Tv, (honestly, the kid couldn't read the mood)

I open the door to see Kimi standing at the front of my door.

"Kimi? Oh I'm glad your here listen I need to..." I start to say before I'm interrupted.

"I know what really happened last night tommy. Whether you know it or not, it is bad. Do you know what happened or..." Kimi blurted out before I interrupted.

"I know what happened, I remember now, My mind was so screwy I did something I will regret for the rest of my life. I tried to tell you as soon as I found out, but when I got there... You weren't there. It should have known it wasn't you But Lil..." I say sorrowfully.

Suddenly Kimi's emotion of solemn changed to confusion.

"But Lil didn't what?" Kimi said as if my words mattered.

I guess she didn't know all of the details, maybe it was better this way.

"Nothing... Nothing I could say would make it justified anyway. I am guessing your here to... Dump me then." I say as I felt my eyes soul hallow out.

Kimi looked at me with her eyes watering.  
"I'm sorry, but I..." Kimi said before running off.  
She didn't see Dil or Lil in the background watching the whole thing.  
I closed the door and leaned against the front door.

Lil went over to me.  
"Tommy... I..."

"Get out!" I say with every fiber of my being holding back my breakdown.

Lil made her way out the back door. As soon as I heard the backdoor close, my brother walked towards me.  
"T? Are you... Gonna be okay? T?" Dil's questions fell on deaf ears. All I could hear was the sad beat of my broken heart gnashing against my crushed spirit. (Author's Note: awfully poetic)

I dragged my body to my room as I ignored my brothers pleas.  
I locked the door, closed the blinds, and got under my bed covers. I didn't care that my clothes were dirty. I didn't care about anything. It all just seemed like a messed up nightmare. And for the first time in my life, I wished that Z's bullet killed me.

* * *

SKG: End of chapter.  
Yup that is how we are gonna end it,  
So I guess that will make a good...

Dil: What the f***

SKG: um how did you get in here?

Dil: Don't change the subject this is terrible. You are leaving My brother in such a messed up state! And you think that this is a good place to end the story?

SKG: I never said I was gonna end the story! How about you don't interrupt my damn closing. I was going to say a good ending spot until next time.

Dil: Oh well that makes...

SKG: which will be in about a week.

Dil: wait wha... (Gets pushed out of author booth)

So until then Please review and tell me what you think.  
If you guys want me to update sooner than that.  
We shall see (evil grin)

Until next time, I'm SKG.


	58. Darkness

Hello my friends it is I  
SKG here to deliver an update.  
Sorry it took so long, school stuff I needed to clear up. But here I to drop another update.  
So just sit back, grab some food and get ready for the chapter.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

I have never felt so depressed in my entire life. It felt like all the happiness in my life was being sucked into a dark void where my heart was. It hurt, I know that it sounds like I'm being dramatic, or exaggerating. But I am not. This is the worst pain I felt in my life. I felt lost, lost in depression. The thought of ending it all has crossed my mind more times then I would like to admit. I wanted nothing more than to stop this agony.  
After a while, I lost track of time, I refused to move from my bed or remove the covers over my head, I refused to let light in, I refused to let anything or anyone enter my room. This darkness was a shelter from my memories. Even the good memories I tried to focus on only served as a reminder of what happened. I have been in break ups, honestly though, this is the first time I felt it. I honestly felt numb with sorrow.

I suddenly heard someone enter my room.

"Tommy? Are...Are you okay?" Said the familiar voice.  
It was my brother, Dil. I didn't want to talk. So I refused to speak. The air remained tense for what seemed like hours, not that I would know, I lost track of time a while ago. Finally Dil spoke up.

"T, it has been two days... Mom and dad are worried. You haven't said a word to anyone, you haven't eaten, I'm pretty sure you haven't slept and I'm damn certain you haven't showered let alone move from that spot. You need to snap yourself out of this before you let this swallow you whole!" Dil said worried.

He stopped to let me say something. I didn't say a word. I had nothing to say.

"Seriously Tommy snap out of it. I know what it is like to have a heart crushed, but you need to power through this. This isn't the Brother I know and this isn't the Guy that had Kimi fall for him. So get up! Take a shower and win your woman back! You won't gain anything by staying there feeling sorry for yourself!" Dil said slightly angry.

I sat up from my bed, and removed the covers off my face and glared at my brother. He had no right to say anything.

I started to laugh, not genuinely, but a nasty, mean spirited laugh full of pain and disgust.  
"You really think you can compare that little inconvenience to my pain?! When that happened you had been dating for what? Four days? A week? Plus, it wasn't a big thing was it. It was fixable. Mine on the other hand, can't be washed away with an 'I'm sorry'. I did something awful, fully because of stupidity. If I had just not drank that punch..." I felt my voice stop as tears flooded my eyes. I stopped talking and curled back under the covers.

"Just leave me be! And close the door behind you!" I managed to say in between my sobs.

Dil left and closed the door.  
The light was gone and the darkness returned.  
Hello darkness, my old friend.  
But even in the dark, Dil's words replayed in my mind.

* * *

Dil's POV:

I couldn't stand it, watching my brother fall apart anymore. My parents have tried talking to him, tried therapists, psychiatrists, but nothing worked.  
At this rate, my brother could...  
I shook that thought out of my head, I was not gonna let that happen.

Not one of our friends know how much Tommy is hurting right now. The only way to fix this is to talk to Kimi. Only she could fix this, I just pray that she is in a better shape than my brother, or this could be trouble. I quickly ran out of the house and went to the Finster's home. I had to save my brother.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

I stared up at the ceiling. I hid my pain from the rest of my family. I didn't want to cause anymore pain on anyone else. I dumped Tommy and I regretted doing it, but it needed to be done. In time. This pain will go, right? My brother knows of the break up. I never told him why. I just said it wasn't working out. He didn't push further. It was best he didn't know, I could only imagine how much Tommy is hurting right now, and throwing a protective older brother on it will make it worse. I wanted nothing more than to just forget what happened and take him back. I felt my tears sneak up on me again. I quickly wiped my eyes. I can't let anyone know of my pain.

"Kimi, you have a guest!" I heard my dad announce.

I quickly sat up and fix my hair.  
"Come in." I said as casually as I could.

My friend lil walked through the door.

"Hey Lil, how are you?" I say faking a cheerful smile.

Lil looked at me sad.  
"You can drop the act Kimi, I know you are bummed about your break up." Lil said sullenly.

I felt my fake smile fade.  
"It was for the best though. I heard what happened. If Phil wasn't there... " I say trying to hold control of my emotions.

"It wasn't for the best Kimi, you are misreading the situation. Phil told you a smudged version of the truth. He didn't say Tommy tried 'That' on me, he didn't. What really happened was that Tommy wanted a make out session, with You. He thought I was you! That was it he didn't try to do anything, hell, he didn't even force it on me." Lil said as her voice started in a yell and slowly turned into a whisper.

That left me confused, if Tommy didn't do that why didn't tommy bother explaining that? I know Lil is trying to make me feel better. But it just isn't helping.

I understand that my best friend feels bad about my break up, but it was necessary.

"So what if that is true? He should have known it wasn't me after you told him that you were you." I explained slightly peeved.

Lil looked at the ground nervously. She was hiding something.

"You did tell him, that you weren't me... Right?" I said with my certainty starting to fade.

Lil looked up for a second with tears clouding her eyes.  
"I was going to..." Lil muttered weakly.

"Oh my God..." I muttered in disbelief.

"Kimi... I... I was really lonely and depressed being the only single girl at the dance that... " lil managed to say befor I blew up.

I felt my rage build to its highest point and then I unload it, not caring about who heard.

"Then it really wasn't his fault, it was Yours! Why Lil? Why did you do this. I broke up with him because of something I thought was his fault. And now not only do I find out that it was my best friend who went behind my back. I find out that I broke up with the Guy I love over something that he didn't have any control over!"  
I said as I headed to the door.

"Kimi I'm sorry, it was... I was..." Lil stuttered.

"Cram it! I will deal with you later! Right now, I need to talk with Tommy now. And Pray that he forgives me." I say as I storm out the door. At that moment I collided with Dil.

"Oh Kimi. I'm glad I found you, I need you to talk to..." Dil started to say before I interupted him.

"Dil what ever you have to say can wait, where is Tommy? I said my objective clear.

Dil then began to smile.

"That actually who I wanted to talk about. He is at home. Follow me." He said as he got up sprinting back home.

i followed and quickly passed him. I was heading to the pickles house as fast as I could possibly go.

I just hope I can fix this.

* * *

And there we go!  
I think this is a beautiful cliff to hang on till the next update.

Please review and tell me what you think of this installment.

I'm sorry this took so long.  
To be honest, I rewrote this chapter 8 times. That's why I said it might take a week. So now I hope you liked it.

Until next time, I'm SKG.


	59. That escalated quickly

Hey guys  
You know who it is!  
Here to drop off an update,  
Please review and tell me what you think.  
Let's go!

also Chuckie is in the chapter! (About time considering the story title.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
Dil and I ran towards his home. He was tired from running to my house so I had to slow down for him a little.

"Come on Dil, we have to hurry. We are barely halfway there." I exclaimed looking back.

Dil was trailing behind gasping.  
"I am trying, but you try sprinting from my house to yours and then back again with no break." Dil complained.

I stop for a second, I guess I was pushing him a bit.  
"I'm sorry about that. I will go on ahead while you catch your breathe." I say as I start to run again only to be stopped by a familiar face.

"Lil! I don't have time for this! I said I would deal with you later." I exclaimed now more peeved then before.

"Kimi, Listen! I know what I did was wrong, and to be quite honest I deserve the heat for everything! But you have to listen to me." Lil said securing her hands on my shoulders.

I think I was furious at this point.  
"Listen to You?! Maybe a couple days ago, but today, not a snowball's chance in hell! Not only do you make out with my boyfriend behind my back, you have your brother Lie to me about it and then have me believe that Tommy isn't even half the man I fell in love with. Weren't you the one who encouraged me to go after Tommy in the first place!? What the hell is your problem? Was this all part of some elaborate plan to steal tommy for yourself? Because quite honestly I only though Angelica was..." I yelled and ranted before Lil interrupted.

"Okay, Two things. First, I never told Phil to lie! He did it on his own accord. Second, I didn't want Tommy! Yes I was jealous, of your relationship not your guy. What I did was give into a moment of weakness. Yes it was wrong, yes I regret doing it. But it help me realize how dependent on a guys approval I had become. I had sunk to the point that I just wanted to feel what it was Liked to be loved by a guy. I never had any intention of hurting either of you! So I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I don't want one stupid mistake to ruin the relationship between me and my best friend in the whole world. Which is why I want to help fix this. So you can be mad at me all you want, but please let me help you fix this." Lil said finishing with her hands wiping her eyes. (Author's note: damn I add a lot of crying scenes to this story)

I guess I kinda understand what it is like. That feeling of not having love. The two days I broke it off with Tommy made me sensitive to it. I know Lil is human and it was a mistake. Part of me wants to just drop the whole thing and forgive her. I know she won't do it again. But I know it's not that simple. However, I guess I can see how she will help out.

"I'm still angry, but I don't have time for this, you can help by helping Dil." I say as I point to the gasping Dil and then continue to run to the Pickles house.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

I took one last look at my room. I was going to miss it, but I needed to do this. I knew Dil was right about one thing, staying in here was going to kill me. I needed to get away, I wasn't so depressed that I would commit suicide, that would just make unnecessary suffering on my family. I remembered a month ago about a film scholarship I won thanks to an old movie I sent in. There was a boarding school in Hollywood that was training up high schoolers in the art of Film. Plus an education there could get you into any art school you want. I turned it down earlier because I was dating Kimi but now, I guess it is a good time as any. I called them up and they told me to pack my things and come right over (well it was more talking than that but, no one really cares about that) I took a shower and told my parents of my decision. Thanks to the scholarship, they could easily pay it, not to mention with the 100 grand a year my dad is pulling with his new Reptar designs. They were reluctant but agreed. Mostly because I'm sure they were happy I was out of bed. I quickly packed my stuff, my dad booked a flight for 5:00pm, and we were ready to go. Since I wanted to just get away from everything, I didn't want to stay any longer than I needed to. I left Dil a note on my bed, I said a good bye to my mom, and my dad drove me to the airport.

* * *

Kimi's POV:  
The three of us finally made it back to the pickles home.  
Dil quickly opened the door and we ran upstairs to his room.

I quickly opened the door.  
"Tommy?" I said slightly nervous.  
I flipped on the lights to see the room was vacant.  
"Hey Dil? You said Tommy was up here, where is he?" I asked curiously.

Dil than moved into the room and looked around for his brother only to find a letter marked 'for Dil' laying on top of his pillow.  
Dil quickly opened the letter and read it aloud.

* * *

(Read in Tommy's Voice)  
_**Dear Dil.  
If you are reading this, then you probably went into my room expecting to see me. So I am going to assume you didn't talk to mom. I'm sorry I couldn't say this to you, but I'm leaving. I am probably on my way to the airport as you read this, maybe already on the plane. I guess it varies, I have a 5:00 clock flight so I will leave the math to you. I have thought about what you said and you are right. Lying in my bed will gain me nothing.  
So I decided to get out of this place, remember that scholarship I won about a month ago. Well I decided to take them up on it. Maybe it will help me clear my head, I know that it is a bit selfish leaving on such short notice, but I just need to get out of this place. I will see you in a couple months. Perhaps by then I can get rid of this heartbreak and maybe have my old friendships back to the way they were. Give everyone my regards.**_

_**Your bro, T.**_

* * *

(Back to Kimi's POV)

After Dil read the letter, I snatched the letter and reread it. I had to make sure that I heard it right. Tommy left. There had to be time to stop him, there just had to be.

"Dil, when was the last time you saw Tommy?" I asked with hope.

"About an hour before I left to go talk to you, give or take." He said calculating.

Maybe there is still a chance.  
"And what time is it right now?"

Lil quickly pulled out her phone.  
"4:10" she read aloud.

"That gives us less than 50 minutes to get to the airport." Kimi said slightly saddened.

"And of course none of us Can drive." Dil states sadly.

"Can't you ask Kat?" Lil asked curiously.

Dil looked down.  
"Her parents confiscated her car after what happened last week." Dil said sighing.

"What happened exactly?" Lil asked curiously.

Dil's face turned bright red.  
"Nothing worth mentioning. Anyway what about Susie or Chuckie?" Dil said changing the subject.

"Susie is at her grandma's birthday. And I don't really know if Chuckie..." I began to say before being interrupted by a blaring horn.

The three of us looked outside to see Chuckie's van on the street and Phil waving.

The three of us quickly headed out of the house and into the van.

"Hurry up, we have to stop tommy!" Chuckie said as he hurried everyone into the car!

"How do you know about Tommy? Why is Phil here? What the heck is..." Dil started rattling off the questions before being shushed by Chuckie.

Chuckie started driving, but not his normal driving, he was driving fast! Like uncharacteristically faster than normal.

"Phil, explain while I drive to the airport." Chuckie said his eyes glued to the road.

Phil then began explaining.  
"Chuckie overheard Lil and Kimi's argument and decided to Go see what was up. But before he could chase after you guys. Tommy sent him a long goodbye text about him leaving for a while As his best buddy, Tommy tells Chuckie everything. After reading that Chuckie remembered that Kimi was gonna try and fix the misunderstanding. And because Chuckie wanted to make sure that he could convince Tommy to stay, he wanted to get everyone of us to go.  
So he quickly swooped by my house, picked me up and explained as to what was going on. He then headed over here to pick up you guys and now we are on our way to stop Tommy." Phil explained as quickly as he could as we held on for dear life as Chuckie drove faster than ever, which quite frankly freaked us out.

But hopefully we can go and stop tommy.

* * *

And Cliffhanger!  
I know you guys hate these things, but I want to maximize the drama for next Chapter!

also on another note, this was going to be about 2 chapters but I slapped them together.

Please review and tell me what you think.  
I noticed that this story is getting close to the number one most review AGU story. But I am not going to push! I'm already happy you guys cared so much to even review in the first place.  
Until next time!  
I'm SKG


	60. Told ya

Hey guys.  
You know who I am.  
I'm just dropping another update on you guys.  
So please review and tell me what you think.  
But without further ado, let's bring out the chapter.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

"Alright Champ that's the last bag." My dad said as he pulled out the last bag out of the car.  
"Now you are sure you want to do this? This just seems a little rushed don't you think?" My dad asked out of worry.

"It's something I need to do Dad, besides it is only for a few months, I will be back by the summer. If I don't Like it, I will come back." I reassure my dad.  
He gives me a hug.  
"Good luck Champ." He says as he goes to his car and drives off. Now that i was alone, i actually kind off wish Dil was here to see me off. I can only imagine how hurt he is right now after reading my letter. I hope he will forgive me for that. I clear my head of those thoughts. I take a deep breathe and go inside the airport.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

"Crap! I forget which turn to take to get to the airport!" Chuckie exclaims frustrated.

"Isn't it the turn coming up? Phil asked.

"No that will take us back to where we started, we just need to get to the third exit." Lil said arguing with her brother.

"That exit will lead us downtown! Honestly, Girls are awful at directions." Phil exclaimed irritated.

The argument on directions continued, I couldn't interject because I was just as lost as they were. We had to get to the airport. That was the one thing on my mind. I just needed to calm down.  
I took a couple deep breathes but it wasn't working. What if I don't catch him in time? As I felt my doubts start circling around in my head, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling out of my thoughts. It was Dil.  
"No need to worry, we will get there on time and stop my bro. I can see it already, we run in the airport running past people only to get stopped momentarily by security only to get past security, ignoring the regular protocols thanks to some random woman who works there because she sees you plead about wanting to see Tommy and Being completely moved, let's us go while saying 'go get yo man girl'. Then we will make it to him and you will drop some heartfelt speech just before Tommy boards about how we want him to stay. Then he will change his mind and everything is back to normal." Dil said laughing slightly.

i know he was trying to cheer me up, I faked a smile. His words actually made me far more nervous then before.

Though now that I think about it, how the heck are we gonna pull that off?

We can't even find the freaking airport!

* * *

Tommy's POV:  
(Time: around 4:55)

Going through customs is a pain in the ass. First my baggage had to be checked. Then I had to walk through the metal detector. And my carry on bag was checked for suspicious contraband. Honestly, heaven forbid I bring an ounce to much if shampoo! Finally I was able to make it through all of that chaos and find my flight gate.

I found a seat and sat down and waited for the 5:00 boarding.  
It didn't really hit me until just now. I am leaving everything and everyone I have ever known. The feeling kinda left me feeling uneasy. I was gonna miss my parents, my grandpa, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Susie, Kimi...

My thoughts stopped at Kimi. Yes I was going to miss her. But she is the reason I took this scholarship in the first place. That break up made staying there too much to bear. I could have pleaded more, I could have tried harder to keep her. But something in the back of my mind stopped me from forming the words.  
'You aren't good enough for her.' 'your only causing her pain.' 'She only loves you because you saved her, she loves what you did, not you.' 'You really think she would take you back?'

My doubts were always drowned out by the bliss I felt when I was with Kimi. In truth, my doubts were right, I only caused her pain. I hope while I'm away, you find happiness Kimi. Maybe, I will find happiness again while I'm gone. It is nice to dream.

Maybe things will work out nicely. Maybe I could even go back to being just friends with Kimi. But I knew that was just a dream That i never would want to happen.

* * *

Kimi's POV:

We did find the airport, and we were hurrying as fast as we could. But then we got stuck at the metal detectors.

"You have got to let us through! Our friend is making a mistake and we need to stop him!" Phil pleaded to the security lady.

The security lady was a big woman. Kinda looks like the stereotypical security lady that would let you through in the cheesy romance movies. But she was acting like a bitch.

"You think I can just ignore standard protocol just to let some Kids through? What the hell do you think life is? Deal with it." The lady said coldly.

I looked at the clock, 4:57. We had three minutes to go through the line and get to tommy. There was no way in hell we could do that! We tried calling Tommy, but he won't answer his phone. It was over!

"Can't we do this later? I swear can't you just let us through?" Lil pleaded.

"Nuhuh, how the heck could I let you go when you could be potential terrorists." The lady said flat out.

Chuckie looked at the lady with a pissed off glare.

"You really think we are terrorists!? If we were we wouldn't be trying to talk to you to let us through! Honestly, we just want to see our friend, and you want to stop us on such a ridiculous thought!?" Chuckie exclaimed pissed off as heck.

Apparently that won a couple people on the line over.  
"I agree with those kids let them through." Said a man wearing a suit.

Soon several other started agreeing and it caused a tidal wave effect.

"If you don't let these kids through we will get you fired!" Said a lady as she held her sons hand.

The security lady looked around to see dozens of pairs of eyes glaring at her.

She conceded,  
"Just go, and tell no one of who let you through." The lady said motioning us to go.

As we quickly passed through the security area, I looked to see Dil grinning at me like an idiot.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him confused.

"Told ya."

* * *

Oh the drama  
Sorry it is so short, but hey.  
I'm just the author, I don't decide where the cliffhangers go... Oh wait.

(Evil laughter.)  
Nah I know this chapter was awful, but the next one will be so much better. So please review and tell me what you guys thought.


	61. 250 review special event

Hello guys!  
It is the one and only,  
SKG!  
I just want to say.  
250 reviews and counting! Holy s*** that is so awesome!

(Composes self)  
So thank you guys for your reviews and thank you for staying with this story!  
But I have an announcement!  
I actually have something special planned for the next update,  
You the reader has a choice on what happens in the next chapter!  
I know, isn't it exciting!?

Now here is the kicker, for the sake of shaking things up, I have not one, not two, but three possible routes that the next update to take.

Here are your options  
1. Just in Time: the gang makes it just in time, to stop Tommy at his gate. Will they convince him to stay?

2. We were to late: They just missed him! How will the group react? What will they do?

3. Mystery?: a random path in which I will pull some random shenanigans, with the story, (better than it sounds)

Now you may be asking.  
How do we vote?  
That my friend is simple.  
You review this chapter to vote!that way I can keep the votes nice and tidy.  
I won't accept PMs, so don't bother trying That.  
When the votes have been tallied, I will update the winning chapter on Friday.

So please vote now! I am SKG signing out.


	62. Love

Hey guys,  
It is I, SKG  
Here to drop another update on you guys!  
I have tallied the votes and man, was it close!

In fact, it was so close, you will have to read to find out who won.  
So without further ado, your chapter!

* * *

Tommy's POV:

It was 5:00.  
"We are now allowing business class to board now!" The airport employee said as he opened the door and removed the velvet rope.

I was boarding group 5, I still had a while to go. I guess it was really happening. It had to happen I suppose. When was I going to get another opportunity like this? To go to a school that would help make my dream of becoming a director come true. Sure I was leaving everyone behind, but it wasn't like I was abandoning them. I would be back in a few months, I would spend a year or two after summer break, then I would be off to college. In a way, it did feel like a betrayal, but with this program, I could get into any artistic college I wanted. This was for the better, some things are so perfectly amazing in life that they only happen once in your life, and I already messed up one of those things, I would be damned if I missed another.

"Now anyone in boarding groups 1 May board." The employee announced.

I started to stand up, I would be called soon. I guess the sooner I am on the plane the bet...

"Tommy!" I heard a group of voices say, interrupting my thoughts.

I look to see my friends here. Chuckie, Phil, Lil, my brother Dil, and Kimi.

My eyes stopped at Kimi, I actually felt my heart get squeezed. Although I was acting strong, one of the main reasons I accepted this scholarship was to get over my heartache. I looked to see them all stop in front of me.

* * *

General POV:

Tommy stared at his friends as they were catching their breaths. By the looks on their faces they are relieved to see him still here. Tommy didn't know exactly how to respond. He left in a hurry to avoid all the tearful good byes, and heartfelt speeches. He didn't want to be convinced to change his mind about leaving.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you know I would be here? How did you guys even find my gate, let alone get past security?" Tommy rattled off his questions.

Dil was the one to speak up.  
"Well, I got your letter when I had brought Kimi to talk to you, Lil had tagged along. You texted Chuckie that you were leaving. He grabbed Phil and drove us here. Chuckie than managed to convince the security lady to let us through so we could find you. Then we quickly checked the flight listings for 5:00, and here we are." Dil said explaining everything in a surprisingly fast pace.

"Boarding group 3 now boarding!" The gate employee announced as more people got in.

"Okay... I guess you are going to try and stop me?" Tommy said surprisingly cold.

At that time Kimi spoke up.  
"Tommy, I know what really happened that night. It wasn't your fault at all." Kimi said as she glared at Lil for a second, before continuing.  
"I was wrong to break up with you. I was hurt, I thought that I was betrayed by the guy I... Love."

Chuckie looked a little shocked at his sister's show of passion. He had to admit that as cheesy as it sounded, he kinda always had a feeling.

"I really want us to go back to the way things were before that night. But we can't do that if you leave. Think about the other memories we could have. Homecoming, Prom, Graduation..." Kimi's voice started going a little weaker.

Tommy looked at Kimi, and sighed.  
He walked up to her and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I thought a lot about this Kimi. You are right. I do want us to be together again. But I think that it is better that I go. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I just can't pass it up, no matter how much I want to stay. I mean, maybe we jumped ahead on this relationship to fast. We are barely 16 Kimi. I am not saying I regret anything, not by a long shot. But I think maybe, we should not do this now. Because right now, I think it would just not work, we are just a bunch of dumb Kids that let our emotions get the best of us. I'm sorry for doing this to you." Tommy said calmly.

Kimi stood there speechless. What was she going to do now?

"Boarding group 5 is now boarding"

Tommy looked at the others.  
"I'm sorry about not telling you guys,  
I will see you all in a couple of months. This something I need to do. I just want you guys to know, that this was my decision, and nothing that happened pushed me to do this. I will see you all soon, take care." Tommy said faking a smile as he headed for the plane.

The others wanted to stop him, but none of them could find the words to say. They knew that nothing could change Tommy Pickles' mind once he was set on doing something. It was over. Tommy walked through the line with his carry on and went into the airplane. And not one of then could stop him.

* * *

Tommy's POV:

I calmly found my seat. I placed my carry on under the seat in front of me and finally let my tears flow.  
I didn't want to have to do that, I never wanted to have to do that. But it needed to be done. All that time I spent being a sad sack made me realize how much I held Kimi back. She deserved better than me. I know she deserves better. I needed to have her see that. All the times I saved her made her see me as her hero, which will make it so much harder when I let her down. Breaking her heart was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Even if she hated me for this, even if she never speaks to me again. As long as she can be happy later on, that is what mattered. If I had stayed, I would have just kept messing up, I know that I would have. I loved her, I love her enough to let her go. That is what makes all of this necessary. It is kind of messed up when I think about it. I lied to myself saying that this trip was all for me, when in the end it was for Kimi. Denial is amazing isn't it? It makes you so blind until you really let it go.

I don't remember much of that flight, I just remember that I was really cold. Really, really cold.

* * *

I know how that sounded, and how cheesy it was, but I did my best.  
I bet you are probably expecting me to say cliffhanger, or something.

I am not though.

Man, I feel mad depressed. I can sense all of the sad hearts, I know you all are probably angry, but if we all get in a line, we can have a nice clean lynching by breakfaat.

What will happen now?  
Will Tommy realize he is being a butt?

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter


	63. Love is a journey

Hello those of you still reading this story despite the last chapter.  
It is I, SKG  
And I'm here to drop the last chapter of this story, (for real people, I'm not changing my mind about this, okay!?)  
But don't worry this is gonna be a long chapter.  
Also, uncensored cursing

* * *

Chuckie's POV:

Tommy left about 2 weeks ago. We were all a bit broken up about it. Dil took it pretty hard, but thanks to Kat, I think he will manage. Lil blames herself for Tommy doing this, in a way I think she may be right. I can't be sure though, I only heard bits about that story. And I had Susie to keep me from being sad.

But Kimi, Kimi was absolutely shattered by this. I don't think I have ever seen my sister so... Soulless. She had bawled her eyes out for the first few days, barely ate and barely slept. After the fourth day, she finally left her room to shower and change her sheets, then went right back into her room. After about a week she finally stopped staying in her room. Mainly thanks to coaxing from our parents and me. She went to school, did her homework, but I noticed two things off the bat. The first was that he kind, bubbly, bold attitude was gone entirely. The second was that she rarely talked. I think I have heard her say all of 8 words in the last week. It is hard to see her like this. I was going to try talking to her again.

Now a days, she gets up, goes to school, and goes to her room. I had enough of it.

I knocked on her door.  
"Kimi? It's Me. Can I talk to you?" I asked nicely.

Kimi opened the door, her expression blank.

She let me into her room. The place was a mess, it was obvious that I shouldn't talk about the mess, but it smelled like death in here.

I sat at her desk chair as she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm guessing your still hung up about... You know." I say softly.

"No.. I'm just irritable because it stubbed my toe?" Kimi said sarcastically with venom. It was sad that I was actually happy that she was talking in more than a few words.

"You need to let it go Kimi, I know it is hard. But if you keep up what you are doing, you will destroy yourself." I say with concern.

Kimi didn't say a word in response.  
So much for speaking.

I actually can't believe I was actually going to say this.

"I know that I didn't want you and Tommy dating at first. And in all honesty, I still don't. But if it is one thing I know. Is that the speech tommy gave you, was horse shit. If I know him, he probably did that song and dance for your sake. I don't know exactly why though. But I can probably assume it has something to do with him wanting you to find happiness and that he is afraid he will keep letting you down, probably because of whatever happened at that dance. Tommy always blames himself when things go bad, even if most of the time it isn't his fault. That is just what he is. He can't bear it when someone he cares for gets hurt by actions he has done, accidentally or not. You should know this since you were just as close to him as I was." I explain in a calm voice.

Kimi sat up and looked at me. She was a mix of emotions. She was angry that Tommy did that, sad that she didn't realize it sooner, happy that he didn't hate her, and a bunch of other feelings I couldn't read.

"So you have three choices. You could just forget about everything I said and mope. You could listen to tommy and forget about him. Or..." I said with a small smile as I approached the last option.

"Or?" Kimi asked curiously.

I got up from the desk chair and walked to the door.  
"You already know what the third option is." I say with a smile as I left the room.

(About a few days after Chuckie's talk with Kimi)

* * *

Tommy's POV:

I was walking to my next class. I had finally mastered my schedule, and my classes kept me busy. I was really learning about how I could improve on being a director. Everything I saw was now as a cinematographer looking for his next shot. Aside from not having the gang with me. I made friends quickly, it was almost exactly like being back at regular school. A few Girls kept throwing themselves at me. I turned them down. After the most recent rejection my new roommate and buddy, Tyson was staring at me.

"What?" I ask as I sat at the edge of the school fountain eating my sandwich. It was lunch break, and during our lunch hour, we Can eat anywhere on campus. This was my favorite spot.

"You just turn down Rebecca Regina. That girl is like a 10/10! Are you blind, stupid, gay, or just asexual?" Tyson said in his usual blunt manor.

Tyson was around my height, he had black hair with blue tips spiked in the front. He was a bit stocky in build. He was a nice guy, but when it came to girls, I would say he was worse than Phil.

"I just wasn't interested..." I say as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"I swear dude, if you don't say yes to a girl soon, people will start to suspect things. And soon enough, you will only have that camcorder you always carry with you as your girlfriend." Tyson said as he took a bite of his apple.

A habit I developed was always keeping The video camera Kimi gave me. I just always have it on me now. The school provides us with other cameras and other materials but I just can't use any other camera. It had become my obsession in a way. It was my link to Kimi. Not that I would ever tell anyone that.

"Yea... I guess." I sigh slightly.

"What is so great about this thing anyway?" Tyson said as he went for the camera.

I quickly hit his hands away.  
"Don't Touch my camera!" I say a lot angrier and more vile then I meant to.

I could see how scared Tyson was by my sudden outburst.

I quickly fix myself.  
"I'm sorry, it's just... This camera means a lot to me." I say slightly saddened.

Tyson put his hand on my shoulder.  
"It's alright bro, I get it. That thing means a lot to you. I won't push the button anymore."

"Thanks Ty, I am glad you understand." I say relieved I didn't scare him to bad.

Suddenly my buddy shushed me.

"My smoking babe senses are tingling." He said as he stood up.

I looked to see him staring at the front gate, there was someone standing there. I couldn't really make out who it was.

"I will be back tommy boy, I think I just found tonight's entertainment." He said with a smirk before running off.  
I couldn't help but laugh, Tyson was really something. I swear him and Phil would be best friends in a split second if they ever met.

I slowly followed behind. Knowing him, he was probably going to get himself a slap.

* * *

Tyson's POV:  
I managed to make it over to the girl. And I must say, Damn my hot girl sense is picking up. This girl was easily a 10/10, hell I think she might have broke that scale! She had long silky black hair, she was wearing a simple pink blouse and tight black jeans and sneakers. She wasn't wearing any make up except for maybe a touch of lipgloss, she was a natural Asian beauty, damn! I quickly approached as Classily as I could.

"Hey there, you look lost. Do you perhaps need help?" I asked sincerely. Chicks dig the nice guy act, but if I over due it, I'm friend zoned for good, so moderation was the key.

"Oh, your a student here? I am actually looking for someone." The girl said with a smile.

Oh damn, I think I was falling for this girl.

"Oh, if it is mr. Right, then you found him." I say with confidence.

The girl rolls her eyes and laughs, things were working out. You have to make her laugh first.

"Well, actually his name is ..." The girl was about to say before I got C-blocked by Tommy.

"Tyson! Wait up." Tommy said as he quickly caught up.

"Damn it Tommy I..." I say before stopping myself. Tommy was frozen.  
Like he saw a ghost. Did he know this girl?

"Kimi?" Tommy said in a barely audible whisper.

The girl smiled at him.  
"Were you expecting the Easter bunny?" She said with light sarcasm.

Tommy took a step back and was ready to bolt. But the girl caught his arm. It was as of this moment that I had become a spectator of the two them and their little drama.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she pulled his wrist.

"Kimi... Let go!" Tommy said with little resistance in his voice.

"Not until you can honestly say to me that you meant everything you said three weeks ago." Kimi said with conviction.

Tommy looked like he was about to but stopped himself.

"I thought so. Tommy, why did you leave me like that if you didn't mean it?" Kimi said with a frown.

Tommy sighed.  
"Because I know you deserve better. I am just a guy who will keep failing and letting you down and hurting you. I didn't want to do that to you. So I left, as much as it hurt me to, I knew it would hurt much more if I didn't go. You deserve to find happiness." Tommy said with a wavering smile.

Kimi's frown changed into a smile.  
"But Tommy, I already found happiness." She said as she moved close to him and kissed him.

I was moved by her words, Tommy was one lucky son of a bitch.

After the Kiss, Tommy tried to speak.  
"But Kimi..."

"No buts, you think that I can find a love without pain? That isn't love. Love is going through the good and the bad times and caring about the other deeply and we have that in spades! I love You tommy pickles, and I know for sure that You love me to.

Tommy looked at her as tears started to form in his eyes.

I never wished more than anything that I brought my camera with me.

Because this moment was worth being in a film. The two kept talking. And I slowly slid away. I know when I'm a third wheel. I wonder if Rebecca is on the rebound. Maybe if I was lucky I would find a love like there's. I actually kind of wanted it.

* * *

And that is that.  
No more cliffhangers, no more inane plot twists. Just mother fucking fluff.  
That is what the doctor ordered.

I just want to thank you guys for sticking with this story and reviewing.  
And making this story the most reviewed AGU fanfic on the sight.  
Thank you guys.  
Tell me what you thought of this story that was 2 months in the making!  
So I guess that's that.  
Goodbye and thanks for the views

SKG out!


End file.
